Bloody Game
by S.miyuki
Summary: Harry, Chef des Aurors, est entraîné malgré lui dans un jeu des plus morbides, parsemés de morts et de vengeance. Mais quel est le rapport avec ce qui s'est passé durant la Deuxième Guerre ? Et surtout, pourquoi va-t-il demander de l'aide à Voldemort ?
1. prologue

**Bloody Game **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HP/DM **

**Disclaimer : Ai-je réellemen besoin de dire que rien n'est à moi ? **

**Spoiler : Ne prend pas compte du tome 7. **

**Note : Donc voilà je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, dans un genre qui m'interresse particulièrement, mais dont je n'avais jamais osé écrire jusqu'à présent... Donc j'espère que vous serez indulgent. **

**Merci à Harmonie pour la correction ! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : <strong>

Harry poussa un soupir, en examinant les différentes photos qui étaient éparpillées devant lui. Jetant un regard en coin à Ron et le reste de son équipe il demanda :

« D'autres indices ? »

« Rien à part le fait que les victimes soient toutes mortes d'un Avada Kedavra après avoir suivi une longue séance de torture au _Doloris. »_ répondit John Parker, l'un de ses subalternes, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus. « Les victimes n'ont aucun point commun à part peut-être le fait qu'ils soient tous né-Muggles, ou Sang Mêlé. »

« Non, c'est faux. » intervint Ron, en désignant une photo qui représentait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, « Celui-là est un Sang-Pur, et d'après la marque visible sur son bras je dirais même qu'il est un ancien Mangemort. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il y avait eu cinq assassinats en l'espace de deux semaines et le ou les criminels partaient sans laisser aucune trace de leur passage à part des objets Muggles qui étrangement se rattachait toujours au jeu et une carte de jeu Muggle.

Harry, en tant que Directeur des Aurors avaient été évidemment assigné à l'enquête, mais cela le frustrait de ne rien avoir trouvé de concret pour l'instant. Les victimes semblaient ne rien avoir en commun et pourtant il était sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas choisies au hasard ! Ce n'était jamais le cas, lorsque cela concernait les meurtres en série, il y avait toujours une logique –plus ou moins valable – derrière.

Le Directeur des Aurors regarda alors la photo de la dernière victime, avant de remarquer un léger détail qui le fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« Serait-ce possible que – » chuchota-t-il, en examinant attentivement les autres photos, à la recherche du même détail.

Harry se leva alors brusquement faisant sursauter les membres de son équipe.

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pour un moment… » leur informa-t-il, d'un ton calme, en faisant un léger geste de la main qui fit virevolter jusqu'à lui toutes le photos « Ron, je te confie l'équipe. Allez chez les victimes et ramenez au bureau leurs courriers, ceux d'une semaine avant leur mort devrait suffire… et… » Harry s'arrêta un instant, semblant hésiter, avant d'ajouter «… l'objet auquel la victime tenait le plus – vous n'aurez qu'à interroger la famille pour savoir lequel. »

Ron hocha la tête avec fierté, « Compte sur moi, vieux. » tandis que Harry se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie.

« Où allez-vous, Chef ? » interrogea Parker, d'un ton surpris.

« Rendre visite à Voldemort. » répondit Harry, d'un ton vague en leur faisant un petit geste de salut de la main.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Parker avait les yeux ronds en se tournant vers Ron, « Monsieur Weasley, est-ce mon imagination où le chef Potter vient de dire qu'il allait voir Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas « monsieur ». » grimaça Ron, « J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux vétéran de guerre alors que je n'ai que 25 ans ! Et puis… oui tu as bien entendu… »

« Mais –» s'étrangla Parker, « N'est-ce pas dangereux ? »

« Et bien je suppose que oui… » répondit vaguement Ron, en haussant les épaules« Pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, évidemment ! »

« C'est vrai que le chef Potter est fort… » s'extasia Parker, « Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait avec sa main ? » Parker imita le geste d'Harry quelques instants plus tôt, « Mais comment il a fait ? »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de magie sans baguette ? » demanda Ron, en vérifiant les adresses des victimes, « Harry le fait naturellement maintenant, ça serait apparemment dû à un accident durant la Deuxième Guerre où il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette sans se faire tuer, alors il a appris à se débrouiller sans. »

«Incroyable… » murmura Parker, puis voyant que tout le monde était prêt pour partir, il se rappela les ordres de Harry et demanda d'un air sceptique, « Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il demandé de ramener le courrier et l'objet le plus précieux de la victime ? »

« Va savoir. » dit Ron, en haussant les épaules, « Il doit avoir une bonne raison je lui fais confiance. Bon maintenant assez discuté, chacun à son poste ! »

~HPDM~

Will Nott s'agenouilla avec respect, tremblant d'excitation. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait le maître !

« Voilà donc notre nouvelle recrue… » susurra le maître, d'une voix sensuel et grave, « Ton nom ? »

« Will Nott, maître. » répondit précipitamment Will.

« Ne m'appelle pas maître ! » claqua immédiatement l'autre, d'un ton froid, « Ton cousin ne t'a donc pas expliqué cela ? »

Will releva la tête d'un air mortifié et fut surpris de voir que le maître portait un masque qui recouvrait tout son visage, pas un des masques que portaient les vulgaires Mangemorts de l'ancienne époque ! Non, un masque d'une grande classe, qui attestait du charisme de l'homme qui le portait.

Le maître regardait en direction de Théo, son cousin, qui loin de se sentir coupable haussait les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« J'ai dû omettre de lui dire ça… » répondit Théo, d'un ton vague.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus… »

Et tandis que Théo hochait la tête, le maître reporta son attention sur lui.

« Je pense qu'on devrait t'assigner à la sécurité avant que tu ne fasses tes preuves… Rosier t'aideras dans ta tâche. » ordonna-t-il, en jetant un regard à un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année, qui hocha la tête.

Rosier se dirigea alors vers la sortie, suivi rapidement de Will.

« Pourquoi ne veut-il pas qu'on l'appelle maître ? » demanda Will, d'un ton curieux, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'entrée principale.

« Oh ça… » dit Rosier, avec un sourire en coin, « Il dit que seuls les faibles se laissent dominer par un maître et que quelqu'un de ce genre ne devrait rien faire ici. Alors il préfère qu'on l'appelle ''Boss''. »

« Et pourquoi porte-t-il un masque ? » interrogea Will.

« Tu es bien curieux, pour un nouveau, dis-moi. » constata Rosier, d'un air amusé, « Et puis tu n'as pas l'air de savoir grand-chose… »

« Je sais que c'est grâce au maî – je veux dire… euh Boss, que les Mangemorts peuvent vivre en sécurité après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit Will, d'un ton vexé.

Rosier hocha la tête, « Le Boss s'est présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, six mois environ avant la chute du Lord, avec ce même masque sur le visage – d'ailleurs seuls quelques Mangemorts de hauts rangs comme Zabini ou ton cousin connaissent son véritable visage. Attiré par son charisme, sa grande puissance magique, son audace et sa ruse, le Lord l'a rapidement promu comme bras droit, il apparaîtrait même qu'il fut choisi par le Lord lui-même pour devenir son héritier au pouvoir… et tout cela sans même avoir la marque sur le bras, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?»

Will hocha la tête, impressionné, il savait que le boss était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais il ne s'attendait pas à que cela le soit autant.

« Mais après la chute du Lord, de nombreux Mangemorts ont du réfuter son autorité, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Will en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr… » répondit Rosier, d'un ton irrité, « Après tout on ne connaissait pratiquement rien de lui, alors comment auraient-ont pu l'accepter en tant que chef ? Surtout durant cette situation précaire… Mais sais-tu ce qu'il a répondu lorsque Malfoy senior et Crabbe l'ont menacé ?» Will secoua la tête, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il lui disait. « Et bien il a dit, '' _5 minutes, c'est le temps qu'il vous reste, vous tous qui avez la marque, avant que les Aurors n'envahissent ces lieux. Et cette fois, ni corruption, ni fausse excuse concernant l'Imperium ne vous sauvera. Alors soit vous m'obéissez et dans ce cas je serais prêt à faire un serment inviolable pour vous assurer qu'aucun de vous ne foulerez le sol d'Azkaban durant ces procès – dans la condition bien sûr que vous suivez mes idéaux, qui sont quelques peu différent de mon prédécesseur – soit vous devrez passer le bonjour de ma part au Détraqueurs.'' _Il s'est ensuite assis sur sa chaise et a attendu et comme il l'avait dit, exactement 5 minutes plus tard, les Aurors étaient présents. Il est alors allé au procès de tous les Mangemorts présents et les a fait libérer, un par un, bien sûr il a fait payer la peine que méritait chacun de manière plus ou moins détourné, mais au final aucun n'est allé à Azkaban, et la plupart des Mangemorts lui doivent maintenant une dette de vie. »

« Si seulement il n'avait fait que ça… » intervint une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

Will ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, et pourtant la personne se tenait nonchalamment près de la porte d'entrée.

« Il a également brisé tous les concepts des Mangemorts et changer leurs idéaux… et fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus jugés comme ennemis par Ministère et le reste de la communauté magique…» poursuivit la personne sur un ton nonchalant, «Et tout cela en l'espace de quelques mois… Un vrai prodige, ce Voldemort. »

Will sursauta à la mention de ce nom et plissa les yeux en regardant le nouveau venu de plus près. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que lui, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés semblaient ne pas tenir en place et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillaient de malice et d'assurance. Will écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant la si célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair orner son front et pointa d'une manière tremblante sa baguette vers lui.

« H- Harry Potter ! » balbutia Will, d'un ton tremblant.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous… » dit Potter d'un ton calme, en jetant un regard un coin à la baguette, puis semblant remarquer la présence de Rosier, le salua, sous les yeux abasourdis de Will « Rosier. »

« Monsieur Potter. » répondit poliment celui-ci en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Il est toujours là ? » demanda Potter.

« Dans la salle du trône. » approuva Rosier, tandis que le brun se dirigeait tranquillement jusqu'à la salle nommée.

« C'est bon de le laisser passer comme ça ? » s'exclama Will, d'un ton étranglé, « Mais c'est Harry Potter ! »

« Et alors ? » répliqua Rosier d'un ton amusé.

« Mais c'est celui qui a vaincu le dernier Lord ! »

Rosier secoua doucement la tête d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, « Tu devrais vraiment revoir ta culture si tu veux rester parmi nous, le nouveau. »

Rosier sourit, devant l'air perplexe de Will.

« Harry Potter, le prodige du Ministère comme on l'appelle parfois… » déclara Rosier, sur un ton traînant et pompeux de la même façon que l'aurait fait un guide touristique, « Connu, pour avoir vaincu deux fois l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois à l'âge de un an et la deuxième fois à dix-sept ans alors qu'il n'avait même pas terminé sa scolarité à Hogwarts. Puis il disparut du monde sorcier pendant un an n'apparaissant que pour les procès des Mangemorts, durant lesquels il soutenait la cause du nouveau Lord. L'année suivante alors que Potter n'avait que 19 ans, il passa l'examen pour entrer à l'école des Aurors, accompagné de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, ensemble, ils gravirent rapidement les échelons. A l'âge de 25 ans, ils sont les plus jeunes Directeur des Aurors et capitaines d'escouades jamais enregistrés dans toute la communauté magique. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… »

« Ah parce qu'il a autre chose encore ? » s'étonna Will.

« Et bien sache que Potter est… »

Dans la salle du trône, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, en voyant rentrer calmement le Survivant. Chacun le regardait de manières différentes, on pouvait parfois lire du respect dans leurs yeux, ou parfois du dégoût, de l'admiration et même de la curiosité, mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que Harry Potter s'avançait jusqu'au « trône » du boss.

« Voldemort. » salua Potter, d'un ton calme, en fixant intensément le boss, et faisant frissonner la majorité des personnes présentes à l'appellation de ce nom.

« Potter. » répondit le boss, en observant également le Survivant.

Il n'était pas rare de trouver cette tension magique, quand le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant étaient dans la même pièce et tous les Mangemorts étaient à la fois effrayés par cette puissance magique que fascinés.

« … sans aucun doute la seule personne qui pourrait tenir tête au boss et l'une des rares personnes à connaître son vrai visage. » acheva Rosier, d'un ton mystérieux.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà, j'espère que ce prologue aura au moins le mérite d'attiser votre curiosité ^^<p>

(Le chapitre 1 sera certainement publié mercredi )

See Ya !


	2. Mise en place du plateau

**Bloody Game**

**Pairing : HPDM **

**Rating : M **

**Spoiler : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 **

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, vous vous en doutez^^ **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Mise en place du plateau <strong>

_Octobre 1997 _

_Tom Riddle, aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort, haussa un sourcil en voyant cet étrange personnage s'avancer vers lui. _

_« Comment oses-tu t'afficher avec cet hideux masque devant le maître, sale petit insolent ! » s'offusqua Bellatrix, en levant sa baguette vers le nouveau venu, vite suivis par tous les autres Mangemorts présents. _

_Voldemort, quant à lui, semblait presque amusé par la nonchalance de la personne masquée alors que toutes ces baguettes étaient pointées vers lui. Il était curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. _

_« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous… » se contenta de faire remarquer l'individu masqué, d'un ton presque ennuyé, « J'aimerais juste un entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ici présent. » _

_« Et pourquoi t'accorderais-je cet honneur ? » répliqua avec arrogance et mépris Voldemort. _

_L'homme masqué esquissa un léger rictus. « Peut-être parce que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser… » _

_Arquant un sourcil dubitatif, Voldemort fit quand même un geste de la main pour lui ordonner de poursuivre. _

_« C'est quelque chose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas révéler en présence de tant de personnes. » expliqua nonchalamment l'homme, en jetant un regard à la dérobée aux Mangemorts « Après tout cela concerne quelque chose de très personnel… » _

_Voldemort médita un instant ses paroles puis se leva et lui fit un signe de tête, lui ordonnant de le suivre dans une salle adjacente, décidemment cette personne l'intriguait vraiment._

_« Maître…peut-être serait-il judicieux de… » commença Bellatrix, dont l'inquiétude était palpable._

_« Crois-tu que je ne serais pas en mesure de me débarrasser de lui, si jamais il se révélait être une menace, Bella ? » interrogea Voldemort d'un ton doucereux, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement._

_« Non, bien sûr, Maître… » répondit aussitôt la Mangemort en s'inclinant. _

_Une fois dans la pièce d'à côté, Voldemort n'attendit même pas que l'autre ait pu dire un mot, pour l'immobiliser contre le mur à l'aide d'un sort particulièrement puissant. _

_« Bien que cela fut une distraction intéressante. » commenta-t-il, « Je n'apprécie pas totalement que quelqu'un se permette de rentrer dans ce château comme bon lui semble et qu'en plus il ne daigne décliner son identité devant moi. Mais soit, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, puisque ton arrivée ici sans encombre montre une certaine puissance qui n'est pas négligeable. Alors dans mon immense bonté j'écouterais ce que tu as à dire, mais avant ça… »_

_D'un mouvement de baguette Voldemort fendit le masque en deux._

_« Toi ! » cracha Voldemort avec un dégoût audible dans la voix, tandis que les deux parties du masque tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit mat, dévoilant le véritable visage de l'homme masqué, dont un rictus mauvais ornait les lèvres. _

**##**

**Mai 2005, **

**QG de Voldemort, sale du trône, **

« Alors que me vaut l'_honneur _de cette visite ? » demanda Voldemort, d'un ton ironique, en dardant un regard froid à travers son masque, au brun.

Celui-ci sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lança au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'attrapa en plein vol.

« Une lettre d'amour. » expliqua Harry, sur le même ton ironique que son interlocuteur.

Voldemort examina rapidement le contenu de l'enveloppe. « Touchant. » commenta-t-il d'une voix où filtrait une légère touche de dégoût. « Mais que veux-tu que cela me fasse Potter ? Cela ne me concerne en rien…»

« Au contraire je pense que cela te concerne également. » affirma le brun, en fixant attentivement son vis-à-vis. « Mais peut-être qu'une réunion ''privée'' serait mieux. »

« Bien. » cracha celui-ci, « Zabini avec moi, Nott je veux tous les chefs d'escouades dans la salle de réunion dans moins de cinq minutes. »

Il se leva alors lestement et d'un signe de tête vers Harry, lui ordonna explicitement de le suivre.

##

**QG de Voldemort, Salle de Réunion. **

Durant sa carrière Harry avait été amené à visiter bien trop souvent à son goût cette salle où toutes les décisions importantes étaient prises.

C'était une grande salle sobre et insonorisée où au centre trônait une longue table en bois, autour de laquelle huit chaises étaient placés, six pour les chefs d'escouades, une pour Voldemort et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître une pour Harry.

Le Chef des Aurors attendit patiemment l'arrivée des autres chefs d'escouades. Trois minutes plus tard Nott revint avec deux autres personnes sous le regard septique de Voldemort. Nott lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille qu'Harry n'arriva pas à comprendre, avant d'aller s'assoir à sa place.

« Severus est dans l'incapacité de venir en raison de son emploi. » déclara le Boss, « Et Malfoy semble être en mission quelque part en France alors la réunion se déroulera sans eux, cela te convient-il Potter ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois à l'égard du brun.

« Mais parfaitement. » dit Harry avec un rictus moqueur, « Quoiqu'il en soit venons-en au fait… Voldemort tu as dû voir les photos. »

« Parfaitement. » affirma celui-ci, en les sortant de l'enveloppe, « Bien que je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec moi, à part pour la dernière victime bien sûr qui était un ancien Mangemort. Alors viens-en au fait, Potter, où veux-tu en venir ? »

Harry hocha la tête, son visage redevenant soudainement très sérieux. « Regarde le bras droit, à l'endroit où devrait se trouver la Marque si jamais elle avait été placée sur le droit au lieu du gauche. »

Harry vit Voldemort froncer les sourcils puis examiner l'endroit indiqué avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« Cette marque. » murmura Voldemort, d'un ton abasourdi.

« Oui. » confirma Harry, d'un ton grave, « Tu la reconnais également, n'est-ce pas ? Cette petite marque rouge en forme d'étoile qui passerait facilement pour une simple tâche de naissance si jamais on n'y fait pas attention… C'est la marque de _Léo._»

Un étrange silence s'installa alors dans la salle suite à la déclaration de Harry, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et continua : « Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose, les victimes ne sont pas choisies au hasard. »

Il claqua alors des doigts et les photos revinrent vers lui, flottant juste à côté de lui tandis qu'il regardait attentivement toutes les personnes présentes.

« Melinda Turner » commenta Harry, en avançant la photo d'une femme âgé d'une trentaine d'année, « Retrouvée morte par un Avada il y a deux semaines chez elle, dans son salon. Un pion d'échecs Muggles brisé en deux a été retrouvé non loin de son cadavre. Elle était médicomage, depuis peu… Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important… le fait est qu'elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la Seconde Guerre, mais aussi de _Link._ »

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce.

« Comment sais-tu ça, Potter ? » interrogea d'une voix peu amène Voldemort.

« Je me suis permis de faire un détour par ton bureau avant d'arriver… » répondit-il en sortant un tas de feuille assez impressionnant. « Je savais que tu n'avais pas brûlé ta liste des membres…comme je te l'avais demandé. »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? » rétorqua Voldemort, un air de défi sur le visage. « Je n'ai pas à t'écouter Potter. Et toi tu n'avais rien à faire dans mon bureau.»

« SI tu le dis… » se contenta de répondre Harry, en souriant narquoisement, « Quoi qu'il en soit cela nous a été utile aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pu vérifier que toutes les victimes étaient reliés de loin ou de près à _Link._ Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Léo cherche à se venger. » murmura Voldemort.

« Exactement. Et j'aimerais compter sur ta coopération sur ce coup là… Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à le combattre seul. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je t'aider… Cette affaire – »

« Te concerne également. » coupa Harry, en faisant avancer l'une des photos, «Josh Rawn, 54 ans. Mangemort sous la domination de Riddle, reconverti comme membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à la fin de la Première Guerre et enfin Espion pour le compte de Link, un intéressant parcours riche en expérience n'est-ce pas ? Les Mangemorts sont également visés Voldemort. »

« Nous mènerons notre enquête. » déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après une minute de réflexion, « Mais ne crois pas que les Mangemorts accepteront de se mêler à tes Aurors, Potter. »

« Comme si c'était près d'arriver. » rétorqua en retour Harry, « Je reviendrai quand j'aurais du nouveau…. Quoique je pense que niveau information tu en recevras plus vite que moi, mais bon… Je te laisse les photos. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry s'en alla rapidement, pressé de mener cette enquête au plus vite. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire, et pas seulement parce que Leo y était mêlé.

Dans la salle de réunion, Voldemort donnait déjà des ordres à chacun pour se renseigner sur cette affaire.

« Je veux que d'ici trois jours, vous soyez capable de connaître tous les détails sur le bout du doigt et gare à vous si j'apprends que vous avez oublié quelque chose ! »

L'instant d'après presque tous les chefs d'escouades se levèrent, partant rapidement se mettre au travail, tandis que Voldemort restant dans la salle avec Zabini et Nott, retira son masque en se massant les tempes… Ses cheveux blonds, jusqu'à présents cachés tombant sur sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Théo ? » interrogea-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

« Je pense que s'il se donne la peine d'agir de cette façon, après tout ce temps, c'est qu'il a certainement une bonne raison. » répondit sombrement le concerné, « Et cela n'envisage rien de bon. »

Voldemort hocha la tête, d'un air entendu, tandis qu'il observait les différentes photos éparpillées devant lui, son regard s'attardant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur la marque rouge.

**##**

_Juillet 1997 _

_« Mais t'es complètement malade, Potter ? » s'exclama Draco, d'un air interloqué, tandis qu'Harry le plaquait pas si gentiment que ça, contre un mur. « Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ! » _

_« Et alors ? » grogna le brun en retour, tout en embrassant doucement le blond, « Pour ce que ça change… de toute façon, ils finiront bien par le savoir… Je suis sûr que ton parrain se doute déjà de quelque chose… » _

_« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » rétorqua Draco, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. « Tu as oublié ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas le moment. »_

_Harry consentit alors à se reculer une moue boudeuse sur le visage._

_« Draco Malfoy tu es un véritable 'coupe-érection' » se plaignit Harry._

_« Bah si j'arrive à la faire lever je peux bien la faire descendre, non ? » rétorqua Draco, en soupirant, « Allez, viens, Severus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… » _

_Le blond entraîna l'autre jusqu'à la grande cuisine du Square Grimmault et s'y assirent, une tasse de café dans la main. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus Snape entra, dans un tournoiement de cape, qui fit grimacer Harry._

_« ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir. » grogna-t-il, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. _

_« Du thé ? » proposa le blond. _

_Mais Snape secoua la tête et s'assit en face d'Harry. _

_« J'ai des informations. » dit-il d'un ton sec._

_« Bah j'espère bien. » marmonna le brun, qui se reçut un coup dans les côtes l'instant d'après par le blond. « Oui, oui, je sais que ton 'merveilleux' parrain risque sa vie tous les jours mais bon… si on ne peut même plus l'embêter… » _

_Draco leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puéril du brun, avant de demander à Severus :_

_« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? »_

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare une attaque de grande envergure à Hogwarts, pour cela il commence à envoyer ses fidèles Mangemorts dans tout le pays pour 'recruter'. » _

_« Quand aura lieu l'attaque ? » interrogea Harry, reprenant son sérieux._

_« Il n'a pas été très expansif sur le sujet. » décréta Severus, d'un ton amer._

_Harry hocha la tête, d'un air pensif. « Il faut prévenir le professeur McGonagall, qu'elle se prépare à évacuer les élèves à tout moment… » _

_« Et pour l'Ordre ? » demanda Draco d'un ton soucieux._

_« Il faudra les prévenir également. » admit Harry, à contrecœur, « Mais ils seront certainement moins coopératifs quand ils sauront d'où viennent mes sources. »_

_« Evidemment qu'ils le seront Potter ! » rétorqua moqueusement Severus, « Ils seraient idiots s'ils faisaient confiance à des Mangemorts. » _

_« Sous-entendrez-vous que je suis un idiot, Snape ? » susurra Harry._

_« Le pire de tous même. » affirma Severus, en affichant un rictus mauvais. « De toute façon cela marche dans les deux sens, les éventuels Mangemorts qui veulent se révolter contre le Lord, ne font aucunement confiance à l'Ordre du Phénix. » _

_Depuis la mort de Dumbledore – assassiné par Snape – l'Ordre du Phénix fut pris de panique et les membres semblaient ne vouloir plus aucun Mangemorts de leur côté. L'ordre n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et tuait sans retenu les sbires de Voldemort. De peur d'abriter des espions, Maugrey Fol-œil qui avait pris la place de Dumbledore en tant que Leader, avait décidé de ne recruter que des membres de familles du côté de 'la lumière'.Il ne fit donc rien pour protéger les familles 'noires' qui ne soutenaient pas Voldemort. Eliminant ainsi le peu de confiance, que lui avaient donné ces familles._

_Harry soupira, il ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu basculer aussi rapidement, mais il savait une chose : tout cela devait s'arrêter et vite. Sinon Voldemort gagnerait. _

_« Combien de Mangemorts en cavales ? » demanda Draco, coupant Harry dans ses réflexions._

_« Une dizaine, si ce n'est plus… » répondit Snape, d'un ton amer, puis soudainement il grimaça regardant son avant-bras, où luisait la Marque des Ténèbres, avec dégoût._

_« Allez-y » dit Harry, en se frottant légèrement la cicatrice, « Ca à l'air assez important. » _

_Severus hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la cuisine, laissant à nouveau Draco et Harry seuls. _

_« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Draco, en voyant la mine songeuse du brun. _

_« Je me demandais à quoi ça doit ressembler de ne pas savoir à qui se fier. » répondit le Survivant d'un ton amer, « Vivre sans arrêt caché, redoutant de tomber sur l'un ou l'autre des deux camps. » _

_« Je pense qu'ils préféreraient tomber sur l'Ordre quand même. » répondit Draco, d'un air ironique « Au moins ça leurs assure une mort rapide. »_

_Harry ferma les yeux, presque douloureusement. Avant de les rouvrir subitement. _

_« Et si nous leur proposions autres choses ? » déclara-t-il, d'un ton presque excité, se levant pour faire les cents pas dans la cuisine._

_« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Draco, intrigué._

_« Réfléchis, ils ne peuvent être dans aucun des deux camps… Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas créer un troisième camp dans lequel ils seraient les bienvenus ? »_

_« Euh, c'est bien beau tout ça… mais tu le sors d'où ton troisième camp ? »_

_« D'ici. » répondit Harry, « Mon camp, NOTRE camp, celui qui battra définitivement Voldemort et qui contrairement à l'Ordre ne fera pas que se défendre et se cacher dans leur coin, mais réunira les Mangemorts en cavales, certains membres de l'Ordre et tous ceux qui sont prêt à combattre. »_

_« Tu crois que tu arriveras à faire ça ? » rétorqua Draco, peu convaincu. _

_« Bien sûr… » affirma Harry, une lueur de détermination naissant dans ses yeux. « Tu en sais quelque chose, non ? Puisque ton parrain et toi êtes bien venus me voir. Si j'ai réussi à rallier à ma cause mes pires anciens ennemis de Hogwarts je ne devrais par avoir de problème avec quelques Mangemorts… ON y arrivera. » _

**## **

**Mai 2005,**

**Square Grimmault, Salon,**

Harry but une gorgée de café tout en regardant les milliers de choses qui étaient éparpillées partout, quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.

« Déjà rentré ? » demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

« Il faut croire que oui. » lui répondit une voix dans l'entrée, « A cause d'une certaine personne qui s'est amusé à venir foutre le bordel sur mon lieu de travail. »

Harry esquissa un sourire, tandis que des bruits de pas, allant dans sa direction se firent entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? » s'exclama soudainement la voix. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait de la maison un dépotoir, Potter ? »

« Ce sont les courriers des personnes tués. » expliqua Harry, en lisant attentivement une lettre, à la recherche d'un indice.

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé ton incapable d'équipe le faire… Il n'y a pas assez d'Auror comme ça ? » grommela Draco, en s'asseyant à côté du brun, lui piquant sa tasse de café.

« Si. » admit Harry, sans lever les yeux de la lettre, « Mais je préfère faire ça moi-même… Et puis eux, ont d'autres choses à faire…et ne les traite pas d'incapables, ils sont plus efficaces que les nouveaux Mangemorts ! »

« Si tu le dis. » ricana le blond, en jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre. « Besoin d'aide ? »

Harry hocha la tête, reposant la lettre sur un énorme tas d'autres parchemins. Il fit venir à lui un petit sac et le tendit au blond.

« Ce sont les pièces à convictions… » l'informa-t-il, en prenant un nouveau parchemin.

« Tu as le droit de les prendre comme ça ? » interrogea Draco, en haussant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Harry, sur le ton de l'évidence, « Mais bon fallait bien que je te les ramène si je voulais que tu les examine. »

« Quoi tu ne fais pas confiance à tes Aurors scientifiques ? » ironisa l'autre, en ouvrant le sac.

« Tu sais très bien que tu es beaucoup plus doué qu'eux pour ce genre de chose. » soupira le brun.

« Où va le monde si Saint Potty, le Gryffindor par excellence et bien aimé chef des Aurors ne respecte plus les procédures ? »

Pour toute réponse le brun lui tira puérilement la langue et se refocalisa sur le parchemin qu'il lisait. Mais tout à coup, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et analysa rapidement la pièce du regard, sous le regard surpris de Draco.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, scrutant toujours la pièce, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose. Finalement, il poussa un claquement de langue agacé et murmura : « Accio dossier de l'affaire. »

Un dossier sortit de sous un énorme tas de papier et vint jusqu'à lui. Il le feuilleta alors d'un air fébrile, son regard s'attardant sur une page en particulier.

« Bon, Potter, tu as décidé de me mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe ou je dois te frapper pour le savoir ? » s'irrita Draco, en fusillant le brun du regard.

« Regarde-ça. » se contenta de répondre Harry, en lui tendant la lettre qu'il lisait.

Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était un petit morceau de parchemin quelconque.

« _Le 2 Mai 2005, _

_Chère Melinda, _

_C'est une nouvelle extraordinaire que je t'apprends… Tellement extraordinaire q_ue _ça vaudrait qu'on brûle un billet… Cette information coûte encore plus cher que le dernier balai en vogue… _

_C.R » _

« Euh… » commenta Draco, « C'est censé être important ? »

« Draco… J'ai demandé à mon équipe de rassembler le courrier datant de moins d'une semaine des victimes… Et ce papier que tu lis, est celui de Melinda Turner. »

« Et alors ? »

« Elle est morte le 30 avril. » répondit Harry.

Cette fois Draco fronça les sourcils et relut l'entête.

« Oui, exactement. » décréta le brun, « Elle a reçu une lettre qui a été écrite ''dans le futur''. Mais tu sais ce qui est ''marrant'' ?» ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cela avait forcément quelque chose à voir avec l'affaire vu la réaction d'Harry…

« Christopher Rickson a été assassiné le 2 mai. » murmura Draco, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu quelques heures plus tôt.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« Fais voir le dossier. » demanda le blond, en relisant attentivement la lettre, puis parcourut la page concernant Christopher Rickson. « Oh bordel. » souffla-t-il, d'un ton interloqué.

« ça lui ressemble tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda ironiquement Harry. « Si ça ce n'est pas de la provocation… »

« Il en a sûrement envoyé aux autres victimes aussi. » fit judicieusement remarquer Draco, « Il faut les trouver. »

**## **

_Mi Juillet 1997, _

_Square Grimmault._

_« Link ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton surpris._

_« Oui, ça serait pas mal, comme nom, non ? » dit Harry, en souriant, « Le lien entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts, donc Link. » _

_Draco haussa un sourcil amusé mais ne fit pas de commentaires, après tout quand Harry avait une idée derrière la tête, rien ni personne ne parvenait à le faire changer d'avis. _

_« Mouais, bref. » fit le blond, en regardant les parchemins qui se trouvaient sur la table, « C'est quoi tout ça ? » _

_« Les différents rôles des futurs membres. » répondit le Survivant, en souriant. _

_« Hein ? » fit Draco de manière très éloquente. _

_« Ecoute, on ne peut pas obliger tout le monde à se battre… C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de créer un système de 'fonction' chacun aura sa place et ça évitera les conflits internes. » expliqua fièrement le brun, et même si Draco ne le disait pas tout haut, le blond était impressionné par l'idée d'Harry._

_« Et il y a quoi comme fonction ? » interrogea-t-il curieux._

_« Oh… et bien c'est juste quelques uns qui me sont venus en tête, on pourra toujours en rajouter d'autres : Informateur, recruteur, combattant (évidemment), des médicomages ou infirmiers… » récita Harry. _

_« C'est complètement malade comme plan… » murmura Draco, d'un ton admiratif, « Mais dis comme ça j'ai presque l'impression que ça sera réalisable. »_

_« Ce n'est pas une impression, Draco. » _

**## **

**Mai 2005, **

**Square Grimmault, **

« Alors ça correspond ? » demanda Harry, en griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin.

« Totalement. » maugréa Draco, « Ce bâtard cherche vraiment à se moquer de nous. Mais je me demandais… Comment tu as su qu'il fallait chercher ça ? »

Harry but une gorgée de café et se ré-adossa sur son fauteuil. « Je ne le savais pas… Je me disais juste que cela lui ressemblerait de faire ce genre de chose… Je voulais vérifier toutes les possibilités. »

Draco hocha la tête, d'un air grave, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'écrivait Harry. Il mettait sur papier ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Draco fronça alors les sourcils… Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ou vu ça quelque part… Mais où ?

Il se leva brusquement faisant sursauter Harry, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Harry. » chuchota-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Les lettres… les objets retrouvés… l'objet le plus précieux… et le choix des victimes… » énuméra Draco, « ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire… Puis il lança un regard horrifié au blond.

« On dirait ce jeu qu'avait inventé Théo. » dit-il, en se frottant le front.

« En fait, non… » corrigea Draco, « Il a été crée de toute pièce par Léo… »

_« Le Bloody Game. » _

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED !<p>

Donc voilà comme promis le chapitre 1 ^^ J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, et je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos reviews.

Le chapitre 2 sera publié mercredi prochain.

See Ya !


	3. But du jeu

**Bloody Game**

**Pairing : HPDM **

**Rating : M **

**Spoiler : Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 **

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, vous vous en doutez^^ **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : But du jeu <strong>

_Octobre 1997, _

_« Toi ! » cracha violemment Voldemort, « Dis-moi ce qui m'empêche de te tuer dans la seconde qui suit ? » _

_« Parce que si vous le faites, vous êtes condamné. » répondit l'autre, aucune once de frayeur dans la voix. « Ne le sentez vous pas, Tom ? » _

_Voldemort plissa les yeux, un Impardonnable sur les lèvres, quand soudain son regard se reporta sur le médaillon qui se trouvait sur le cou de l'autre. Le médaillon de Slytherin. _

_« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » siffla Voldemort. _

_« Cela vous étonne, Tom ? Quelles seraient alors vos réactions si je vous parlais du diadème de Ravenclaw, caché dans la salle sur Demande de Hogwarts ? Du journal de Tom Riddle, confié à Lucius Malfoy ? De la coupe de Hufflepuff donnée à Bellatrix Lestrange, cachée dans son coffre personnel de Gringotts ? De la bague des Gaunt, dissimulée dans la maison éponyme ? De Nagini, étrangement disparue depuis deux jours ? Tous ont été détruits, Tom… Tous sauf un. » _

_Il se tut un instant comme laissant le temps à Voldemort de comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fit pas un geste, cependant. Tous ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits… Bien évidemment cela aurait pu être un bluff, voilà pourquoi il irait vérifier les différentes cachettes plus tard. En cet instant, il était pleinement conscient de sa vulnérabilité. Lui, qui avait si longtemps luté contre la mort, et était presque parvenu au stade d'immortalité, se retrouvait au point de départ. Son regard se porta alors sur le médaillon. Tous… sauf un._

_« Celui-là, aussi. » l'informa l'autre, qui avait suivi son regard. _

_« Je n'en ai pas crée d'autre. » siffla hargneusement Voldemort, en pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de l'homme. _

_« Harry Potter. » énonça-t-il, sans même l'ombre d'une crainte, envers la baguette « Horcruxe accidentelle, crée le 31 octobre 1981. » _

_Voldemort cacha sa surprise. Etait-il possible d'en avoir crée un sans le savoir ? C'était quelque chose qu'il devait absolument vérifier. _

_« J'ai un lien avec Potter. » reprit l'autre avec une voix presque amusé, « Je peux le contrôler à ma guise sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'est un avantage que _tu _n'auras jamais. » _

_Voldemort plissa encore plus les yeux devant cette familiarité qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. _

_« Tue Potter... » continua l'homme , « Et ton dernier Horcruxe suivra. Tue-moi ? Et Potter crèvera avec moi. » _

_« Je pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer, me débarrasser de Potter et créer d'autres Horcruxes. » rétorqua Voldemort. _

_« Tu ne peux plus en créer et tu le sais très bien. Sept est la limite du nombre de fois où une âme peut être séparée. » _

_Voldemort fulminait, il avait fait une stupide erreur il y a seize ans, encore plus stupide que ce qu'il croyait et maintenant il en payait le prix. _

_« Et pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi essaierait de te rallier à moi ? Il me semble que ta décision avait été claire quand tu as refusé de me prêter allégeance. Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? » _

_« Parce que je sais où ira la victoire dans cette guerre. La mort de Dumbledore a été un coup dur pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ils ne sauront pas capable de gagner. Et encore moins, si je te permets de gagner. » _

_« Ton arrogance te perdra. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais besoin de toi dans cette guerre, que je peux gagner haut la main ? »_

_« Parce que je peux manipuler l'Ordre du Phénix à ma guise. Parce que Potter est entre mes mains Parce que je n'ai pas de Marque et de ce fait rien ne peut prouver ma culpabilité... Et parce que je suis un bien meilleur stratège que toi. » _

_Voldemort le jaugea un moment. Il était vrai que cela aurait un avantage non négligeable d'avoir Potter sous sa coupe. Cependant, c'était un pari risqué… Tout cela pourrait être une mascarade, visant à le tromper… Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, sauf à lui-même. _

_« Prouve-moi ta loyauté. » dit-il, en le toisant._

_« Je ne suis loyal qu'envers moi-même. » rétorqua l'autre, en souriant narquoisement, se libérant naturellement d'un geste de la main du sort que venait de lancer Voldemort, lui indiquant par la même occasion, qu'il aurait pu le faire dès le début. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut alors un rictus. Cela risquait d'être intéressant. _

**##**

**## Extrait du dossier de l'affaire ## **

**Victime n° 1**** : Melinda Turner (Médicomage),  
>31 ans, assassinée le 30 avril 2005. <strong>

**Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Link (deuxième liste) **

**Objet découvert à ses côtés : Un pion d'échecs brisé. **

**Objet le plus précieux : bague en argent (à analyser ) **

**Lettre de L. : **

_**« **__**Le 2 Mai 2005**__**, **_

_**Chère Melinda, **_

_**C'est une nouvelle extraordinaire que je t'apprends… Tellement extraordinaire que ça vaudrait qu'on **__**brûle**__** un **__**billet**__**… Cette information coûte encore plus cher que le dernier **__**balai **__**en vogue… **_

_**C.R**__** » **_

**##Fin de l'extrait de l'enquête ## **

**##**

**Mai 2005, **

« Attend ! » stoppa Ron, en fronçant les sourcils, « Récapitule, lentement… tu veux ? »

Draco et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise affichait un sourire moqueur et que Théo baissait les yeux d'un air pensif.

Harry quant à lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules et montra le parchemin que lui et Draco avait lu plus tôt.

« C'est la lettre qu'avait reçu Melinda Turner environ cinq jours avant son meurtre. La date écrite dessus correspond à celle de l'assassinat de Christopher Rickson. »

« Ce qui veut dire que c'était prémédité et que ce salaud avait déjà prévu la date à laquelle il tuerait la prochaine victime ? » s'exclama Ron, outré.

« Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. » grogna Draco, en pointant la lettre du doigt. « ''Tellement extraordinaire que ça vaudrait qu'on _brûle _un _billet''_. Le jeu Muggles retrouvé près de Rickson était un billet de Monopoly légèrement brûlé. »

« Il y aussi la mention du dernier balai en vogue. » continua Harry, d'un air sombre, « L'objet le plus précieux de Rickson était son balai. »

Un étrange silence s'installa alors dans la pièce tandis que chacun comprenait la portée de ces nouvelles informations. Quand soudainement Théo éclata de rire, ce n'était pas un rire joyeux – faisant sursauter tous les autres.

« Le salaud. » murmura-t-il, une fois qu'il se fut calmé, « Le salaud, il a osé utiliser notre jeu… notre jeu pour ça… »

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Ron, étonné.

« Le _Bloody Game _… » marmonna Théo, d'un ton amer, « C'est un peu une version sorcière du Cluedo. L'Auror désigné avant le jeu, touche un parchemin ensorcelé qui écrit dessus une liste d'environ une centaine de noms que l'Auror connaît. Ensuite est désigné un meurtrier, qui choisira treize victimes potentielles parmi les cents. Le but de l'Auror est bien évidemment de trouver qui est le meurtrier – en interrogeant les différents témoins – mais surtout d'éviter le prochain meurtre de se produire. »

« Comment ? » demanda Hermione, d'un ton curieux.

« Les lettres. » expliqua Théo, en pointant d'un air dégoûté les cinq parchemins qui se trouvaient sur la table, « C'est de la provocation pure et simple de la part du meurtrier ! La lettre doit contenir assez de détail pour que l'Auror puisse trouver. Par exemple, la date de la prochaine mort, ou une mention de l'objet le plus précieux aux yeux de la victime, ou encore deux autres choses que Draco et Potter n'ont pas remarqué : Evocation du métier de la personne et mention du prénom et nom de la prochaine victime. Le reste dépend du talent et de l'arrogance du meurtrier. »

« Je ne vois pas l'évocation du métier dedans. » intervint Blaise, « On sait que Christopher Rickson était un joueur de Quidditch, mais la mention du balai correspondait déjà à l'objet précieux, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir tous les détails… » corrigea Théo, prenant une expression songeuse, mais il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Ron qui lui demandait de continuer d'expliquer les règles.

« L'Auror a un temps limite pour trouver le meurtrier. » poursuivit à contre cœur Théo, « Il doit pouvoir le trouver avant que celui-ci n'ait commis les treize meurtres qu'il a choisi. Pour gagner il faut que l'Auror parvienne à trouver le nom de la victime suivante et arrêter ainsi le meurtrier. Si l'Auror ne parvint pas à faire cela avant le temps imparti, le meurtrier gagner et aura le droit de réclamer une faveur à l'Auror qui sera alors considéré comme incapable. »

Un nouveau silence tendu régna à nouveau dans la pièce. Harry quant à lui serrait les poings. Il ne comprenait pas comment Léo pouvait impliquer autant de personnes dans cette histoire – et de manière si morbide. Après tout s'il voulait se venger pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer directement à Harry ?

Non, songea-t-il, d'un air amer, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Léo puisse faire quelque chose comme ça… Cela lui ressemblait tellement de faire du mal aux membres de Link juste pour atteindre Harry.

Merde ! Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de sa vie d'avoir accepté Léo – en premier lieu – dans Link et pour l'avoir laissé s'échapper alors que sa trahison était plus que certaine.

« Et que sommes-nous censé faire maintenant ? » interrogea Ron, d'un air tendu, et Harry n'eut pas besoin de voir le regard des autres pour savoir qu'ils ressentaient la même chose.

« Nous allons empêcher le prochain meurtre. » dit avec détermination Harry, d'une voix grave, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, « Nous devrons absolument trouver qui sera la prochaine victime, je compte sur votre coopération. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de dévoiler ses informations aux autres. »

Link était une organisation seulement connue des membres, leur permettant ainsi un anonymat parfait, ce qui avait été une grande aide durant la guerre.

« Hum, Granger, tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider. » fit alors remarquer Draco, « Puisque tu n'es ni un Mangemort ni un Auror… alors – »

« Alors rien du tout. » coupa Hermione, « Si vous m'avez appelé c'est parce que je serais utile, non ? De toute façon c'est trop tard, je suis trop impliquée là-dedans pour faire comme si je ne savais rien. »

Harry sourit légèrement, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au temps de Hogwarts, à l'époque où il entraînait toujours ses amis dans ses aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

**## **

**## Extrait de l'enquête ## **

**Victime n°2 : ****Christopher Rickson (joueur de Quidditch )  
>21 ans, mort le 2 mai 2005, <strong>

**Membre de Link ( Reconstitution de la Première Liste )**

**Objet découvert : billet de Monopoly brûlé. **

**Objet le plus précieux : son balai **

**Lettre de L. : **

**« **_**5 mai 2005**__**, **_

_**Chris, **_

_**Ça ne sert à rien de te recruter, quand on sait que tu ne comptes que sur la **__**carte chance**__** pour gagner. Mieux vaut **__**briser sa baguette**__** que de te laisser rejoindre notre équipe.  
><strong>__**J.R**__** » **_

**## Fin de l'extrait ## **

**## **

_29 Juillet 1997, _

_Square Grimmault, _

_Harry soupira en voyant les nombreux parchemins qui traînaient sur la table à manger. Cela avait été particulièrement compliqué de créer une Organisation, encore plus quand on voulait s'assurer de son anonymat. _

_« Pas que ça me gêne énormément, mais j'apprécierais si tu ne transformais pas la maison en une véritable déchèterie. » commenta Draco, en jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré aux nombreux parchemins froissés par terre. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? »_

_« J'essaye de trouver un moyen sûr pour assurer la sécurité des membres. » marmonna le brun. _

_Draco haussa un sourcil, lorgnant sur les parchemins d'Harry pour voir ce qu'il avait comme idée. Et Harry fit une légère moue quand il avisa le regard moqueur du blond. _

_« Tu as essayé un sort de Fidelitas ? » demanda Draco. _

_« Comment ça ? » interrogea Harry._

_« Ecoute, le problème qu'ont l'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui est espion, de ce fait ils sont toujours effrayés que les uns ou les autres puissent connaître leur identité – je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que les Mangemorts portent souvent des Masques… Par contre si jamais tu places un Fidelitas – ou un dérivé – sur les membres, en étant toi-même le Gardien du Secret il n'y aura plus de problème, personne ne pourra dévoiler les informations. » _

_« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi Dumbledore ou Voldemort ne l'a pas fait, si c'est aussi facile ? » interrogea Harry, fronçant les sourcils. _

_Draco se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure semblant réfléchir intensément avant de répondre prudemment, « Je pense qu'il n'en avait pas besoin… Voldemort compte sur son talent de Légilimancie pour vérifier la loyauté de tous, ainsi que la peur, et puis pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de s'inquiéter de la sécurité de ses Mangemorts ? _

_Pour Dumbledore, je pense qu'il a dû utiliser dans une moindre mesure, le Fidelitas pour empêcher uniquement les informations importantes d'être dévoilé… Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait plus du 'lieux' où se trouvaient les membres que leurs identités. » _

_Et c'était vrai, songea Harry. Après tout l'identité des membres de l'Ordre devaient être évidentes et donc Dumbledore ne devait pas prendre la peine de les protéger. _

_« Comment on fait ça, alors ? » interrogea Harry, d'un ton curieux, « On ne peut pas mettre simplement le nom d'une personne sous Fidelitas, non ? »_

_« Tu devrais leur demander d'écrire leur nom sur une liste. » répondit Draco, après un moment de réflexion, « Tu leur expliques avant que le papier sera sous Fidelitas dont le Gardien du secret est toi. De cette façon même si la personne est torturée elle ne pourra pas révéler qu'elle est membre de l'Organisation, ni l'identité des autres d'ailleurs. De cette façon toi seule auras une idée de qui est membre ou pas. »_

_« C'est brillant comme idée. » souffla alors Harry._

_« Normal elle vient de moi. » répondit aussitôt le blond en affichant un air suffisant. « Alors maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à recruter, apprendre comment lancer un Sort de Fidelitas, détruire les derniers Horcruxes restants, vaincre Voldemort et c'est dans la poche. » _

_Harry soupira. Comme l'avait si justement précisé Draco il lui restait énormément de choses à faire et il n'était pas près de les finir de si tôt. Le problème était de convaincre les personnes du bien fondé de cette organisation, bien que d'après Draco, ils devraient être suffisamment désespérés – du moins du côté des Mangemorts – pour accepter toutes protections qui leur seraient offertes. Ensuite venait le problème du Fidelitas. Il avait entendu dire que c'était un sort particulièrement compliqué, qui n'était certainement pas à la portée de tout le monde. Mais pourtant c'était l'élément essentiel de Link, ça serait l'élément qui mettra en confiance les futurs membres, il devait donc à tout prix parvenir à le maîtriser ! _

_« On devrait faire deux listes. » dit soudainement Harry. _

_« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Draco._

_« Et bien la clé du Fidelitas est la confiance, non ? » murmura le brun, « Je pense que certains – surtout du côté des Mangemorts – préfèreront que tu sois leur Gardien du Secret. Et puis comme tu l'as dit j'aurais été le seul à connaître l'identité de tous les membres, ce qui serait potentiellement dangereux, dans le sens où si je me fais attraper toute l'organisation coule. Alors que si on est deux et avec deux listes différentes, au moins une partie de Link sera sauvée. »_

_Il y eut alors un blanc dans la pièce tandis que Draco regardait le brun avec des yeux ronds._

_« Quoi ? » s'agaça Harry. _

_« Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi intelligent ? » _

_« Mais c'est une offense à mon intelligence ça ! » rétorqua le brun, d'un air faussement outré, alors que le blond ricanait._

_« Excuse-moi de te dire que tu ne brillais pas vraiment auparavant pour ton intelligence. » dit-il, d'un air moqueur, mais il reprit presqu'immédiatement son sérieux, « De toute façon, tu ne te feras pas avoir par Voldemort alors la double liste sera juste une précaution. » _

_Cette phrase avait été dite avec une telle assurance qu'Harry ne put que sourire en l'entendant. Il semblerait que Draco était encore plus sûr que lui de sa victoire face à Voldemort, ce qui était assez étonnant quand on connaissait le personnage. O bien sûr, il ne disait pas cela explicitement (c'était Draco Malfoy quand même !), mais de temps en temps lâchait un commentaire d'encouragement à son égard… _

_« Au fait... » se rappela soudainement Harry, « Ron et Hermione viendront demain… J'en profiterai pour parler de – euh – nous et de Link… »_

_« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » grogna en retour Draco, « Pas que cela me dérange que notre vie privée soit révélé à des personnes qui n'ont strictement pas besoin de le savoir, mais tes amis ont déjà assez mal digérer le fait que tu vives avec un Mangemort en fuite, alors j'aimerais éviter de me faire trucider sur place…. Non pas que tes amis me font peur, entendons nous bien, mais Granger a d'après mes souvenirs une sacrée poigne et une belle panoplie de sorts dans son sac. » _

_Cette fois le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit machiavéliquement, il se rappelait encore les têtes respectifs qu'avaient faites Hermione, Ron et Draco, quand ils s'étaient croisés accidentellement dans le couloir. En entendant des cris, Harry s'était précipité pour voir ce qui se passait, et il avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise en voyant que Draco avait été ligoté et suspendu au mur tandis que les deux autres l'interrogeaient sur sa présence ici. _

_« Quoi ? Tu as été tellement traumatisé que ça ? » le taquina gentiment Harry. _

_« La ferme. » rétorqua Draco, « Si tu ne m'avais pas confisqué ma baguette en premier lieu j'aurai pu me défendre ! » _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel se demandant combien de fois encore il entendrait Draco se plaindre à ce sujet. Le fait qu'il avait soit disant invité Ron et Hermione à venir alors que le blond était là, était également une plainte récurrente de la part de Draco. En vérité Ron et Hermione s'étaient tout simplement inquiétés de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Harry et avaient décidé de faire une visite surprise pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. _

_« De toute façon tu as intérêt à ranger ton bordel avant que Severus – ou pire Théo – n'arrive sinon je ne garanti pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver. » _

_Harry déglutit et s'exécuta sous le regard moqueur du blond. _

**##**

**## Extrait de l'affaire ## **

**Victime n°3 : ****Josh Rawn (Retraité),  
>54 ans, tué le 5 mai 2005. <strong>

**Ancien Mangemort (durant la Première Guerre), Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix (Peu avant la fin de la P.G) et Membre de Link (Deuxième Liste). **

**Objet retrouvé : Carte 'Chance' **

**Objet précieux : sa baguette (à expertiser) **

**Lettre : **

_**« **__**8 Mai 2005**__**, **_

_**Mr Rawn,**_

_**Le **__**bluff**__** est inutile quand on tient un foyer. L'important est de faire attention à ce qui **__**nous pend au cou. **_

_**J.S**__** »**_

**## Fin de l'extrait ##**

**##**

**Mai 2005, **

**Square Grimmault, **

Harry soupira regardant d'un air sombre les documents qui se trouvaient toujours sur la table, tandis que Draco 'escortait' –plus ou moins gentiment – les autres dans les chambres d'amis. Cela avait été une soirée extrêmement fatigante pour tout le monde. Ils avaient essayé de déterminer qui serait la prochaine victime jusqu'à très tard le soir, et quand il fut évident qu'ils ne parviendraient plus à se concentrer dessus, Hermione avait proposé d'aller se coucher et de continuer le lendemain quand ils seront tous assez reposés.

Et étrangement personne n'avait protesté. Le problème était qu'ils n'avaient en leurs possessions que la moitié de la liste des membres – étant donné que Harry avait brûlé la sienne, bien des années plus tôt. Sa première priorité avait été alors d'essayer de la reconstituer laissant aux autres le soin de résoudre l'énigme de la carte. Et la liste était bien loin d'être terminée, à son plus grand agacement.

Il sursauta alors en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Se tournant légèrement Harry haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant Théo.

« Je pensais que tu étais monté avec les autres. » dit Harry, d'un ton fatigué.

« Je voulais te parler avant. » répliqua l'ancien Slytherin.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, il savait que ça serait inévitable, il aurait dû lui parler un jour où l'autre, alors autant le faire le plus rapidement possible.

« Je sais que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ce jour-là. » chuchota difficilement Théo, « Mais, tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser… c'était également ma faute…. Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de _ça _tu n'aurais pas hésité. »

Harry ne dit rien, il savait que Théo avait des remords… sans doute encore plus que lui. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir ce qui s'était passé le jour de la 'fuite' de Léo, et les seuls à réellement savoir pourquoi Léo voulait se venger d'eux.

« Mais cette fois, je te le demande, Harry. » reprit Théo d'un ton déterminé, « Ne lui montre aucune pitié. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu en continuant à culpabiliser pour quelque chose comme ça. Attrape-le et fais lui payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »

L'Auror déglutit. Cela avait dû demander beaucoup d'effort à l'ancien vert et argent, pour prononcer de telles paroles. De tous les membres de Link, Théo était très certainement celui qui avait été le plus proche de Léo. Sa trahison en avait été que plus amère, pour le jeune Slytherin de l'époque qui ne faisait que rarement confiance aux gens. Et Harry était persuadé que même maintenant il lui arrivait de repenser à l'époque où tout allait bien avec Léo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » murmura Harry avec détermination, « J'ai bien l'intention de l'empêcher de nuire cette fois. Nous avons tous les deux des erreurs du passé à réparer. »

**## **

**## Extrait de l'enquête ##**

**Victime n°4 : ****Jane Stevens (mère au foyer),  
>39 ans, assassinée le 8 mai 2005. <strong>

**Membre supposée de Link. **

**Objet retrouvé : Un jeton de Poker. **

**Objet Précieux : Pendentif orné d'un rubis. **

**Lettre : **

**« **_**14 Mai 2005**__**, **_

_**Jane, Jane, Jane, **_

_**Ton manque de communication me **__**cible**__**-t-elle tout particulièrement où as-tu coupé les ponts avec tout le monde ? **_

_**Je me languis de toi et de notre **__**Histoire**__**… **_

_**P.B**__** » **_

**##Fin de l'extrait ## **

**## **

_Fin Août 1998, _

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Harry, profondément choqué, « Je croyais avoir été clair sur le sujet. Et je ne permettrais à personne de leur faire du mal, même pas toi ! » _

_« Tu m'as profondément déçu Harry, comment peux-tu espérer que je me tienne tranquille alors que les tueurs de mes parents se prélassent tranquillement dans leur cellule ? J'ai juré sur la tombe de mes parents de tout faire pour les venger, et ce n'est certainement pas toi et ton sens de l'honneur qui m'en empêchera ! » cracha l'autre d'un ton hargneux en pointant sa baguette sur les personnes inconscientes qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, baignant dans une marre de sang._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de les tuer Léo ! Tu n'es pas un criminel ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux si jamais tu faisais ça ! »_

_« Oh oui, ça te va tellement de dire ça ! Après tout toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire ! Rappelle-moi dans quel état est Voldemort déjà ? Comment peux-tu être aussi hypocrite ? » _

_« Ecoute… » chuchota Harry, en tentant de reprendre son calme, « ça ne ramènera pas tes parents de tuer ses personnes, ça ne fera que teinter profondément en noir une partie de ton être, c'est ce que tu veux ? Et est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que ferait Théo quand il saura ? » _

_« Je ne vois strictement pas le rapport avec Théo ! » s'énerva l'autre._

_« Moi si… » intervint une voix derrière eux. _

_Théo se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, son expression chancelant entre le dégoût et la peur. Son regard ne pouvant se détacher des personnes étendues au sol. _

_« Alors toi aussi, tu es contre moi ? » s'exclama alors d'une voix blessée l'homme qui tenait la baguette, « Toi aussi tu m'as trahi ? » _

_Mais Théo ne dit rien, sans doute trop choqué pour exprimer ses pensées. _

_« Ecoute moi bien. » intervint alors Harry, en pointant sa baguette vers lui, « Si tu continues je n'hésiterais pas à t'arrêter pour meurtre. » _

_Un sourire sadique s'installa alors sur son visage, tandis qu'il jetait un regard de défi à Harry et Théo. _

_« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-il, « Alors c'est vraiment dommage, _Potter _»_

_Avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'autre murmura deux mots et un éclair vert sorti de sa baguette pour se diriger vers les trois personnes au sol. En un instant, elles étaient mortes. _

_« Inca –» cria aussitôt le brun, mais il fut arrêter par Théo, qui venait de le forcer à baisser sa baguette. _

_« NON ! » cria-t-il, d'un ton désespéré, « Ils ne sont peut-être pas mort, on ne peut pas être sûr que… S'il-te-plaît ne lui fait rien. » _

_La dernière chose dont Harry se rappelait après ça, fut d'avoir reçu un énorme coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber inconscient alors que Théo poussait un cri de supplication._

**## Extrait de l'enquête## **

**Victime n° 5 : ****Patricia Bells, (Editrice),  
>27 ans, assassinée le 14 mai 2005, <strong>

**Membre de Link (Deuxième Liste)**

**Objet retrouvé : Fléchette. **

**Objet précieux : L'Histoire de Hogwarts dédicacée. **

**Lettre : **

_**« 17 Mai 2005, **_

_**Pathy, **_

_**Laissons le hasard lancer les dés, et peut-être gagneras-tu contre cette corne explosive qu'est le destin… **_

_**L.L » **_

**## Fin de l'extrait ## **

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

><p>Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors que pensez-vous, ce chapitre est à la hauteur ?<p>

A votre avis qui est la prochaine victime ? :p

Merci pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	4. Règles du jeu

**Bloody Game **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? :p ) **

**Disclaimer : Hum... je pense que vous vous en doutez rien n'est à moi ^^ **

**Warning : Je pense que vous avez dû le remarquer, mais il faut faire attention aux indications de temps si vous voulez bien comprendre toute l'histoire xD Je pense que lorsque qu'on sera un peu plus avancer dans l'histoire je ferais une petite frise chronologique, histoire de rendre tout ça un peu plus clair. **

**Donc voilà... Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Règles du jeu <strong>

_Décembre 1997. _

_Voldemort écoutait plus ou moins patiemment le rapport de ses incapables de Mangemorts. Aucune ne trace de Potter – chose qui n'était pas vraiment étonnante puisque la personne masquée derrière lui s'était occupée de l'éloigner– d'après les rumeurs le Survivant serait parti à la recherche de quelque chose sous l'ancienne directive de Dumbledore. Pas même l'Ordre du Phénix n'était au courant du projet de Potter. Et bien sûr l'autre refusait de lui révéler les plans du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, arguant (justement) qu'il était l'une des rares personnes qui étaient au courant et que de ce fait il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Potter le suspecte. _

_« Même si c'est improbable qu'il me suspecte un jour. » furent les paroles de l'autre, « Après tout il me fait naturellement confiance. » _

_« Doloris. » cracha avec colère Voldemort, « Bande d'incapable, comment pouvez-vous perdre la trace d'un gamin ? » _

_Les Mangemorts en question se recroquevillèrent sur eux même de peur d'attirer encore plus la fureur de leur maître. _

_« Severus. » appela alors Voldemort, « Où en est le recrutement ? » _

_« Il avance très rapidement, Maître. » répondit aussitôt le Mangemort, en baissant la tête, « Nous avons des centaines de jeunes recrues volontaires pour exécuter vos ordres, Maître. » _

_Voldemort hocha alors la tête d'un air satisfait, voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle. Le jour où il parviendra à prendre le contrôle de Hogwarts était proche… _

_« Vous pouvez disposer. » dit-il finalement, d'un ton sec, « Tâchez de ne revenir que lorsque vous aurez des nouvelles de Potter et pas de simple rumeur ! Severus, Lucius et Bella vous restez. » _

_Attendant que les autres aient quitté la pièce, Voldemort fixait attentivement ses trois plus fidèles Mangemorts. _

_« Sont-ils prêts pour une attaque massive à Hogwarts ? » interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« Ils seront entraînés dans cette perspective, Maître. » répondit Severus, s'inclinant._

_« Que cela soit fait rapidement. » exigea Voldemort. _

_« Bien maître. » _

_Voldemort se tourna alors vers le blond, « Lucius. » susurra-t-il, d'un ton presque ironique, connaissant déjà la réponse, « Aucune nouvelle de ton fils ? » _

_« Nous faisons tous ce qu'il est en notre pouvoir pour le retrouver, Maître. » répondit d'un ton craintif, Lucius. _

_« ça ne sera plus nécessaire. » affirma Voldemort avec un rictus mauvais, « Concentre-toi plutôt sur les protections entourant Hogwarts… Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de négliger cela. »_

_Lucius s'inclina en signe d'acquiesça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna alors vers Belle, qui se trémoussait presque de joie. « Ai-je besoin de te demander comment s'est déroulé ta mission, Bella ? »_

_« Ils sont tous morts, Maître. » chantonna Bella. _

_« Excellent. » souffla Voldemort, « Vous pouvez partir et ne perdez pas en vue vos missions respectives. » _

_Quand la porte se fut refermée, Voldemort se tourna vers l'homme masqué, ou « l'autre » comme il aimait l'appeler. _

_« Que penses-tu de la future attaque de Hogwarts ? » interrogea-il._

_C'était un test, car si l'autre était réellement ce qu'il prétendait être, il n'aurait aucun mal à répondre à cette question._

_« ça serait un coup autant stratégique, morale, que symbolique. » répondit l'autre. « Hogwarts, plus encore que le Ministère, est le pivot de cette guerre. SI nous parvenons à prendre le contrôle de ce lieu dit 'le plus sûr de tout l'Angleterre' nous instaurions la peur dans tous les esprits. »_

_« Exact. » confirma Voldemort, « Voilà pourquoi je veux que nous agissons au plus vite. Cependant je refuse de faire quoique ce soit avant de connaître les plans de Potter, il serait fâcheux qu'il contrecarre encore une fois mes projets parce que je n'ai pas tenu compte de lui. » _

**##**

**## Extrait du règlement du Bloody Game : Le Meurtrier. **

**I – Le Meurtrier n'a pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas annoncé. **

**II – Cependant le Meurtrier peut tenter n'importe quoi en guise de 'provocation' contre l'Auror. **

**III – Le Meurtrier peut rallier des 'témoins' à sa cause, s'il le désire. **

**IV – Le Meurtrier ne peut pas tuer l'Auror avant la fin du jeu. (Dans le cas où l'Auror aurait été annoncé, le Meurtrier devra obligatoirement choisir une autre victime.) **

**V – Le Meurtrier est dans l'obligation de tuer ses victimes dans une période maximale de quatre mois. **

**##Fin de l'extrait ##**

**Mai 2005,  
>Square Grimmault, <strong>

Draco plissa les yeux en se concentrant sur les objets retrouvés devant lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Cependant il avait beau chercher de long, large et en travers il ne voyait absolument rien ! Pas un seul sortilège de magie noire, même pas une seule trace magique ! Soupirant, il reposa sa baguette et se frotta doucement les yeux, avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Granger, Weasley, Théo et Blaise tentait toujours de déterminer qui serait la prochaine victime, à partir de la Seconde Liste. Harry quant à lui, était assis à l'écart, tentant manifestement de reproduire la Première Liste.

La tension était palpable dans la cuisine, chacun était à bout de nerfs, l'échéance arrivant beaucoup plus rapidement que jamais.

Quand soudainement un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine, les faisant tous sursauter. Ils regardèrent alors avec deux ronds, un elfe de maison apparaître, suivi de Fawkes –l'ancien Phénix de Dumbledore, et qui maintenant appartenait à Harry – et enfin Pansy Parkinson.

Un silence de plomb suivit leur apparition avant que finalement Draco ne prenne la parole, en regardant Pansy : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Du coin de l'œil il vit que l'elfe parlait frénétiquement à Granger, tandis que Fawkes remettait un rouleau de parchemin à Harry.

« Le QG a été attaqué. » dit-elle d'une voix paniquée, « Tout le monde va bien, ils sont juste un peu sonné, mais ton bureau a été complètement ravagé et le cousin de Théo a disparu ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, inspirant profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique.

« Quelqu'un a pu voir qui a fait ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

Pansy secoua la tête. « On n'a rien vu du tout… C'était comme si soudainement tout le monde s'était fait stupéfixer et quand on s'est réveillé on a vu que Will avait disparu, et ton bureau était sans dessus dessous, il n'avait que cette étoile bizarre… »

« Une étoile ? » répéta Draco, d'un ton étranglé. « Rouge ? »

« Oui. » confirma Pansy, « Mais comment tu – »

« Peu importe. » coupa le blond, en échangeant un regard avec Harry, qui avait manifestement fini de le lire le message. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Pansy secoua la tête, tandis que Draco inspirait profondément, pour s'asséner au calme.

« Retourne au QG et vérifie que tout est en plein et renforce les sécurités. Je viendrais m'assurer que tout va bien tout à l'heure. » ordonna-t-il, d'une voix calme, « Théo retourne chez toi au cas où ton cousin s'y trouverait, » et avisant le teint extrêmement pâle de Théo ordonna : « Blaise tu l'accompagnes. »

Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête et transplanèrent sans aucune hésitation. Draco se tourna alors vers Harry qui arborait une mine profondément inquiète.

« ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. » souffla le brun, qui avait entendu la conversation. « Il s'est aussi attaqué aux Aurors, l'une des équipes qui devait patrouiller autour du quartier a été attaquée – ils sont tous à St Mungo, totalement inconscient. Je vais aller sur les lieux pour voir s'il n'a pas laissé des indices. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas être sûr que ça soit lui, Harry. » lui dit Draco, d'un ton raisonnable, bien qu'intérieurement il en doutait.

« Peu importe, je dois quand même y aller. » rétorqua le brun, « Ce sont mes Aurors et je suis responsable d'eux. En plus toi tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller au QG, tout ça n'envisage rien de bon. »

Draco hocha la tête à contre cœur et monta prendre son 'uniforme' avant de transplaner.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ron et lui tendit le parchemin, « Va les voir à l'hôpital, et essaye de voir s'ils ont pu voir leurs agresseurs. Où est Hermione ?» s'étonna alors Harry, en se rendant compte que la brune n'était plus là.

« Retournée à Hogwarts en urgence. » répondit distraitement Ron.

« Bordel… mais ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? » jura Harry.

**##**

**## Extrait du règlement : l'Auror **

**I – L'Auror est dans l'obligation de chercher le Meurtrier. **

**II – L'Auror peut interroger autant de 'témoin' qu'il veut dans cette perspective.**

**III – L'Auror peut choisir trois assistants, qui seront alors retirés de la liste des témoins et qui pourront l'aider dans son enquête sans restriction. **

**IV – L'Auror n'a pas le droit de tuer, ni de torturer des témoins. **

**V – L'Auror pourra cependant utiliser toutes ses ressources pour parvenir à ses fins.**

**Fin de l'extrait ## **

_Juin 1997,  
>Square Grimault, <em>

_Harry tendit l'oreille, en essayant de repérer les éventuels bruits qu'il y aurait dans la maison, mais il soupira d'exaspération en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait personne ! _

_Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Dumbledore venait de mourir et la meilleure chose qu'il trouvait à faire était de se réfugier ici, (et le fait de suivre ses ordres ne seraient certainement pas une excuse valable pour les autres). Jurant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black, Harry s'affala sur le canapé poussiéreux, tout en regardant d'un air vide la cheminée. _

_Il se demandait pourquoi il ne ressentait rien, en sachant que son mentor était mort. Peut-être parce qu'il savait déjà que cela allait se produire ? Non, il aurait quand même dû se sentir peiné. Peut-être à cause de l'inquiétude qui primait sur la peine et les remords ? Aucune idée. Mais il savait que si Snape et Draco ne transplanaient pas dans les minutes qui suivaient il allait les tuer – non en fait il leur confisquerait leur baguette et ensuite il les tuerait !_

_Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Dumbledore ! Il savait que ça avait été un plan des plus foireux ! Grognant d'agacement, Harry se leva et entreprit de faire les cents pas, entraînant derrière lui plusieurs nuages de poussières. _

_« Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer. » ne cessait-il de répéter encore et encore. _

_Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour laisser Dumbledore s'occuper de tout ? Après tout ne lui avait-il pas assuré que les deux Slytherins seraient là et en sécurité ? _

_Finalement Harry poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant deux formes encapuchonnées à la fenêtre. Se précipitant alors à l'entrée, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa immédiatement sur les deux nouveaux venus quand la porte s'ouvrit. _

_«Expelliarmus ! Fermez la porte. » ordonna Harry, d'une voix autoritaire, en attrapant d'une seule main les deux baguettes qui volaient vers lui, sans arrêter de fixer les deux intrus. « Et n'essayez même pas de vous enfuir. » _

_Voyant le regard effrayé du blond, Harry retint un ricanement. Bien sûr ces deux là ne savaient pas qu'il savait pour le plan de Dumbledore. Merveilleux, ça leur apprendra à l'inquiéter pour rien ! _

_« Quoi ? Vous êtes surpris de me voir ? » susurra Harry, d'un ton mauvais, « Vous ne pensiez pas que je vous retrouverai ? » _

_« P-Potter... » commença Draco, d'une voix tremblante. _

_La volonté du brun flancha légèrement en voyant comment l'autre était perturbé par les évènements, mais se donnant une claque mentale, il décida de continuer. _

_« La ferme, » grogna Harry, « dans combien de temps pensez-vous que les Aurors arriveront pour vous enfermer tous les deux ? » _

_Harry vit Draco se tendre imperceptiblement, mais écarquilla les yeux en avisant le sourire moqueur de Snape. _

_« Ils ne viendront pas. » affirma avec assurance Snape, ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde d'avoir une baguette pointée sur lui. « Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous ne les avez pas appelé, Potter. » _

_« Cela peut toujours s'arranger. » rétorqua Harry, d'une voix dure, cachant son étonnant. _

_« Vous avez toujours été un piètre menteur, Potter. » susurra Snape. _

_Harry plissa les yeux, un moment avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de lui rendre sa baguette._

_« Avouez que si le lieu de protection n'avait pas été ma maison, vous n'auriez pas compris. » marmonna Harry. « Je sais me montrer très persuasif quand il le faut. » _

_« Si vous le dîtes. » rétorqua Snape, d'un ton peu convaincu, « Je pense surtout que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas cherché à lancer immédiatement un sort au tueur de votre mentor. » _

_Harry haussa un instant les sourcils en voyant la légère tension qui venait d'apparaître chez Snape. « C'était le votre également. » se contenta de dire Harry, se sentant pour la première fois de la soirée peiné à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir parler ou même voir Dumbledore. _

_« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » s'écria alors Draco, qui manifestement venait de se remettre de son choc. _

_« Pas si fort. » grogna Harry. _

_Trop tard. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius se réveilla crachant des insultes et insanité à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre – même à ceux qui ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Soupirant d'un air passablement agacé, Snape referma le rideau d'un sec mouvement de baguette. _

_« Dans la cuisine, maintenant. » ordonna-t-il à voix basse. _

**## Extrait du règlement : les assistants. **

**I – Les Assistants n'ont pas le droit d'arrêter le Meurtrier eux –même. **

**II – Les Assistants ne peuvent interroger qu'un nombre limité de Témoins.**

**III – Les Assistants peuvent être choisis comme victimes potentiels. **

**IV – Les Assistants sont dans l'obligation d'aider l'Auror dans son enquête. **

**V – L'identité de l'Assistant peut rester secrète s'il le désire.**

**Fin de l'extrait ## **

**Mai 2005,  
>Manoir des Nott, <strong>

Théo parcourut la pièce des yeux, cherchant en vain la présence de Will. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il dut se rendre à l'évidence que son cousin n'était pas revenu ici, et avait été kidnappé par un malade mental.

Déglutissant difficilement, il s'asséna au calme pour ne pas laisser la panique le submerger. Léo n'allait pas tuer Will, ça serait contraire aux règles du jeu, et s'il y avait une chose dont Théo était sûr c'était bien le fait que Léo s'attacherait tout particulièrement aux règles qu'ils avaient instaurées.

Théo ouvrit alors la dernière la porte de la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visité – sa chambre – et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en trouvant une photo de Will, ligoté et le visage empli de terreur, sur son lit.

Les mains tremblantes, il tourna la photo.

_« En hommage à la noble et vertueuse famille des Nott. Puissent leurs âmes reposer en paix, et espérons pour ce pauvre enfant que le travail inachevé soit vite accompli. »_**  
><strong>

« Ce bâtard. » souffla Théo, en se laissant tomber au sol, complètement tétanisé.

Will… Will était la seule famille qui lui restait. Ses parents, son oncle et sa tante ayant été tués durant la guerre, Théo s'était chargé de s'occuper de son cousin qui à l'époque n'était encore qu'en deuxième année. Reprenant difficilement les affaires familiales en main, il avait tout fait pour que Will ne se sente pas abandonné. Bien sûr, il avait plusieurs fois flanché sous la pression que cela apportait et n'aurait jamais réussi à tenir jusque là s'il n'avait pas eu le soutien de Draco, Blaise et Harry.

Et maintenant… ce salopard osait revenir et foutre le bordel dans sa vie, lui enlevant par la même occasion ce pour quoi il s'était battu si ardemment durant ses dernières années ! De rage, il martela le sol de son poing, ignorant la douleur qui s'insinuait rapidement dans ses mains.

« Ce bâtard ! » répéta-t-il des larmes de rage, coulant sur sa joue.

Et le pire… c'était qu'il l'aimait toujours.

**## Extrait du règlement : Les Témoins. **

**I – Les témoins n'ont pas l'obligation de dire la vérité. **

**II – Les témoins peuvent se rallier au Meurtrier, s'ils le désirent. **

**III – Les témoins ne peuvent être obligés à quoi que ce soit. **

**IV – Les témoins ne sont pas dans l'obligation de connaître les règles du jeu, et sont parfois même inconscients d'y participer. **

**Fin de l'extrait ##**

_Juin 1997,  
>Square Grimault, <em>

_Severus étudiait attentivement Potter, tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait nonchalamment sur une chaise en face de lui. Draco, légèrement tendu, certainement par le fait que Potter avait toujours sa baguette, s'assit prudemment à côté de Severus. _

_Il était évident que Potter avait dû être au courant du plan de Dumbledore, peut-être même que ce vieux fou avait prévu quelque chose pour le gamin, cependant il n'était pas normal de voir Potter aussi peu réactif. _

_« Que vous a dit Dumbledore ? » interrogea Severus, d'un ton sec. _

_Le gamin haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, « Il m'avait prévenu avant qu'on ne parte –» il hésita un moment puis poursuivit, « - chercher quelque chose, il m'avait dit qu'il ne passerait certainement pas la nuit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre fut l'intrusion à Hogwarts par les armoires à disparaître. » Là Potter s'arrêta pour fusiller Draco du regard tandis que celui-ci baissa les yeux d'un air coupable. _

_Severus fronça alors les sourcils, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre ces deux là… _

_« Quoi qu'il en soit le plan d'urgence était de se rendre à Square Grimault. » reprit Potter, d'un ton neutre, « Alors je suis venu ici dès que je vous ai vu partir. » _

_« Comment êtes-vous venu ici, tout seul ? » demanda alors Severus. _

_« Portoloin. » répondit Potter, sans donner plus de détail. _

_Severus plissa les yeux, le ton du garçon était tout simplement trop calme en vue des précédents évènements et ce n'était absolument pas normal ! _

_« Où étiez-vous ? » _

_« Dans la Tour d'Astronomie. » répondit le gamin, toujours sur ce ton sans sentiment. _

_Severus se figea durant un instant, il était là… et il avait tout vu… Alors comment par Merlin parvenait-il à rester aussi calme ? Même lui avait dû mal à ne pas frémir en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, alors Potter… _

_Croisant le regard du gamin, Severus crut voir un soupçon de haine et de colère dans ses yeux, mais l'instant suivant, les yeux émeraude n'affichaient plus que de l'indifférence. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit. Potter refoulait ses sentiments et il faisait ça tellement naturellement que Severus se demandait si Potter avait même conscience de le faire. _

_« Je vais aller me reposer maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, la soirée a été particulièrement longue. » avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Potter tourna son regard vers Draco, « Je ne te rendrais pas ta baguette, considère ça comme un gage de bonne foi et de remord pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Maintenant suis-moi je vais te montrer ta chambre. » _

_Severus haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que Draco hochait la tête sans protester et suivit Potter hors de la cuisine. Oui quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond avec ces deux là ! _

_« Professeur, » lui parvint alors la voix de Potter, et Severus leva la tête pour se rendre compte que Potter était revenu sur ses pas et le fixait, « ce soir, nous avons tous deux clairement contribués à la mort du sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre… » le ton était clairement amer, « Ne croyez-vous pas que Voldemort serait fier de nous ? » _

_Severus se figea complètement devant cette phrase, mais quand il leva à nouveau la tête, Potter n'était déjà plus là. Merlin, c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait… Il devait réellement parler au gamin sous peu… si Potter continuait à tout refouler ainsi, rien de bon n'en sortirait… _

_Severus serra les poings, mais comment était-il censé pouvoir aider le gamin quand lui-même était incapable de se ressaisir ? _

**## Extrait du règlement : Le Meurtrier. **

**VI – Le Meurtrier doit se présenter lui-même devant la Victime, et la tuer lui-même. **

**VII – Le Meurtrier peut changer une seule et unique fois l'identité de l'une de ses Victimes potentiels. **

**VIII – Le Meurtrier peut utiliser tous les objets à sa disposition. **

**IX – Le Meurtrier n'est pas dans l'obligation d'utiliser le même procédé pour tuer une victime.**

**X – Cependant il doit obligatoirement laisser sa 'marque' quelque part. **

**Fin de l'extrait ##**

**Mai 2005,  
>St Mungo. <strong>

Ron retint un hurlement de colère quand il entendit le verdict du Médicomage. _Dans le coma. Tous. Entre la vie et la mort. Aucun remède. _

Il fit appel à tout son self control pour hocher la tête et demanda s'il pouvait aller les voir. Le médicomage semblait incertain mais finit par accepter avec reluctance tandis qu'il lui montrait du doigt la grande chambre qui avait été utilisé pour l'occasion.

Ron ferma douloureusement les yeux en les voyant tous, allongés sur leurs lits sans signe de vie.

« Salut les gars. » murmura-t-il, « Alors comme ça vous vous êtes faits avoir par un putain de connard qui croit encore que la vie des gens est un jeu ? Et bien n'espérez pas avoir des congés avant longtemps quand vous vous réveillerez ( et vous avez intérêt ) je vous croulerais tellement sous le travail que vous n'aurez même pas l'occasion de vous plaindre. »

Bien évidemment il n'obtint aucune réponse. S'avançant vers le lit le plus proche, il observa quelques temps l'occupant et se dirigea vers le lit d'à côté et ainsi de suite. Il les connaissait tous, pour avoir travaillé avec eux et il en avait même formé certain, et cela n'en était que plus difficile.

L'atroce image de la guerre et lui-même s'avançant dans une chambre remplie de corps, se superposa alors dans son esprit et il se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier. « Bordel. » souffla-t-il, « Comment peux-tu faire ça, alors que tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est dans cette situation ? »

Il se donna alors une claque mental pour reprendre un semblant de calme et allait sortir quand soudainement il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Où était Parker ? N'était-il pas censé être dans l'équipe de patrouille ?

Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers le Médicomage, son esprit imaginant déjà les pires scénarios possible.

« Parker ? » répéta le Médicomage surpris.

« Oui, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond aux yeux bleus, le visage légèrement joufflu et une cicatrice sur la joue. » décrit avec précipitation Ron.

« Oh lui, oui je sais où il est, comme il était le seul à s'être réveillé je pensais qu'il ne faisait pas partout du même groupe que vos Aurors. »

« Il s'est réveillé ? » coupa Ron, en écarquillant les yeux, « Où est-il ? »

« Quatrième chambre à gauche mais – »

« Merci ! » s'exclama Ron, courant vers la chambre indiquée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit que Parker était dans un lit, un air maussade sur le visage, mais pour ce que Ron pouvait en dire, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Monsieur Weasley ! » s'écria Parker, « Les autres – »

« Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur. » grogna Ron, en retour, soupirant de soulagement, et s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient près du lit, « Et on ne peut rien faire pour les autres, à part attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On patrouillait. » répondit l'autre d'un air sombre, « Quand soudainement quelqu'un est venu et avant qu'on n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il les avait tous mis K.O. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais il s'est approché et quand il a vu mon visage il s'est arrêté net. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ron, « Et tu as pu voir qui c'était ? » Bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

Parker secoua la tête. Ron fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas vraiment observateur, mais il pouvait là clairement voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ? » encouragea-t-il.

Parker semblait hésiter un instant mais finalement se lança. « Il – il m'a demandé comment je pouvais supporter d'être sous les ordres de celui qui défendait le meurtrier de mes parents. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux, totalement tétanisé. Serait-il possible que –

« Que voulait-il dire par là ? » interrogea Parker, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le rouquin soupira. « Je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour te dire ça… Mais tu sais que pendant la Deuxième Guerre, Voldemort aimait ordonner des raids dans différents villages Muggles ou alors dans les lieux où se cachaient les familles de notre côté.

Parmi ses raids, il y en a un plus dévastateur que les autres et a fait le plus victimes, c'en était mené par Bellatrix Lestrange, le 3 décembre 1997. Les Mangemorts ont fait un tabac dans le village – qui se trouvait être un refuge protégé par l'Ordre du Phénix - il y a eu beaucoup, beaucoup de morts ce jour-là, les plus remarqués étant ceux des Finnigan et des Parker. Tu étais sans doute à Hogwarts à ce moment-là donc tu ne pouvais pas savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. »

« C'est horrible. » souffla Parker, profondément choqué, il n'avait jamais réellement su comment était mort ses parents, mince alors, il n'avait même jamais su pourquoi ils étaient morts !

« Ce n'est pas le pire. » dit Ron, d'un ton amer, « Les quelques survivants ont été amenés à St Mungo, en soin intensif. Cependant ce jour-là, les Mangemorts avaient décidé de prendre le contrôle de l'hôpital, faisant exploser par la même occasion toute une aile du bâtiment. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.»

« Mais c'est vraiment cruel. » s'horrifia Parker, assimilant difficilement toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il venait d'avoir, puis il releva la tête l'air hésitant, « Quel est le rapport avec le Chef Potter ? »

Ron se crispa sur sa chaise, « Je pense… que tu devrais le lui demander quand tu le verras. C'est une affaire qui le concerne personnellement après tout. »

« Et cet individu… vous le connaissiez ? »

« Je croyais le connaître. » répondit sèchement Ron.

**## Extrait du règlement : **

**I – Quiconque n'étant pas au courant d'une règle peut ne pas la respecter, (logique puisqu'il n'est pas au courant). **

**II – Les joueurs n'ont pas le droit de faire semblant d'ignorer certaines règles juste pour ne pas les respecter. **

**III –Personne ne peut changer des règles déjà écrites.**

**IV – Cependant il est possible de rajouter des règles, à condition d'avoir l'accord des deux créateurs du jeu. **

**V – Il est impossible de rajouter des joueurs ou témoins, une fois que la partie a commencé. De même l'identité de l'Auror et du Meurtrier ne peut être changée. **

**Fin de l'extrait ## **

_24 Décembre 1997,  
>Square Grimault, <em>

_« Tu es sûr Draco, ça pourrait être dangereux, je peux toujours –» commença Harry. _

_« La ferme Potter, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu es obligé d'y aller, de toute façon je connais les risques. » rétorqua le blond d'un ton agacé. _

_« Je n'aime pas te savoir près de 'lui'. » frissonna le brun, « J'ai peur à chaque instant que tu passes du temps à ses côtés, qu'il découvre la vérité. » _

_Draco leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, après tout lui aussi avait peur. Terriblement même. _

_«Où est-ce que tu en es pour Link ? » interrogea-t-il, pour changer de sujet. _

_« Demain, j'irai voir un repère de familles neutres pour leur proposer une protection, ils pourront toujours se cacher dans une des maisons piliers. » _

_Draco hocha la tête. Les maisons piliers étaient une idée de Granger et de Severus, c'était une sorte de protection collective qui était basée sur cinq demeures placées stratégiquement. De ce fait pour pouvoir espérer ne serait-ce que briser les premières barrières, il fallait s'attaquer aux cinq maisons en même temps. C'était une idée brillante, surtout que les maisons étaient protégées par Fidelitas et que de ce fait étaient introuvables. Une idée doublement brillante, donc. _

_« Et je suis allé à Hogwarts aujourd'hui… » continua Harry, « Neville, Seamus et Luna ont décidé de devenir membre de Link. » _

_« Et tu leur fais confiance ? » demanda Draco, même s'il était persuadé de connaître la réponse._

_« Bien sûr, ce sont mes amis. » répondit Harry, sans hésitation. _

**TO BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ (je pensais révéler l'identité de la prochaine victime dans ce chapitre, mais finalement on va attendre le prochain chapitre.)<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !

See Ya !


	5. Premier Mouvement

**Bloody Game **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? :p ) **

**Disclaimer : Hum... je pense que vous vous en doutez rien n'est à moi ^^ **

**Warning : Je pense que vous avez dû le remarquer, mais il faut faire attention aux indications de temps si vous voulez bien comprendre toute l'histoire xD Je pense que lorsque qu'on sera un peu plus avancer dans l'histoire je ferais une petite frise chronologique, histoire de rendre tout ça un peu plus clair. **

**Donc voilà... Enjoy ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Premier mouvement<strong>

_Janvier 1998. _

_« Mes chers amis. » susurra Voldemort d'un ton ironique, tandis qu'à côté de lui, ''l'autre'' reniflait de dédain, « Je vous annonce aujourd'hui un évènement heureux…. En effet, nous avons parmi nous mon futur héritier. » _

_Des murmures se propagèrent alors parmi les rangs des Mangemorts, tandis que Voldemort eut un rictus hautain, fier de son effet. _

_« Votre futur héritier, maître ? » couina Bella, d'un air presque désespéré. _

_Voldemort eut un rictus moqueur. _

_« En effet. » confirma-t-il, « Vous devrez obéir à chacun de ses ordres comme s'ils étaient miens. » Il s'arrêta légèrement comme pour apprécier une blague que lui seul comprendrait. « Aucune réclamation ne sera accepté. » _

_« M-mais Maître. »balbutia Lucius, « Comment peut-il – »_

_« Ne fais-tu donc pas confiance à mon jugement, Lucius ? » le coupa Voldemort tout en plissant les yeux. _

_« Ce n'est pas ça, Maître. » avança le blond, prudemment, « Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde puisse accepter cette décision sans rechigner. Après tout nous connaissons tous votre grandeur, mais pas la sienne. » _

_Lucius retint son souffle, se préparant mentalement au Doloris qu'il allait très certainement recevoir. Mais à sa surprise rien ne vint, relevant la tête, il glapit et recula de plusieurs pas en avisant les dizaines de couteau qui flottaient à quelques centimètres de lui. _

_« Dois-je laisser quelques cicatrices sur cette peau d'albâtre ou cela est suffisant ? » susurra l'autre, d'un ton dangereux, tandis qu'un des couteaux frôlait la joue de Lucius. _

_Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. L'autre darda alors un regard méprisant au reste des Mangemorts, « Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou dois-je vous forcer à tous vous agenouillez devant moi ? » _

_Voldemort eut un rictus satisfait, cela aurait été décevant si son héritier n'avait pas été capable de faire obéir les Mangemorts. _

_« Magie Sans Baguette ? » souffla cependant Voldemort, « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu l'utiliser… » _

_« Potter est une personne pleine de surprise. » chuchota son héritier en retour, « Il m'a appris bien des choses intéressantes. » _

_« Je vois… » constata Voldemort. _

**##**

**16 mai 2005, 11 : 30  
>Hogwarts. <strong>

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant son bureau complètement saccagé. Les dossiers étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce et plus rien ne semblait être à sa place.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? » souffla-t-elle... « Winky, tu es sûre que tu n'as vu personne entrer ? »

« Non, Madame la Directrice. » répondit précipitamment Winky , semblant complètement paniquée. « Winky était simplement venue pour vérifier si Madame la Directrice avait besoin de quelque chose. Mais Madame la Directrice n'était pas là et Winky a vu le bureau et Winky est une mauvaise elfe –»

Hermione souffla, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

« Je comprends Winky, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Va chercher Severus, s'il-te-plaît. » ordonna-t-elle, gentiment, tandis qu'elle tentait de vérifier s'il manquait quelque chose dans la pièce, tâche assez difficile en vue de la situation.

Winky disparut dans un _crac _sonore et Hermione se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

« Albus avez-vous vu de qui il s'agissait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hélas… non. » répondit-il d'un air désolé.

Hermione soupira, bien sûr ça aurait été trop facile. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce poste !

« Je ne savais pas que vous souhaitiez refaire la décoration, Madame la Directrice. » parvint une voix moqueur derrière elle.

« Severus. » dit-elle d'un air soulagée, « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil moqueur, « Je vois ça… »

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, « Ne joue pas à ça, veux-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi pour vérifier les protections magiques du bureau. »

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça toi-même ? » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton sceptique, « Je veux dire, en tant que _directrice _tu devrais en savoir plus que moi sur les protections de _ton _bureau. »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, que tu es plus doué que moi pour ça. Tu connais les protections de ce bureau comme ta poche - pour les avoir brisé une bonne dizaine de fois – alors je préfère essayer de trouver ce qui s'est passé ici plutôt que m'embêter à tenter de comprendre ces fichues protections ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Mauvaise journée ? Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ? »

« Chez Harry. » marmonna Hermione, rangeant son bureau avec plusieurs mouvements de baguette.

« Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec le fait que ton bureau se soit fait vandaliser ? » demanda Severus. « Ou que Draco m'ait soudainement appelé pour une réunion de chefs d'escouades ? »

« Léo est revenu. » se contenta de dire Hermione, d'un ton amer.

« Typique. » commenta Severus, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce « Même après sept ans il n'est pas capable de faire les choses proprement.»

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Severus ! » le sermonna-t-elle, d'un air exaspéré, « Et puis je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lui, ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bien sûr et qui serait assez fou pour entrer en effraction à Hogwarts, passer les protections de ton bureau et –» Severus s'arrêta un instant, puis ramassa un parchemin qui se trouvait à ses pieds «–et te laisser un message de provocation ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche manifestement pour dire quelque chose mais la referma immédiatement, analysant les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« QUOI ? »

« Toujours aussi réactive d'esprit, à ce que je vois. » se moqua Severus, en lui tendant le parchemin.

Roulant les yeux Hermione prit le parchemin.

_« Toutes mes félicitations à la nouvelle directrice de Hogwarts, je suis sûr que la nouvelle génération est entre de bonnes mains avec toi. Cependant je tiens à signaler que les protections laissent à désirer et que je me suis permis de t'emprunter le retourneur de temps que tu n'es pas censée avoir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je respecterais les règles temporels et détruirait cet objet après utilisation._

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Léo. » _

Hermione inspira profondément, pour tenter de se calmer. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Cet… Cet… Cet espèce d'abruti congénital avait osé _entrer _dans son bureau pour lui _voler _son retourneur de temps et l'utiliser à des fins clairement malhonnêtes !

« Merlin, il faut que je prévienne Harry. » souffla Hermione d'un air paniqué.

« Oh, non certainement pas. » la retint Severus, « D'abord tu m'expliques ce que cet idiot a fait, ensuite tu te calmes et _après _tu iras voir le morveux qui te sert de meilleur ami si je le juge nécessaire. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, « Je suis ton supérieur, je te signale… »

Severus eut un rictus et entoura ses bras autour d'elle, « Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche en ce moment… »

**## **

_Début Juin 1997,  
>Hogwarts. <em>

_A peine Harry eut-il passé les portes de la Grande Salle qu'il fut assailli par les questions d'Hermione._

_« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, « Où étais-tu ? On était tellement inquiet pour toi ! Et avec Dumbledore qui – » sa voix se brisa, « Et oh Harry j'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… et – »_

_« Hermione. » le coupa Harry, d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible, « Tout va bien, d'accord ? J'avais juste besoin de –euh – d'être seul et de me calmer suffisamment pour ne pas détruire tout Hogwarts par colère. » _

_Hermione lui jeta un regard profondément compatissant et entoura ses bras autour de lui dans un geste de réconfort. Harry jeta un regard incertain à Ron, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. _

_« Comment as-tu fait pour disparaître comme ça ? » demanda finalement Hermione. _

_« Pas maintenant. » souffla Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce où tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui, y compris ceux des membres de l'Ordre présents. « Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard mais avant j'ai besoin de discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. »_

_Il avait dit ses derniers mots de façon audible pour que la principale concernée puisse l'entendre. Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête. _

_« Suivez-moi Mr Potter. » dit-elle en se levant, « Je suppose que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley viendront également. » _

_Harry les interrogea du regard et approuva d'un geste de la tête, en voyant leur regard déterminé. _

_Sans plus un mot, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall, ignorant le regard curieux des autres personnes. _

_« Asseyez-vous. » dit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. _

_Ils s'exécutèrent. _

_« Professeur… » entama alors immédiatement Harry, d'un ton sérieux, « J'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer, et certaines nouvelles pourront être choquantes...mais je vous demanderai de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. » _

_McGonagall l'étudia longuement du regard, avant d'hocher la tête. _

_« Je vous écoute Mr Potter. » _

_Harry hocha la tête et inspira profondément. _

_« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission avant de mourir… (il ignora le tressaillement des trois autres et continua sur sa lancée) Une mission dont je ne peux pas vous faire part. » _

_« Vous a-t-il demandé de ne rien révéler ? » demanda McGonagall._

_Harry hocha à nouveau la tête._

_« Bien alors je ne vous demanderai rien la dessus. » décréta le professeur de Métamorphose, surprenant Harry par tant de foi envers Dumbledore. _

_« C'est une mission que je dois réaliser au plus tôt possible. » poursuivit Harry, « C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas aller à Hogwarts l'année prochaine. » _

_« QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Hermione. _

_« Je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe d'aller à l'école alors que je devrais chercher vous-savez-quoi ! » déclara Harry, d'un ton déterminé. _

_« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » souffla McGonagall._

_« Tout à fait, Professeur. » assura Harry, souriant doucement en la voyant hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'acceptation. « Il y a autre chose… Professeur Dumbledore voulait que vous repreniez la direction de Hogwarts. ''Minerva est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour assurer la protection des élèves. La future génération est entre d'excellente main avec elle, et je suis persuadé qu'elle saura les guider la où il le faut.'' »_

_Harry s'arrêta un instant, détournant le regard en voyant des larmes couler le long du visage auparavant si sérieux du professeur McGonagall. _

_« ça sera un honneur pour moi de suivre les pas d'Albus. » dit finalement McGonagall, en séchant rapidement ses larmes. _

_Harry eut un léger sourire, et hocha la tête, « Suivez ses pas et dépassez-le, professeur. » _

_Le professeur partagea son sourire, avant de reporter son attention vers Hermione et Ron._

_« J'imagine que vous allez également vous retirer de Hogwarts. » _

_Ils hochèrent la tête._

_« Vous n'êtes pas obligés… » commença Harry. _

_« Nous irons avec toi, un point c'est tout. » le coupa Ron. _

**##**

**16 Mai 2005, 11 : 45**

Harry marchait lentement à travers la rue, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, qui lui permettrait de comprendre comment exactement Léo avait fait pour mettre K.O autant d'Auror. Mince alors il n'y avait même pas d'impact de sort sur le sol !

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, d'un air rageur, Harry tenta de repérer une quelconque trace magique, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait absolument rien !

Il aurait normalement dû être capable de sentir au moins ceux de son équipe, et pourtant il n'y avait rien, comme si quelqu'un était passé derrière pour tout effacer.

Soupirant, Harry s'adossa contre un mur, réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'il avait pu se passer.

Il avait fait le tour des maisons, afin de trouver des témoins de la scène mais étrangement personne n'y avait assisté, et les deux personnes qui avaient découverts les Aurors au sol n'en savaient rien de plus.

« Hey, Monsieur ? » appela alors une petite voix qui le fit sursauter.

Regardant aux alentours Harry écarquilla les yeux en avisant qu'un petit garçon d'environ sept ans le regardait.

« Euh… Oui ? » hasarda Harry.

Le garçon plissa les yeux et durant un instant Harry crut qu'il allait utiliser la Légilimancie, mais il se traita immédiatement d'idiot paranoïaque et attendit mal-à-l'aise que le garçon dise quelque chose. Le regard de celui-ci s'éclaira soudainement et il demanda :

« C'est vous le Monsieur à la cicatrice sur le front ? »

Harry se crispa. « Oui… c'est moi. Pourquoi ? »

Le garçon fouilla alors rapidement ses poches et sortit un morceau de papier qu'il tendit à Harry.

« C'est le gentil monsieur là-bas qui m'a dit de donner ça au Monsieur à la cicatrice sur le front. » dit le garçon d'un ton candide.

Le Chef des Aurors leva alors les yeux et vit au loin une personne lui faire un signe de la main, et une révérence avant de transplaner.

« Merde. » grogna Harry, en courant dans vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme auparavant.

Essayant de repérer une trace magique, le brun poussa un soupir de désespoir en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Il revint alors vers le petit garçon et prit le papier.

_« Harry, Harry, Harry, _

_Ça me déçoit que tu n'aies toujours pas trouvé, qui est la prochaine victime… C'est celui le plus facile à deviner après tout, mais bon je veux bien te donner des circonstances atténuantes. Alors dis-moi… As-tu réussi à deviner comment j'ai mis KO tous tes Aurors sans laisser de trace magique ? En vue de ton expression j'en doute… _

_Ah la la, je te connaissais plus perspicace que ça, à croire que les sept ans passés avec blondie a suffi à effacer ceux passés avec moi. Quoi que j'en conviens je n'étais pas très impressionnant en première année, à tout faire exploser et tout… ( là tu es censé rire… mais comme je sais que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour je vais laisser passer) _

_Je te conseille de te concentrer sur la prochaine victime, après tout, c'est demain le 17, non ? Il serait fâcheux de la perdre si près du but. Et puis, promis… Je te révèlerai comment j'ai fait tout ça, si jamais tu parviens à m'attraper. _

_Foi de Gryffindor ! _

_Bonne journée à toi. _

_Léo. »_

Harry serra le poing, en retenant sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant alors que Léo pouvait sans doute voir ses expressions et se délecter la perte de son self-control.

Oui, s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry avait appris avec Dumbledore, c'était de ne jamais, jamais perdre son calme devant un ennemi. Alors sans plus un mot, Harry transplana au Square Grimault.

**## **

_Juin 1997,  
>Hogwarts. <em>

_Harry se tenait droit et affichait une expression neutre tandis que Hagrid remontait lentement l'allée qui séparait les chaises. Il pleurait en silence, le visage luisant de larmes. Dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, il portait – Harry le savait – le corps de Dumbledore. _

_Aussitôt Harry refoula les milliers de sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillirent, il ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. _

_Hagrid avait déposé avec précaution le corps sur la table de marbre. Il repartait à présent le long de l'allée, se mouchant bruyamment. Détournant le regard, Harry jeta un œil aux alentours, les êtres de l'eau étaient sortis du lac pour observer, les centaures étaient venus eux aussi pour rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le discours du petit homme habillé en noir et sursauta en se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Jetant un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui était celle qui lui avait donné le coup, il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que l'homme s'était arrêté de parler et que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui._

_« McGonagall veut que tu fasses un discours. » souffla Hermione._

_« Quoi ? » s'étonna silencieusement Harry, « Mais je n'ai rien préparé du tout. » _

_« Vas-y quand même Harry. » _

_Soupirant, Harry se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le corps de Dumbledore la tête haute, ne regardant rien d'autre que le corps sans vie du directeur. _

_Quand il arriva à destination il jeta un regard circulaire à la scène et en voyant les regards emplis de désespoir de toutes les personnes présentes, Harry sentit les mots affluer. _

_« Le professeur Dumbledore… » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, «… a toujours été plus qu'un directeur pour moi. Je suppose que c'était également le cas pour toutes les personnes ici. Pour moi, c'était un peu le grand père que j'aurais voulu avoir, celui qui semblait toujours tout savoir et dont on craignait la lucidité mentale. (Dans la foule, des protestations indignées s'élevèrent mais Harry les ignora.) Mais plus que ça… Il était le symbole de la victoire, le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre et un mentor. _

_C'est pour ça qu'en tant que son élève, je suis fier d'avoir pu assister à ses derniers instants. Car même jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il a su nous inculper une leçon… ''La mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus, pour ceux qui savent l'appréhender'' c'est ce qu'il m'a dit un jour… et je suis soulagé d'avoir pu voir qu'il a commencé ce voyage avec sérénité, c'était presque comme s'il avait accueilli la Mort, comme une vielle amie. _

_Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait dit Dumbledore, puisque malgré tout ce temps passé avec lui, je ne peux me vanter de prédire ses actions, cependant, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que nous nous apitoyons sur notre sort. _

_Ne prenez pas sa mort comme notre défaite, mais comme le pilier de notre victoire… » _

_Harry s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle puis un léger sourire amusé apparut sur son visage, à la surprise générale, qui s'attendait sûrement à des larmes. _

_« J'aimerais prononcer quelques mots, en plus, si vous me le permettez… ''Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon !'' Merci pour tout, Albus. » _

_Ceux qui avaient reconnu les paroles de Dumbledore durant la première année avant le festin de début d'année, eurent un sourire entendu aux lèvres. _

_Harry s'inclina alors doucement devant le corps de son mentor, et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le ciel, un rayon rouge s'élevant dans le ciel. _

_Ce jour-là, des centaines et des centaines de rayons rouges jaillirent du sol, tels un immense phénix qui s'élèverait vers le ciel, en dernier hommage à Albus Dumbledore. _

**## **

**16 mai 2005, 12 : 00  
>QG des Mangemorts. <strong>

Draco examina brièvement les murs à la recherche d'impact de sort, mais soupira en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Soit les Mangemorts avaient tout nettoyé pour ne pas le mettre en colère, soit ils s'étaient tous fait avoir alors qu'aucun sort n'avait été lancé…

Il se demandait réellement lequel des deux était le pire…

« Boss ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Vous avez décidé de tous vous réunir dans le couloir ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant, son regard parcourut tout le couloir, scrutant attentivement ceux qui étaient dans son champ de vision pour voir s'ils n'y avaient pas des blessures apparentes.

« Nous vous attendions… » dit l'un des Mangemorts.

« Pourquoi ? Vous aviez envie de vous faire taper sur les doigts le plus tôt possible ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un sarcastique, tandis que des bruits de déglutitions se firent entendre. « Alors comme ça vous vous êtes faits avoir par une bande d'amateur – qui n'avait même pas eu besoin de lancer des sorts pour vous mettre hors jeu ? »

Le ton était clairement menaçant… et la plupart détournèrent les yeux d'un air honteux.

« Mouais c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » poursuivit Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Dîtes-moi combien de personnes – avec des baguettes et censés être entraînés pour se défendre en toutes circonstances – étaient présentes ? »

« 24, Boss. »

« Ooh je vois… 24 personnes… » répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « … dont un chef d'escouade… n'est-ce pas Parkinson ? »

Pansy se racla la gorge, « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ! » protesta-t-elle. « Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« ça ne t'empêchera pas de retourner en formation, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Draco, d'une voix doucereuse, « De même pour les 23 autres Mangemorts-qui-sont-incapables-de-se-servir-d'une-fichue-baguette… Je pense que deux semaines seraient raisonnables… »

« Deux semaines ? » couina Pansy.

« Trois alors. » renchérit Voldemort avec un rictus moqueur.

« Mais – »

« Un mois. » trancha Draco, « Et si tu continues je vous en colle six… Alors d'autres réclamations ? (silence) Bien ! Alors maintenant dégagez de mon chemin que je puisse voir l'état de mon bureau ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de son bureau… Pansy avait raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'il avait été complètement saccagé… Soupirant Draco analysa rapidement la pièce du regard et visualisa ce même bureau rangé correctement comme auparavant. Un mouvement de baguette et un sortilège murmuré, et la pièce fut complètement propre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans magie ? » songea-t-il avec dérision, alors qu'il vérifiait que tout était en place.

Il s'arrêta net en ouvrant le tiroir qui devait contenir la Seconde Liste. Car au lieu d'être vide, comme il aurait dû l'être, un parchemin y était déposé.

« _Cher Usurpateur, _

_La sécurité laisse à désirer tu ne crois pas ? N'aurais-tu pas baissé ta garde parce que la guerre est finie depuis presque une décennie ? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit je tiens à ta féliciter, je n'avais pas pensé que tu aurais pu détruire la liste comme Harry te l'avait demandé, après tout tu n'es pas du genre à obéir aux ordres, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Mais bon, au moins ma visite a servi à quelque chose… Le jeune Will Nott était vraiment une cible facile, tu sais ? Je n'ai même pas eu à sortir ma baguette pour parvenir à le capturer… Crois-tu que tu parviendras à le retrouver ? _

_Au fait, blondie, tu n'es pas courant de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là n'est-ce pas ? Harry n'a pas voulu te le dire… Tu crois que c'est parce qu'il ne te fait pas confiance ? _

_Bref, je te souhaite une bonne journée, et te conseille de recruter d'autres personnes dans tes rangs. _

_Léo. » _

Draco plissa les yeux et alla s'assoir derrière son bureau.

« ROSIER ! » aboya-t-il, après avoir jeté un _Sonorus _sur lui-même. « DANS MON BUREAU. MAINTENANT ! »

Le blond tapota le meuble, d'impatience et de colère tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte on entendait des bruits de pas approcher rapidement.

« Oui ? » demanda Rosier, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Où était Will Nott avant de se faire enlever ? » demanda Draco, « Etait-il à son poste ? »

Rosier réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

« L'installation test était en place, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Voldemort, avec un sourire entendu.

Le Mangemort écarquilla les yeux d'un air étonné, « Je n'aurais jamais cru, que quelque chose comme ça aurait pu nous être utile. »

« Il faut savoir vivre avec notre époque. » rétorqua philosophiquement Draco, « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je la veux pour demain. Et appelle Parkinson en partant. »

Rosier s'inclina et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer une Pansy à la moue boudeuse.

« T'es vraiment vache quand même ! » se plaignit-elle, « Un mois ! Tu ne te rends pas compte c'est de la torture. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu aurais dû faire plus attention… De toute façon je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça… Je voudrais envoyer ton équipe dans une mission spéciale. »

Pansy arrêta immédiatement de se plaindre, son visage redevenant parfaitement sérieux.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Disperse-les dans tous les lieux fréquentés, mais surtout dans le _milieu _et essaye de voir si tu n'as pas d'info sur une certaine personne qui aurait essayé de recruter ses derniers temps… Histoire de voir si Léo a agi seul ou pas. Et chercher aussi les traces de Will. »

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux confié ça à Théo ? » demanda Pansy, mal-à-l'aise.

« Non, il est trop touché par tout ça, il ne saura pas rester calme. » expliqua Draco.

Un peu plus tard, quand Pansy quitta le bureau, Draco ouvrit de nouveau le tiroir où se trouvait le mot de Léo et le froissa en boulle. D'un mouvement de baguette la boule de papier prit feu et Draco regarda avec une certaine satisfaction les cendres tomber sur le sol.

« Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. » susurra Draco, d'un ton froid.

**##**

_Juin 1997 (lendemain de l'enterrement),  
>Hogwarts. <em>

_« Vous quoi ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton sidéré. _

_« Tu m'as bien entendu, Potter. » aboya Maugrey, « Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'assurer la protection de ses familles aux mœurs on ne peut plus douteuses et ramener des espions du Seigneurs des Ténèbres ici ! »_

_Harry serra le poing sous la table, contrôlant ses pulsions violentes. _

_« Vous croyez que cela nous permettra de gagner la guerre ? Vous croyez sincèrement qu'en continuant de se baser sur des préjugés nous valons mieux que Voldemort ? C'est ça le camp de la Lumière ? Des trouillards égoïstes qui préfèrent ne pas prendre de risque et mettre à la porte des familles dans le besoin ? » _

_« Tout à fait ! » cria Maugrey, « C'est en se protégeant que nous arriverons à gagner ! Prendre des risques inutiles est une perte de temps ! Et je ne flancherai pas sur ce point ! » acheva-t-il, d'un ton buté, puis dardant les yeux vers Harry, il continua, « Quelle était la mission de Dumbledore ? Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire, Potter ? »_

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » assena sèchement Harry, en fusillant Maugrey du regard, « C'est une tâche que moi seul peut accomplir, et si Dumbledore a refusé de vous le révéler de son vivant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais maintenant ! » _

_« Potter… » grinça l'autre, « Si tu veux entrer dans l'Ordre –» _

_Harry se leva brusquement, posant bruyamment ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée, « Et bien tant mieux, parce que je refuse d'être un membre de l'Ordre ! A partir de maintenant je me débrouillerai par mes propres moyens, je ne reviendrais que lorsque je n'aurais plus honte de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Mais vous vous rendez compte, il n'est mort que depuis deux jours, DEUX PUTAINS DE JOURS, et vous avec déjà détruits tout ce que l'Ordre symbolisait ! » _

_Et sur ses mots Harry s'en alla en claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Se réfugiant ensuite sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter de se confronter à quiconque qui tenterait de lui faire changer d'avis. Continuant à avancer rapidement, d'un pas rageur, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il s'arrêta finalement dans une salle de classe vide – près des cachots (de tels sortes que personnes ne penseraient à venir le chercher là) et serrant violemment sa baguette dans sa main, il libéra le plus de magie possible à la hauteur de sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse et son stress des derniers jours, jetant presque tous les sorts qu'il connaissait contre le tableau et les bureaux. _

_Il n'arrêta qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et encore ce fut parce qu'un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Se retournant vivement, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant Zabini et Nott se tenir sur le pas de la porte, baguettes en mains._

_Le bras de Zabini tremblait légèrement tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette vers lui, tandis que Nott se contentait de le regarder avec une expression impassible. _

_« Si vous avez l'intention de vous battre faîte-le en silence et proprement. » dit Nott, d'un ton nonchalant en posant sa baguette sur l'une des rares tables qui n'étaient pas détruites._

_Il sortit alors un livre dont Harry ne parvenait pas à voir le titre et dressa un sortilège de bouclier par précaution. _

_Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa colère complètement oubliée, et regarda Nott avec des yeux ronds. Se demandant brièvement si tous les Slytherins étaient fous, il fut pris par surprise par un rayon rouge qui jaillit dans sa direction et dut se baisser complètement pour l'éviter. _

_« Tu n'as rien à faire là, Potter. » grogna Zabini, d'un air menaçant. _

_« Je ne savais pas que les cachots t'étaient exclusivement réservés, Zabini. » rétorqua froidement Harry. _

_Et comme si ce fut une sorte de signale, les sorts commencèrent à fuser des deux côtés, tandis que les deux sorciers se jetèrent dans le duel avec toute leur rage, et Harry devait l'avouer c'était beaucoup mieux que de jeter ses sorts sur un vulgaire tableau. _

_« Comment parviens-tu encore à dormir en sachant que tu gâches la vie des gens ? » cracha Zabini, de légères coupures sur les bras. _

_« Tu crois que j'aime faire ça ? » aboya en retour Harry, évitant l'un des sorts qui arrivait vers lui, « Tu crois que je ne fais pas de cauchemar tous les soirs en souhaitant que tout le bordel qu'est ma vie ne soit jamais arrivé ? Ou me disant qu'il serait mieux de ne jamais me réveiller ?» _

_«Tu ne sais rien Potter ! » hurla le Slytherin, « Ne fais pas comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir ! » Dans une explosion de colère, il se rua sur Harry, le fit tomber au sol et le frappa violemment sur la joue, « A cause de toi, ma famille doit soit mourir soit servir ce fou ! Par ta faute, notre seul espoir d'être protégé a été réduit à néant ! » Il envoya un nouveau coup de poing, « C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de te faute, Potter ! Tu m'as volé la femme que j'aime… mon meilleur ami et ma vie ! Rends-la-moi ! RENDS-MOI TOUT CE QUE TU M'AS PRIS, POTTER ! » _

_Harry gémit de douleur tandis que le poing du Slytherin atteignit encore une fois sa joue. Serrant les poings et utilisant toutes sa force, il parvint à pousser Zabini et de se remettre debout de façon bancale. _

_« C'est de ma faute ? » répéta Harry, d'un air profondément ironique, « C'est tellement facile de blâmer les autres pour ce qu'il nous arrive n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais quoi, Zabini ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir Harry le frappa violemment au niveau de l'œil gauche, « Si tu tenais tant que ça à la femme que tu aimes, tu n'as qu'à tenter ta chance au lieu de me blâmer de ta couardise ! Si tu voulais empêcher Malfoy de partir, tu n'avais qu'à l'empêcher de faire ses putains de conneries au lieu de rester là à l'écouter se vanter de ses fichus exploits ! Et je t'ai volé ta vie ? Laisse-moi rire, si tu tenais tant que ça à la récupérer tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! Reprends-toi MERDE ! ça ne tient qu'à toi de prendre tes propres décisions ! » _

_Haletants, ils se fusillèrent du regard sans bouger. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que les souvenirs d'une situation similaire fusèrent dans son esprit. Lui et Draco, dans les toilettes de Mimi, se disputant violemment… Puis Draco sur lui, le martelant de coups et crachant toute sa haine et son désespoir… _

_Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry eut un petit rire. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » cracha Zabini._

_« Je me demandais juste si tous les Slytherins se battaient de la même manière, ou si c'était juste Draco et toi. » répondit sincèrement Harry, en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. _

_Bizarrement il se sentait beaucoup plus serein maintenant, comme si le simple fait de voir à quel point Zabini ressemblait à Draco pouvait effacer toute sa colère. « Sauf que Draco me tuerait si jamais la bagarre finissait de la même façon. » songea Harry, avec dérision. _

_La phrase semblait avoir calmé également le Slytherin car celui-ci se contentait de regarder Harry avec des yeux ronds. _

_Haussant les épaules, le Gryffindor se tourna alors vers Nott, qui durant tout le combat les avaient regardé du coin de l'œil tout en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par son livre. _

_« Et toi ? Tu n'as aucun compte à rendre avec moi ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton sarcastique. _

_Nott referma son livre, fit semblant de réfléchir durant une seconde et répondit avec un ton nonchalant : « Pas que je sache non. » _

_« Tant mieux. » soupira Harry, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, « Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de crier, ça donne vraiment mal à la gorge. » _

_Nott pouffa discrètement tandis que Zabini tombait littéralement au sol de surprise. « T'es vraiment bizarre Potter. » souffla-t-il. _

_Harry haussa les épaules, avant d'étudier Zabini du regard, il avait vraiment l'air d'être du genre impulsif – trait de caractère assez étonnant pour un Slytherin… Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et on pouvait voir une certaine tension chez lui, comme s'il devait être constamment sur le qui-vive. Après tout la famille Zabini avait tout fait pour rester neutre durant la précédente guerre, mais Harry savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le luxe de le rester cette fois-ci. _

_« Que penses-tu des actions de Malfoy ? » demanda soudainement Harry._

_Zabini lui jeta un regard suspicieux, tandis qu'il semblait se crisper légèrement, « Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? »_

_« Tu n'as aucune raison de me le dire. » répondit Harry, avec un sourire ironique._

_Fronçant les sourcils, Zabini dit d'un ton prudent, «Je pense que je ne peux pas donner une opinion parce que je ne connais pas réellement tous les éléments, blâmer Draco alors qu'il avait certainement de bonnes raisons seraient injustes – malgré ce qu'il a fait – mais en même temps je ne peux le féliciter non plus, puisqu'à cause de ça je ne peux plus aller demander la protection de Dumbledore comme j'avais l'intention de le faire. » _

_Harry comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Zabini était à Slytherin. Il avait réussi à rester 'neutre' dans ses opinions, tout en tentant de donner une excuse aux actions de Draco et en essayant de gagner gain de cause en évoquant Dumbledore. Il était évident que derrière ses paroles Zabini essayait d'avoir la protection de l'Ordre à défaut de celui de Dumbledore. _

_« Tu ne peux plus demander la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant. » dit Harry, d'un ton neutre, bien qu'intérieurement la raison de sa précédente colère se rappela à lui. _

_Zabini blanchit. « Quoi ? » _

_« Pour une raison ou pour une autre, le nouveau 'chef' de l'Ordre a décidé d'exclure toutes menaces potentiels de ses rangs… Je pense que ça inclut les Mangemorts repentis, ou les fils de Mangemorts (Harry jeta un regard en biais à Nott), ou encore les familles neutres aux tendances magiques douteuses. » énuméra Harry, d'un ton amer. _

_« M-mais… » balbutia Zabini, totalement pris au dépourvu, « Ce n'est pas toi ? »_

_Harry cligna des yeux, « Hein ? »_

_« C'est juste… » intervint alors Nott, d'une voix calme, «… que nous pensions qu'après la mort de Dumbledore, TU deviendrais le chef du camp de la lumière. » _

_Harry eut alors un rire jaune, « Tu rigoles ? Moi ? Alors que je ne peux même pas faire de la magie chef moi sous peine de me faire renvoyer de Hogwarts ? »_

_« Un point pour toi. » admit Nott, en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir intensément sous ses airs nonchalants, « Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es défoulés ici, Potter ? Parce que tu avais des différents avec le nouveau 'chef' ? »_

_« On va dire que nos opinions divergent. » corrigea Harry, en haussant les épaules, « C'est bête maintenant vous ne pouvez plus me lécher les bottes pour essayer d'acquérir la protection par mon biais… quoi que c'était déjà plutôt mal parti pour Zabini. » fit remarquer Harry, d'un ton amusé, tandis que le Slytherin avait la décence de paraître gêné. _

_« Je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre contre toi… » dit-il. « C'est juste que – »_

_« – c'est un idiot impulsif qui se sent menacé à chaque fois qu'il sent une concentration trop forte de magie dans une même personne. » acheva Nott, en levant les bras d'un air fataliste, tandis qu'Harry haussait un sourcil, mais ne releva pas. _

_A la place, il prit une expression songeuse, une idée germant dans son esprit, est-ce que Draco faisait assez confiance à ses deux là pour pouvoir les amener au Square ? Harry eut un rire jaune, en se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par abriter toute la maison Slytherin chez lui… Sirius devait très certainement se retourner dans sa tombe ( ou son voile ) et Dumbledore… et bien, bizarrement, Harry savait que le directeur aurait approuvé sa décision. _

_« Dîtes-moi… si vous auriez été dans la même situation que Malfoy vous auriez fait pareil que lui ? » interrogea le Gryffindor. _

_« Non. » répondit Zabini immédiatement. Harry hocha discrètement la tête, c'était à prévoir, malgré sa grande proximité avec les enfants de Mangemorts, Zabini n'en était pas un et donc ne pouvait pas pleinement comprendre la pression qu'exerçait Voldemort… Pour Nott cependant, c'était différent… _

_« Oui. » dit sincèrement Nott, sous le regard légèrement surpris de Zabini. _

_Harry sourit. « ça vous dit d'aller rejoindre Malfoy ? » interrogea-t-il._

_« Tu sais où il est ? » s'exclama Zabini, d'un ton mi-surpris, mi-effrayé. _

_« Il est chez moi. » répondit Harry, avec nonchalance, puis avisant les expressions horrifiées des deux autres, il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien imaginer, « Relax… Je ne l'ai pas enfermé dans un cachot non plus… Juste, confisqué sa baguette.(Harry fit semblant d'ignorer le mouvement de recul de Zabini qui cacha rapidement sa baguette) Mais bon comme dernièrement vous n'avez fait entrer aucun Mangemort dans l'école je suppose que vous pourriez garder les vôtres. »_

_Nott eut un petit sourire, « Je pourrais savoir comment Draco a atterri chez toi ? »_

_Harry se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement ( imitant Dumbledore avec aisance) et ignora la question. « Et vos parents ? » interrogea-t-il. _

_« Ma mère s'est réfugiée en France avec son mari du moment. » répondit Zabini, en haussant les épaules, « Elle m'avait donné comme mission de gagner la protection de l'Ordre, ''au cas où''. » _

_« Je vois… » commenta Harry, et se tournant vers Nott, il demanda d'un ton ironique, « Aucune chance que tes parents aient soudainement envie de se détourner de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Nott frissonna en entendant le nom, et affichait un sourire désabusé, « Aucune chance. » approuva-t-il. _

_« Bien. » décréta alors Harry, en se levant, « Quitte à transformer ma maison en refuge pour serpents, autant faire ça bien… Si vous acceptez ma proposition, rendez-vous au lac demain à 14 h. » _

_Puis sortant de la pièce, Harry s'arrêta au pas de la porte et lança « Ne vous sentez pas obligé d'accepter… Après tout mieux vaut échouer en prenant ses propres décisions qu'échouer et regretter en suivant l'avis des autres, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Et sur ses mots, Harry s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva aux grilles d'entrée, qu'il soupira de désespoir, « Merde, je commence à devenir comme Dumbledore. » gémit-il. _

**##**

**16 mai 2005, 23 : 47  
>Square Grimault.<strong>

Blaise haussa un sourcil, en avisant l'état de la cuisine.

« Tu as décidé de mettre le plus de bordel possible ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement, tandis qu'Harry se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rageur.

« J'essaye de remettre mes idées en place. » grogna le chef des Aurors.

« En foutant le bordel… » dit Blaise, d'un ton dubitatif, « C'est original. »

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, « Où est Théo ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Blaise grimaça, « En train de détruire l'une des pièces de chez toi… »

L'ex-Gryffindor soupira, « C'est mieux qu'une salle de classe vide dans les cachots je suppose. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas, préférant se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises près d'Harry, jetant par terre les morceaux de papier froissés qui traînaient dessus.

« Potter… » dit alors Blaise, d'un ton songeur, « Que penses-tu des actions de Léo ? »

Harry s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et jeta un regard en biais au Mangemort, « Passé ou présent ? »

« Les deux. »

L'Auror soupira, « Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais je peux comprendre ses raisons, cela ne veut pas dire que je le cautionne… pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste comment j'aurais réagi à sa place… Je n'avais pas besoin de réclamer vengeance puisque _son _meurtrier était déjà mort… mais si jamais il ne l'était pas, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être aussi clément que toi. »

« Moi ? Clément ? » répéta Harry, avec dérision, « Tu rigoles j'espère, je ne suis pas un saint, Zabini, je pense juste que donner la mort n'est pas la bonne solution. Pourquoi abréger les souffrances du meurtrier alors qu'il pourrait souffrir dix milles fois plus en faisant face à ses crimes et en payant pour ça ? »

Blaise allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu pour l'arrivé fracassant de Draco qui écarta les papiers par terre d'un geste rageur du pied, tout en retirant son masque.

« Les Mangemorts sont tous des incapables ! » grogna-t-il.

« Hé ! » s'indigna Blaise, mais sous le regard noir de Draco, retint son commentaire.

« Quoi ? Toi tu critiques tes mangemorts ? » ironisa Harry, « Toi qui était si prompt à les complimenter… »

« La ferme Potter. » s'irrita le blond, « Six escouades ! Six ! Et pas un n'a été fichu de me trouver quoi que ce soit sur Léo ! »

« C'était à prévoir. » dit l'Auror, en soupirant, « Il sait se montrer discret quand il veut…. Et le QG dans quel état il était ? »

« Etonnement propre… » répondit Draco, « Enfin à part le bureau… »

« Hm… » commenta Harry, « Pourquoi es-tu revenu aussi tard au fait ? »

« J'ai amélioré les protections du QG et ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. »

« Depuis le temps que je te le dis. On peut y rentrer comme dans un moulin. »

Draco ignora le commentaire, et s'assit en face d'Harry, une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage.

« Il cherchait la Seconde Liste. » annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Va savoir. » souffla le blond, « Mais ça laisse à penser qu'il a déjà la première, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Impossible je l'ai détruit à la fin de la Guerre ! »

« Avant ou après sa trahison ? » demanda Draco.

« Après… » admit Harry, « Tu crois qu'il aurait pu la copier ? Mais elle était sous Fidelitas ! »

Draco haussa les épaules, trop de mystère planait autour de Léo à son goût, et puis pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Mais surtout qu'elle était l'intérêt de voler la deuxième liste alors qu'il la connaissait déjà puisque certaines victimes provenaient de la deuxième ? Aurait-il eu seulement un extrait et voudrait l'avoir au complet ? Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ça… Juste de la provocation alors ? Draco avait dû mal à le croire.

Harry poussa alors un soupir désespéré… « Merde, alors ! On est presque le 17 et je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait être la prochaine victime ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il l'attaquerait à minuit tu sais… » tenta de raisonner Blaise.

« Moi au contraire je pense que c'est plus que probable. » intervint une voix derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la cuisine où Théo était nonchalamment adossé, l'air serein.

« Tu as fini de détruire ma maison ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais… » se contenta de répondre le Slytherin. « Où est Weasley ? Je l'ai entendu arriver tout à l'heure. »

« Il est train de parler avec Luna par la Cheminée. » répondit Harry, « Tu sais il s'inquiète à cause de la grossesse et tout… Mais revenons au sujet, pourquoi penses-tu que Léo attaquerait à minuit ? »

« Parce qu'il a écrit que c'était la cible la plus facile, non ? ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un de ton entourage et qu'il s'attend à ce que tu ailles la protéger rapidement, c'est pourquoi il veut en finir le plus tôt possible. »

« Mais je ne connais personne avec les initiales L.L ! » protesta l'Auror.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors dans la cuisine, tandis qu'Harry paniquait de plus en plus et le fait de savoir qu'il restait moins de cinq minutes avant minuit ne l'aidait absolument pas. Le silence fut finalement brisé quand Ron retourna dans la cuisine.

« Comment va Luna ? » demanda distraitement Blaise.

« Bien… même si elle est encore plus étrange qu'avant… à croire que le bébé lui a pris toute sa normalité. » grimaça Ron.

Draco qui écoutait la conversation d'un air distrait tout en tapotant sur la table, s'arrêta soudainement et blanchit.

« Potter… » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? »

« Imaginons d'accord ? » poursuivit le blond aussi rapidement que possible, « Que Léo ait réussi à avoir la première liste… elle daterait de 1997, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais – »

« Donc les changements, tels que les mariages n'apparaîtront pas. » continua Draco, « Quel était le nom de famille de Luna avant qu'elle ne se marrie avec Weasley ? »

« Luna Lovegood… » répondit Harry, puis il pâlit considérablement, « Oh merde… Ron il faut qu'on aille chez toi tout de suite ! »

**## **

**17 mai 2005, 00 : 01  
>le terrier. <strong>

Harry sentit son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il voyait le corps de Luna étendu sur le sol. Les anciens Slytherins étaient partis à la poursuite de Léo, qui d'après le bruit venait de s'enfuir. Le corps tremblant il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux pour vérifier son pouls. Derrière lui, Ron ne cessait de répéter des litanies de 'Non, non, pas elle, non…'

Harry inspira… « Ron… » appela-t-il.

« Non, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…pourquoi ? »

« Ron ! » répéta Harry, un peu plus fort, mais le rouquin continuait à l'ignorer. « RON ! Elle est vivante ! »

« Q-quoi ? » fut sa réponse tremblante.

« Elle est vivante. » répéta Harry, « Elle est juste inconsciente. »

« M-mais… ce n'était pas elle la victime ? » demanda Ron, d'une voix blanche.

« Si. » répondit Théo, essoufflé, « Il a transplané avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. » ajouta-t-il, en répondant au regard interrogateur d'Harry.

« Il a laissé ça. » souffla Draco, en lui tendant un parchemin.

_« Chers amis, _

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette horrible méprise, je n'étais pas au courant de l'heureux évènement… Je tiens donc à féliciter madame Weasley pour sa grossesse. Je procède donc en cet honneur à un échange de victime… _

_Ainsi donc :_

_« Le 20 mai 2005 _

_Chère Madame Weasley, _

_Je plaide coupable pour cette honteuse erreur… et espère que notre amitié n'en sera pas entachés. Tels les pages d'un album qui dépérit au fil du temps, j'attendrais une réponse. _

_A.P. »_

_J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance avec cette personne… _

_Amitiés, _

_Léo. » _

Harry se retint d'hurler de rage et respira profondément, plusieurs fois de suite pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

« Draco. » dit-il, « Je crois qu'il va falloir que Malfoy revienne de sa mission en France. »

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

><p>Waw, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chapitre soit aussi long... (j'ai même pas réussi à caser tout ce que je voulais -' ) Donc je me demandais si vous seriez interressés par des interludes sur des choses que je n'aurais pas le temps de développer dans les chapitres... par exemple :<p>

Comment Hermione est devenue directrice de Hogwarts, ou comment elle a fini en couple avec Severus (parce que oui ils sont en couple)

Ou le Ron/Luna...

Ou encore l'histoire avec Blaise et la femme dont il était amoureux...

Bref donc voilà ^^

Alors bravo à ceux ( ou celles) qui ont réussi à deviner pour Luna :p

Et merci pour vos reviews !

See ya !


	6. Contre attaque part 1

**Bloody Game **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HPDM ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? :p ) **

**Disclaimer : Hum... je pense que vous vous en doutez rien n'est à moi ^^ **

**Donc voilà... ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Contre Attaque (part 1). <strong>

_Mars 1998, _

_« Qu'en penses-tu ? » interrogea Voldemort, d'un ton doucereux, en se tournant vers son héritier._

_Celui-ci étudia un instant le plan qui était étalé sur la table et décréta d'un ton assuré : _

_« Si nous voulons assurer un contrôle total, il vaudrait mieux faire d'une pierre deux coups en attaquant simultanément le Ministère et Hogwarts. Cela diviserait le camp adverse… Maugrey mettra en priorité la défense du ministère et la sécurité du Ministre, alors que Potter préfèrera protéger Hogwarts à tout prix._

_Quant aux détraqueurs… à moins que notre maître des Potions ait réussi à nous créer une défense efficace contre eux, il serait plus prudent de simplement les utiliser comme 'gardiens' autour du champ de bataille afin d'éviter les éventuels fuites ou même d'empêcher les renforts d'arriver. » _

_« Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? » demanda alors Voldemort._

_« Je pense que cela nous donnerait des positions optimales pour le combat, c'est une stratégie qui nous assurera à la fois une bonne défense et offensive. »_

_Voldemort hocha la tête, d'un air songeur. « Des nouvelles de Potter ? » _

_« Il aurait été aperçu il y a moins de trois jours près d'un camp de Loup-Garou, Maître. » répondit Bella. _

_« Ainsi donc, Potter essaierait-il de rallier les loups garous à sa cause… » souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres jetant un regard en coin à l'héritier, « Dans quel but ? »_

_« N'aurait-il pas anticipé le fait que l'on ferait appel à Greyback ? » dit l'héritier d'un ton nonchalant, « Dans ce cas, il serait logique qu'il essaye de retourner les loups garous entre eux… » _

_« Déclencher une bataille inter-espèce, hein… »_

**##**

**17 mai 2005, 10 : 30,  
>QG des Mangemorts, Salle de Réunion. <strong>

Il s'assit à la place qu'il n'avait plus occupé depuis plus de cinq déjà, c'était étrange… Mettre à nouveau se masque, jouer encore une fois ce rôle… il avait l'impression de revenir sept ans en arrière, au moment de la guerre, au moment où il avait décidé d'infiltré les rangs de Voldemort…

Mais à présent c'était une nouvelle guerre qui se présentait à lui, et celle-là aussi il comptait bien la gagner !

« Cela fait bien longtemps que cette table n'a pas été remplie, n'est-ce pas ? » décréta-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant, « Severus Snape a enfin décidé de sortir de ses cachots pour être parmi nous aujourd'hui. »

Severus se contenta de regarder avec ennui le reste des personnes présentes, alors que son attention se reporta sur un chef d'escouade blond.

« Et… Draco Malfoy, notre membre fantôme… » continua-t-il, « Comment était la France ? »

« Ennuyante et décevante. » susurra Draco, en réponse, « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à être rappeler ici d'urgence… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une affaire qui vaut le coup j'espère…»

« Léo est de retour. » se contenta de répondre Harry, en ajustant discrètement son masque.

« Oh… C'est embêtant en effet. » répondit le blond, d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, Draco était vraiment horripilant quand il prenait sa position de chef d'escouade !

« Il nous a déclaré la guerre, a attaqué le premier, s'est moqué de nous… et il est temps maintenant qu'on contre-attaque ! Je ne laisserais pas cet abruti de Gryffindor ruiner notre réputation, est-ce clair ? Les Mangemorts valent mieux que ça ! » décréta Harry, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Bien sûr Harry n'ignorait pas l'ironie de la situation, et Draco ne manquait pas de la lui faire remarquer à chaque fois que le brun mettait le masque… Harry secoua mentalement la tête pour se rencontrer sur la réunion.

« Nous avons trois jours pour le trouver et le battre. » poursuivit-il, « Parkinson, où en sont tes recherches ? »

Pansy se racla légèrement la gorge, « Mon équipe a fait des recherches auprès de nos 'relations' et il semblerait qu'effectivement un certain Léo se serait présenté à l'allée des Embrûmes, non pas pour recruter – il travaille seul apparemment – mais pour acheter quelque chose, nous n'avons pas encore découvert quoi, mais je pense que c'est lié avec la façon dont il a réussi à nous battre aussi facilement. »

Des reniflements moqueurs se firent entendre, mais la Mangemorte leur jeta un regard noir et personne ne fit de commentaire.

« De toute façon nous saurons bientôt comment il a pu faire cet 'exploit'. » dit Harry, d'un ton pensif, en repensant à ce que Draco avait demandé à Rosier…« Et des nouvelles de notre nouvelle recrue ? »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant Théo d'un air désolée, « Aucune, mais nous sommes attentives à toutes les rumeurs qui pourraient nous aider. »

Harry hocha la tête, prenant sur lui pour ne pas observer Théo, il ne devait pas se permettre de compassion, pas maintenant alors qu'il était dans le rôle de Voldemort. Il frissonna légèrement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour entrer parfaitement dans ce rôle… Il devait tellement lui ressembler que parfois il avait eu peur d'être submerger par lui…

« _Pitié… Ne me laisse pas devenir un Mage Noir… Empêche-moi de devenir comme lui… » _

Une fois encore Harry dut se donner une claque mentale pour ne pas se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Il se tourna alors vers Severus, « J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait réussi à entrer dans le bureau de la directrice de Hogwarts malgré les nombreuses protections et voler un Retourneur de Temps ? Devrions-nous nous inquiéter de la sécurité de nos enfants, Severus ? »

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Blaise se tendre légèrement, mais préféra se focaliser sur Severus.

« Je pense que cela ait dû plus à une négligence de notre part, qu'une faille dans nos protections. » décréta Severus.

« Négligence ou pas, cela reste une erreur, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous reposer sur nos lauriers en se basant sur le fait que l'ennemi est plus faible ! Toi, en particulier, tu devrais le savoir... »

Severus eut un reniflement de dédain, « Je peux vous assurer que le cas de Potter est vraiment un cas à part, personne d'autre que lui ne serait capable de faire ça, après tout n'est-il pas assez idiot pour foncer sans réfléchir ? »

Harry plissa les yeux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Saleté de Snape ! Et puis Draco qui se marrait sous cape !

« Je conviens que le cas de Potter est spécial. » intervint Draco, d'un ton moqueur, « Cependant nous ne devrions pas prendre le risque que cela puisse se reproduire, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Léo aurait réussi à entrer par effraction ici et mettre K.O tous les Mangemorts présents. Il serait donc potentiel puissant, non ?»

« Potentiellement étant le mot clef. » rétorqua Severus, d'un ton dur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » reprit Draco, « Si le Boss est arrivé sur ce sujet, ce n'est certainement pas pour nous conter les merveilleux exploits de Léo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry eut un rictus amusé, « Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi je te garde à cette place, malgré ton insolence ? »

Draco s'inclina doucement d'un air amusé, « Mais parce que je suis irremplaçable, évidemment. »

« Evidemment. » confirma le brun, d'un ton ironique, puis reprenant son sérieux il se tourna vers Severus,« Combien de temps a-t-il pris pour franchir les protections environ ? »

Severus plissa les yeux, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question, « 20 minutes pour celles de Hogwarts environ, et 10 minutes pour le bureau. »

Harry hocha la tête et d'un claquement de doigt fit apparaître une carte. « Retraçons son parcours, cela nous permettra de mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et peut-être que nous découvrirons l'une de ses erreurs. »

Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et se concentrèrent sur la carte – en relief – qui représentait le Royaume-Uni. Trois endroits étaient marqués, l'un était quelque part en Ecosse et qui représentait très certainement Hogwarts, les deux autres étant à Londres, correspondaient à la rue dans laquelle avait été attaqués les Aurors et le QG.

« Remontons donc dans le temps… » susurra Harry, « Nous sommes le 16 Mai 2005, il est – »

Il s'interrompit jetant un regard interrogateur à Severus.

« 10 h »

« Il est dix heures donc. » répéta le brun… « Léo est devant les portes de Hogwarts, profitant du fait que les élèves et professeurs soient en cours… pour entrer discrètement. Après environ vingt minutes il parvient à déjouer la protection et se faufile jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice. Dix minutes plus tard il entre enfin dans le bureau… Il est environ dix heures trente, après avoir fouillé le bureau, il trouve le Retourneur de Temps. »

« Mais pourquoi faire tout ça pour un Retourneur de Temps ? » demanda Pansy, « Je veux dire, il n'avait pas besoin de tout faire en même temps, si ? »

« Sauf s'il voulait nous occuper ailleurs. » rétorqua Théo avec froideur, « Il avait peur que l'on puisse trouver que Luna Weasley était la prochaine cible, alors il a tout fait pour _tous _nous distraire. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ? » répliqua Blaise, d'un ton amer.

« Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte. » cracha Théo, d'une voix emplie de dégoût, « Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas par bonté. Juste que s'il l'avait tuée, il aurait tué le bébé en même temps et brisé la règle du jeu qui consistait à tuer seulement les personnes qu'ils avaient annoncé. »

Un silence froid accueillit sa remarque.

« Poursuivons. » dit finalement Draco pour briser la glace. « De combien d'heures est-il revenu en arrière ? »

Harry lui jeta discrètement en regard reconnaissant, que le blond répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

« Deux au maximum. » répondit Severus, « L'elfe de Maison qui est chargé de surveiller le Bureau en l'absence de la directrice y reste jusqu'à huit heures du matin et doit ensuite se rendre en cuisine pour aider les autres elfes. »

Harry hocha la tête, « Donc il remonte d'une heure ou deux… et ensuite se rend à la rue où patrouillent les Aurors. Il attend que le temps passe, prépare son coup… et vers dix heures moins quinze les assomme, là il transplane jusqu'à Hogsmeade et refait le même chemin que précédemment en suivant son double – sans se faire voir par lui-même – attend que son double ait activé le Retourneur et retourne dans le bureau. Et ainsi la première boucle temporelle est faite. »

**##**

_Septembre 1996,  
>Hogwarts Express. <em>

_« Alors Potter on joue les apprentis, espion ? » cracha Draco, en toisant un Harry Potter touché par son sort d'immobilisation. « Tu n'en a pas marre de tes propres affaires ? Et il avait fallu que tu viennes fouiller dans les miennes ? Va te faire foutre Potter ! » _

_Harry observa presque avec fascination les yeux du blond se noircir de colère comme s'il le blâmait pour quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais également de déception… Il avait l'impression que Malfoy essayait de lui faire passer désespérément un message, _

_Mais l'instant passa et Malfoy détourna le regard et s'en alla, non sans lui avoir envoyé un poing dans la figure avant. _

_## _

_Janvier 1997,  
>Couloir de Hogwarts. <em>

_« Fiche-moi la paix, Potter ! » hurla presque Draco. « Arrête de me suivre. » _

_Pourquoi Potter avait-il décidé de le suivre partout, comme ça ? Même quand Draco ne le voyait pas, il sentait sa présence derrière lui, le regarder, l'observer, l'étudier, le juger… Il pouvait presque entendre SON souffle s'accélérer à chaque fois qu'il pensait être proche de découvrir ce que Draco faisait… _

_Serrant fermement les poings il plaqua Potter contre le mur le plus proche dans un grand bruit mat, heureusement que personne ne passait par ici, sinon, ils auraient été alertés par le bruit incessant. _

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de me suivre ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? » s'énerva le blond. _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à lui ? Pourquoi, maintenant ?_

_Draco planta alors ses yeux dans ceux du brun, espérant trouver sa réponse, mais il ne croisa qu'un regard inexpressif. _

_« Oui… » souffla Potter, « Pourquoi ? Je me le demande… Peut-être parce que je veux savoir ce que tu trafiques… »_

_Draco plissa les yeux, mais quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer, il eut un reniflement de dédain et se recula. _

_« Tu peux toujours courir. » dit-il, mais sa voix manquait de sa hargne habituel, il était fatigué de devoir se battre contre Potter, de devoir éviter Severus, de tout faire pour réparer cette fichue armoire. _

_Et sans plus de cérémonie il tourna les talons en direction des cachots, le seul endroit où il savait que Potter ne le suivrait jamais. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen d'évincer Potter et au plus vite… _

_##_

_Février 1997,  
>Hogwarts. <em>

_Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, il continuait de suivre Malfoy partout… Enfin si… ''Officiellement'' il tentait de découvrir ce que faisait le blond, mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister il ne parviendrait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez… Et puis au fond de lui, il était sûr que Dumbledore devait déjà être au courant mais qu'il laissait passer… cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Il eut un rire jaune silencieux, même lui ne croyait pas à ses propres mots, après tout n'était-ce pas Dumbledore qui avait placé sciemment la pierre philosophale dans l'école pour attirer Quirrel ? Dumbledore n'avait-il pas laissé Harry et ses amis parcourir les nombreuses protections autour de cette fameuse pierre ? N'avait-il pas seulement envoyé Fawkes en aide lorsqu'Harry avait dû affronter le basilic ? N'avait-il pas laissé Harry et Hermione libérer Sirius en troisième année ? _

_Harry soupira, Dumbledore avait laissé passer beaucoup de chose, mais même en sachant tout ça il ne parvenait pas réellement à lui en vouloir… « Ah la la… l'élève de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout, hein… » songea-t-il, avec dérision. _

_Son regard s'attarda sur le dos tendu de Malfoy, qui sans doute essayait de voir si Harry était là, tout en continuant à avancer… _

''_Officieusement'' il suivait le blond, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, il en avait _besoin. _Il voulait comprendre pourquoi les yeux de Malfoy se teintaient petit à petit de cette touche de désespoir, il voulait comprendre pourquoi le blond était aussi borné dans son mutisme, il voulait comprendre et peut-être même l'aider avant… qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_Harry esquissa un sourire ironique. Hermione aurait sûrement dit que c'était dû à l'accident du ministère de l'année dernière, quelque chose comme quoi Harry serait perturbé par la mort de Sirius, et, incapable de le sauver Harry aurait transposé son besoin de l'aider sur quelqu'un d'autre – à priori Draco Malfoy. Peut-être aurait-elle eu partiellement raison… Mais il savait qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière, cependant il ne saurait dire quoi. _

_Malfoy s'arrêta alors brusquement et Harry en fit de même, retenant son souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer. _

_« Potter. » grogna quand même Malfoy. _

_Harry soupira et se demandait brièvement comment le blond faisait pour toujours le repérer, tout en retira la cape. _

_« Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ? » s'exaspéra Draco, cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de frapper, s'énerver ou même sortir sa baguette, quand il entendait les pas feutrés de Potter. _

_« Je suppose que non. » répondit Potter, d'un ton nonchalant. _

_Draco soupira, que devait-il donc faire pour empêcher Potter de le suivre ? Il avait tout essayé ! Mais crier, tenter de le semer (Potter semblait toujours savoir où Draco se trouvait), le menacer ou même le frapper était inefficace ! Potter était horriblement têtu, même pour un Gryffindor… _

_Draco eut alors un rire jaune, peut-être que Potter allait réellement réussir à l'empêcher d'atteindre son but… Mais cela voudrait dire que ses parents seront punis par sa faute et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser tout ça se produire. Il devait sauver ses parents, la seule famille qu'il avait ! _

_« Potter. » murmura Draco, d'un ton fatigué en s'adossant sur le mur et se laissant glisser au sol, « Juste… s'il-te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. » _

_Quelque chose dans sa voix sembla étonné Potter car il écarquilla les yeux et regardait Draco avait une lueur dans les yeux que Draco n'était pas capable d'identifier. _

_« Malfoy… » commença Potter… mais Draco l'interrompit. _

_« Non, Potter… Je suis fatigué de tout ça… » souffla Draco, d'un air vide, « Je n'en peux plus Potter… Je ne peux plus le supporter… c'est ce que tu voulais ? Que je me sente comme un animal en cage qui ne serait même plus libre de ses mouvements ? Est-ce que ton but était de me rendre fou sous la pression ? » _

_« Je –» dit Potter, d'une voix étrangement rauque, puis il sembla le remarquer parce qu'il se racla la gorge et repris, « Je veux savoir Malfoy… Si je sais de quoi il est question je pourrais peut-être –_

_« M'aider ? » ironisa Draco, c'était trop tard après tout, « Laisse-moi rire, Potter. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide. »_

_Draco ne comprenait même pas en premier lieu pourquoi Potter lui proposait ça, ne se doutait-il pas de la mission de Draco ? Ne devinait-il pas que Draco avait presque cette fichue Marque sur le bras ? _

_« S'il-te-plaît… » répéta Draco, d'un ton plus désespéré cette fois, « Arrête de me suivre. » _

_« Mais – »_

_« Bon sang, Potter ! » s'énerva Draco, « Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire avec toi ? Je te hais, du plus profond de mon cœur ! » _

_Potter ne dit rien, il se contenta de tourner les talons, laissant Draco seul dans le couloir. _

_Le lendemain, Draco ne sentit aucune présence derrière lui et se dirigea vivement vers la Salle sur Demande. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il était enfin seul, que Potter l'avait enfin laissé… Draco serra les poings tandis que refermait la porte de la Salle sur Demande derrière lui… Mais s'il était soulagé… Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait aussi mal ?_

**##**

**17 Mai 2005, 10 : 45  
>QG des Mangemorts.<strong>

Draco écoutait attentivement les paroles d'Harry, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice que le brun aurait pu rater.

C'était étrange d'être à cette table en tant que Draco Malfoy, le chef d'escouade et non Voldemort le chef des Mangemorts. Cela lui rappelait l'ancien temps, à l'époque où Harry et lui passaient alternativement derrière ce masque, s'appuyant sur la ruse et la connaissance pour tous les duper, anticiper les réactions de l'autre et agir en conséquence. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel Harry et lui s'y prêtait avec facilité, il se doutait que d'autres qu'eux étaient capable d'un tel exploit et en quelque sorte il en était fier parce que cela voulait dire que c'était quelque chose que seul Harry et lui pouvaient partager.

« Donc… » dit Harry, qui continuait de récapituler la journée de Léo, « Il entre ici, trouve un moyen d'assommer 23 Mangemorts _armés _et _entraînés, _en plus d'une chef d'escouade. » son regard se tourna vers Pansy en prononçant ses derniers mots, tandis que celle-ci détournait le regard. « Ensuite, il se dirige vers mon bureau et le vandalise. Quand il a fini son _exploit, _il s'en va, enlevant Will Nott en même temps. »

Draco jeta un regard en coin vers Théo, mais celui-ci se contentait d'affichait un masque d'indifférence.

« Et nous arrivons enfin au point clef de cette affaire. » poursuivit Harry, une intense lueur dans les yeux.

Draco frissonna bien malgré lui, mais serra les poings pour se reprendre, ce n'était absolument pas le moment !

« Léo a fait une erreur phénoménale en enlevant William Nott. » décréta le brun, jetant un regard en coin à Blaise, lui demandant silencieusement son autorisation, celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, « Il y a moins de cinq ans Mina, avait failli se faire enlever… ici même. Alors par mesure de précaution, il y a un sort spécial sur Will qui permet de garder les particules magiques en place lors des Transplanages accompagnés. »

« Donc… » récapitula Draco, d'un ton légèrement sec, c'était l'une des mesures auxquelles Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé, « Si Léo a transplané avec Will, nous serons capables de les tracer ? »

« Exactement. » confirma Harry.

« Il pourrait être au courant. » fit remarquer Théo, « Cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'il l'était. »

Harry afficha un énorme rictus sadique, « Voilà pourquoi j'ai précisé que c'était une erreur phénoménale, parce que dans les deux cas nous parviendrons à le retrouver. S'il était au courant de la mesure, dans ce cas il aurait marché n'est-ce pas ? Mais le problème c'est que marcher avec un corps inconscient n'est pas forcément très discret, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« S'il avait prévu le coup depuis longtemps, il aurait pu savoir par quelles rues passer sans se faire voir. » rétorqua Théo, « Cela ne nous aide pas. »

« Sauf qu'il était limité dans le temps. » dit Harry, « Il devait à tout prix retourner à Hogwarts en même temps que ces deux doubles temporels s'il ne voulait pas créer un dysfonctionnement, soit vers 10 heures. A quelle heure a eu lieu l'attaque ? »

« 9 h 30, ou quelque chose comme ça… » répondit Pansy.

« Bien… » poursuivit le brun, « … donc supposons qu'il ait mis, on va dire vingt minutes à tout faire, il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour cacher Will. Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin en dix minutes. »

« Mais il aurait pu le changer de place après. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Non… »dit alors Théo, d'un ton excité, « ça lui ressemblerait bien de le laisser là par simple provocation… et puis en étant près d'ici il pourrait nous surveiller plus facilement… »

Harry hocha la tête et claqua à nouveau des doigts, à présent seule la carte des rues de Londres près du QG était présente.

«L'équipe de Malfoy et Nott s'occuperont de chercher discrètement dans ce périmètre. Et j'insiste sur le discrètement, si Léo nous repère le plan tombe à l'eau ! L'équipe de Zabini et Snape chercheront les particules de magies restantes aux alentours. Parkinson, continuera à chercher des informations comme prévu, et la dernière équipe restera ici pour surveiller, compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Une fois que les ordres seront donnés à vos équipes respectives, Snape retournera à Hogwarts pour prévenir la Directrice de l'avancement, Zabini l'accompagnera. Mais préparez-vous à revenir à tout moment. »

Severus se contenta d'esquisser un rictus, tandis que Blaise tentait de cacher son air soulagé.

Harry quant à lui trépignait presque sur place, l'étau autour de Léo se resserrait et bientôt il pourrait enfin attraper ce connard.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

« Quel joli timing… » commenta Harry, « Entre Rosier. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Rosier poussa devant lui un chariot rempli de matériel Muggles en tout genre.

« J'ai vraiment eu du mal à le trouver. » grommela Rosier.

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. » répondit Voldemort d'un ton presqu'amusé, puis lançant un regard circulait à la pièce dont la majorité des personnes observaient curieusement le chariot il décréta, « Il est temps de savoir c'est qu'est le _truc _de Léo. »

**##**

_Mars 1997,  
>Couloir de Hogwarts.<em>

_Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois que Potter avait laissé Draco tranquille. Un mois qu' il pouvait enfin réparer cette armoire, un mois que Potter ignorait Draco ne lui accordant même pas un regard, un mois que Draco se sentait affreusement mal et seul sans savoir pourquoi. _

_Potter n'avait été qu'un parasite empêcheur de tourner en rond, il n'avait fait qu'énerver Draco depuis très, très longtemps. Draco aurait dû se sentir plus libre de ne plus l'avoir dans ses pattes et pourtant chaque soir il tendait l'oreille espérant entendre encore une fois le souffle de Potter, et il se maudissait après coup pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. _

_C'était lui qui avait ordonné à Potter de s'en aller, bon sang ! _

_Draco s'arrêta net en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, se retournant vivement Draco afficha bien malgré lui un léger rictus, qui fana immédiatement quand il reconnut les personnes qui l'entourait. _

_Se maudissant pour son manque d'attention flagrante, Draco grinça entre ses dents : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

_«Calme-toi, Malfoy. » susurra l'un d'eux d'un air amusé, sa baguette pointée sur Draco, « On veut juste s'amuser un peu. »_

_Draco déglutit et recula de quelques pas, jetant un bref regard aux alentours, c'était un endroit peu fréquenté – et encore moins la nuit – alors il n'y avait aucune chance qu'une personne passerait par là, et ils étaient trop nombreux pour que Draco ait la chance de pouvoir tous les vaincre. De plus, il savait qu'au moment, où il ferait un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette, des sorts fuseraient vers lui, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_Il était coincé._

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

><p>Donc voilà ^^ Hé hé qui avait deviné que Harry était en fait le 'vrai' Voldemort? :p (les explications au prochain chapitre ^^)<p>

La prochaine publication sera un Interlude ( Severus / Hermione ) donc vous aurez le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines :p

Merci pour vos reviews.

See Ya !


	7. Interlude

**Bloody Game **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HP/DM (on ne change pas une paire qui gagne ^^) HG/SS **

**Disclaimer : Hum... je pense que vous vous en doutez rien n'est à moi ^^**

**Donc voilà... ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude : Hermione et Severus, une logique. <strong>

**1****er**** Juin 1998,  
>Cimetière, près de Hogwarts.<strong>

« Ron… » appela Hermione, d'une voix brisée par les larmes, « Oh s'il te plaît, Ron parle-moi, ne reste pas comme ça. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres en regardant la forme vidée de tout sentiment et amorphe devant elle. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, elle aurait préféré le voir pleurer et exprimer sa douleur plutôt que de le voir aussi indifférent.

« Ron… » répéta la Gryffindor, d'un ton désespérée, « Viens… il faut rentrer maintenant, il commence à pleuvoir, tu vas tomber malade. »

Ron eut un petit rire ironique. « Tomber malade ? » répéta-t-il sarcastiquement, « Si tu savais comment je m'en contrefiche maintenant ! Je pourrais même me faire assassiner ici et maintenant que je ne réagirais pas. »

« Ne dis pas ça… » souffla Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? ça te choque, toi et ton petit monde parfait ? » rétorqua sombrement le rouquin, « Tu as l'impression que j'exagère parce que toi tu es _parfaitement _heureux avec tes parents ? »

« Mes parents ne se rappellent même pas de mon existence ! » s'exclama Hermione, d'un ton indigné.

« Eux au moins sont vivants. » rétorqua le Gryffindor.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Habituellement elle avait toujours une parole pour chaque petite situation, mais là à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à réconforter Ron, aucun mot ne sortit.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, indéfiniment. Ça fait déjà deux semaines que tu viens ici tous les jours, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…» dit alors la brune, qui commençait à être complètement trempée par la pluie, « Ils ne voudraient pas que – »

« Et comment fais-tu pour savoir ce qu'il voudrait, dis-moi ? » susurra Ron, d'un ton dur, « Ils sont morts je te signale ! »

« Ron –» tenta une nouvelle fois la brune.

« BORDEL, HERMIONE… ARRETE ! » explosa alors Ron, en frappant violemment le sol près duquel il était assis, du poing, faisant gicler de la boue sur ses vêtements par la même occasion, « Je ne veux pas de ta compassion ! Ni de ta pitié ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens – »

« Je peux essayer de – »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » asséna Ron, « Parce que tes parents sont en vie, parce que ta famille est en vie. »

« Ils étaient comme une famille pour moi. » souffla Hermione, la pluie se mélangeant avec les larmes sur sa joue humide.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » dit-il, d'un ton fatigué, puis tournant des yeux las vers Hermione, il décréta d'un ton amer, « Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil… »

Hermione eut un rire jaune, « ç-ça sonne presque comme… une rupture. »

Ron ne répondit pas, mais son visage était assez éloquent pour que Hermione comprenne. Cela faisait un an déjà qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, cela s'était fait tout naturellement comme une suite logique. Une relation idyllique au milieu de la guerre. Le couple que personne n'était étonné de découvrir.

« Ne nous voilons plus la face. » souffla Ron, avec faux petit sourire, « Je pensais que notre couple parviendrait à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Jusqu'à celle-ci… Je le sens ici, Hermione, (il mit sa main sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où battait son cœur), nous ne serons pas capables de le faire. Et je crois que toi aussi tu le sens… Tu as besoin d'avancer, de quelqu'un qui pourrait mieux te comprendre que moi. »

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle avait conscience de la véracité des paroles du rouquin, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal de l'admettre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie autrement, Ron était une constante dans sa vie qu'elle était fière d'avoir. Mais quand elle avait vu Ron s'avancer vers cette tombe blanche, quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur d'elle, un sentiment complet d'impuissance et elle avait _su. _Leur relation ne pourrait pas continuer. Ron avait besoin d'avancer à son propre rythme, s'arrêtant parfois pour contempler le passé, et une fois qu'il serait prêt il pourrait à nouveau suivre son chemin. Un chemin qui ne croiserait plus comme avant celui d'Hermione.

Hermione renifla et essuya tant bien que mal ses joues trempées avec le revers de sa manche et s'accroupit juste à côté de Ron, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux las dans ceux d'Hermione et elle se pencha déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres craquelés et sèches qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

« Je t'aime tu sais… » souffla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione. » répondit Ron.

Elle lui envoya un sourire hésitant et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie, jetant un dernier regard à la magnifique tombe blanche entourée par de nombreux bouquets de fleurs, et parmi eux, un énorme bouquet d'orchidée rouge vif se démarquait des autres.

Hermione renifla encore une fois tentant de retenir le flot de larmes qui recommençait à couler de ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer… Leur relation avait été une relation idyllique qui avait commencé et s'était achevé par un 'je t'aime' alors elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ça en pleurant.

Et sur cette dernière réflexion, elle sortit du cimetière et marcha jusqu'à la grille de Hogwarts où elle transplana directement au Square Grimault, complètement trempée et les joues rouges et gonflées.

##

**2 juin 1998,  
>Square Grimault.<strong>

Severus termina rapidement de mettre le contenu de la potion qu'il venait de préparer dans plusieurs fioles qu'il annota consciencieusement. Son regard se tournait de temps en temps vers Granger qui travaillait silencieusement derrière lui.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, Severus avait été surpris de croiser la Gryffindor trempée dans le couloir. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien demandé, après tout la vie personnelle de ses anciens élèves ne le concernait aucunement, mais cela l'avait hautement intrigué.

Et puis, fait encore plus surprenant, Granger – toujours et encore la même – s'était proposée pour l'aider à préparer les futurs stocks de potions. Evidemment, il ne pouvait nier que la Gryffindor avait un certain talent – qui n'atteignait cependant pas celui de Draco – cependant de là à se désigner volontaire, c'était une autre histoire.

Il observa à nouveau à la dérobée la brune, qui coupait des racines en fines lamelles, les sourcils froncés en signe de concentration, puis l'air de rien et replaça distraitement l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Ce geste figea complètement Severus.

« Lily… » souffla-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux.

La mimique et même les mouvements étaient similaires à ceux de Lily, quand elle était très concentrée.

« Professeur ? » appela Granger, sortant Severus de ses pensées.

Il la regarda, lui ordonnant implicitement de continuer.

« E-Euh, j'ai fini… » dit-elle, d'une voix troublée, que Severus mit sur la cause de l'anxiété.

« Magnifique Miss Granger… » ironisa Severus, « Et que voulez-vous donc que cela me fasse ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour lire des instructions, n'est-ce pas ? Ou ai-je surestimé votre intelligence ? »

Granger devint pivoine et balbutia quelque chose que Severus n'arrivait pas à comprendre et il retint son haussement de sourcil surpris. Après tout durant cette dernière année, il avait dû travailler à de nombreuses reprises avec la jeune adulte et elle n'avait jamais montré autre chose qu'intelligence et éloquence. Il lui arrivait même parfois de tenir tête à Severus, sans flancher. C'était ce qui avait amené Severus à accepter son aide en premier lieu.

Mais pourquoi Granger semblait-elle aussi anxieuse, troublée et hésitante aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois ? Immédiatement et naturellement la réponse lui vint. Weasley. Est-ce que la rupture avec ce gamin lui avait fait perdre toute son assurance ? Est-ce qu'une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un amour de collégien pouvait changer à ce point le caractère d'une personne ?

Oui…songea-t-il, en repensant à Lily. Un simple mot, pouvait définitivement tout changer. _Mudblood. _

« Vous me faites perdre mon temps. » grinça-t-il, « Parlez donc distinctement. »

La Gryffindor inspira et dit : « Vous m'aviez dit de m'arrêter ici parce que vous vouliez me donner une instruction différente de celle du manuelle. »

Severus se pinça les lèvres. Comment avait-il pu faire pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ? Doux Merlin, il suffisait qu'il pense à Lily et il était complètement désorienté. Soupirant et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il retourna au remplissage de ses fioles tout en marmonnant :

« Incorporez les racines au chaudron et tournez quatre fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Le liquide prendra une couleur bleu claire, et vous continuerez à partir de l'étape 5 du manuel. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Granger hocher la tête et s'exécuter sans faire de commentaire.

« Ressaisis-toi, Severus… » s'ordonna-t-il mentalement, « Tu ne peux pas te relâcher… pas maintenant. »

##

**9 juin 1998,  
>Square Grimault.<strong>

Hermione se retint de rougir en sentant à nouveau le regard de Snape sur elle. Elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et se concentra sur sa potion. Cela faisait déjà huit jours après sa rupture avec Ron qu'elle passait ses journées en compagnie de Snape, l'aidant à refaire son stock de potions qui seraient très certainement bientôt nécessaires. Et elle devait avouer que malgré les regards troublants du Maître de Potion, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine – surtout en ce moment, à cause de la guerre – c'était comme si le laboratoire de Snape était entouré d'une bulle protectrice qui éliminait tout le stress de la réalité, de la guerre et de sa rupture avec Ron.

« Arrêtez donc de rêvasser. » grinça Snape, d'un ton doucereux, « Les potions ne se feront pas toutes seules ! »

La Gryffindor retint un petit sourire. A force de faire affaire avec Snape on finissait par connaître ses petites manies et s'y accommoder. Et là, elle pouvait dire que Snape n'était pas en colère mais plutôt agacé par quelque chose.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi on ne pourrait pas appliquer la même méthode 'raccourci' que pour la précédente potion. Après tous les étapes sont similaires et les ingrédients proches aux niveaux de leurs propriétés magiques. »

Hermione vit Snape se pincer les lèvres, pour sans doute cacher un léger rictus qui montrait qu'il était impressionné – ou tout du moins légèrement – et elle ne put retenir un sentiment de satisfaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que les étapes sont similaires, Miss Granger ? » interrogea plutôt Snape, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle n'avait dit ça que pour se trouver une excuse.

« Sur papier, ils ne le sont pas… » admit Hermione, « Mais le but recherché est exactement le même, cela est juste présenté de manière différente. »

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et consentit à répondre : « Le mot clef est 'proche'… Leurs propriétés magiques sont en effet proches, mais pas identiques, il y a un léger détail sur cet ingrédient qui ne permet pas d'utiliser _ma _méthode. »

« Oh… » commenta Hermione, « Dans ce cas est-il possible d'utiliser votre méthode d'une manière altérée pour que cela puisse correspondre à cette potion ? »

Elle vit l'autre se figer, et durant un instant elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle, mais Snape se contenta d'esquisser un rictus.

« Vous n'avez qu'à essayer. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Hermione, tandis que Snape haussait un sourcil.

« Et bien, Miss Granger, n'aviez vous pas proposé quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Oui… » admit Hermione, « Mais j'avais imaginé que vous connaissiez la réponse. »

Elle rougit quand elle avisa l'haussement de sourcil moqueur qui suivit son commentaire. Bien sûr il était évident que Snape ne connaîtrait pas toutes les réponses, même en potion, elle avait parfois tendance à l'oublier.

« Mais et si je ratais la potion ? » interrogea-t-elle, soudain légèrement anxieuse.

« Prenez un échantillon que vous concocterez dans un chaudron à part. » dit l'autre sur le ton de l'évidence. « En potion tant que vous n'essayerez pas, vous ne saurez jamais. Ne vous contenter pas des manuels, élargissez-vos horizons. »

Son regard s'était fait soudainement vague, et Hermione se demanda brièvement si ses paroles lui rappelaient quelqu'un, après Snape n'était pas du genre à dire de tels mots.

« Et bien ? » dit aussitôt Snape, en prenant une expression indifférente, « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Une invitation, peut-être ? »

##

**13 Juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts. <strong>

« Professeur ! » cria Hermione, d'un ton horrifié en voyant le bras ensanglanté de Snape.

« Restez concentrée, Miss Granger. » rétorqua Snape, d'un ton dur, en pointant sa baguette – avec la main qui n'était pas blessée – vers le groupe de Mangemort qui se trouvait devant eux. « Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? »

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Snape s'était interposé entre elle et un sort. Snape l'avait sauvée. Il saignait et était blessé par sa faute.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, elle se plaça à ses côtés levant également sa baguette, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Ils n'allaient pas échouer maintenant, pas alors qu'ils étaient si proches du but. Sinon, tous ses sacrifices, toutes ses préparations n'auraient servi à rien !

Hermione mit corps et âme dans le combat, jetant sort après sort, maléfice après maléfice, mettant au sol le plus de Mangemorts possible. Au loin elle parvenait à entendre les paroles qu'échangeaient Harry et Voldemort, et elle pouvait ressentir les cris de rage de Ron, Blaise, Seamus et toutes les personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher dans la bataille.

Jetant un regard à la dérobée à Snape, elle se mordit les lèvres en le voyant plus pâle que la mort, son bras saignant plus que jamais. Il avait le souffle haletant et semblait à peine pouvoir tenir debout. Mais malgré tout ça, il continuait à se défendre vaillamment et sans fléchir, et Hermione ne put que l'admirer pour ça. C'était là toute la force de cet homme : son obstination.

« Vous ne devez pas mourir, professeur. » souffla alors Hermione tandis qu'elle couvrait les arrières de Snape.

« J'en n'avais vraiment pas l'intention, Miss Granger. » rétorqua Snape.

« Tant mieux… » dit la brune, d'un ton taquin, qui n'avait vraiment pas sa place ici. « Je n'aurais pas pu me détendre en faisant des potions dans votre laboratoire puisque je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Ça serait vraiment dommage de s'en priver. »

Elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, mais la Gryffindor sut d'instinct qu'il arborait un rictus.

##

**Quelques heures plus tard,  
>Infirmerie de Hogwarts. <strong>

Hermione observait l'agitation dans l'infirmerie avec peine. L'endroit était complètement rempli et Madame Pomfrey était surchargé de travail. Bien sûr, elle savait que la guerre allait faire des blessés, elle savait aussi que certains y laisseraient leur vie, que certaines personnes seront handicapées pour le restant de ses jours, que d'autres ne parviendraient pas à refaire leur vie à jamais traumatisés par la guerre.

Inspirant, Hermione prit la caisse de potions qu'elle et Snape avaient préparée les jours auparavant en prévention de cette situation et passa rapidement derrière l'infirmière pour les distribuer à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Pomfrey lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, qu'Hermione ignora aisément, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Elle n'allait tout de même pas donner encore plus de travail à cette pauvre infirmière alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques petites coupures et égratignures ! Autant se rendre utile.

« Hey Ron… » souffla Hermione, en regardant le jeune homme blessé avec compassion, « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Une grimace éloquente lui répondit et Hermione lui tendit gentiment une potion anti-douleur et anti-brûlure. Le sort de flammes de Crabbe avait fait des dégâts, mais heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idiotie de jeter un Feudeymon, sinon ils auraient tous été morts.

« Au moins dis-toi que tu as réussi à mettre une sacrée raclée à Crabbe et Goyle. » dit Hermione, d'un ton encourageant.

Ron se contenta d'hocher distraitement la tête, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Hermione aurait voulu ajouter autre chose pour lui remonter le moral, mais de la même façon qu'au cimetière elle ne trouvait rien à dire alors elle se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule et continua sa distribution de potion.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand elle regarda à nouveau en direction du rouquin, elle le trouva en compagnie de Luna. Elle ne parvenait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, où plutôt ce que Luna disait, car Ron se contenter d'écouter la blonde babilla, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté et un très léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Hermione ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi, mais étrangement cela faisait moins mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Ron leva alors soudainement les yeux et croisèrent ceux d'Hermione. Immédiatement le rouquin prit une expression coupable mais la brune se contenta de lui sourire tendrement en retour, l'encourageant implicitement. Ron avait trouvé un nouveau chemin en compagnie de Luna Lovegood.

Puis se plaçant légèrement en retrait, elle observa une nouvelle fois la salle. Théo était allongé sur un des lits parlant doucement avec Léo. Hermione leva alors les yeux au ciel, elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi celui-ci s'était obstiné à se faire appeler par ce surnom ridicule, sous prétexte que cela lui correspondait mieux !

Harry et Draco quant à eux, parlaient – ou se disputaient, elle avait dû mal à faire la différence – avec animation au sujet de quelque chose qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à entendre. Mais d'après leurs expressions cela avait l'air assez important.

Finalement son regard se porta sur une petite porte au fond de l'infirmerie, là où Severus Snape était actuellement en train de se reposer pour guérir de ses blessures.

##

« Severus… » appela une voix familière, qui fit froncer les sourcils du maître des potions.

« Lily… » murmura-t-il, d'une voix étranglée.

Lily afficha un petit sourire, le même qu'autrefois et hocha doucement la tête.

« Je suis mort. » réalisa alors Severus.

« Non… » le contredit la rousse, son sourire toujours en place «Tu es en train de rêver. »

« De toi. » chuchota-t-il, d'un ton presque sarcastique, « C'est fou, comment tu peux me hanter, même dans mes rêves, alors qu'en vérité tu es si loin de moi. Je pense tellement à toi…»

Elle inclina alors la tête, une expression indulgente sur le visage, « Même ses derniers temps ? N'as-tu pensé qu'à moi, Severus ? »

Il se figea. Non, en vérité il n'avait pas pensé énormément à Lily ces derniers temps, toutes ses pensées avaient été dirigées vers Granger. Mais c'était ridicule, pourquoi penserait-il à cette gamine plutôt qu'à Lily ? Parce qu'elle était intelligente, perspicace, audacieuse et avait un sacré mauvais caractère lorsqu'elle était en colère. Parce qu'elle était vivante, et parce qu'elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines en compagnie de Severus, échangeant des conversations et ayant des débats sur tout et rien.

Severus écarquilla soudainement des yeux, non ce n'était pas possible… il n'était pas en train de –

« Non ! » clama-t-il, tout haut, « Comment seulement deux semaines en sa compagnie pourraient-elles suffire à effacer plus de vingt ans à penser à toi ? »

« En potion comme en amour, rien n'est une certitude, Severus. » dit gentiment Lily, « Tant que tu n'as pas essayé tu ne sauras jamais. Ne te contente pas de ton passé douloureux… élargis tes horizons. Va de l'avant Severus. »

Severus sourit ironiquement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase, si typique de Lily. Quand soudainement il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos et qu'elle commençait à faire quelques pas.

« Tu t'en vas ? » souffla-t-il, retenant l'impulsion d'ajouter un 'encore'.

« Tu n'as pas besoin que je reste. » se contenta de répondre la rouquine.

« Lily…. » souffla Severus.

Mais la rouquine avait déjà disparu et Severus se réveilla en sursaut quelques instants plus tard, se demandant où il se trouvait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappelait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Alors qu'il allait se rallonger, il avisa soudainement deux fioles de potions sur la table de chevet, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

« _Finalement j'ai réussi à trouver le mot de passe. » _

Severus eut alors un rictus amusé.

« Granger. » souffla-t-il.

##

**28 août 1998,  
>Hogwarts. <strong>

« Professeur, hein ? » ironisa Snape.

Hermione se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait pris pour habitude de rendre régulièrement visite au maître de potion pour l'aider à préparer ses potions et boire une tasse de thé en sa compagnie.

« Je suis qualifiée apparemment. » sourit Hermione, « Elle a dit que mes cours seront certainement plus _vivant _que ceux des années précédentes. »

Snape haussa un sourcil moqueur, « Et bien, si la directrice se met à embaucher des gamins qui n'ont même pas leurs Aspics et à faire des blagues de mauvais goûts… j'ai bien peur que l'avenir de Hogwarts soit compromis. »

« J'ai le niveau pour les Aspics. » s'indigna alors Hermione.

« Mais vous n'avez pas le diplôme. » fit remarquer l'autre, sirotant sa tasse de thé.

« Je peux toujours repasser l'examen. » rétorqua la Gryffindor.

« En tant qu'élève ou professeur ? » susurra perfidement Snape, tandis que la brune le fusillait du regard, avant de soupirer sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à gagner cette fois-ci.

Un silence apaisant s'installa alors dans la pièce, et aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser. Il arrivait parfois comme ça, où ils se contentaient de rester dans la même pièce sans rien dire, mais ce n'était absolument pas dérangeant, au contraire. C'était leur routine… et c'était bien.

##

**Février 1999,  
>Hogwarts.<strong>

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines, puis les mois passaient, Hermione passait encore plus de temps avec Snape – qui en fait était devenu Severus depuis peu – durant leur temps libre, discutant, 'plaisantant' et se taquinant l'un l'autre autant qu'ils pouvaient.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont l'air si accablés quand je leur demande de lire ces petits livres d'histoires. » se plaignit Hermione.

Severus haussa un sourcil, se rappelant de la taille qu'avaient en réalités ces livres.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la même notion de petit. Tout le monde n'est pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi. »

Hermione ignora la remarque et continua : « C'est vrai quoi ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Binn's mettait aussi peu d'énergie dans ses cours. »

« Non lui c'est parce qu'il était mort. » grommela Severus, « Mais bon que veux-tu les marmots sont des imbéciles sans cultures, c'est la règle d'or de tout enseignant qui se respecte. »

Hermione sourit, quoi que puisse en dire Severus, elle savait qu'il adorait enseigner. Elle se rappelait encore de son expression soulagée quand il avait su que McGonagall croyait en son innocence et lui avait demandé de revenir à son poste de professeur de potion.

« Tous les élèves ne sont pas comme ça, tu sais… » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est qu'une minorité parmi les minoritaires alors je serais toi je ne mettrais pas trop d'espoir là-dessus. » rétorqua Severus, d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mi amusée, mi exaspérée par la mauvaise foi évidente de Severus.

« Oh et puis peu importe. » trancha l'ancienne Gryffindor, « Tu as des nouvelles d'Harry et de Draco ? »

« La dernière fois que je les avais croisé, ils étaient en train de remanier tout le système des Mangemorts, une vraie pagaille en somme.» en fronçant les sourcils d'un air agacé.

Hermione hocha la tête, officiellement Harry était parti se reposer quelque part dans le sud du pays parce qu'il voulait s'éloigner de l'agitation. Officieusement, il dirigeait les Mangemorts en tant que Second Voldemort et les aidait à se réintégrer à la société.

« Tu vas finir par avoir des rides si tu continues de froncer les sourcils de cette façon. » fit remarquer distraitement Hermione.

« Ridicule. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton hautain.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » dit Hermione, d'un ton taquin, « Laisse-moi te montrer, en fait tu en a déjà une, juste ici. »

Elle mit son doigt sur le front de Severus pile poile à l'endroit où apparaissait parfois une ride, inconsciente du peu de distance qui séparait son visage de celui de Severus. Mais finalement elle sembla le remarquer parce qu'elle rougit et allait se reculer quand Severus passa une main derrière sa nuque l'obligeant à se rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'au contact de leurs lèvres.

Hermione ferma les yeux, presque électrifiée par les sensations qui la submergeaient. Ce n'était pas aussi passionné que les baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec Ron, mais elle pouvait sentir ici un mélange de contrôle et de laissé aller, un soupçon de tendresse agrémenté par une touche de passion. Et c'était totalement grisant.

Mais soudainement l'image de Severus endormi dans son lit d'infirmerie murmurant le nom de 'Lily' lui revint en mémoire et elle se détacha brusquement du maître des potions.

« Je ne suis pas Lily Potter. » souffla-t-elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils durant un cours laps de temps, avant de prendre une expression moqueuse : « Je crois que je l'avais remarqué, merci. »

« Je ne veux pas être la remplaçante de Lily. »

Elle vit Severus se crisper légèrement avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir exaspéré, « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça au juste ? »

« Elle et moi, nous nous ressemblons. Et je sais que tu étais et est amoureux d'elle. »

Severus eut alors un léger rictus moqueur, « Vous êtes toutes les deux des nées Muggles, deux sorcières intelligentes et volontaires. Mais vos ressemblances s'arrêtent là. Cependant, il est vrai que je ne peux nier le fait que je sois toujours amoureux d'elle… Comme toi, tu aimes encore le gamin Weasley.»

**##**

**Août 2004,  
>Hogwarts.<strong>

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? » grinça Severus.

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Severus. » rétorqua Minerva, « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre ma retraite, la guerre m'a usée plus que ce que je croyais, et je souhaiterais vous confier la direction de Hogwarts. »

« Je refuse. » dit-il aussitôt, d'un ton sec, « Je ne suis pas fait pour être Directeur, Minerva. »

« Mais l'école a besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux et de fiable. »

Severus réfléchit un instant, avant qu'un sourire sadique n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Si ce n'est que ça… j'ai la personne parfaite pour vous. »

« Félicitations… » dit Severus d'un ton monotone comme s'il parlait de la météo, en entrant dans ses appartements, « Tu viens d'être nommée directrice. La plus jeune de toute l'histoire de la création de Hogwarts.»

« Oh… » murmura distraitement Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre, « Attend… QUOI ? »

« Minerva prend sa retraite. Et elle voulait quelqu'un de sérieux et fiable. » expliqua Severus d'un ton dédaigneux, « Et comme je n'avais pas envie de jouer les directeurs, et bien j'ai pensé à toi, et Minerva a approuvé. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être directeur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu rigoles j'espère. » rétorqua Severus, « J'ai déjà assez de chose à faire comme ça, si je dois en plus m'occuper de la paperasse… »

« Donc en gros tu me refiles le sale boulot ? » récapitula Hermione.

« Mais non, voyons, c'est un grand honneur d'être Directrice de Hogwarts. » susurra-t-il avec ironie. « Ecouter les parents d'élèves se plaindre de l'administration et des cours, organiser tous les évènements qui se dérouleront tout au long de l'année, embaucher les profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal chaque année et tant d'autres choses tellement intéressantes devraient te plaire. »

Hermione soupira. C'était une énorme responsabilité que de reprendre la direction d'une école telle que Hogwarts, arriverait-elle à se faire respecter ? Ne ridiculiserait-elle pas l'image de l'école ?

_« Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé… Ouvre tes horizons. » _

La brune sourit et finalement hocha la tête. « Très bien je deviendrais la Directrice de Hogwarts la plus jeune depuis sa création. »

Severus eut un rictus, comme s'il savait déjà qu'elle allait accepter.

« Mais tu sais le côté d'être Directrice… » chuchota Hermione, d'un ton taquin, « C'est que je pourrais sermonner le professeur de potion s'il continue à favoriser les Slytherins. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione gémit doucement et répondit au baiser immédiatement.

Peut-être que leur relation n'avait pas les étincelles d'Harry et Draco, ni la tendresse entre Luna et Ron ou même la passion chez Blaise. Mais eux ils avaient la logique. Oui. Parce que leur couple était un fait inexplicable, mais tellement naturelle…peu importe si Severus aimait toujours Lily Potter, peu importe si Hermione avait toujours des sentiments quelque part pour Ronald Weasley… Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était leur logique à eux. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

><p>Hum... franchement je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet interlude... (dans ma tête ça avait l'air stylé... mais bon là je suis dubitatif)<p>

Bref dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Merci pour vos reviews.

See ya !


	8. Harry, Draco : une étincelle

**Bloody Game **

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HP/DM (on ne change pas une paire qui gagne ^^) HG/SS **

**Disclaimer : Hum... je pense que vous vous en doutez rien n'est à moi ^^**

**WARNING : LIME dans ce chapitre, ne lisait pas la fin si vous n'aimez pas.**

**Donc voilà... ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Harry, Draco : une étincelle.<strong>

_Avril 1998._

_« Alors c'est décidé. » susurra Voldemort, d'un ton satisfait, « L'attaque aura lieu dans deux mois, que chacun soit préparé d'ici là. » _

_Seules quelques Mangemorts importants étaient présents, de ce fait s'il y avait une fuite concernant le plan de juin, il parviendrait à savoir facilement qui était le traître. _

_Voldemort jeta un regard en coin à son héritier, qui se tenait, comme d'habitude, légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Bien évidemment il y avait également le risque que Potter découvre le plan. _

_Un sourire sadique s'inscrivit alors sur son visage, dans deux mois Potter ne serait plus un problème. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de tuer Potter sans endommager l'Horcruxe. _

_« Severus. » dit Voldemort, d'un doucereux, « Peux-tu préparer ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ? »_

_Severus baissa la tête en signe de respect. _

_« Oui, Maître. Je commencerai les préparatifs dès ce soir. » _

_« Bien. » approuva Voldemort. « Assure-toi bien de son efficacité. » _

**## **

17 mai 2005,  
>QG des Mangemorts.<p>

« Boss, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Pansy d'un air intrigué.

« Une technologie Muggle. » répondit Harry, d'un ton désinvolte, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire deux bonds en arrière. « Ce n'est pas contagieux tu sais. » marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais décidé de placer une caméra de surveillance, c'est ce qu'utilise les Muggles pour surveiller leur bâtiment. Ça sert à retransmettre une image comme une pensine. »

« Je n'ai pas vu de caméra, pourtant. » fit remarquer Snape.

« Peut-être que si tu venais plus souvent. » pensèrent Harry et Draco au même moment.

« Elles sont dissimulées derrière des sortilèges de désillusions. » expliqua Harry, en mettant la cassette d'enregistrement dans le magnétoscope. « Et puis ce n'était qu'un projet test, pour l'équipe de sécurité, cela ne s'est mis en place que quelques semaines plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir mis avant ? » interrogea Théo, « Elles ont l'air plutôt utiles. »

_Parce que j'ai mis plus de deux mois pour convaincre Draco à installer ses fichus caméras. _

Harry se racla la gorge, « Il y avait des problèmes techniques, il fallait changer quelques détails pour qu'elles puissent fonctionner malgré les ondes magiques. Encore d'autre question où nous pouvons enfin commencer ? »

Les chefs d'escouades secouèrent la tête et Harry appuya sur le bouton « play ». L'image mit un moment pour se mettre en place sur l'écran de télévision mais finalement une vidéo vue du dessus apparut.

« Il n'y a rien. » constata Draco, d'un ton dédaigneux, tandis qu'Harry lui lança un regard neutre qui voulait en fait dire ''et si tu te la fermais ?''.

« Il est neuf heures trente sur la vidéo. » commenta Harry, en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de Draco. « Tous les Mangemorts sont déjà à l'intérieur, et Léo ne devrait pas tarder… Il vaut mieux démarrer avant, au cas où il aurait installé un dispositif spécial. »

« Il n'y a toujours rien Boss. » commenta Draco, dont une touche de moquerie était perceptible.

« Alors je te conseille d'ouvrir tes yeux, Malfoy, parce que ça a commencé. » rétorqua Harry avec le même ton moqueur, arrêtant l'image, « Juste là. »

Les autres membres de la pièce plissèrent les yeux ou se penchèrent vers l'écran pour essayer de voir ce que montrait Harry.

Draco écarquilla alors ses yeux de compréhension durant un court instant avant de reprendre une expression impassible tandis que Blaise fronçait les sourcils et que Pansy semblait réfléchir intensément. Le visage de Théo s'assombrit légèrement, signe qu'il se rappelait sans doute du passé et Severus se contenta de garder un visage inexpressif, bien que la légère lueur dans ses yeux trahissait son intérêt.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de poser la question à voix haute pour savoir que tous avait compris la situation. Il remit alors la vidéo en marche. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ils regardèrent impuissants les 'armes' de Léo se propager, quand soudainement tout explosa, le nuage de fumée obstruant complètement la caméra, les empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait.

L'image ne redevint normale qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard, et ils purent voir durant un court instant Léo porter le corps inconscient de quelqu'un, qui devait très certainement être William Nott. Harry atteignit la vidéo, le reste ne les intéressants aucunement pour le moment.

« Ceci explique pas mal de chose, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, d'un ton songeur, « Combien y a-t-il d'endroit où l'on pourrait se procurer ce genre de choses ? »

« Moins de cinq en Angleterre. » répondit immédiatement Pansy, « Ce genre de produit est illégal et très peu d'endroit prenne le risque de les vendre, notamment à cause de l'entretien des armes. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. » dit Harry, tandis que la chef d'escouade hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**##**

_Mars 1997,  
>Couloir de Hogwarts. <em>

_Draco regardait d'un œil alerte les baguettes pointées sur lui. Il était complètement acculé, seul, et sans baguette, il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible et sentait la panique monter en lui._

_Dans un élan de folie, il s'imaginait presque que Potter apparaîtrait de nulle part et viendrait le sauver. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, après tout pourquoi Potter le sauverait-il ? Draco lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. _

_Le premier rayon frappa Draco en plein fouet et l'expulsa contre le mur, où il se cogna dans un bruit mat, ravalant une exclamation de douleur. Il se releva tant bien que mal, tentant de garder sa dignité. Les sorts se multiplièrent et le blond avait l'impression de souffrir partout à la fois, c'était tout simplement horrible et Draco n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : que cela s'arrête. _

_Quelqu'un semblait entendre sa prière car soudainement une exclamation de surprise résonna dans le couloir : « Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? ça ne va pas, non ? Laissez-le tranquille. » _

_Relevant légèrement la tête, il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de la Blaise. Et se maudit intérieurement pour avoir crut que c'était Potter. _

_« Humpff. » dit son attaqueur d'un ton dédaigneux, « Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire, Zabini ? A trois contre quinze le calcul est vite fait, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Trois ? Draco plissa les yeux et vit le regard menaçant de Théo qui pour le coup avait perdu son masque d'indifférence. Pourtant il était indéniable que son attaqueur avait raison, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. _

_« Professeur Snape ? » s'exclama alors une voix féminine, d'une voix alarmée et aiguë de l'autre côté du couloir. « Que faîtes-vous ici ? »_

_Les quinze agresseurs échangèrent alors des regards paniqués. «Merde, on se casse. » marmonna celui qui avait lancé le premier sort. Ce fut la dernière chose que Draco entendit avant de perdre connaissance._

_Ginny regarda d'un œil presque amusé les quinze personnes prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Harry émit une légère grimace._

_« La vache, tu as vraiment un voix aiguë. » se plaignit-il, en se tenant l'oreille._

_« Hey, je viens de sauver la vie de Malfoy – d'ailleurs il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec lui – alors ne te plains pas ! » rétorqua Ginny. « Et puis si tu voulais tant le sauver que ça, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé directement au lieu de me faire envoyer un message à Zabini ? » _

_« Je ne voulais pas le sauver. » nia Harry, avec mauvaise foi, « Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il lui arrivera. » _

_« Oh merde je crois que Malfoy est en train de se vider de son sang. » dit la rousse, d'un ton horrifié en jetant un œil dans le couloir._

_« QUOI ? » s'exclama immédiatement Harry, d'un ton paniqué, en regardant à son tour dans le couloir. _

_Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant Zabini faire léviter le corps inconscient du blond, et se diriger très certainement vers l'infirmerie. Quand il se rendit compte que Ginny s'était moqué de lui, il se retourna et la fusilla du regard. _

_« Oui mais sinon, en dehors de ça, tu te fiches de ce qui pourrait arriver à Malfoy. » se moqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel._

_« Il m'intrigue c'est tout. » se justifia-t-il, « J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il trame. » _

_Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il avait beau chercher il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il pensait autant à Malfoy. Ce n'était pas logique du tout ! _

_« Harry… » dit alors Ginny, d'un ton hésitant, « Je crois que tu es attiré par Malfoy. » _

_Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce commentaire._

_« C'est ridicule. » rétorqua-t-il, « Je ne suis pas attiré par Malfoy. » _

_Ginny lui fit un sourire indulgent. « Je crois que si. Non en fait j'en suis persuadée. Pourquoi est-ce que ton regard cherche celui de Malfoy en permanence alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de le suivre rallume cette flamme dans tes yeux ? Pourquoi es-tu si malheureux depuis que tu ne suis plus Malfoy ? Pourquoi fonces-tu immédiatement hors de la tour de Gryffindor quand tu vois que Malfoy est entouré par des ennemis, pour le sauver ? »_

_Le Gryffindor serra les poings. « Je suis amoureux de toi, Ginny. J'ai compris ça quand j'ai senti de la jalousie envers Dean. » _

_Une fois encore un sourire indulgent lui répondit. « Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. » affirma-t-elle, avec une assurance qui troubla profondément Harry, « Si tu étais en colère contre Dean, c'était pour la même raison que Ron. C'est parce que tu me considères comme ta petite sœur, pas comme ta petite amie. »_

_Harry se pinça les lèvres de frustration, « Quand bien même c'était le cas, ça ne te dérangerait pas ? » _

_La rouquine inclina légèrement la tête et sourit tristement : « On ne peut pas choisir de qui être attiré ou tomber amoureux. Ça arrive c'est tout. Et si dans ton cas, c'est Malfoy… et bien il faudra faire avec. Et puis si on ne connait pas vos histoires respectives on pourrait penser que vous faîtes un beau couple. » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton taquin, tandis qu'Harry lui jetait un regard noir. _

_##_

_Avril 1997,  
>Salle Commune des Slytherins. <em>

_Draco jouait distraitement aux échecs avec Théo, tandis que Blaise terminait son devoir de défense. _

_« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu oublier de le faire. » marmonna Draco, à l'égard de son meilleur ami, « Après tout, Snape avait bien précisé que ça serait un devoir essentiel pour la fin de l'année. » _

_« Sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé à reluquer quelqu'un du regard. » commenta évasivement Théo, tout en bougeant l'une de ses pièces, « Echec. » _

_Draco fronça les sourcils, tout en déplaçant son roi vers le côté, il était vrai que ses derniers temps il avait passé plus de temps à essayer de réparer cette foutue armoire – qui était enfin en fonctionnement à présent – qu'à faire attention à ses amis. _

_« Qui ça ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton surpris._

_Mais avant que Théo ne puisse répondre, il se reçut un livre de défense contre les forces du mal sur la tête. _

_« Personne. » répondit Blaise, dont les joues étaient légèrement rouges. _

_Draco leva un sourcil amusé, se demandant qui avait assez tapé dans l'œil de Blaise pour qu'il prenne la peine de le cacher. Habituellement Blaise n'avait aucun secret – du moins, s'il en avait, il ne parvenait pas à les garder pour lui – c'était l'un des éléments qui faisait que la plupart des Slytherin se demandait comment il avait fait pour atterrir chez les verts et argents. _

_« En tout cas, je parie que c'est la même personne qui t'a envoyé le message. » supposa Théo, d'un air indifférent, « échec. » _

_Draco émit un son agacé, en déplaçant une nouvelle fois son roi hors de la portée de la reine de Théo, « Quel message ? »_

_« Celui qu'on a reçu le jour de ton agression. » répondit-il, en haussant les épaules, « La personne nous disait de nous rendre dans ce couloir. Et la raison pour laquelle Blaise s'est précipité est qu'il avait reconnu l'écriture et que par conséquent cela devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Je me trompe ?» _

_Blaise ne dit rien, mais la rougeur sur ses joues s'étaient accentuées._

_Draco quant à lui devint pensif, après son agression, il avait dû passer toute la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais quand il était revenu en cours, il avait appris que quinze élèves avaient été sévèrement punis. Draco s'était alors demandé qui avait bien pu prévenir les professeurs, alors que ni Blaise ni Théo n'avaient rien dit à personne. Sa première – et seule pensée – fut que ce soit Potter. Après tout le brun avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours savoir où chaque personne se trouvait, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas pareil cette fois ? _

_Jusqu'à présent cette hypothèse lui avait semblé juste, mais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que Potter soit celui qui a envoyé le message à Blaise. Parce que cela voudrait dire que Potter était la personne qui avait attiré l'attention de Blaise. Et étrangement son cœur se serra rien qu'à l'idée de Potter sortant avec son meilleur ami. Potter embrassant Blaise, Potter lui murmurant des mots doux et Potter –_

_« Aïe ! » s'exclama alors Blaise, en se massant la tête, tandis qu'il regardait Draco avait un air de reproche, « Pourquoi tu m'as lancé ta reine sur la tête ? Tu sais que ça fait mal ces trucs là ! » _

_« Désolé c'était un réflexe. » marmonna Draco, qui lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. _

_Puis à nouveau une image mentale de Potter faisant des choses pas très catholiques avec Blaise, lui vint en tête. « Il est à moi ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton furieux en direction de Blaise, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds._

_« Hein ? »_

_Puis Draco sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire car il afficha une expression horrifiée avant de monter aussi rapidement qu'il le put dans son dortoir._

_« Echecs et mat. » décréta alors inutilement Théo. _

_Fin Avril 1997,  
>Couloir de Hogwarts. <em>

_Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, tandis qu'il regardait d'un œil morne les pas de Malfoy se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande. Il ignorait toujours ce que le blond tentait de faire, mais n'était plus autant focaliser sur cette idée qu'avant. En effet il passait plus de temps à penser au blond lui-même qu'à ses actions. _

_Depuis sa discussion avec Ginny, Harry avait essayé de définir son lien avec Malfoy. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy avait toujours eu de prêt ou de loin une place dans sa vie. Et que s'il devait dire en un mot ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait Malfoy c'était très certainement des « étincelles ». _

_Oui, Malfoy était la petite étincelle qui suffisait pour créer l'explosion de sentiments néfastes d'Harry : la colère, la frustration… Il avait toujours réagi au quart de tour lorsque le blond était concerné, que ce soit pour une insulte – ou même dernièrement pour lui venir en aide. Malfoy réveillait en lui, un côté noir, qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Et Malfoy était une partie intégrante de sa vie, c'était l'un de ses repères, l'une des rares personnes qu'il savait être sincère – même en mal – à son égard. L'une des seules personnes qui le considérait comme 'Harry' et non comme le survivant ou l'élu. _

_Et si depuis quelques années, il l'avait toujours considéré comme quelqu'un sans réel sentiment, le fait de le voir si désemparé, si _humain _avait profondément changé quelque chose en Harry. Il ne parvenait plus à passer toute une journée sans penser au blond. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever la place de Malfoy dans sa vie, le blond s'était tout simplement incrusté dans ses pensées et sa vie, sans permission. _

_L'existence de Malfoy était tellement encrée dans la sienne que c'était seulement quand il avait arrêté de suivre le blond, qu'il s'était rendu compte du vide qu'il ressentait en lui. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Draco Malfoy était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. _

_##_

_Début Mai 1997,  
>Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.<em>

_Parvenu devant les toilettes, Harry colla son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Il entra alors en silence._

_A l'intérieur Malfoy lui tournait le dos, cramponné des deux mains au lavabo, sa tête penchée en avant._

_« Non, calme-toi. » dit la voix chantante de Mimi __Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme-toi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je peux t'aider… »_

_« Personne ne peut m'aider. » répondit Malfoy, le corps tremblant. « Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... mais si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il tuerait mère... »_

_Harry resta tétanisé sur place quand il comprit que Malfoy pleurait, des larmes coulant de son visage blême dans le lavabo malpropre. Le brun serra les poings pour ne pas réagir et se faire repérer. _

_Malfoy sanglota, renifla, puis, parcouru d'un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus son épaule qu'Harry le regardait._

_Des myriades d'émotions passèrent alors dans les yeux d'argent avant que le blond ne sorte sa baguette, la pointant vers Harry._

_« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas me suivre. » grinça Malfoy, entre ses dents, tentant d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui continuait à couler sur ses joues. _

_« J-Je… ne te suivais pas. » articula Harry, les yeux rivés sur les perles salées. « Je passais par hasard par ici… »_

_« Menteur. » cracha Draco. _

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Potter le voie ainsi ? Aussi vulnérable et aussi pitoyable ? Pourquoi Potter le regardait-il de cette façon ? Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, pourquoi le brun ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Si cela continuait ainsi Draco allait finir par craquer. _

_« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'accord. » balbutia Harry, « Je ne voulais pas –»_

_« Stupefy ! » cria alors le blond d'un ton furieux, il avait craqué. _

_Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, Harry ne parvint à éviter le sort que grâce à ses reflexes conditionnés par le Quidditch. Sortant rapidement sa baguette Harry lança rapidement un Protego contre un nouveau rayon qui fusait dans sa direction. Le rayon rebondit, frôla l'oreille du blond et fit voler en éclat le lavabo derrière lui. _

_Draco n'avait jamais été aussi en colère, il lançait sort après sort, relâchant tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé au cours de l'année, déversant sa douleur sur le brun. _

_Harry évitait les sorts tant bien que mal, tentant à maintes reprises de désarmer le blond, sans succès. Il pouvait presque sentir la rage du Slytherin et ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à cela. _

_« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi ? » cracha Draco._

_Pourquoi pensait-il à Potter en permanence alors qu'il devrait penser à sa mission en priorité ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur autre chose quand Potter entrait dans une pièce ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas continuer de le haïr ? _

_« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? » cria le blond, d'un air désemparé, «Je te hais, Potter ! » _

_Harry qui était déstabilisé par cette phrase, glissa et perdit l'équilibre. _

_« Doloris !»_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne fit rien pour tenter d'échapper à l'impardonnable. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à devoir supporter l'immense douleur qui allait sans doute suivre. Mais à la place il sentit quelqu'un lui empoigner le col de la chemise. Ouvrant les yeux d'un air confus, il vit que Malfoy avait l'air encore plus furieux._

_« Espèce d'imbécile ! C'était le Doloris, Potter ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? Es-tu si bête que ça ? » _

_« Le Doloris n'a pas marché. » constata alors Harry, d'un ton absent. _

_« Et alors ? » cracha Draco avait haine._

_« Alors tu ne me détestes pas. » répondit le brun, dont le visage s'éclaira légèrement, « Tu ne peux lancer le Doloris que si tu détestes vraiment la personne alors – »_

_« Je te déteste Potter ! » le coupa Draco, accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup de poing sur la joue du Gryffindor. « Je te déteste de toute mon âme ! » Nouveau coup de poing. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pu vivre une vie tranquille ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas eu à avoir peur pour ma vie et pour celle de ma famille ! Si tu n'avais pas été là – » la voix de Draco se brisa, mais il continuait de frapper Harry – bien que de moins en moins violemment. « Je te déteste ! » _

_« Tu ne me détestes pas. » souffla Harry, en plongeant ses yeux émeraudes pleines d'assurances dans les yeux argent du blond, malgré les coups qu'il recevait. _

_Draco fut complètement troublé par les paroles et les yeux du Gryffindor, mais finalement il reprit contenance et se pencha jusqu'à se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètre du visage de l'autre._

_« Je te déteste. » insista Draco, comme s'il voulait se persuader lui-même. _

_« Prouve-le. » rétorqua Harry, s'humectant rapidement les lèvres. _

_Draco fut immédiatement hypnotiser par ce geste et l'instant suivant leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent passionnément et violemment, chacun cherchant à montrer sa domination sur l'autre. Finalement Draco capitula et gémit en sentant la langue d'Harry prendre le contrôle de sa bouche. _

_Le baiser fut court, mais cela suffit pour les laisser tous les deux haletants et pantelants. Le blond posa alors son front contre l'épaule d'Harry, en signe de capitulation : « Je te déteste, Potter… » souffla-t-il d'un ton las, « Tu as vu ce que tu as fait de moi ? » _

_Harry ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient succombés et à présent c'était trop tard pour retourner en arrière. Harry n'esquissa aucun mouvement en sentant son épaule se mouiller. Draco pleurait la défaite de sa raison contre son cœur et son corps. Il était tombé d'amoureux d'Harry Potter. _

_##_

_31 Mai 1997,  
>Salle sur Demande.<em>

_Draco poussa un soupir, en regardant la forme somnolente du brun à côté de lui. Maintenant que le premier pas avait été passé, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour céder au plaisir de la chaire. Ils s'étaient découverts, avaient couché ensemble. Leur relation ne se basait pas sur des mots d'amour, et la tendresse n'avait pas sa place dans ses rapports tumultueux, c'était une lutte perpétuelle pour la dominance. _

_Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais, mais c'était parce qu'ils savaient que cela entraînerait des conséquences, ramènerait une réalité qu'il s ne voulaient pas affrontés tout de suite. Alors la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas parler du tout. Bien sûr ils étaient conscients que cela ne pourrait continuer, que bientôt la fin de l'année arriverait et que l'échéance de Draco allait arriver à sa fin. Mais Draco n'allait pas arrêter ses plans juste pour Harry. Et Harry n'allait pas faire semblant d'ignorer les choses et laissait le blond faire ce qu'il fallait, juste pour Draco. _

_Un moment arrivera où peut-être l'un des deux aura le courage d'affronter l'autre. _

_« Potter. » dit Draco, « Ne t'endors pas. La belette femelle t'attend. » _

_Harry poussa un grognement et se redressa en étouffant un bâillement. Aux yeux de tous, Harry sortait avec Ginny, ils avaient décidé ça d'un accord commun pour pouvoir cacher la relation qu'entamait Harry avec Draco. Alors depuis, lorsque Harry allait retrouver Draco dans la Salle sur Demande il prenait comme excuse de vouloir rester seul avec Ginny. _

_Mais au lieu de se rhabiller et de s'en aller comme Draco s'y attendait, le Gryffindor se contenta de la fixer intensément, le mettant hautement mal-à-l'aise. _

_« Draco… » commença Harry, et Draco sut que le moment était arrivé. « As-tu décidé de continuer ce que tu essayais de faire toute l'année ? »_

_Le blond se crispa, pourquoi parmi tous les sujets possibles avait-il décidé de commencer par celui-là ?_

_« Oui. » répondit-il. _

_Harry se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de demander en quoi cela consistait. Après tout, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, Draco était déterminé à le faire. Et il savait également, que lorsque Draco mettra son plan à exécution, leur relation ne sera plus jamais pareille. _

_Le brun hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage et commença à s'habiller, sous le regard surpris de Draco._

_« Et c'est tout ? »_

_« C'est la seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »_

_« Et bien moi j'en ai. » rétorqua le blond, avec un air de défi sur le visage._

_Les mains d'Harry s'arrêtèrent de boutonner sa chemise et il se tourna vers Draco._

_« Pourquoi ? » souffla Draco, « Ou plutôt comment peux-tu faire ça avec moi alors que tu sais ce que j'ai fait… Alors que je t'ai jeté un Doloris ? Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf, Potter ? Crois-tu qu'en restant avec moi, tu parviendras à me changer ? »_

_Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent, mais quand il parla sa voix était calme et posé : « J'ai lancé un Doloris, une fois. Contre ta tante. Mais ça n'a pas marché parce que je ne la détestais pas assez, et que je n'avais pas assez envie de la faire souffrir. Alors quand je suis arrivé ici, à la rentrée, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de m'entraîner contre des araignées. Et devine quoi ? J'arrive à lancer parfaitement un Doloris, maintenant. Ne crois pas que je sois aussi blanc que neige, Malfoy. Parce que je ne le suis pas…au contraire. » _

_Cela aurait dû le dégoûter, ou du moins l'horrifier. Et pourtant Draco se sentait étrangement serein, et fasciné. Savoir qu'Harry avait également une partie sombre en lui était en quelque sorte rassurant._

_Puis Harry embrassa chastement Draco, avant de quitter la pièce. _

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent avant que tout ne change dans leur vie. _

_Le lendemain, Harry se rendit avec Dumbledore chercher l'un des Horcruxes et Draco fit entrer les Mangemorts dans Hogwarts. _

**## **

**17 mai 2005,  
>QG des Mangemorts.<strong>

« Ça sera tout pour l'instant. Allez donner vos ordres à vos équipes respectives. Snape pourra partir directement à Hogwarts après… mais Zabini, Malfoy et Nott vous reviendrez ici, j'ai d'autres projets à vous confier. »

Ils approuvèrent tous silencieusement et Harry attendit qu'ils soient tous partis pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, poussant un soupir de lassitude. Bientôt… Bientôt tout serait fini, Léo serait derrière les barreaux et tout redeviendrait normal.

« Sauf pour les familles des personnes que Léo a tuées. » lui fit remarquer sournoisement sa conscience.

Harry se passa alors les mains dans les cheveux dans un geste mi-nerveux, mi-rageur. Jusqu'où Léo était-il prêt à aller pour se venger ? Allait-il même s'arrêter si jamais il parvenait à ses fins ? Harry ne savait pas, et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur. Etre incapable de comprendre la personne qui vous faisait face était une erreur qui pourrait être fatale, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'une personne aux pulsions imprévisibles. Et Draco aurait très certainement ajouté s'il avait été présent et parvenait à entendre les pensées d'Harry que –

« Le fait qu'il soit un Gryffindor augmente encore le critère d'impulsivité et d'imprévisibilité. » compléta Draco, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry, avec un léger sourire en coin, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Assez longtemps pour te voir t'apitoyer sur toi-même, je suppose. » répondit tranquillement le blond, « Mais dis-moi, tu avais visionné la cassette avant ou quoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco demander ça, une scène particulière lui revint alors en mémoire et il esquissa un sourire moqueur : « Quoi tu es fâché parce que j'ai réussi à voir l'arme avant toi ? Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça, tu sais, connaissant le personnage c'était plus que probable même. »

« Hm… » commenta Draco, d'un ton insolent, « Et dire que d'un coup je pensais que tu avais presque réussi à avoir le sens de l'observation. »

Harry plissa les yeux, « Je te signale que j'étais le premier dans cette matière à l'Ecole des Aurors. »

« Tu parles… » rétorqua le blond, en souriant d'un ton moqueur, « Tu n'aurais même pas eu besoin de te rendre à ce cours que tu aurais déjà été 'supposément' le meilleur. »

Le brun allait répliquer vertement, mais ne se sentant pas d'humeur querelleuse se contenta de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi je te garde déjà ? » grogna-t-il en retirant son masque et se massant l'arrête du nez d'un air agacé.

« Tu peux pas me virer. » se contenta de répondre Draco, « Je couche avec le patron après tout. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais un connard profiteur Malfoy. » ironisa une voix derrière lui.

« Que veux-tu Blaise, chacun ses atouts dans la vie. » répliqua Draco, en haussant les épaules. « Et puis Harry est un super coup alors je n'ai que des avantages. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur Théo qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, le visage sombre et le regard vide de toutes émotions.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, hein ? » souffla Harry.

« Pas du tout même. » répondit Théo, d'une voix amer.

Encore aujourd'hui Harry se demandait comment Léo était arrivé à ce stade. Etait-ce sa haine contre Bellatrix Lestrange parce qu'elle avait tué ses parents ? La pression post-guerre ?

« Quand on attrapera Léo, ce qui ne serait tardé… Pourrais-je te faire confiance pour ne pas laisser tes émotions prendre le pas sur ton jugement? » demanda Harry, à voix basse. Blaise et Draco étant trop occupés par leur petit débat – qui était sans aucun doute intentionnel pour pouvoir laisser Harry parlait à Théo, avec un semblant d'intimité.

Le Chef d'Escouade afficha un sourire ironique : « Et toi ? »

« Touché. » songea Harry, dès lors que Léo était concerné il avait perdu toute objectivité, de même que Théo. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, finalement.

Harry se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres.

« Une fois que la localisation de Léo sera faîte et assurée, l'équipe de Théo sera chargé de trouver Léo, pendant que l'équipe de Draco couvriront leurs arrières. Blaise et son équipe feront de Will Nott leur priorité. Vous serez accompagné d'une équipe d'Auror menée par Ron – qui sécurisera le périmètre. Chacun sera appelé par urgence via Patronus quand les opérations débuteront. »

« ça marche pour moi. » dit Blaise, en haussant les épaules.

Harry hocha la tête, « Tu peux y aller maintenant… Je crois que Ron t'attends là-bas. Embrasse Mina pour moi. »

Blaise hocha la tête, souffla un merci silencieux et quitta rapidement la pièce, sans prononcer un mot de plus.

« Je vais y aller aussi alors… » dit Théo, d'un ton las, mais avec une expression emplie de détermination.

Harry n'émit aucune objection, il savait que Théo allait avoir besoin de se préparer psychologiquement à revoir Léo en chair et en os, mais aussi pour la future confrontation qui n'allait pas manquer de se dérouler. Théo serait-il capable d'attaquer Léo, et inversement, malgré tous ces évènements Léo allait-il pouvoir faire du mal à Théo ?

« Faire des suppositions sur le futur n'arrangera pas la situation, tu sais ? » fit remarquer Draco, qui jeta négligemment un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la porte.

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit le brun.

« Je suppose que tu comptes participer aux opérations. » devina l'ancien Slytherin, « Mais en tant que Lord Voldemort second du nom, ou Harry Potter ? »

« Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je te relègue encore une fois le masque de Voldemort. » répondit Harry, d'un ton grave « J'ai des choses à régler avec Léo, et cela ne peut se faire que si je suis Harry. »

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, comme s'il savait depuis longtemps ce qu'Harry avait l'intention de faire.

C'était quelque chose qu'Harry avait toujours apprécié dans sa relation avec Draco. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Oh bien sûr, leur couple n'était pas parfait, loin de là même, cependant ils étaient arrivés à un stade de telle symbiose que le reste importait peu.

« Tu sais… Harry. » susurra Draco, en marchant félinement jusqu'au brun, « cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te voir aussi _autoritaire_, ça m'a donné des idées… »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment ? » rétorqua Harry, d'un ton désapprobateur, mais qui avait du mal à détacher les yeux du blond qui continuait à se rapprocher encore plus. « Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller. »

« Au contraire. » le contredit le blond, « Je pense que c'est le meilleur moment, mener une guerre lorsqu'on est tendu ne mènera nulle part. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire… »

Il arriva à destination et se mit à califourchon sur le brun, avant de lui souffler sensuellement à l'oreille : « Nous allons d'abord nous faire le plus de plaisir possible, et ensuite quand nous en aurons enfin terminé avec tout ça, nous baiserons toute la nuit comme des lapins. Ça te va ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement, c'était extrêmement tentant, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de résister si Draco continuait à lui murmurer des paroles salaces dans les oreilles.

« Tu en as envie, non ? » s'enquit Draco, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, et tu le sais très bien. » répondit Harry, de mauvaise humeur. Plus parce qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par céder qu'autre chose.

Souriant, Draco commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise sans quitter le brun des yeux, « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche… Relâche-toi, tu en as besoin. »

Harry ne put réprimer le frisson d'envie qui le submergea, tandis qu'il observait le torse si tentateur du blond. Puis les lèvres – qui étaient toujours étirés en un sourire satisfait – s'approchèrent doucement de celles du brun. Harry dut fermer très fort les yeux pour se contrôler. C'était ça. Cette étincelle, ce plaisir électrique qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il touchait le blond, ce besoin inaltérable de sentir encore plus cette peau contre la sienne.

La tendresse n'existait pas dans leur rapport – ou alors très peu. Tout simplement parce que cela ne leur correspondait pas.

Le brun capitula quand la langue de Draco passa sur sa gorge suçant, léchant, mordillant toute la peau à sa disposition. Il haleta et d'un mouvement brusque empoigna la nuque de l'ancien Slytherin et dévora voracement ses lèvres, faisant gémir Draco, tandis que ses mains entreprirent de retirer le pantalon et le boxer du blond, dévoilant son érection déjà bien réveillée.

Se mordant les lèvres d'envie, Harry effleura le sexe dur du blond.

« Harry… »gémit-il, s'arquant légèrement pour demander plus de contact, que le brun lui accorda immédiatement. « A-a-att-attends. » articula Draco, tentant de se concentrer pour déboutonner la chemise du brun, mais les mouvements brusques sur son sexe l'empêchait tout simplement de le faire correctement, au grand amusement d'Harry.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il.

« La ferme. » gémit Draco, qui finalement décida d'arracher la chemise d'Harry, et s'attaqua au torse imberbe d'Harry, jouant avec ses tétons sensibles, pendant que sa main se glissait jusqu'au pantalon du brun.

Leurs souffles étaient saccadés et leurs mouvements sur le sexe de l'autre suivaient le même rythme effréné, les menant bien vite au paradoxisme du plaisir. Ils se libérèrent dans un gémissement rauque.

Draco posa alors son front contre l'épaule d'Harry et souffla d'un ton taquin : « Tu vois, je viens d'assurer mon poste ici, pour trois semaines de plus. »

« Sale profiteur. » grogna en retour Harry, bien qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Malgré toutes ses années l'étincelle du début était toujours là, certes elle avait changé, certes elle n'apportait pas que des avantages, mais cela leur suffisait… et c'était bien.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED.<p>

Hum oui j'avais dit que j'allais expliquer pourquoi Harry était Voldemort dans ce chap, mais finalement ça sera pour le prochain -' (dans 2 semaines) puisque la prochaine publication sera un interlude.

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu.

See Ya !


	9. Interlude 2

** Bloody Game **

**RATING : M **

**PAIRING : HP/DM; HG/SS; BZ/GW **

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR. **

**Note : Je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter "Tong Hua ( fairytale)" (version chinoise ou anglais peu importe) durant cet interlude, parce que j'ai utilisé cette chanson (qui n'est pas à moi) comme base pour l'écriture surtout la fin ^^ **

**Voilà Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude 2 : <strong>

**Blaise and Ginny : a passion, a fairytale. **

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Demeure Zabini.<strong>

Blaise transplana rapidement jusqu'à chez lui et se dirigea automatiquement vers une petite pièce au troisième étage. Il ne fut aucunement surpris de voir qu'une petite fille, aux longs cheveux roux, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il sourit avec tendresse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la faisant sursauter au passage.

« Tu sais, princesse, vu comme ça on aurait presque dit que tu étais sage. » commenta-t-il, d'un ton taquin.

Les traits auparavant inexpressifs de la fille, se transforma en une légère moue. « Je suis sage. » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr. » approuva ironiquement Blaise, « Où est ta grand-mère ? »

« Elle fait visiter la maison à un de ses nouveaux amis. » répondit la fille, « Mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'ils sont rentrés dans sa chambre. »

Blaise poussa un soupir exaspéré, il fallait croire qu'après toutes ses années sa mère n'avait pas du tout changé. Il ne se rappelait même plus le nombre exact de maris qu'elle avait eus… 15 ? 20 ? C'était difficile à dire.

« Tu vas retourner travailler, papa ? » demanda alors la fillette, un regard empli d'espoir, qui peina profondément Blaise.

« Non, Mina… » répondit-il, « Pas tout de suite. Mais tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit au sujet de maman ? »

Le visage de Mina s'illumina et elle demanda d'un ton excité, « Je suis assez grande pour aller la voir ? »

Blaise hocha la tête, « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te voir. »

Mina lui offrit un énorme sourire et se précipita hors de la pièce, fonçant en direction de sa chambre, suivi d'un Blaise assez perplexe. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me change. » répondit-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence « Je ne me peux pas me présenter devant maman habillée comme ça ! »

Il secoua alors la tête d'un air légèrement amusé. Sa fille était réellement un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. « ça y est, tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il, après quelques minutes d'atteinte, « Il faut encore qu'on aille chercher les fleurs. »

Mina hocha joyeusement la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain, munie d'une robe blanche aux dentelles rouges.

Blaise quant à lui regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux voilés de nostalgie. Encore aujourd'hui la ressemblance entre Mina et sa mère continuait parfois à le surprendre. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux rouges flamboyants, les mêmes traits harmonieux – bien que Mina avait toujours ses rondeurs de petite fille – et cette même lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Bien que, songea Blaise, leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Car si Ginny était extraverti, impulsive et passionnée, Mina au contraire était douce, calme, réfléchie et ne se mêlait pas souvent aux autres enfants de son âge. Elle aimait rester dans son monde et avait parfois – comme Blaise – le besoin de s'isoler. Cette petite pièce adjacente à sa chambre et qui donnait sur les serres était l'un de ses endroits préférés. Mais malgré son caractère peu sociable, avec Blaise ou ses proches – Mina était toujours souriante et joyeuse.

Blaise soupira, il se demandait parfois avec culpabilité si sa fille était vraiment heureuse avec lui. Après tout il était souvent absent à cause de son travail, et elle devait passer ses journées avec sa grand-mère qui était loin d'être un model de maturité. Est-ce que la présence d'une mère lui manquait ? Est-ce que l'environnement dans lequel elle devait vivre lui plaisait ?

Il n'avait jamais osé énoncer ses questions à voix haute, mais Mina était une petite fille intelligente et la plupart du temps elle savait reconnaître les grands moments de doutes qui submergeaient parfois Blaise. Et dans ces moments-là, elle se contentait de l'étreindre très fort pour montrer son soutien.

« Papa ? » appela Mina, l'interrompant dans ses pensées et laissant sa tête dépasser de la porte de la salle de bain. « Tu crois que cela dérangerait maman si c'était moi qui choisissait les fleurs cette année ? »

Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, mais ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant de lui faire un sourire chaleureux. « Bien que non, elle sera très certainement ravie. »

Mina sourit et termina de se préparer, en chantonnant un petit air, qui était tellement familier à Blaise, faisant remonter ses pensées d'environ huit ans en arrière.

##

_Février 1997,  
>Près du lac, Hogwarts. <em>

_Blaise frissonna légèrement en sentant le froid lui attaquer la peau et noua un peu plus son écharpe avant de remonter le col de son manteau. _

_Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour sortir se promener par un temps pareil ! Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il le faisait… Ah si ! Parce que Draco était profondément occupé par quelque chose et semblait manifestement en colère parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas et de ce fait il régnait depuis pas mal de temps une tension perpétuelle dans la salle commune des verts et argents. _

_Ainsi, Blaise avait pris l'habitude d'aller s'assoir près du lac afin de décompresser et de rester un peu seul. Seulement il y avait quelqu'un d'autre près du lac ce jour-là, quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir… Ginny Weasley. _

_Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir et semblait subjuguer par le lac glacé, chantonnant un petit air que Blaise ne connaissait pas, cela ressemblait à une berceuse. _

_« Les petites Gryffindor sans défense ne devraient pas traîner seules. » commenta-t-il, d'un air moqueur, la faisant sursauter. _

_Lui lançant un regard noir et elle rétorqua sur le même ton : « Je ne suis ni petite, ni sans défense ! » _

_« Vraiment ? » rétorqua Blaise, d'un ton dubitatif, « Tu ne m'as pas l'air très dangereuse comme ça, mais peut-être est-ce mes yeux qui me jouent des tours ? »_

_Elle plissa dangereusement les yeux, et semblait prête à devoir se défendre à tout moment comme si Blaise avait dans l'intention de l'attaquer. Cependant, il se contenta de s'assoir à environ trois mètres d'elle, regardant à son tour le lac d'un air distrait. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'irrita-t-elle._

_« Le lac n'est pas ta propriété privée que je sache. » rétorqua Blaise, d'un air exaspéré, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de la voir – seulement aux réunions de Slughorn en fait – mais ces peu de fois avaient suffi… elle était totalement irritante ! _

_La Gryffindor ne répondit pas, lui lançant un dernier regard noir avant de tourner les yeux vers le lac, semblant tout faire pour oublier la présence de Blaise._

_Son regard toujours tourné vers la surface d'eau glacée, Blaise jetait de temps en temps de discrets coup d'œil à la dérobée vers la rouquine. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté occasion à elle. Pourquoi aurait-il dû après tout ? Elle était une Weasley, Gryffindor et surtout elle bavait sur Potter ! Bon ce n'était pas un argument potable, puisqu'en fait il n'avait rien en particulier contre le Survivant._

_Cependant Blaise rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Weasley s'était remise à chantonner l'air, ses cheveux flamboyants virevoltant au gré du vent, ses joues rougies par le froid, son regard perçant dirigés vers le lac, et la légère fumée qui sortait de sa bouche au rythme de ses respirations, donnait une telle vision, que Blaise n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la trouver belle. _

_« C'est une belle chanson… » commenta Blaise, d'un air faussement nonchalant. _

_Weasley écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de lui jeter un regard suspicieux, puis comprenant apparemment qu'il cherchait à être courtois, elle se détendit légèrement._

_« C'est ce que me chantait ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant, quand je me sentais mal et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » dit-elle. « C'est restée dans ma tête depuis… »_

_Blaise ne dit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. _

**##**

**17 mai 2005,  
>Demeure Zabini, serre. <strong>

Blaise surveillait du coin de l'œil, Mina marcher entre les plantations de fleurs, les choisissant scrupuleusement. De temps en temps elle se retournait vers lui pour lui demander du regard si elle pouvait prendre telle ou telle fleur, ou si sa mère les aimerait.

Il sourit d'un air amusé en voyant que le bouquet qu'elle tenait dans sa main n'était pas du tout harmonieux et qu'il n'y avait apparemment aucune logique derrière.

« Il semblerait que ta fille ait autant de 'facilité' dans l'art floral que toi, Ginny. » souffla-t-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Dis, Papa… » interrogea alors Mina, d'un ton curieux, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait grand-mère quand elle s'enferme dans sa chambre avec ses amis ? »

Blaise manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. « Elle plante des graines. » répondit-il, d'un ton sérieux et convaincant.

« Des graines ? » répéta Mina, d'un ton surpris, « Oh… et je peux l'aider ? »

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Blaise, « C'est le genre de graines que seuls les grandes personnes peuvent planter. »

« Oh… » commenta-t-elle, « Et ça donne de belle fleur, après ? »

« Euh… et bien parfois oui, ça peut donner de belles fleurs. » dit-il d'un ton hésitant. « ça dépend comment on l'arrose…. »

_Merlin, Blaise, tu t'enfonces…. _

« Et quand je deviendrais grande je pourrais le faire aussi ? » continua-t-elle.

« Hum… je suppose que oui. » admit Blaise, avec reluctance.

_Tu n'as pas intérêt…_

« J'espère que ça arrivera vite alors… » sourit Mina, « Comme ça je pourrais faire pousser de belles fleurs et les donner à maman. »

Il soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'avoir la discussion des fleurs et abeilles avec elle, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir l'avoir plus tôt que ce qu'il souhaitait. Peut-être le fait que Mina vive avec sa grand-mère sera l'un des principaux facteurs de cette précocité.

« Tu peux prendre ton temps tu sais… » dit Blaise, d'un ton crispé, « Je suis sûr que maman ne voudrait avoir tes magnifiques fleurs que dans – disons… trente ans ? »

Mina afficha une légère moue déçue mais n'insista pas sur le sujet, au grand soulagement de son père, et continua à parcourir les allées de la serre à la recherche de fleurs potentielles. Elle s'arrêta devant de nombreuses orchidées rouges et se pencha pour les humer, avant d'en rajouter deux dans son bouquet.

##

_Avril 1997,  
>près du lac, Hogwarts.<em>

_« Des lys rouges ? » s'enquit Ginny, d'un ton surpris, en acceptant le bouquet que lui tendait Blaise._

_« Ce sont des orchidées, mais bon… » rétorqua Blaise d'un ton sarcastique._

_« Mais en quel honneur ? » s'étonna la rouquine, en inclinant la tête d'un air perplexe. _

_« Tu viens de te faire plaquer, non ? » se moqua gentiment le Slytherin, « Alors je fête ça. » _

_« Abruti. » marmonna la rouge et or, même si intérieurement elle était touchée par son geste. « C'est moi qui l'ai plaqué ! » _

_Depuis la rencontre fortuite de février, Blaise et elle s'étaient croisés de nombreuses reprises près du lac, c'était en quelque sorte leur lieu de repos et de détente. Bien sûr, au départ Ginny avait été méfiante au sujet de cette personne si imbue d'elle-même, hautaine, moqueuse et autres… _

_Durant les deux premières semaines, ils s'étaient contentés de s'assoir à cinq mètres de distance et sans rien dire… Ignorant royalement la présence de l'autre. _

_Mais une fois, alors que Ginny avait été déprimée de voir qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de suivre Malfoy des yeux, ne semblant prêter attention à personne d'autre, elle avait commencé à parler avec le Slytherin, qui aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître ne s'était pas moqué, mais au contraire l'avait écouté avec presque toute son attention. _

_Au fil du temps, Ginny avait trouvé en Blaise, un excellent confident – bien qu'avec un caractère exécrable et autant de compassion qu'une huitre – et prenait presque plaisir à présent à le retrouver au bord du lac. _

_« Et donc… c'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec lui ! » acheva Ginny, tandis que l'autre haussait un sourcil moqueur._

_« T'es vraiment bavarde comme fille, en fait, non ? » rétorqua Blaise, en soupirant dramatiquement, « Et puis c'était vraiment une raison de rompre ça ? Enfin bon, puisque tu aimes Potter depuis le début pourquoi sortir avec d'autres personnes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour le rendre jaloux ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! » _

_Ginny rougit légèrement et détourna le regard tandis que Blaise ricanait, « Quelle fille insensible, pour une Gryffindor, profiter des sentiments ce n'est pas ''bien'' tu sais. »_

_Ginny soupira, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt comment elle arrivait à se confier à lui. Après tout n'était-il pas l'un de ses abrutis de Slytherin qui prônait la suprématie des Sangs-Purs ? N'était-ce pas cet être arrogant qui vantait les mérites de sa famille durant les réunions de Slughorn ? _

_Alors pourquoi semblait-il si calme et différent de d'habitude ? Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu voir inconsciemment en lui, qui la pousserait à lui parler ? Il était tellement différent des gens qu'elle côtoyait habituellement, tellement différent d'Harry…_

_« J-je ne profite pas de leur sentiment. » souffla Ginny, « J'espère vraiment à chaque début de relation que cela pourrait marcher, que peut-être cette fois j'arriverai à oublier Harry. » _

_« Tu es vraiment hypocrite. » commenta alors Blaise, avec un reniflement de dédain._

_« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-elle. _

_« Tu dis que tu aimes Potter depuis des années, mais tu ne tentes rien concrètement avec lui… Tu dis que ça serait l'homme idéal que tu as toujours eu envie d'avoir, c'est ton 'prince charmant', non ? Mais comme tu as l'impression de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir, tu sors avec des mecs qui te font penser à lui, un sorte de prince de substitution. Mais comment peux-tu espérer oublier Potter si tu sors avec des mecs qui te le rappellent ? Au fond tu veux juste essayer de voir ton prince charmant en eux et quand tu te rends compte qu'en vérité ils ne ressemblent pas vraiment à Potter, tu romps avec eux. Tu ne trouves pas ça hypocrite ? »_

_Ginny serra les poings, regardant Blaise d'un air blessé, mais elle ne dit rien, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison. _

_« Les contes ne sont que des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle, d'un ton ironique, « Dans la réalité le prince ne termine que rarement avec la princesse. » _

_Entourant ses genoux de ses bras, elle posa son menton sur son genou, regardant le lac d'un air absent, elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle se confiait à lui. Parce que Blaise avait toujours ce moyen de la faire descendre de son petit nuage, parce qu'elle savait qu'avec lui, elle ne se perdrait pas dans ce simulacre de conte de fée qu'elle imaginait. Il écoutait, analysait, critiquait sans prendre de gants et tombait toujours juste dans ses suppositions. Et il était tellement énervant ! _

**##**

**17 mai 2005,  
>cimetière près de Hogwarts. <strong>

Blaise et Mina marchèrent lentement et silencieusement le long du chemin sinueux. Quand finalement ils arrivèrent devant le portail, ils virent que Ron les attendait, adossé contre un arbre un bouquet de fleurs dans la main.

« Tonton Ron. » appela Mina, en s'approchant de lui, « Tu sais quoi ? Papa a dit que j'étais assez grande pour voir maman ! »

« Vraiment ? » commenta Ron, en la prenant dans ses bras, « Et ça te fait quel âge, maintenant ? trois ans ? »

Mina prit une mine boudeuse et bougonna, « J'ai sept ans ! »

Le rouquin sourit et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, son regard croisa alors celui de Blaise et le salua d'un hochement de tête que le Slytherin lui rendit.

_##_

_20 Mai 1998,  
>Square Grimmault. <em>

_Blaise regardait d'un air désemparé, sa fille dans les bras de Ron. _

_« Pitié… » souffla-t-il, se laissant tomber à genoux d'un air vide « Ne me la prends pas… C'est ma seule raison de vivre maintenant. Je suis son père, je saurais m'occuper d'elle, je trouverai un travail et… et, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle. » _

_Sa dignité importait peu, la seule chose qui comptait était la fille de Ginny… sa fille. Le seul lien qui le reliait encore avec elle._

_« Si tu lui fais du mal… » commença Ron, mais ses propos manquaient de véhémence. Il n'avait pas le droit de séparer un père de sa fille, encore moins après ce qui était arrivé._

_« Jamais. » souffla en retour Blaise, tenant fermement Mina dans ses bras. _

_Celle-ci était profondément endormie et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère et avait manqué d'être séparé de son père. _

_##_

_Fin Avril 1997 (après l'attaque de Draco) ,  
>Près du Lac, Hogwarts. <em>

_« _Fils,

Je suis actuellement en France, dans un endroit sécurisé avec Roger et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Il est important pour notre famille de rester neutre – ou du moins de ne pas entrer dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres – de ce fait je te demanderai d'aller demander de l'aide à l'autre camp.

Ta mère.

PS : Je compte sur ta présence le jour de mon mariage avec Edward. »

_« Ne prévois pas des plans sans m'en parler au préalable ! » s'irrita Blaise, d'un air exaspéré, puis relisant la lettre « Et ne projette pas de te marier avec quelqu'un alors que tu t'enfuis du pays avec un autre ! C'est qui ce 'Edward' d'ailleurs ? » _

_Blaise soupira, il se demandait vraiment comment il était possible d'avoir une mère aussi frivole et irresponsable . Soyons clair, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa mère, au contraire, mais parfois elle était vraiment exaspérante ! _

_Soupirant longuement, il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et observa la surface calme du lac, quand soudain un bruit derrière lui attira son attention, se retournant il reconnut Ginny, qui s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. _

_« Tu t'es encore fait plaquer c'est ça ? » demanda Blaise. « C'est lequel cette fois ? » _

_« Pas du tout ! » s'offusqua Ginny. « Et puis figure-toi que depuis Dean je ne suis plus sortie avec personne. » _

_« Mince alors, et moi qui avait prévue une orchidée pour cette occasion. » fit Blaise, d'un ton faussement déçu. _

_« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me la donner. » dit-elle, en prenant la fleur de force, « D'ailleurs d'où tu les sors ? » _

_« Ce n'est pas important, si ? » se contenta-t-il, de répondre en haussant les épaules._

_Il soupira intérieurement, il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Elle l'irritait à toujours parler sans jamais s'arrêter et à croire que tout était beau dans le meilleur des mondes alors qu'on était clairement entré dans une période de guerre, et à toujours parler de Potter, Potter et encore Potter ! Et puis sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il s'était surpris à la regarder dès qu'il le pouvait. Il se souvenait même avoir sourit avec tendresse quand – la tête dans les nuages – elle avait foncé dans un groupe de personne et avait renversé toutes ses affaires. _

_« Bon alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu là alors, si tu n'es pas en train de déprimée ? » grommela Blaise._

_« Tu es en train de dire que je ne peux pas juste venir pour te voir ? » rétorqua innocemment Ginny. _

_« Impossible. » répondit le Slytherin. _

_« Et bien figure-toi que si, je suis juste venue pour te tenir compagnie. » dit-elle malicieusement, « après tout j'aime bien être avec toi. » _

_« Merde » songea Blaise, en tentant de réprimer l'accélération de ses battements de cœur, « Elle est trop près… et puis pourquoi dit-elle des trucs comme ça alors qu'elle aime Potter ?» _

_« Fais gaffe, dis comme ça, on aurait presque l'impression que tu me dragues. » fit remarquer Blaise, d'un ton faussement nonchalant. _

_« Peut-être bien. » rétorqua Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin. _

_Blaise se figea net et déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas bon… Elle était trop près… Et puis c'était Ginny Weasley, une Gryffindor, une fille irritante et au possible, avec un sacré caractère de merde et trop impulsive pour son bien… _

_Trop près… _

_Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le malheur et vivait dans une famille aimante et comblée, elle représentait tout ce que Blaise détestait parce que cela lui rappelait à quel point sa famille était étrange. _

_Beaucoup trop près…_

_Elle n'était pas particulièrement intelligente, oh bien sûr elle était belle mais Blaise était certain de pouvoir trouver plus belle qu'elle. Elle n'était pas riche non plus, en fait elle était tout à fait normale, rien donc qui aurait pu attirer Blaise…_

_Et pourtant… _

_Et pourtant son cœur battait toujours trop vite quand Ginny était dans les parages, et il détestait par-dessus quand elle parlait de ses petits-amis, ou quand elle déprimait à cause de Potter. Et pourtant il trouvait adorable le fait qu'elle ne sache pas faire la différence entre deux fleurs pourtant totalement différente. _

_Et pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'elle. _

_Sans pouvoir se restreindre, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Ginny et se laissa aller dans un baiser empli de passion et de désir. _

_« Alors dis-moi… » chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle, « … qu'est-ce que tu as vu de Potter en moi ? »_

_Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui._

_« Etrangement… rien. » souffla Ginny, en retour, « En fait, tu n'as absolument rien d'un prince charmant. » _

_Blaise haussa un sourcil puis dit, « C'est bon à savoir, au moins ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas à épouser une quelconque princesse que j'aurais rencontré dans la rue. » _

_« Idiot. » rit la Gryffindor, en se levant et se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le château, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. _

_Blaise quant à lui la regardait partir avec une expression profondément ironique sur le visage. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que si un jour Potter décidait de sortir avec Ginny, elle laisserait tout tomber pour lui, même Blaise. _

_« Que la vie est cruelle. » souffla-t-il. _

##

_Mai 1997,  
>Hogwarts, couloir. <em>

_Blaise marchait distraitement dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller quand soudainement il s'arrêta. Au bout du couloir deux personnes semblaient réellement proches et discutaient._

_« Une déclaration ? » supposa Blaise, d'un air ennuyé, il allait faire demi-tour quand il reconnut subitement la silhouette d'une des personnes. C'était Ginny. _

_Il s'approcha alors discrètement et resta à une bonne distance d'eux, afin de pouvoir écouter ce qu'ils disaient sans se faire repérer. _

_« Oh Harry je suis si contente. » roucoula Ginny, en souriant et enlaçant tendrement Potter._

_« Alors c'est vrai, tu acceptes ? » demanda Potter, d'un air incertain._

_« Bien sûr que j'accepte. » affirma la rouquine, « Et puis je comptais justement te demander la même chose, mais j'ai hésité parce que ça fait un peu bizarre, non ? Je suis la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami après tout ! » _

_Blaise était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Sans écouter la suite, il s'en alla rapidement dans la direction inverse, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. _

_##_

_Juillet 1997 (après la rencontre accidentelle entre Ron, Hermione et Draco)  
>Square Grimault.<em>

_« Waw, tu as vraiment une sale tête. » commenta Harry, d'un ton surpris, tandis que Ginny le fusillait du regard._

_« J'ai appris que tu avais des résidents un peu particulier, ici. » marmonna-t-elle. _

_« Tu parles de Zabini et Nott ? » demanda le brun, en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud. « D'ailleurs en parlant de Zabini, tu ne lui avait pas expliqué le plan, c'est ça ? »_

_Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, d'un ton surpris. _

_« Comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« Oh, pour rien, juste que quand nous nous sommes croisés par hasard dans une salle de classe vide, il m'a frappé et crié dessus… Et… ah oui, il avait aussi mentionné le fait que je lui avais soit disant piqué la femme qu'il aimait. » _

_Ginny rougit. Il était vrai que lorsque Harry lui avait proposé de sortir faussement ensemble, elle avait trouvée l'idée intéressante dans le sens où elle aurait pu aller voir Blaise pendant qu'Harry faisait… des choses avec Malfoy. Mais Blaise s'était mis à l'éviter juste à ce moment là et refusait tout simplement de lui parler. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Il avait dû l'avoir mal pris, et avait cru que Ginny allait l'abandonner pour Harry. _

_« Euh… c'est euh… tu vois… je… » balbutia-t-elle, d'un air gêné. _

_Harry sourit d'un air amusé. __« Il est dans la seconde chambre à droite, au deuxième étage. » _

_Ginny hocha la tête et courut vers la chambre mentionnée plus tôt, avec les joues rouges écarlates. Quand elle arriva au pas de la porte, elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et frappa de manière assurée. _

_La porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent cependant de surprise en reconnaissant Ginny._

_« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« Non. » _

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le Slytherin pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur. _

_« Ecoute… » commença-t-elle, « C'est un malentendu…. »_

_« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'en fait tu ne voulais pas accepter de sortir avec Potter ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton sec. _

_« Oui ! Enfin… non. Je veux dire… Si j'ai accepté, c'est pour toi ! » _

_« Huh ? » grogna Blaise, d'un ton mi-outré, mi-troublé, « je rêve ou tu viens de dire que si tu avais accepté de sortir avec le prince charmant de tes rêves, c'était pour mon bien ? Explique-moi exactement ce que ça m'apporte de te voir faire des choses avec Potter ? » _

_« Hum… Bon c'est vrai que dit comme ça… » soupira Ginny. « En fait si Harry m'a demandé de sortir avec lui c'est parce qu'il voulait avoir une excuse pour s'absenter quand il irait faire des trucs avec Malfoy et – »_

_« Waw waw Attend une minute ! » coupa Blaise, « Quand tu dis Malfoy, c'est Draco Malfoy ? Draco et Potter couchent ensemble ? » _

_« non, non ils s'amusent à planter des graines. » ironisa la rouquine, « Bien sûr qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Tu vis dans la même maison qu'eux et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ? »_

_Blaise ignora le commentaire, tentant de bien assimiler ce qu'elle lui avait raconté quand soudainement un fou rire lui prit. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » s'étonna Ginny, se demandant si Blaise n'avait pas perdu la raison. _

_« Ton prince charmant est gay. » ricana Blaise, « Merlin quel conte de merde. » _

_Ginny attendit alors presque patiemment que le Slytherin se calme afin de continuer son explication, « Et donc je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu également profiter de cette excuse pour… »_

_Là elle devient écarlate et se tut. _

_« Pour planter des graines ? » proposa Blaise, d'un ton amusé, tandis que Ginny devenait encore plus rouge. _

_« Oui…enfin, je veux dire…peut-être pas tout de suite… mais euh… » _

_Blaise sourit tendrement devant l'embarras de la rouquine, toute sa rancœur précédente oubliée. _

_« Et ça c'est pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, en pointant du doigt une fleur que Ginny tenait à la main._

_«Oh, c'est parce que je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose pour te rendre en colère, et comme je ne savais pas ce que c'était je comptais te donner une fleur d'orchidée pour me faire pardonner. » _

'_Mouais sauf qu'en général les filles n'offrent pas de fleurs aux garçons !' songea Blaise, avec un rire jaune, mais en prenant quand même la fleur._

_« Merci. » dit-il. _

_« Tu sais, j'admirais peut-être Harry depuis que je suis petite, mais c'est toi que j'aime. » déclara-t-elle, en fixant intensément Blaise._

_Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de rapidement tourner la tête pour cacher son rougissement. « Imbécile, ne dis pas des choses comme ça, aussi soudainement ! » _

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda malicieusement Ginny en s'approchant du Slytherin. _

_Blaise allait répondre quelque chose mais la rouquine l'en empêcha en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. _

_~Une heure plus tard ~_

_« Ah au fait… » dit Blaise, d'un ton nonchalant, « Tu sais la fleur que tu m'as donné… » _

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas une orchidée… Mais une fleur de lys. » _

**##**

**17 mai 2005,  
>Cimetière.<strong>

« Papa, il faut y aller ! » appela Minna, sortant Blaise de ses pensées.

Elle était toujours dans les bras de son oncle et faisait de grands gestes vers Blaise, pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Blaise sourit et avança rapidement jusqu'à la barrière devant laquelle se tenaient les deux autres.

Quand Minna avait failli se faire kidnapper, Blaise avait eu l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé, c'était comme perdre Ginny une deuxième fois. Les kidnappeurs étaient des parents de certains camarades de classe de Minna, qui considéraient qu'une fille de Mangemort ne devrait pas pouvoir aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

Ce n'était que grâce au fait que Théo l'avait retenu que Blaise n'avait pas immédiatement tué ses monstres abominables qui osaient s'appeler parent.

Et depuis cette accident, Minna restait essentiellement à la maison et avait en permanence un sort de traçage sur elle, afin qu'en cas de problème Blaise sache exactement où elle se trouvait.

« Papa ! » insista Minna, en voyant que Blaise était encore reparti dans ses pensées, « Viens vite. »

« Oui j'arrive. » répondit-il.

_##_

_Octobre 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_« HEIN ? » s'étrangla Blaise, en regardant Ginny avec des yeux ronds, semblable à des soucoupes. « Tu es QUOI ? » _

_« Enceinte. » répondit Ginny, d'un ton calme, en sirotant son thé._

'_Ne dis pas ça comme si ça ne te faisait rien !' grogna mentalement Blaise. _

_« Mais comment c'est possible ? » interrogea Blaise, « On s'est protégé ! » _

_« Non… sauf une fois. » le contredit Ginny, « Durant une soirée d'août… » _

_Il inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de reprendre son calme… Après tout, il allait JUSTE devenir père, ce n'était pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient EN PLEIN MILIEU d'une GUERRE, et qu'ils étaient les premiers sur la liste de personnes à tuer dans le camp adverse… Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se faire tuer par le reste de la tribu Weasley quand ils apprendront que leur plus jeune enfant – qui n'était même pas encore majeur – était enceinte et que par extension elle sortait avec lui…_

_Merlin, c'était horrible._

_«Depuis quand tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton crispé._

_« Environ un mois, je pense. » _

_« UN MOIS ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? » s'étrangla le Slytherin. « Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Je voulais réfléchir avant. » dit Ginny, d'un ton sérieux, « Je voulais me faire à l'idée que je deviendrais mère, et éventuellement au fait que tu risquerais de m'abandonner quand tu le sauras. » _

_Blaise resta tétanisé devant ce qu'elle venait de dire, pensait-elle réellement qu'il n'aurait pas pris ses responsabilité ? Qu'il allait lâchement l'abandonner ? _

_« Je ne ferais jamais ça… » dit-il, d'un ton ferme et catégorique. _

_Ginny se détendit et lui fit un petit sourire rassuré, « J'ai décidé de garder le bébé tu sais… même si nous sommes trop jeunes, et que nous sommes en guerre, je ne veux pas avorter. » _

_« Je sais. » souffla Blaise, d'ailleurs étrangement l'avortement ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit… Pourtant c'était la solution la plus raisonnable à prendre, mais il fallait croire qu'à force Ginny avait fini par déteindre sur lui, « Je n'aurais qu'à t'enfermer quelque part jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, comme ça je serais sûr que tu seras en sécurité. » _

_« Abruti. » rétorqua la rouquine en l'embrassant. _

_L'ancien Slytherin sourit et allait sortir quand Ginny le retint par le bras. _

_« J'ai oublié de rajouter quelque chose. » dit-elle, « En ce moment les membres de ma famille, (plus Harry, Hermione, Draco et Théo) sont en train de lire une lettre dans laquelle je leur annonce que je suis enceinte de toi… Alors fais attention à tes arrières. » _

'_J'apprécierais si tu pouvais me prévenir à l'avance quand ma vie est en danger !' _

_##_

_31 Mars 1998,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_« Regarde, tu as vu comme elle est mignonne… » roucoula Ginny, en tenant la toute juste née, Minna, dans ses bras. _

_« Elles est minuscule surtout. » rétorqua Blaise, d'un ton indifférent, cependant le regard tendre qu'il lui lançait le trahissait énormément._

_Ginny sourit, « Pourquoi n'avoues-tu donc pas, que tu penses que c'est la plus jolie des petits bébés? » _

_« ça sert à quoi d'énoncer une évidence. » marmonna l'autre. _

_Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit. « Je suis sûre qu'elle sera gâtée plus tard, tu te rends comptes c'est la première petite-fille de mes parents… »_

_« Oui sans compter TOUS ses oncles et tantes qui ne manqueront certainement pas de la noyer de cadeaux. » grommela Blaise, en songeant au fait que la nurserie serait bientôt remplie tellement il y avait de peluche à l'intérieur. _

_« Tu oublies Harry, Draco et Théo aussi. » rit Ginny. _

_« Merlin, » gémit Blaise, d'un ton faussement dramatique, « Elle va devenir comme Draco quand il était petit si ça continue. » _

_« Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle sera heureuse. » souffla la rouquine en embrassant le front du nouveau né. _

_##_

_17 Mai 1998, 10 h.  
>Terrier. <em>

_« Tu en auras pour longtemps ? » demanda Ginny en étouffant un bâillement. _

_« Je serais revenu pour 16 h, je pense. » répondit Blaise, « Ma mère veut absolument voir la petite et comme elle est du genre parano, je vais prendre un peu de temps à déchiffrer les codes qu'elle m'a laissés. » _

_La rouquine sourit, « Minna devra prendre son biberon à 14 h, je t'ai mis tout ce qui fallait dans le sac, s'il y a un problème appelle-moi. » _

_« J'ai l'habitude. » rétorqua Blaise, d'un ton assuré, en prenant dans ses bras sa fille, « Toi, par contre tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant et penser à te détendre. Après tout, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu toute famille réunie, non ? »_

_Ginny hocha la tête, « Ron n'est pas là, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait sûrement plus tard, je pense qu'il arrivera au moment que toi. » _

_Blaise allait partir mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Ginny arborait un sourire triste._

_« C'est fou… j'ai tellement l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée que j'en oublie presque que nous sommes en guerre. » _

_Blaise allait dire quelque chose, mais Ginny le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle._

_« Moi aussi. » répondit-il, « Ah et au fait… » ajouta-t-il, « J'aurais quelque chose à te demander ce soir… » _

_« Ok… » dit-elle d'un ton surpris._

_## _

_17 Mai 1998, 16 h 15,  
>Saint Mungo. <em>

_Blaise sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'il passait de lit en lit, espérant qu'elle n'y trouverait pas, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était parvenue à s'en sortir. Mais sa prière ne fut pas exaucer, car devant lui dans ce lit blanc d'hôpital, dans un état proche de la mort, se trouvait Ginny. _

_« Oh Merlin, Ginny. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix rauque, en se précipitant à ses côtés. « Ginny ? Tu m'entends ? C'est moi ! Blaise. » _

_Ginny cilla légèrement et tourna lentement la tête, comme si ce simple geste était un effort surhumain pour elle. Ses yeux vitreux fixèrent alors ceux emplies d'inquiétudes de Blaise. _

_« Minna ? » souffla-t-elle, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure._

_« Elle est avec ma mère. » dit Blaise, « Quand Harry m'a appelé je suis venu aussi vide que j'ai pu. » _

_Elle hocha doucement la tête. « Je vais mourir. » _

_« Ne dis pas ça. » la supplia Blaise._

_« C'est la vérité. Le Médicomage a dit qu'on m'avait injecté un poison inconnu dans le sang. » décréta-t-elle, d'une voix monotone, « Il a dit que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. » _

_Blaise déglutit, lui tenant fermement la main, il commençait à sentir ses yeux le piquer. _

_«J'aurais tellement voulu voir Minna grandir, à tes côtés. » poursuivit Ginny, d'une voix faible, «Il semblerait que ça soit impossible finalement. » _

_Il renifla, et dit sur un ton faussement joyeux, « Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir j'avais prévu de te demander en mariage. Je voulais te demander de passer le restant de tes jours avec moi… » _

_« Fais là moi maintenant. » dit alors Ginny. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Demande-moi en mariage… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » _

_Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Blaise tandis qu'il sortait une bague sobre mais magnifique de sa poche. « Tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout, hein ? »_

_Ginny hocha la tête, mais son visage était encore plus pâle qu'avant._

_« Je t'ai toujours trouvé irritante, tu sais, dans ta manière d'agir avec Potter, dans ta vision du monde, dans ta façon de parler avec moi, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis rendu compte que si j'étais aussi agacé c'était parce que j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de ton comportement avec Potter, jaloux du fait que je ne faisais pas parti de ta vision du monde, jaloux parce que tu étais différente avec moi qu'avec le reste de tes amis. Ensuite j'ai appris à t'apprécier, malgré tout ce que tu représentais, j'ai appris à t'aimer, te chérir. Je t'aime parce que tu es restée avec moi malgré ma personnalité exécrable, je t'aime parce que tu es tellement fascinante que je ne me lasserai pas de te redécouvrir tous les jours, je t'aime parce que tu es tellement pure et passionnée. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi. Et parce que je t'aime tellement que parfois mon cœur me fait mal, je voudrais passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés. Alors… Ginny Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ? » _

_Ginny hocha encore une fois la tête et Blaise lui passa la bague au doigt, bien qu'il eut un peu de mal au début car sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes. _

_« Et ils marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. » souffla Ginny, en fermant les yeux._

_« Je n'aime pas la fin de ce conte. » répondit en retour Blaise, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. _

_Il devait absolument retenir ses larmes, il savait que Ginny n'aurait pas voulu qu'il pleure… Mais Ginny n'était plus là à présent, elle ne pourra plus jamais l'embrasser, plus jamais l'enlacer, plus jamais lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, plus le soutenir quand il allait mal , ou simplement l'écouter quand il se plaignait. _

_Et Blaise craqua._

_« OH merlin Ginny… » gémit-il en pleurant des torrents de larmes, « Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras… Je deviendrais le prince charmant que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir, je ferais en sorte que ce conte devienne le notre. Je… Je ferais tout ce que tu désires… alors s'il-te plaît… ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas, Ginny, je ne suis rien sans toi… s'il-te-plaît, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… Ginny…Pitié…GINNY ! » _

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>cimetière.<strong>

Minna s'avança lentement et prudemment jusque la grande tombe blanche, déposant le bouquet sur le sol.

« Tu sais, Maman… ça fais longtemps que je voulais te voir… Papa et Tonton Ron m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi… J'ai plein de photos de toi à la maison et je connais presque tout de toi ! Papa m'a aussi dit que tu dormais là avec grand-père, grand-mère et mes autres tontons ici, pour très longtemps. Est-ce que tu te réveilleras et que je pourrais te voir, dis ?

Tu sais j'avais vraiment hâte de venir te voir, j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus si je ne venais pas… Papa m'a dit que tu m'aimais très, très fort, c'est vrai, hein ? Comme moi, je t'aime ?

Papa m'a aussi dit que tu arrivais à voir tout ce que je faisais, ça veut dire que tu es tout le temps à côté de moi, hein ?

Et puis tu sais, c'est moi qui ait choisi le bouquet, tu aimes ? Dedans il y a une grande fleur très rouge, je crois que ça s'appelle orchidée, elle te ressemble beaucoup je trouve.

Dis… est-ce que je pourrais revenir te voir ? »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna alors vers Ron. « Tonton, c'est normal si elle ne répond pas ? Je la dérange ? »

« Non, non ma puce. » la rassura Ron , « C'est normal si elle ne te répond pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle entend tout ce que tu dis… »

_##_

_1__er__ Juin 1998,  
>Cimetière, Près de Hogwarts. <em>

_Combien de fois avait-il parcouru le même chemin jusqu'à cette horrible tombe blanche ? Combien de fois avait-il supplié Merlin, Dieu, de la lui rendre ? Combien de fois avait-il pleuré jusqu'à assèchement devant ces inscriptions ? _

_« __**Ci-gît **_

_**Ginevra Molly Zabini (Weasley) **_

_**(1981 – 1998)**_

_**La plus merveilleuse des femmes. »**_

_Retraçant amoureusement du doigt ses lettres, Blaise déposa son énorme bouquet d'orchidée rouge habituel. _

_« Où est Minna ? » demanda Ron, qui comme à son habitude était assis non loin là, observant les tombes d'un œil vide. _

_« Avec ma mère. » répondit Blaise, d'un ton rauque, « Je ne veux pas l'amener ici, avant qu'elle ne soit assez grande. »_

_Ron hocha la tête et retourna à sa contemplation morbide. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieusement durant plus de deux heures, avant que comme à son habitude, Blaise ne se lève. _

_« Si tu savais combien tu me manques… » souffla-t-il, en direction de la tombe avant de partir chercher Minna. « Je t'aime. » _

**## **

« Papa… tu pleures ? Tu es triste ? Tu as mal quelques parts? »

« Ce n'est rien pas ma petite princesse, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil… Et puis tout ira, puisque tu es là avec moi. »

* * *

><p>Hum... donc voilà... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire sur cet interlude si ce n'est que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire -_-<p>

Ah oui, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais l'interlude HG/SS commence directement après la fin de cet interlude (sans comptez les deux dernière lignes) ^^ Enfin bref...

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et pour avoir reviewer !

See Ya !

Prochain chapitre : contre attaque (part 2)


	10. Contre attaque part 2

**Bloody Game **

**RATING : M **

**PAIRING : HP/DM; HG/SS; BZ/GW **

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR. **

**WARNING : LEMON dans ce chapitre ! (p'tit cadeau pour Luna xD) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Contre-attaque (part 2) <strong>

_Mai 1998, _

_Voldemort eut un léger rictus, en écoutant les progrès de Severus concernant la potion. _

_« Tu es sûr de toi Severus ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Absolument maître. » affirma Severus, en inclinant la tête, « Une gorgée de ce poison et même les plus grands sorciers ne seraient capables de contrer ses effets. » _

_Voldemort hocha la tête, puis posant sa main sur sa joue, il demanda d'un ton indifférent, « Que penses-tu de mon héritier, Severus ? »_

_Le maître des potions semblait réfléchir intensément avant de répondre d'un ton neutre : « Il est puissant bien que n'atteignant pas la votre, je l'ai observé en train d'entraîner les jeunes Mangemorts comme vous l'avez demandé, et je dirais qu'il est compétant, très compétant même. Concernant ses capacités au combat, je n'ai malheureusement qu'eu un aperçu de ses capacités le jour de sa présentation devant les autres. » _

_Il allait rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment, attirant la curiosité de Voldemort, « Allons donc, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, que comptais-tu dire ? »_

_Severus détourna les yeux d'un air hésitant avant de répondre d'un ton prudent, « J'ai également remarqué qu'il avait un charisme exceptionnel et cette capacité de manipuler les personnes qui en quelque sort me font penser à… vous, maître. » _

_Severus se crispa s'attendant manifestement à recevoir un Doloris. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, était qu'il avait dit exactement ce que Voldemort voulait entendre._

_« Ainsi donc il me ressemblerait… » susurra-t-il, d'un ton pensif, cachant un rictus satisfait. _

**## **

**17 mai 2005,  
>QG des Mangemorts. <strong>

Harry tapota la table du doigt à un rythme régulier tandis qu'il revoyait un à un tous les éléments qu'ils connaissaient pour être sûr de ne pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Bien sûr il restait des points inconnus dans cette histoire, comme par exemple le fait que Léo ait attendu sept ans pour revenir, ou comment Léo avait fait pour avoir accès à la Première Liste… ou encore –

« La prochaine victime… » chuchota alors Draco, qui était assis en face de lui, « Je crois que j'ai trouvé qui c'est… »

Harry sursauta, il était vrai qu'avec les nouvelles découvertes il n'avait pas repensé à la future victime. « Qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Adrian Pucey… » répondit Draco, en montrant en nom sur la Seconde Liste, « C'était l'un des poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Slytherin, il a un deux ans de plus que nous. Il est entré dans Link un peu par hasard parce que sa tante par alliance – enfin bref, ce n'est pas important – quoiqu'il en soit il n'est entré que vers avril 98. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de cette personne, cependant il ne put replacer un visage sur ce nom, qui effectivement ne lui pas étranger…

« Il est maintenant l'un des apprentis juges chargés des petites querelles inter-espèces et devine quoi ? Son objet le plus précieux est un album photo, dans lequel il aurait soigneusement placé toutes les photos de sa mère et de sa jeune sœur toutes deux décédées dans un accident quand il était en troisième année. »

Harry cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, avant de les plisser avec suspicion, tentant de voir la feuille que Draco lisait : « Comment par Merlin peux-tu savoir tout ça ? »

Celui-ci afficha un sourire innocent et cacha la feuille en question « Tu me demandes ça en tant qu'honorable chef des Mangemorts ou en tant que l'insupportable chef des Aurors ? »

« Est-ce que ça fait une différence ? » rétorqua Harry, d'un ton ennuyé.

« Oh oui et de taille. » sourit Draco.

Le brun plissa encore plus les yeux, puis voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien, soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« Laisse tomber je ne veux plus savoir. » marmonna-t-il , puis se concentrant à nouveau sur la lettre, « Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où se trouve ce Adrian Pucey, maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis ni Merlin, ni Trelawney. » rétorqua le blond, d'un ton sarcastique, en haussant les épaules, « Comment veux-tu que je sache où il est, alors que je viens juste de le considérer comme la future victime, depuis trois minutes ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude du blond, mais préféra ne pas commenter. « De toute façon nous attraperons Léo avant qu'il n'est pu ne serait-ce que poser le doigt sur la prochaine victime… mais il faudra envoyer une équipe de protection chez Pucey au cas où… »

« Mangemort ou Auror ? » demanda Draco.

« Les deux. »

_## _

_Mi Juin 1997 (avant la rencontre accidentelle entre Ron/Hermione et Draco)  
>Square Grimault.<em>

_Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit d'un air morne. Voilà à peine deux semaines que Dumbledore était mort et le brun était déjà perdu. Parviendrait-il à trouver tous les Horcruxes et même s'il les trouverait, arriverait-il à les détruire ? La victoire ne reposait que sur cette infime possibilité de réussir à le faire. _

_Et puis, il y avait aussi la question de Draco. Il ne savait pas si un jour il parviendrait à cautionner ses actes – mais au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne servirait à rien de tout mettre sur le dos de Draco, après tout il n'avait été qu'un des éléments déclencheurs de la mort de Dumbledore, comme Snape et Harry. Au fond, il était impossible d'en vouloir à Draco sans en vouloir également aux autres. _

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter Harry._

_« Entrez… » dit-il, son visage ne laissant entrevoir qu'une expression neutre tandis qu'il reconnaissait Draco. _

_Le blond entra silencieusement et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, s'adossant ensuite à celle-ci et regarda Harry d'un air indéchiffrable. _

_« Nous n'avons pas réellement eu de conversation, jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas ? » constata Draco, d'une voix grave. _

_« Non… » admit Harry._

_Durant ses deux dernières semaines, bien que vivant sous le même toit, Harry et Draco s'évitaient continuellement, quand l'un ouvrait la bouche pour parler l'autre sortait de la pièce, ou engageait la conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Les gens auraient pensé qu'après cette dure épreuve, Harry et Draco auraient été heureux de se retrouver et auraient fait l'amour toute la nuit pour fêter ça… Mais la réalité était autre. Car Draco avait emmené des Mangemorts dans Hogwarts, risquant la vie de tous les élèves, et avait en quelque sorte tué Dumbledore. Car Harry l'avait en cachant Draco à Square Grimault condamnée à une vie précaire et dangereuse, après tout le blond faisait parti des personnes qui risquaient de se faire tuer par les deux camps. _

_Un étrange silence tendu régna alors dans la pièce, aucun des deux ne savaient par où commencer. Y avait-il même un commencement ? _

_« Non… » songea Draco, d'un air ironique, c'était toujours ainsi avec eux de toute façon. Une relation non définie, un commencement impossible à déterminer, des limites indéfinissables et des sentiments paradoxaux. _

_Qu'était-il censé faire ? L'embrasser, lui demander de le pardonner ? Lui dire qu'il regrettait ses actions ? Ridicule. Ils savaient tous deux que si les évènements étaient à refaire tout ce serait déroulé de la même manière. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire._

_« Il y a deux semaines… le lendemain de la nuit où nous nous sommes vus…. » décréta Draco, d'un ton neutre, « Je suis allé dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai laissé entrer un bon nombre de Mangemort dans Hogwarts – bien que je n'avais aucune idée de la présence de Greyback – grâce à l'Armoire à Disparaître que j'ai réparé tout le long de l'année. » _

_« Je sais. » dit Harry, ne sachant pas réellement pas quoi dire d'autre. _

_Draco inspira profondément et continua sur sa lancée, regardant droit Harry dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message :_

_« Arrivé à la Tour d'Astronomie, j'ai désarmé Dumbledore. Il avait l'air mal en point et semblait à peine tenir debout. Et il a essayé de me convaincre de changer de camp. J'ai levé ma baguette dans l'intention de le tuer… Mais au moment de prononcer le sort, je n'ai pas pu. » _

_« Je sais. » répéta le brun, comprenant maintenant où voulait en venir Draco. _

_« Je ne suis peut-être pas celui qui a lancé l'a tué, mais je suis celui, qui l'a empêché de se défendre. Donc au final c'était comme si je l'avais tué. Tu entends Potter ? J'ai tué ton mentor, ton directeur adoré. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de penser et de savoir que tu m'avais embrassé, que tu avais baisé avec le meurtrier de Dumbledore ? Es-tu dégoûté ? Te sens-tu sali à présent ? » _

_Harry se leva alors d'un bond, faisant sursauter Draco, et d'un mouvement habile l'attrapa par le poignet avant de le jeter sur le lit, provocant un couinement surpris de la part du blond. Puis sans préambule Harry retira sauvagement la chemise du blond, descendant la braguette du pantalon de Draco pendant que sa langue était occupée à parcourir le torse imberbe._

_« P-Potter… » balbutia Draco, « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête… » _

_Mais Harry ne répondit pas continuant son excursion, sa langue taquinant alors gentiment les tétons du Slytherin, provoquant un halètement de Draco dont la respiration s'était faite beaucoup plus rapide._

_« Potter ! Je… je te parlais de choses sérieuses… il faut que – » _

_Il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand Harry mordilla son téton taquinant l'autre avec sa main, tandis que son autre main s'occupait de flatter l'érection grandissante du blond._

_« Après '' l'excursion'' au ministère l'année dernière… » chuchota Harry, tout en continuant les mouvements de sa main si bien que Draco dut faire un énorme effort de concentration pour comprendre ce que le Gryffindor lui disait. « …j'ai appris que j'étais le seul qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort. » _

_Draco écarquilla ses yeux voilés de désir, d'un air mi-surpris, mi-horrifié, mais il ne put rien dire car la main non-utilisée d'Harry taquina son entrée, lui coupant efficacement le souffle._

_« Si j'arrivais à parler le Parseltongue c'était parce qu'en tentant de me tuer Voldemort m'a remis une partie de ses capacités, je suis en quelque sorte son héritier magique… » poursuivit le brun, d'une voix grave mais toujours à voix basse. _

_Cette fois Draco n'eut même pas le temps de réagir car il sentit au même moment, le doigt taquin d'Harry s'insérer en lui. _

_« Durant ma cinquième année… » souffla Harry, glissant doucement le deuxième doigt à l'intérieur, tout en accélérant les mouvements de son autre main sur le sexe de Draco « … je ne suivais pas des cours de potion de rattrapage avec Snape, mais des cours d'Occlumencie, parce que j'avais des visions de ce que faisait Voldemort, et Dumbledore avait peur que Voldemort puisse également rentrer dans ma tête. » _

_Draco haleta au fur et à mesure que son plaisir grandissait, il aurait voulu dire tellement de chose, s'indigner et même poser des questions, mais les gestes du Gryffindor l'empêchaient tout simplement de faire quoi que soit d'autre que d'écouter. _

_« Le jour de sa mort, Dumbledore m'a emmené dans une grotte reculée pour aller récupérer un objet très spécial… » Harry fit un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts dilatant la paroi, « Mais la grotte avait de nombreuses protections magiques. » Il inséra un troisième doigt, « L'une d'elle exigeait un 'don de sang'. Et moi, j'ai laissé Dumbledore, qui semblait déjà extrêmement fatigué, faire ce don à ma place. » _

_D'un geste habile, il retira son pantalon et son boxer, dévoilant son érection fièrement dressé et se plaça entre les jambes de Draco. _

_« En plus de ça… » dit Harry, en retirant ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus volumineux. « … Il y avait une caverne remplie de d'Inferi, au centre il y avait une cuve remplie de poison. L'objet que l'on cherchait était tout au fond de cette cuve. Et devine quoi ? Le seul moyen de le prendre était de boire le poison. Là, encore, j'ai laissé Dumbledore faire. » _

_Il se tut un instant, respirant bruyamment tandis qu'il entrait progressivement en Draco, ayant des instants de pauses pour laisser le temps au blond de s'habituer à sa présence, mais également pour reprendre son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. _

_« Alors dis-moi, Draco…. » souffla Harry, une fois qu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur, «Qu'est-ce que… ça fait de baiser… avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Est-ce… que… je…te…dégoûte… ? Tu…te…sens…salis ? »_

_Harry accentuait ses mots par des coups de reins précis qui firent voir les étoiles à Draco, accompagnés par des mouvements virulents sur s on érection…. Le blond avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre et semblait avoir perdu toute cohérence, ne pouvant que gémir des mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. _

_« N-non… » répondit Draco, entre deux gémissements, incapable de faire une phrase plus structurée. _

_Quelques mouvements plus tard, il fut submergé par un orgasme dévastateur se libérant entre leurs deux ventres, rejoint peu après par Harry, qui roula sur le côté pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le blond, le souffle court. _

_Fixant le plafond et tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle normal, Draco put enfin réfléchir sur ce que lui avait révéler Harry. Cela avait été surprenant._

_Oh bien sûr comme tout le monde, Draco avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi Harry serait l'Elu ou quelque chose du genre, mais il n'avait pas eu conscience que le Gryffindor était réellement le seul qui pouvait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres… _

_Il jeta alors un regard à la dérobé vers Harry, qui commençait à somnoler, et un petit sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres de Draco. Quelqu'un comme Harry, qui pour l'instant ne pouvait même pas utiliser la magie sans se faire repérer par le Ministère, pouvait-il réellement vaincre le Lord ? Toute sa raison et sa logique lui disait que non, qu'il était impossible pour lui de faire ça, après tout le camp ennemi avait des ressources et de la puissance qu'Harry n'avait pas… _

_Mais alors…_

_Mais alors, pourquoi était-il persuadé que le vainqueur serait Harry ? Sur quelle base s'appuyait-il ? _

_Soupirant légèrement Draco ferma les yeux. Il se rendait compte à présent que leurs histoires respectives et leurs caractères ne leurs permettraient pas d'oublier, cautionner ou même pardonner à l'autre, cependant cela n'avait pas ou peu d'importance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de pardon ou de compassion, mais simplement d'accepter ce que l'autre était. _

_« Hey… Potter… » souffla alors Draco._

_« Hm… » répondit Harry, d'un ton endormi._

_« Je peux récupérer ma baguette ? » _

_« Non. » _

_## _

_18 juin 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine Harry hésita à faire demi-tour, comment était-ce possible avec le monde qu'il y avait chez lui (Hermione et Ron décidant de rester sur place, après avoir croisé Draco) de se retrouver seul avec Snape ? N'y avait-il donc aucun lève-tôt dans cette heureuse tribu ? _

_« Ne soyez pas ridicule et asseyez-vous. » asséna Snape, d'un ton sec, tandis qu'il sirotait une tasse de café. _

_Harry soupira et se versa lui-même une tasse avant de s'assoir dans le cas opposé, s'attirant un claquement de langue agacé de la part de Snape._

_« Pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas preuve de maturité pour une fois ? » _

_« Au contraire. » répliqua Harry, d'un ton provocant, « Je fais preuve de maturité en évitant le plus de confrontation possible. » _

_Snape plissa les yeux d'un air dangereux, « Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous gagnerez cette guerre, Potter. » siffla-t-il. _

_Harry serra les poings, forçant sa colère et son irritation à se calmer, « Parce que vous avez une idée de comment la gagner, vous peut-être? »_

_« Certainement pas en se contentant de rester sagement assis dans une cuisine en tout cas. » rétorqua l'ancien professeur._

_Harry soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée de café pour se calmer, cette conversation n'allait nulle part. _

_« Dumbledore aurait su quoi faire…. » grommela alors Harry à voix basse. _

_« Dumbledore est mort. » siffla en retour Snape, d'un ton irrité._

_Harry se renfrogna. « Oui, tué par vous. » _

_« Et par vous d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » rétorqua Snape, sans ciller. _

_Le brun eut un léger tique à l'œil droit, mais conserva son calme. _

_« Il vous a donné une mission. » dit Snape._

_« A vous aussi, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. » répondit en retour Harry, sur un ton de défi. _

_« S'il ne vous l'a pas révéler de son vivant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais maintenant ». déclarèrent-ils alors en cœur. _

_Harry soupira d'un air exaspéré, on aurait dit une conversation de sourd, et il n'avait vraiment ni la patience, ni le courage, de subir ça et visiblement Snape était du même avis car il se tut durant un long moment. _

_« Dumbledore et ses plans… » songèrent-ils au même moment, d'un air exaspéré. _

_« Je suis retourné chez le Lord il y a trois jours. » l'informa Snape, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. _

_« Je parie qu'il a dû être ravi. » ironisa Harry. _

_Snape ne dit rien, mais son silence voulait tout dire, surtout que si sa mémoire était bonne Snape était revenu avec un air exténué et quelques blessures il y a trois jours._

_Un nouveau silence tendu s'instaura, durant lequel Snape ne faisait qu'observer Harry, celui-ci loin de se sentir mal-à-l'aise lui soutint le regard, sentant une légère touche de Légilimancie. _

_« Vous avez progressé. » constata Snape. _

_« Il faut croire que j'apprend mieux de par moi-même. » justifia Harry, en haussant les épaules. _

_« Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt pour vous battre, aucun de vous ne l'êtes. » fit remarquer l'autre. _

_Ce n'était pas une insulte mais plutôt une constatation alors Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout Snape avait raison il suffisait de voir les piètres résultats qu'ils avaient obtenu au combat jusqu'à présent. _

_« Vous n'avez qu'à nous entraîner dans ce cas… » proposa Harry, d'un ton vague, en finissant d'une traite sa tasse la déposant dans l'évier, « Mais je ne pourrais utiliser de la magie qu'après le 31 juillet, alors c'est vous qui voyez. » _

_« La magie sans baguette fera tout à fait l'affaire. » répondit Snape, d'un ton nonchalant, « Si vous êtes capables d'y parvenir évidemment. » _

_Harry haussa les épaules et quitta rapidement la cuisine se dirigeant à toutes vitesses vers le seul étage non occupé et dont il n'avait plus remis les pieds depuis la mort de Sirius, dans l'intention de déverser toute la frustration et colère qu'il avait emmagasiné au cours de cette conversation, mais tout retomba quand il arriva devant la porte de la première pièce. _

« Regulus Arcturus Black » _était inscrit sur la porte._

_« R.A.B » souffla Harry, d'un ton choqué. _

_##_

_11 Août 1997,  
>Square Grimault, cuisine.<em>

_« Potter, crachez le morceau, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » siffla Snape, d'un ton agacé._

_Draco, Hermione et Ron qui étaient également présents lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs. _

_« J'ai décidé de leur révéler en quoi consiste la mission que nous a laissé Dumbledore. » annonça Harry, aux deux autres Gryffindors dont les yeux ressemblaient à présents à des soucoupes. _

_« Harry, non ! » protesta Hermione, « Si Dumbledore t'a dit de ne pas le dire c'est pour une bonne raison et – »_

_« Il m'a également dit de faire confiance à mon instinct. » coupa Harry, d'un ton doux mais néanmoins ferme, « Et mon instinct me dit que l'on n'avancera pas sans aides extérieures. Soyons réalistes même si nous savons où est le médaillon il nous est impossible d'y accéder, surtout sans polynectar. Et puis quelque chose me dit que Dumbledore lui (il désigna Snape du doigt) a révélé des choses qui sont en liens directes avec ce que nous cherchons. » _

_« Cela lui ressemblerait bien… » marmonna Snape pour lui-même, mais Harry l'entendit et eut un léger sourire en coin, avant de reprendre une expression totalement sérieuse._

_« Tout au long de l'année j'ai suivi des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore, durant ces leçons il ne m'apprenait pas à me défendre ou des sorts de niveaux compliqués, mais il m'a appris le seul moyen qui me permettrait de détruite définitivement Voldemort. » Il vit Snape tressaillir, mais l'ignora, « Voldemort aurait, dans le but de survivre, crée des Horcruxes. » _

_Snape blanchit d'un coup et Draco fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension, « Des quoi ? »_

_« Horcruxes. » répéta patiemment Harry, « ça veut dire qu'il a intentionnellement découpé son âme en plusieurs morceau pour pouvoir survivre même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. » _

_La mâchoire du blond s'ouvrit en grand, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur._

_« Combien ? » murmura alors Snape, d'un ton plus ou moins calme._

_« Sept. » répondit Harry, « La bague des Gaunt (détruite par Dumbledore l'année dernière), le journal de Riddle (percé par un croc de Basilic par moi en deuxième année), le médaillon de Slytherin actuellement entre les mains de Ombrage, Nagini le fidèle serpent de compagnie de Voldemort, et Dumbledore a supposé que les deux autres auraient pu appartenir à Hufflepuff ou Ravenclaw. » _

_« Cela ne fait que six Potter. » fit remarquer Snape. _

_« Le septième est sans doute Voldemort lui-même, non ? » hasarda Hermione. _

_Snape se mordit la lèvre comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais finalement s'abstint. _

_« Le Lord a récemment confié à Bellatrix la garde d'une coupe de très grande valeur. » dit-il à la place. « Parce qu'elle appartenait autrefois à Helga Hufflepuff. » _

_« C'est ça ! » s'exclama Harry, d'un ton presque excité, « Où est-elle maintenant ? »_

_« Sans doute dans son coffre personnel à Gringotts. » répondit Draco, d'un ton vague, « C'est toujours là qu'elle met ses objets de valeurs. » _

_Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air agacé, « Pourquoi doivent-ils tous se trouver dans des lieux inaccessibles ! » _

_« Et pour l'objet appartenant à Ravenclaw, alors ? » demanda Draco. _

_« J'ai fait des recherches, » répondit Hermione, sortant un énorme livre de son sac sans fond « Mais elle n'a pas laissé beaucoup de relique derrière elle, en fait l'une des seules dont nous avons la connaissance est le Diadème Perdu, mais bon comme son nom l'indique il est perdu, alors nous aurons du mal à le trouver. » _

_Draco fronça alors les sourcils, en regardant l'illustration. Pourquoi ce diadème lui était-il si familier ? _

_« AH ! » s'exclama soudainement le blond, « Le diadème, il est à Hogwarts ! Dans la Salle sur Demande ! » _

_« Comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna Harry. _

_« J'ai passé la moitié de l'année dans cette foutue salle, alors bien sûr que je le sais. » répliqua Draco, d'un ton sarcastique. _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les trois autres fronçaient les sourcils, ne comprenant manifestement pas de quoi il parlait. _

_« ça sera sûrement le plus facilement à obtenir. » constata Harry, « Il suffira de contacter le professeur McGonagall pour la prévenir de notre visite… Mais pour le reste… » _

_« Bah il ne nous reste plus qu'à cambrioler Gringotts, infiltrer le Ministère en passant et faucher le médaillon à Ombrage et finir notre trajet en attaquant de front la base de Tu-Sais-Qui et kidnappé son serpent… Un jeu d'enfant, non ? » lança Ron, d'un ton faussement enjoué. _

_Harry soupira, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de possibilité pour récupérer les autres Horcruxes… En plus il fallait penser à un moyen de les détruire et de ne pas finir comme Dumbledore… _

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne revint à lui que lorsque Snape posa violemment quelque chose de volumineux sur la table de la cuisine. Harry écarquilla les yeux, il avait tellement été pris par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Snape avait quitté la pièce et était revenu._

_« Une pensine ? » s'étonna le brun, tandis que son ancien professeur hochait la tête. _

_« C'est la mission que m'a donné Dumbledore : ''Aidez Harry à gagner cette guerre, Severus… Soutenez-le en cas de besoin… et quand le moment sera venu, montrez-lui ce souvenir.'' »_

_Harry déglutit difficilement, regardant la pensine avec appréhension, que contenait donc ce souvenir, pour que Snape ait attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour le lui montrer ? Quelque chose en rapport avec les Horcruxes ?_

_« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le regarder. » dit alors Snape, d'un ton indifférent._

_« Vous rigolez j'espère, je pourrais peut-être enfin savoir ce que voulait me révéler Dumbledore au compte goutte, je ne vais quand même pas rater cette occasion ! »_

_Et sur ces mots il plongea sans préambule la tête dans la Pensine. _

_~Quelques minutes plus tard~_

_Quand Harry ressortit la tête, il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, les paroles de Snape résonnant sans arrêt dans sa tête._

_« _Alors vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir… »

_« Harry ! Que s'est-il passé, qu'as-tu vu ? » s'exclama alors Hermione d'un ton choquée, tandis qu'une main – sûrement celle de Ron – se posa sur son épaule et qu'une autre main – Draco – lui serrait fermement la sienne. _

_« J-Je pense que vous devriez-vous en faire une idée par vous-même. » dit-il d'une voix blanche en désignant la pensine, « Cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur ? »_

_Snape secoua la tête et lorsque les trois autres plongèrent dans la pensine et que Harry et Snape se retrouvèrent 'seuls', le plus jeune afficha un sourire désabusé._

_« Alors c'est comme ça…hein… Je ne suis pas censé survivre… Je suis le septième horcruxe… » souffla-t-il, d'un ton neutre, « C'est ce que vous essayiez de me faire comprendre tout à l'heure. »_

_Snape resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer le Gryffindor avec une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux. _

_« ''l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut survivre tant que l'autre vivra'', cela explique pas mal de chose n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Harry, en serrant les poings, puis inspirant profondément. « Alors dîtes-le moi franchement professeur, quelles sont réellement mes chances de survies ? »_

_« Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas été assez explicite là-dessus ? » rétorqua Snape, d'un ton froid._

_« Je pense que vous avez voulu que je lise entre les lignes, vous auriez pu me le dire directement au lieu de passer par ce souvenir. » _

_« Et vous vous basez uniquement sur ce fait ? » se moqua Snape, « Etes-vous si désespéré que ça ? »_

_Harry eut un sourire désabusé, « Je suppose que oui. Après tout dans chaque confrontation avec Voldemort la seule chose à laquelle je me suis focalisée était ma survie alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? » _

_« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur les paroles de Dumbledore. » admit alors Snape, « Et je pense que le fait que vous soigniez tué par Voldemort est la clé de votre 'survie' si je puis dire. Mais là encore je n'ai aucune certitude… Il se pourrait tout aussi bien que je me trompe et que vous n'avez effectivement aucune chose de vous en sortir, mais je suppose que nous devrions faire confiance à Dumbledore sur ce coup-là » _

_Harry eut alors un très léger sourire moqueur, « Nous sommes manipulés jusqu'au bout par Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Vous l'avez été depuis le moment où il a décidé que vous le considériez comme un mentor, faîtes vous une raison. » dit Snape d'un ton fataliste. « Même mort, il parviendra à faire de vous ce qu'il en voudra. » _

_« Expérience personnelle je suppose. » dit Harry. « Sérieusement en pourcentage ça ferait combien ? »_

_« 3 % » répondit Snape._

_« C'est mieux que rien. » relativisa Harry, s'accrochant à ces minimes chances de survie pour ne pas sombrer._

_Mais Snape n'eut pas le temps de répondre car déjà les trois autres ressurgirent de la Pensine. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et le brun avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Harry jeta alors un regard en coin à Snape lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien leur dire, pour ne pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Ron quant à lui était presque aussi pâle qu'Harry un peu plus tôt et évitait Harry du regard. _

_Draco avait un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais le fait que sa main tenait si fermement celle du brun que cela en devenait douloureux qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à savoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait actuellement. _

_« Oh Harry… » pleurnicha Hermione._

_Harry se força à sourire : « Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans ma chambre si ça ne vous dérange pas… » _

_##_

_23 Août 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_« Tu QUOI ? » cria presque Draco, « Mais tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? » _

_« Quoi tu vois un autre moyen d'aller kidnapper Nagini, toi peut-être ? »rétorqua Harry, d'un ton agacé. _

_« Et bien tout serait mieux que toi allant te balader dans le repère du Lord, sous ta _véritable _apparence ! » rétorqua sarcastiquement Draco. _

_« Je ne vous savais pas si suicidaire, et idiot, Potter. » ajouta Snape, d'un ton sec, tandis que Harry levait les yeux au ciel._

_« Ecoutez moi bien ! C'est l'une des meilleures chances que nous avons d'infiltrer les rangs de Voldemort. » _

_« Nous avons des membres de Link infiltrés partout ! » rétorqua Draco. _

_« Mais qui aura plus d'influence que l'horcruxe de Voldemort ? » répliqua sournoisement le brun, « Après tout il ne respecte que lui-même, non ? » _

_Draco écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise, « T-tu veux te faire passer pour _lui _? » _

_« Le journal de Riddle avait bien pris possession du corps de Ginny en deuxième année, alors pourquoi est-ce que soudainement l'autre parti de mon âme ne gagnerait pas le contrôle sur mon corps ? » _

_Snape fronça alors les sourcils, « Il faudra lui montrer que vous apporterez un plus pour lui… et vous comportez exactement de la même manière que lui et ne pas faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite erreur d'interprétation, en êtes-vous conscient, Potter ? »_

_« Oui. » répondit Harry, d'un ton déterminé._

_« Vous ferez un entraînement intensif à partir de maintenant Potter. » décréta alors Snape, « Je veux qu'avant octobre je puisse penser que vous êtes le Lord ! » _

_## _

_Novembre 1997,  
>Square Grimault, Chambre d'Harry &amp; Draco<em>

_« Draco, tu es sûr de toi ? » murmura Harry d'un ton incertain, « Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à ce recrutement à ma place, plutôt que d'aller chez Voldemort ! » _

_« Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Potter. » répliqua le blond, « Après tout, j'ai fait le même entrainement que toi et je sais exactement comment tu penses et réagis, même en tant que l'Héritier. Et puis je serais sous polynectar donc même s'il enlève le masque il ne verra pas le subterfuge. »_

_« Et si tu dois faire de la Magie sans Baguette ? » _

_« Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi habile que toi mais si c'est juste pour faire léviter des couteaux, je pense que je m'en sortirai. » dit Draco, avec arrogance. _

_« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument y aller ? » demanda finalement le brun, d'un ton résigné. _

_« Parce que ça me donne l'impression que je sers à quelque chose dans cette guerre. » répondit le blond._

_« Ah parce que commander Link pendant que je ne suis pas là, est comme rester inactif selon toi ? » grogna sarcastiquement Harry. _

_Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et puis de toute façon on n'a pas le choix puisque ce lieu de protection à un rideau 'anti-traître' qui annule les effets du Polynectar, alors il faut que ce soit toi qui y aille.» _

_« Ne meurs pas. » le prévint alors Harry d'un ton menaçant._

_« Toi non plus. » _

_## _

_Fin Décembre 1997,  
>Square Grimault, Chambre Harry &amp; Draco.<em>

_Harry tremblait littéralement, tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête entre ses bras qu'il avait placés autour de ses genoux. _

_« Harry ? » appela Draco, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« J'ai observé un raid aujourd'hui… » dit-il sa voix ne dépassant pas un murmure, si bien que Draco dut se rapprocher pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, « Il y avait tellement de sang, et Merlin, il torturait des enfants qui n'avaient même pas encore l'âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Et j'ai dû regarder tout ça, du début à la fin… » _

_Draco fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry assistait à ce genre de scène, alors pourquoi réagissait-il si violemment cette fois ? Qu'y avait-il de différent ?_

_«La vraie raison, Potter. » ordonna Draco, d'un ton sévère. _

_Harry se crispa, « J-Je l'ai senti… »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait Harry, « Senti quoi ? »_

_« Ce sentiment d'excitation… je me suis senti excité en regardant ces personnes souffrances… Merlin… je ne sais pas comment c'est possible… je me sentais tellement dégoûté et c'était comme si d'un coup j'étais – »_

_« – possédé. » compléta Draco, d'un ton grave. « Si V-Voldemort a cru si vite à ce subterfuge c'est parce qu'il savait que c'était possible, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Harry hésita un instant avant d'hocher prudemment la tête. _

_« J'ai peur Draco. » avoua le brun, d'un air désespéré, « J'ai peur de ne plus avoir soudainement le contrôle de mon corps… et de faire des choses affreuses… »_

_Soudainement Harry s'agrippa à la chemise de Draco et le regarda d'un air suppliant, « Pitié, Draco… Si un jour… si un jour l'Horcruxe parvient à reprendre le dessus… Par pitié, tue-moi. Ne me laisse pas devenir un Mage Noir…. Ne me laisse pas devenir comme _lui._ » _

_Draco déglutit difficilement mais hocha la tête. « Il est hors de question que je laisse ça arriver. Tu es à moi, Potter… il n'y a que moi, qui aie le droit de te posséder. » _

_Sur ces mots, Draco poussa doucement Harry qui se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur le brun, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse finement musclé. _

_Draco entreprit alors de partir à l'exploration de ce terrain déjà connu, avec sa langue se délectant des petits halètements qu'il parvenait à arracher d'Harry. Le brun poussa un léger gémissement d'anticipation quand la langue arriva à la frontière de son pantalon et que les mains de Draco s'amusaient avec sa braguette._

_Harry avait l'impression d'être sur une corde raide, suspendu dans le vide, le blond alternait avec habileté le chaud et le froid, la passion et la lenteur que le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. _

_« Dracoo…. » gémit Harry, quand ce dernier enroula sa langue autour de son sexe déjà bien dressé, et que ses doigts le préparaient avec une dextérité de maître. _

_« C'est bon ? » interrogea Draco, d'un ton taquin, en se déshabillant rapidement. _

_« Merlin oui. » souffla le brun, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés d'extases. _

_Le Slytherin eut un léger rictus satisfait et commença lentement sa progression à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, puis après un léger temps d'attente, entama un rythme d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide et sauvage les emmenant rapidement mais efficacement au gouffre du plaisir. _

_L'orgasme les prit en traître et Draco s'effondra soudainement sur le corps brûlant d'ardeur et de passion d'Harry, sa langue retraçant paresseusement des arabesques sur le torse d'Harry. Il posa alors sa bouche à l'endroit où le cœur du brun battait le plus fort et mordit aussi fort qu'il put, faisant sursauter et pousser un cri de douleur Harry. _

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » s'indigna le brun, en se massant la zone douloureuse et rougis où l'on pouvait encore voir les traces de dents._

_« J'ai déposé ma marque. » se contenta de répondre Draco, avec un sourire innocent. _

_## _

_24 Février 1998,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_« Bloody Game ? » répéta Théo, d'un ton surpris, « Où es-tu allé piocher ce nom ? »_

_« Bah quoi ? » rétorqua Léo, « Tu n'aimes pas le nom ? On peut changer si tu veux… »_

_« Non, non, Bloody Game ça ira… » assura le Slytherin en relisant à nouveau la feuille des règles… « Hmm… ok il ne reste plus qu'à mettre notre 'sceaux' et ça ira ! » _

_Le Gryffindor sourit et dessina une petite étoile rouge sur le bas de la feuille, puis prit de l'encre verte pour former la lettre S, de telle sorte que l'étoile se trouve au milieu de la lettre. _

_« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu as choisi une étoile rouge… » dit Théo, d'un ton interrogateur._

_« Parce que je suis Lion/Léo, et que la représentation du lion est le soleil et le feu. Et comme le soleil est une étoile et que le feu est rouge. Et bien une étoile rouge. » expliqua le Gryffindor d'un ton assuré._

_« La logique des lions m'échappera toujours. » dit philosophiquement Théo, en secouant la tête. _

_Léo sourit et écrivit d'une écriture un peu brouillonne : « _Copyright 1998, Leo & Sly »

_« Voilà ! » sourit candidement le Gryffindor. _

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>QG, Salle de Réunion.<strong>

« Boss ! » appela l'un des Mangemorts d'un ton urgent, « Nous avons reçu un message de l'équipe de patrouille ! La position de Léo a été localisée ! »

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ! <strong>

Hum... donc voilà xD, le prochain chapitre publié sera un Interlude (Luna / Ron) !

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewer !

See Ya !


	11. Interlude 3

**Bloody Game**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : HP/DM; RW/LL **

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude 3 : Ron et Luna : cette étrangeté. <strong>

**1****er**** juin 1998,  
>Cimetière près de Hogwarts. <strong>

Ron regarda d'un œil vide les inscriptions sur cette horrible tombe blanche, encore et encore… Peu importe combien de temps il passait à pleurer, supplier, hurler, tout saccager, le résultat restait le même… là immuable, inaltérable et gravé dans la pierre… Ils étaient morts… tous.

Il serra les dents et les poings afin de maintenir sa colère à un niveau respectable, son regard ne se détournant jamais de la pierre. La pluie tombait fortement autour et sur lui, l'éclaboussant parfois de boue, mais il n'en avait cure, continuant à rester fermement assis sur le sol humide et boueux, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le départ d'Hermione.

Son regard se voila légèrement, en repensant à cette rupture, mais il savait que cela avait été la meilleure décision à prendre, même s'il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et supplier Hermione d'oublier tout ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Ron se crispa en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, c'était une démarche irrégulière et assez légère. La personne s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et Ron fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Luna Lovegood.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix dure et grave.

« Cette tombe. » répondit-elle, d'une voix fluette et rêveuse, tout en désignant une pierre tombale non loin de celle de la famille de Ron « C'est celle de mon père. »

Le rouquin se figea, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire dans cette situation. Bien sûr il savait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser pour son manque de tact, mais elle n'avait pas l'air si blessée que ça et puis il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à faire des excuses.

Ron se concentra sur la tombe blanche, préférant ne pas se laisser distraire par les actions étranges de Luna, celle-ci après avoir déposé une unique fleur difforme sur la tombe de son père, semblait parcourir quelques mètres de long en large, s'arrêter pendant un certain temps puis recommencer…

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » s'irrita Ron, en serrant les poings, n'avait-elle donc aucun respect pour les morts ?

« Je cherche les Cornaks Ronflu. » répondit-elle, en s'arrêtant juste à côté de lui, « Il paraît qu'il y en a beaucoup dans les cimetières, c'est vrai ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » répondit Ron, en retour d'un ton crispé, signe qu'il retenait sa colère. « C'est toi la folle ici ! »

Ron vit une légère lueur traverser rapidement les yeux de la blonde, mais l'instant d'après ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rêveurs que d'habitude comme si peu importe ce que Ron disait cela ne la touchait pas.

« Tu dois ressentir beaucoup d'influence des pixies. » rétorqua-t-elle, d'une voix douce, que Ron ne parvint presque pas à entendre à cause de la pluie, « Tu es amer et a l'esprit embrouillé. Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux.»

Ron l'ignora royalement. Pourquoi, ou plutôt comment pouvait-elle agir de cette façon, comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme si rien ne l'affectait, alors que son père venait de mourir ? Etait-elle si insensible que ça ?

Devant l'absence de bruit, Ron lui jeta un regard à la dérobé et manqua de sursauter en se rendant compte qu'elle l'observait intensément, à travers le torrent de pluie qui continuait à tomber sur eux.

« Quoi ? » s'irrita-t-il.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu. » dit-elle, d'une voix neutre, « Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse ? Des pixies. »

« Non. » grommela Ron, d'un ton sec, « Je me fiche d'être sous l'influence de pixie, ronflack cornu ou quoi que ce soit ! »

« Tu ne peux pas être sous l'influence de Ronflack… parce que – » corrigea Luna.

« Peu importe. » la coupa le rouquin dont la voix était remplie de colère difficilement retenue.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas sympa. » commenta alors la plus jeune, d'une voix presque boudeuse.

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

Dans un excès de colère, Ron attrapa une poignée de boue et la lança sans préambule sur la blonde, celle-ci ne réagissait pas se contentant de fixer le Gryffindor avec une touche de surprise, tandis que la boue coulait de ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à son visage, se mélangeant avec la pluie torrentielle.

« Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être sympa, maintenant ? » explosa Ron, « Alors que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir mes parents, ma famille ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de devoir aller dans ce foutu hôpital pour une reconnaissance de corps ? De voir les cadavres sans vie et froids de ceux qui étaient autrefois si chaleureux avec toi ? D'espérer à chaque lit que tu passais de ne pas les voir eux ? »

« Je sais… » dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, ce qui avait le don d'irriter encore plus le rouquin, « Mon père est mort aussi dans l'attaque… Il habitait juste à côté et ils se sont trompés de maison. »

« Alors comment par Merlin peux-tu rester si détachée ? Comment peux-tu souiller son esprit et sa mémoire en faisant comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieu ? Comment peux-tu paraître aussi naturelle et normale quand ton monde vient de s'écrouler ? Te fiches-tu donc tant que ça de la mort de ton père ? Es-tu donc si insensible que ça ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et que son expression avait l'air blessée et peinée. Il détourna le regard, un air coupable sur le visage.

« J'aime mon père. » souffla-t-elle, « Mais il m'a dit de continuer ma vie si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… »

« Et toi tu te contentes de lui obéir comme ça ? » répliqua méchamment Ron.

« Parce que… si jamais je ne faisais que penser à lui, je me mettrais à pleurer. » se justifia la plus jeune d'une voix enfantine, « Et je n'aime pas pleurer, c'est trop douloureux. »

« Alors tu préfères t'enfermer dans ta bulle… » commenta dédaigneusement le rouquin.

« Et c'est mal ? » rétorqua Luna.

Ron fut pris au dépourvu devant cette question. Etait-ce mal ? Ne faisait-elle pas que se protéger après tout ? Rester seule dans son coin, parler de propos étranges que seule elle peut comprendre, inventer son propre monde où la douleur, les pertes, les morts et la guerre n'existeraient pas. Se rattacher à ce monde tel une bouée en plein naufrage afin de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir de la réalité, n'était-ce pas un moyen comme un autre pour espérer s'en sortir ?

Le rouquin détourna alors encore une fois le regard, d'un air coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire la morale alors que lui était dans une situation similaire, au fond il savait qu'il était en colère parce que justement elle était dans la même situation et qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas mal. » répondit-il en retour, d'un ton neutre, son regard se focalisant à nouveau sur la tombe blanche.

Il eut alors un sourire amer, il savait que même s'il essayait il n'arriverait pas à faire comme si tout allait bien, pas quand il pouvait voir noir sur blanc la tombe en face de lui, pas quand il écoutait tous les jours les rapports des autres, lui rappelant combien la guerre était cruelle et le nombre de pertes qu'il y avait déjà, pas quand les regards vides de ses parents semblaient le hanter dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Et est-ce que tu te sens mieux en fuyant la réalité ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête, « Mais la réalité finit toujours pas refaire surface. » décréta-t-elle, en touchant la partie de son visage qui était couverte de boue, « Toujours… Et ça en n'est que plus douloureux. »

Ron baissa la tête tout en continuant de regarder la pierre tombale, tandis que Luna se contentait de rester debout à côté de lui.

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun autre mot, se laissant écraser par les torrents de pluie qui s'abattaient sur eux, tel le rappel de cette cruelle réalité.

**##**

**4 juin 1998,  
>Cimetière, près de Hogwarts. <strong>

« Pourquoi viens-tu tous les jours si jamais tu veux faire comme si tout allait bien ? » interrogea Ron.

Luna inclina légèrement la tête, « Je cherche des Ronflacks Cornus et des Pixies Lunaires, et comme la tombe de papa est à côté j'en profite pour lui apporter une fleur noyée dans les larmes de guillette, il paraît que cela amène le calme et la sérénité. »

« Des larmes de quoi ? Non laisse tomber je ne veux pas savoir. » s'exaspéra le rouquin, tandis que la plus jeune ouvrait déjà la bouche pour se lancer dans une explication illogique et certainement totalement incompréhensible dont elle avait le secret.

« Au en parlant de Pixies Lunaires… » dit-elle soudainement, en fouillant dans son énorme sac, dont Ron ne voulait même pas survoler le contenu des yeux. « J'ai fait ça pour toi. »

« Une dent ? » interrogea Ron, d'un ton sceptique en inspectant la chose que venait de lui tendre la plus jeune.

« C'est un fragment d'une corne de Trixis. » corrigea-t-elle, d'un ton patient.

« Ou une dent de gnome. » rétorqua le rouquin.

« C'est un fragment d'une corne de Trixis ! » répéta la plus jeune d'un air butée, « Il paraît que ça attire la chance et éloigne les mauvaises influences notamment celles des Pixies Lunaires. »

Ron se crispa inconsciemment en se rappelant de sa conversation avec la blonde trois jours plus tôt, il avait vraiment été dure avec elle et sans aucune raison qui plus est.

« Luna… » dit-il, en jouant avec la dent, «…je suis désolé pour – euh – enfin tu sais… pour l'autre jour. » balbutia-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque flagrant d'éloquence.

Luna eut un léger sourire et montra la dent du doigt, « C'était juste à cause des Pixies de toute façon… »

Ron se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire dans ce genre de situation, il évita le regard de la blonde regardant partout ailleurs sauf vers son visage.

« Ah… » dit-il, « Tu as mis ton haut à l'envers tu sais… » lui fit-il remarquer.

Il rougit soudainement, en détournant le regard « Idiote, ne l'enlève pas ici ! »

« Je dois bien l'enlever pour le mettre à l'endroit, non ? » rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Et si quelqu'un te voyait ? » marmonnait le plus vieux.

« Il n'y rien à voir c'est plat… »

Ron soupira, son regard toujours tourné vers le côté, elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille ! Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors naturellement vers cette tombe qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur à force de l'observer et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? D'où venait ce sentiment ?

« C'est bon j'ai fini. » fit savoir Luna, d'un ton distrait, tandis que Ron lui jeta un regard à la dérobée.

« Tu as de l'herbe dans les cheveux. » constata-t-il, d'un ton exaspéré, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour lui retirer l'herbe « Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit une légère moue. La main du rouquin était toujours entremêlé à ses cheveux et de là où il était il parvenait à presque à sentir sa chaleur corporel, son odeur…

_Boum…Boum… Boum…_

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise, c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre si vite ?

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle. « Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis assez maladroite…Hier par exemple j'ai failli me cogner contre mur parce que j'étais distraite… »

« Fais attention où tu vas, quand tu marches, aussi ! » la sermonna Ron, d'un air exaspéré, retirant doucement sa main.

_Boum…Boum…Boum…_

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était absolument pas possible !

**##**

_« Ron… » appela une voix familière. _

_Celui-ci battit des paupières, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. « Où suis-je ? » souffla-t-il. _

_« Ron… » appela encore une fois la voix._

_Ron écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. _

_« Maman ? » _

_« Fils indigne. » cracha-t-elle alors, son visage n'ayant rien de l'expression chaleureuse et bienveillante qu'il lui connaissait. « Comme oses-tu… Comment oses-tu batifoler avec cette… cette fille alors que nous venons de mourir depuis seulement trois semaines ? » _

_« Mais , je – »_

_« Traître. » susurra alors la figure de son père, « Au lieu de penser à nous tu préfères rester avec Luna et t'amuser… Tu nous as déjà oubliés. »_

_« Non ! » s'écria Ron, d'un ton désespéré, « Je viens vous voir tous les jours et je… je ne fais que penser à vous tout le temps ! Je vous le jure. » _

_« Menteur. » souffla Percy, d'un ton mauvais, « Même quand tu es devant notre tombe il suffit que cette Luna arrive pour que toutes tes pensées soient dirigées vers elle. » _

_« Il est amoureux. » chantonna Charlie, d'un ton grave, « Alors il nous a oublié. »_

_« C'est faux ! » cria Ron, d'un air démuni, « C'est faux… je – je ne… »_

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » ironisa Bill, « Bon dieu, Ron, ne te voile pas la face, tu es amoureux… Tu te rappelles comment ton cœur battait rapidement quand elle était près de toi ? Tu étais tellement obnubilé par elle que tu ne nous as regardé que quelques fois ! » _

_« Mais dis donc… » murmura alors Fred, d'un ton moqueur, « Tu crois qu'il a pensé à Hermione ? »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai ça… » poursuivit George, « Pauvre Hermione… Tu viens à peine de rompre avec elle et tu tombes déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… que c'est cruel. » _

_« Arrêtez… » supplia Ron, en se bouchant les oreilles._

_« Quoi ? ça te fais mal de voir la réalité en face ? » cracha Ginny, « Et que penses-tu de notre douleur à nous, quand nous sommes morts ? C'était dix fois plus douloureux. » _

_« Arrêtez ! » répéta Ron. _

_« Fils indigne ! » « Insensible ! » « Traître ! » _

_« ARRETEZ ! » _

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides lui coulant sur la joue et la respiration haletante, tandis que les mots de sa famille résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Se massant doucement le front, il se relaissa tomber sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil, en resongeant à son rêve.

Quand soudainement un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, le faisant sursauter. Les sens en alerte, il bondit hors de son lit et pointant sa baguette vers la porte, il l'ouvrit. Puis haussant un sourcil sceptique en voyant une forme allongée par terre.

« Luna ? » dit-il, d'un ton neutre, ne sachant pas réellement comme réagir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai trébuché. » répondit-elle, en se relevant et se massant la joue.

Ron poussa alors un soupir exaspéré, « Tu devrais faire plus attention… et puis évite de trébucher sur –» il inspecta le couloir, « - sur quoi ? »

« Des gnomes invisibles. » précisa-t-elle, « C'est pour ça que je suis allée par ici, je les cherchais et il paraît qu'ils sont très efficaces pour le manque de sommeil. »

Ron la fixa intensément, ne sachant pas si elle se moquait de lui ou était sérieuse.

« Et tu arrives à voir des gnomes invisibles, toi ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton perplexe.

« Bah non, puisqu'ils sont invisibles. » répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Et comment tu espères les attraper si tu les vois pas ? » interrogea le rouquin en baillant.

« Par un coup de chance. »

Ron étudia l'expression de son visage, elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse qu'il ne douta pas de sa sincérité, poussant un soupir exaspéré, il secoua la tête d'un air las.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher, tu trouveras plus vite le sommeil que ces gnomes invisibles. »

Elle eut une légère moue boudeuse et hocha doucement la tête. Quand finalement Ron, se rappela d'un détail.

« Tu as dit que tu avais un manque de sommeil ? »

Elle hocha la tête, « On ne peut pas contrôler ses rêves, ni ses cauchemars. » expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton triste. « J'espérais ne pas en avoir, mais il faut croire que c'est inévitable. »

« J'espère que ça partira alors. » souffla Ron.

Luna approuva d'un mouvement de tête, « Bon et bien à demain alors… »

Ron serra les poings tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner dans le couloir, finalement avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir, il l'a rappela.

« T-tu veux dormir, ici ? » proposa-t-il, en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné, « Enfin, je veux dire… Peut-être que si tu as quelqu'un à côté de toi les cauchemars s'en iront… »

« Peut-être oui. » approuva Luna, en faisant demi-tour.

_Boum…Boum….Boum…_

Ron se décala pour la laisser passer et referma la porte avant de s'adosser dessus, d'un air perturbé. Il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait le droit de continuer sa vie, malgré ce qui s'était produit, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je vais dormir sur le sol… » dit-il en prenant un coussin.

« Tu peux rester sur le lit, ça ne me dérange pas. » décréta-t-elle, en s'allongeant sur le côté droit.

_Boum…Boum…Boum…_

Ron s'allongea, mais faisait en sorte d'être le plus possible sur le côté gauche, tournant le dos à la blonde.

« Dis-moi, les gnomes invisibles existent vraiment ou c'était juste une excuse pour traîner près de ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

« Ils existent. » certifia Luna.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça, s'ils sont invisibles ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » asséna la plus jeune, d'un ton buté, qui fit soupirer Ron.

Elle était vraiment bizarre, cette fille !

**##**

**13 Juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts. <strong>

« Tiens, tiens… » susurra une voix aiguë, « Je croyais avoir tué tous les Weasley pourtant. »

« Lestrange. » cracha Ron, d'un ton furieux.

Il ne prêtait plus attention aux autres combats, qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il puisse se venger et tout de suite.

Sautant sur le côté pour éviter un sort mortel, il mit toute son âme dans le combat, démenant comme un forcené pour engendrer des dommages à cette garce sans cœur. Cependant il se retrouva vite essoufflé et ne parvint pas à tenir la cadence, il se retrouva au sol la respiration haletante et sentait que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand Bellatrix Lestrange pointa sa baguette dans sa direction d'un air mauvais, quand soudainement un cri retentit, attirant l'attention de la sorcière.

« Maître… » souffla-t-elle, d'un ton paniquée, obnubilée par ce qui se passait entre Voldemort, Harry et Draco.

Elle fila alors immédiatement vers eux, semblant complètement avoir oublié la présence de Ron.

Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal et tentait de la faire revenir, mais bien vite il fut assailli par Crabbe et Goyle et n'eut nul autre choix que de les combattre.

**## **

**Quelques heures plus tard,  
>Infirmerie, Hogwarts. <strong>

Ron était allongé, comme beaucoup d'autre, sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il arborait une mine sombre et frustré. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Et pire encore, il aurait pu se faire tuer, mais n'avait survécu que grâce à une immense chance. C'était frustrant, et cela blessait directement son orgueil.

Oh bien sûr, il avait donné le meilleur de lui contre Crabbe et Goyle, transmettant toute sa rage et haine dans ses sorts et actions, et avait réussi à finalement les tuer, bien que non sans dommages.

Il grimaça tandis que les brûlures dues aux sorts de flammes de Crabbe se firent ressentir. Les potions que lui avaient données Hermione n'avaient pas encore fait effet.

« J'ai appris que tu avais failli te faire tuer. » chuchota alors Luna, qui vint s'assoir sur l'une des chaises près du lit de Ron.

« Ouais. » approuva ce dernier d'un air sombre, « Mais j'ai survécu. J'ai eu de la chance… C'est sûrement grâce à ta dent. »

Luna fit une moue boudeuse, « C'est un fragment de corne de Trixis ! » rectifia-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis. » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton plus amusé.

Ce qui fut une erreur stratégique de sa part, car Luna, vexée, se mit alors à citer toutes les propriétés de la corne qu'elle connaissait.

Ron l'écoutait babiller, d'un air amusé, en inclinant légèrement la tête. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais, cette fille, toujours aussi étrange.

Quand il leva les yeux, il croisa le regard d'Hermione et sentit un élan de culpabilité l'assaillir. Mais il fut vite soulagement en avisant le sourire tendre qu'elle lui lançait. C'était une acceptation implicite, n'est-ce pas ?

**## **

**28 Décembre 2001, 03 : 55,  
>Square Grimault. <strong>

« HARRY ! » cria Ron, en fonçant dans la chambre à coucher du brun, espérant intérieurement que celui-ci n'était ni nu, ni en pleine action avec le blond.

« Quoi ? » grogna en retour l'interpellé, d'un ton ensommeillé, en sortant la tête de sa couette« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Je vais me marier ! » clama Ron, ignorant la remarque de son meilleur ami.

« Merveilleux, Weasley. » commenta Draco, d'un ton grognon, « Maintenant tu as intérêt à te casser d'ici, sauf si tu veux que ta future femme devienne veuve ! »

« Non mais vous n'avez pas compris… » dit le roux, « Je me marie, _maintenant _! »

« Hein ? » furent la réponse simultanée des deux autres.

« Luna a dit que c'était parce que ça avait un rapport avec la floraison des Mirellio ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'il fallait absolument qu'on se marie avant le levée du soleil. » expliqua Ron, d'un ton précipité, « Et je t'ai choisi comme témoin et Malfoy doit aussi t'accompagner, alors BOUGE Z! »

Pour toute réponse il se reçut un coussin en pleine figure.

« Je vous préviens si vous n'êtes pas debout dans moins de cinq minutes, je vous jette un sort. »

« Rappelle-moi, pourquoi je ne peux pas le tuer déjà ? » interrogea Draco, de mauvaise humeur.

« Tu irais en prison, et ça serait chiant d'entamer la procédure pour te faire sortir. C'est un Auror, donc ça serait doublement plus chiant. Si tu le fais mal ça risque de tâcher le tapis… Et… Ah oui, aussi parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. » récita Harry, dans un grognement inaudible ou presque. « Enfin ça c'était avant qu'il ne vienne me réveiller à quatre heures du mat, pour annoncer qu'il allait se marier dans moins de deux heures ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et leur mis la pression pour qu'ils préparent le plus vite possible.

Vous vous en doutez… Ce fut le mariage le plus atypique et étrange du siècle**. **

**10 Mars 2005, 2 : 33  
>Square Grimault. <strong>

« JE VAIS DEVENIR PAPA ! » cria Ron, d'un ton joyeux.

« LA FERME ! » furent la réponses simultanées de Draco et Harry.

« Je te jure, Potter… » siffla Draco, d'un ton mauvais, « Que s'il refait à chaque fois le même coup, pour chaque putain d'enfant qui fera partie de la tribu Weasley, je le tue ! »

**FIN DE L'INTERLUDE. **

* * *

><p>Au prochain chapitre " Dénouement" vous saurez enfin (normalement) la vraie identité de Léo :p<p>

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et / ou reviewer !

See ya !


	12. Stratégie de fin de partie

**Bloody Game **

**RATING : M **

**PAIRING : HP/DM; HG/SS; BZ/GW ; LL/RW**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.**

****Petit rapel de dates ** **

** - 11 Août 1997 : Harry apprend qu'il est le dernier Horcruxe **

- **24 Août : il propose l'idée d'infiltré les rangs de Voldemort, en tant que son Horcruxe. **

**3 Décembre 1997 : Raid menés par Bellatrix Lestrange et plusieurs autres Mangemorts : - les Parker et les Finnigan sont tués **

**- une partie de Saint Mungo est détruit **

**Fin Décembre 1997 : Seamus, Neville et Luna entrent dans Link **

**13 Juin 1998 : Bataille Finale à Hogwarts (attaque simultané des Mangemorts à Hogwarts et au Ministère) **

**Fin Août 1998 : Léo tue trois Mangemorts responsables de la mort de ses parents. **

**Voilà... ENJOY ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 8 : Stratégie de fin de partie.**

_12 Juin 1998 _

_Voldemort ne put retenir un léger frisson d'anticipation. Demain aura lieu la bataille « finale ». Demain il sera enfin débarrassé de ce parasite de Potter. Demain il assénera le coup final sur le camp de la Lumière et anéantira tous leurs espoirs d'un quelconque salut. _

_« Maître. » chuchota Lucius, en s'inclinant, « Les préparatifs sont prêts et toutes nos troupes sont en places. » _

_« Parfait. » susurra Voldemort en retour, puis toisant l'assemblée d'un air supérieur il décréta, « Préparez-vous à vous battre mes chers Mangemorts, demain Hogwarts et le Ministère sera à nous ! » _

_Des acclamations fusèrent alors dans la salle, sous le regard satisfait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« Bien, bien… » poursuivit Voldemort avec un rictus, « Allez donc vous reposer… Demain matin au levée du soleil aura lieu le combat final. Severus… tu restes ici, j'ai encore des choses à te dire. » _

_« Oui Maître. » s'inclina Severus, tandis que les autres sortaient rapidement de la salle._

_« Tu as apporté la potion ? » s'enquit inutilement le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_« Oui, Maître. » répondit le potioniste en sortant une fiole contenant un liquide translucide._

_Voldemort inspecta le contenu d'un air presque fasciné et déboucha la fiole. Il se tourna alors vers son héritier. « Approche donc… » _

_Celui-ci obéit, se plaçant juste à côté du trône de Voldemort, le regardant d'un air indifférent ou peu intéressé. _

_« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » interrogea Voldemort en levant la fiole, devant le silence de l'autre il poursuivit d'un ton sadique, « C'est une potion assez spéciale et très ingénieuse, voilà pourquoi j'aimerais que tu la boives. » _

_« Sans en connaître ses effets ? » rétorqua son héritier avec dédain. « ça serait de la pure folie. » _

_« De toute façon, crois-moi, les effets ne peuvent être que positifs pour toi. » répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un ton entendu. « De quoi as-tu peur ? Nous savons tous deux que je ne peux pas me permettre de te tuer. » _

_Son héritier semblait y réfléchir durant un moment, jaugeant la potion puis Voldemort du regard, avant de finalement la prendre. _

_« Oh attends… » dit alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un rictus diabolique aux lèvres, « Il faut rajouter un ingrédient spécial… »_

_Sur ces mots il sortit un petit sachet transparent, contenant une poudre rouge dont il versa la moitié dans la fiole. Le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur se teinta immédiatement en rouge écarlate. _

_« Maître… » balbutia Severus, en observant la potion , « Je ne suis pas sûr que… »_

_« Allons bon, Severus. » le coupa Voldemort, « Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance ? Je n'ai pas gâché ta potion, je l'ai comme qui dirait 'améliorée'. » _

_Severus s'inclina mais avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la fiole, se demandant manifestement ce qui allait se produire. Son héritier quant à lui regardait la potion d'un air indifférent, mais Voldemort savait qu'il devait être sur ses gardes. _

_Puis sans hésitation, son héritier porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la but entièrement avec un air de défi, tout en ne quittant pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres des yeux. Un rictus satisfait apparut alors sur le visage de ce dernier. _

_« Les effets commenceront à se faire ressentir demain matin. » _

_L'autre hocha la tête._

_« Maintenant, si tu permets j'ai des choses à faire. » décréta son héritier, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _

**##**

**17 mai 2005,  
>Près du QG des Mangemorts. <strong>

« Boss… » dit l'un des Mangemorts en s'approchant d'Harry, « C'est dans cette maison. »

Harry jaugea la maison désignée du regard. Elle n'était pas particulièrement grande, ni belle, mais cela l'aidait sans doute à passer inaperçu, elle était assez proche du QG et était assez isolé du reste du quartier pour que Léo ait pu transporter le corps inconscient de Will.

« OK… Malfoy, Zabini et Nott, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

« Oui, oui… » répondit Draco, d'un ton nonchalant en jetant un regard à la dérobé à Harry, « Mais n'est-on pas censé travailler avec les Aurors, Boss ? »

Harry se renfrogna légèrement, « Toujours en retard ses Aurors… » marmonna-t-il. « Attendez ici, l'arrivée des Aurors, je vais aller régler quelques petites choses. »

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Draco et une fois qu'il fut hors de la vision de tout le monde retira son masque et sa 'robe de Voldemort', les déposant sous sa cape d'invisibilité à l'abri des regards avant d'aller retrouver Ron et son équipe d'Auror qui attendaient non loin de là.

« Harry ! » appela Ron, d'un ton soulagé, « Nous t'attendions. »

« Désolé pour le retard. » s'excusa Harry, mais son visage prit immédiatement une expression déterminée « Allons-y. »

Harry prit le même itinéraire et s'arrêta devant le groupe de Mangemort.

« Tiens donc, le _Lord _ Voldemort trouve cette affaire si inintéressant que son altesse ne daigne même pas se présenter ? » interrogea-t-il, d'un ton provoquant.

« Surveille ton langage Potter. » siffla Draco en retour, « Ce n'est pas parce que le Boss ne te fait rien que cela sera le cas pour nous. »

« Oh Malfoy… » rétorqua le brun, « Je te croyais perdu quelque part en France… »

Draco plissa les yeux et allait sortir sa baguette mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher… » cracha-t-il, « Je n'ai pas le temps de quereller avec toi, nous verrons ça plus tard. »

Harry haussa les épaules et montra la maison du doigt, « C'est ici ? »

Blaise hocha la tête, « Nous avons reçu des ordres précis, à toi d'accommoder tes hommes à notre stratégie. »

« Bien dans ce cas… l'équipe de Ron vous vous occuperez de sécuriser le périmètre, je ne veux que personne ne puisse entrer dans un rayon de 100 mètres ni en sortir, est-ce clair ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Les autres vous assisterez l'équipe de Zabini à trouver William Nott. » poursuivit Harry, d'un ton autoritaire. « Compris ? Allez-y ! »

_##_

_12 Août 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_Harry inspira profondément, hésitant à rentrer ou pas dans la cuisine. Il entendait à l'intérieur les discussions animées des autres et il était pratiquement certain de connaître leur sujet de discussion. _

_Le brun serra les poings. N'était-il pas un Gryffindor ? Il devait être capable d'affronter ça ! Mais alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée de la porte il se ravisa. Avait-il réellement envie de voir les mines apitoyées des autres ? _

_Harry soupira, tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, il demanderait à Kreattur de lui apporter quelque chose plus tard. Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons il se cogna soudainement contre quelqu'un et manqua de tomber à la renverse mais l'autre entoura ses bras autour de lui afin de la stabiliser. _

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Potter ? » grogna une voix qui lui était hautement familière. _

_Levant la tête, Harry croisa le regard mi-curieux, mi-indifférent de Draco. « J'allais retourner dans ma chambre. » _

_« Tu n'as pas mangé… » répondit en retour le blond._

_« Mais si. » assura le Survivant, en affichant un sourire crispée. _

_« Bien sûr, prends moi pour un idiot, Potter. » ironisa Draco, levant les yeux au ciel et sans demander l'avis à Harry, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et le poussa à l'intérieur. _

_Immédiatement les conversations s'arrêtèrent et l'attention de chacun se dirigea vers Harry, celui-ci évita leur regard, une expression mal-à-l'aise sur le visage, s'asseyant sur une chaise libre sans un mot._

_« Vous êtes matinales, aujourd'hui… » finit-il par dire d'une voix faussement nonchalante. _

_« Hm… oui. » dit Hermione, d'une voie crispée, « On n'arrivait pas trop à dormir… » _

_« Je vois. » commenta Harry, d'une voix blanche. _

_Un silence tendu s'installa alors dans la pièce, simplement entrecoupé par le bruit que faisait Draco en se servant une tasse de café. _

_« Oh pour l'amour du ciel. » s'irrita Snape, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce et observait la situation d'un air exaspéré, « Ressaisissez-vous ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps avec vos geigneries. » _

_« C'est facile pour vous de dire ça ! » s'emporta Ron en fusillant le Maître des Potions du regard, « Ce n'est pas vous qui devez vous sacrifier pour le profit de cette fichue guerre ! » _

_« Potter savait très bien dans quoi il s'engageait en s'opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » rétorqua Snape d'un ton sec et froid. _

_« Mais Professeur, » protesta Hermione, « Il n'avait pas le choix, Voldemort a tué ses parents ! »_

_« Ne prononcez pas ce nom. » cracha Snape, « Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué beaucoup de personne et pourtant nous ne voyons pas des milliers de petits Potter stupide et inconscient se révolter contre lui ! » _

_« Mais –»_

_BAM ! _

_Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant qu'ils ne s'arrondissent tels des soucoupes, tandis qu'il observait Draco d'un air éberlué. Les autres avaient d'ailleurs arrêté de parler pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Le blond venait juste de déposer si fort les deux tasses qu'il venait de servir sur la table qu'Harry se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas renverser la moitié du contenu._

_Il arborait un sourire sur le visage et semblait parfaitement calme mais ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. _

_« Ton café. » dit-il d'un ton serein et faussement chaleureux._

_« Il fait peur… » songea alors Harry avec un rire jaune, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur froide perlait à l'arrière de sa tête. _

_« Euh merci. » le remercia le brun, d'un ton hésitant. _

_« Mais je t'en prie. » poursuivit Draco sur le même ton que précédemment, « Après tout tu le mérites… Tu es le principal concerné après tout, et pourtant tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche à ce sujet. Tu ne t'ai pas plains ou lamenter ( à ces mots il jeta un regard polaire à Hermione et Ron ) et tu n'as pas critiquer tout ce que les autres pensent ou font parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire (il lança le même regard polaire à Severus sans se départir de son sourire) c'est vraiment admirable à toi, Potter. » _

_Harry eut intérieurement un rire jaune, mais où Draco avait-il donc appris à faire ça ? Hermione et Ron arboraient à présent une expression coupable et même Snape s'était tut. _

_« Merci. » répéta Harry, dans un murmure, tandis que Draco s'asseyait à côté de lui. _

_« Pas de quoi. » répondit le blond, d'un ton nonchalant, « Maintenant que les autres ont arrêté, peut-être que tu devrais nous dire ce que tu comptes faire maintenant…. »_

_Harry soupira, c'était inévitable, n'est-ce pas ? _

_« Je pense… » dit-il prudemment, «… qu'on devrait laisser ce problème pour la fin. Ça ne sert à rien de nous disputer là-dessus tant qu'on n'a pas détruit les autres. »_

_« Mais, Harry – » protesta Hermione._

_« Je ne veux pas me préoccuper de ça pour le moment. » asséna Harry, d'une voix ferme, « On devrait se concentrer sur les Horcruxes restants et les détruire le plus rapidement possible. » _

_Hermione allait dire quelque chose mais finalement se ravisa : « On devrait se concentrer le cas de Nagini, la coupe et le médaillon. On sera plus efficace et discret si l'on se séparait. » _

_« Ron et Hermione vous irez au ministère. » décréta alors Harry, après un moment de réflexion, « C'est l'endroit le moins dangereux des trois et s'il se passe quelque chose vous aurez le soutien de quelques membres de l'Ordre. » _

_Il savait en voyant le regard de Ron que celui-ci n'était pas d'accord avec ce choix, mais cependant il devait comprendre que c'était la meilleure stratégie puisqu'il pourrait demander à son père pour avoir une meilleure vision de la disposition des salles du Ministère. De plus la présence d'Hermione à ses côté lui permettra d'agir avec tact et discrétion. _

_« Draco et moi, nous nous occuperons de la coupe. » poursuivit Harry, tout en lançant un regard à la dérobé vers le blond pour voir s'il était d'accord, celui-ci hocha la tête._

_« Nous aurons besoin de Polynectar. » dit-il alors, en regardant Severus, d'un air songeur. « Je pense pouvoir jouer le rôle de tante Bella. » _

_« Et pour la clef du coffre ? » interrogea Severus. _

_Harry et Draco s'échangèrent alors un regard complice, tandis qu'une légère lueur traversait leurs yeux. « Nous verrons au moment venu. » dit Harry. _

_« Pas de plan téméraire Potter. » prévint Snape d'un sévère._

_« Ah parce qu'aller cambrioler Gringotts, ça ne vous semble pas téméraire comme plan déjà à la base ? » rétorqua Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais c'est vous qui devrez faire gaffe, si la situation vous semble trop risquez, ne persévérez pas. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de haut placé dans les rangs de Voldemort. » _

_« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire. » rétorqua sèchement le Maître des potions, « Je ne suis pas idiot. Pendant combien de temps croyez-vous que j'ai été espion ? » _

_Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte tandis que Snape soupirait d'un air exaspéré : « Quoi qu'il en soit… » poursuivit l'espion, « Je pense avoir quelques fioles de réserves de polynectar. » _

_Harry hocha la tête. _

_## _

_19 Août 1997,  
>Ministère. <em>

_« Ombrage est actuellement dans son bureau. » chuchota Hermione, tandis que Ron et elle se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur du ministère sous l'apparence de deux employés. « Tu as les inventions de Fred et George avec toi ? »_

_« Tous, en triple exemplaires. » répondit Ron, avec un sourire machiavélique. « A ton avis Ombrage se rappelle de ce fameux tour avec le feu d'artifice ? »_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, « Juste, ne détruit pas tout le ministère, on est censé distraire tout le monde le temps qu'on arrive à immobiliser Ombrage et remplacer le médaillon qu'elle a par un faux. » _

_« Quelle est le pourcentage de chance pour qu'on devienne célèbre après ça ? Je viens bien les gros titres 'deux mystérieux inconnus envoient des feux d'artifices dans la face du crapaud Ombrage.' »_

_Hermione secoua la tête, mais Ron parvenait à voir le petit sourire amusé qu'elle essayait de cacher. _

_« Bon bah c'est parti. » décréta-t-il, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. _

_Ni une ni deux, il balança le plus loin possible deux boules qui explosèrent créant un véritable nuage de poussière. _

_##_

_19 Août 1997,  
>Gringotts. <em>

_« ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir en Bellatrix Lestrange. » souffla Harry, d'un air maussade, « Tu joues tellement bien le jeu qu'on croirait voir la vraie. » _

_« La ferme Potter. » souffla en retour Draco, d'un air contrarié, « ça ne sert à rien d'être invisible si tu ne fais que parler ! » _

_Harry eut un léger rictus, comme quoi peu importe l'apparence le blond ne changerait jamais. Puis lorsque Draco – ou plutôt Bellatrix – arriva au guichet, Harry reprit son sérieux arborant une expression concentrée, il savait qu'il devrait agir à tout moment. _

_« Amène-moi à mon coffre personnel. » ordonna alors Draco sans préambule, d'une voix froide et méprisante. _

_« Avez-vous votre clef ? » interrogea le gobelin, pas intimidé le moins du monde. _

_« Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une clef pour accéder à mon coffre ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton mauvais. _

_« Votre baguette dans ce cas… » poursuivit le gobelin. _

_Draco retira sa baguette de sa poche d'un geste vif et la donna sans hésitation au gobelin. _

_« Impero… » souffla alors discrètement Harry. _

_« C'est bien votre baguette. » constata le gobelin d'un air absent, dû à l'impardonnable._

_« Bien évidemment. » siffla le blond –ou plutôt la brune, en poussant un reniflement de dédain,« Allons-y maintenant. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. » _

_Le gobelin s'inclina légèrement et les guida jusqu'au wagon, qui partit à toute vitesse dès qu'ils se furent assis, Draco toujours sous l'apparence de Bellatrix et Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. _

_Le trajet se fit sans encombre et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent devant le coffre de Bellatrix. _

_« Obliviate. » lança alors sèchement Draco au gobelin, « Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas venue à Gringotts aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un voyageur qui souhaitait ouvrir un coffre non loin d'ici, son nom est un pseudonyme protégé par une magie ancienne et son apparence également, est-ce clair ? »_

_Le gobelin hocha la tête, d'un air vide. _

_« Ouvre la porte du coffre. » ordonna alors Harry, en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité. _

_Le gobelin obéit docilement, toujours sous l'effet du sort._

_« Le voyageur a maintenant fini et tu l'as escorté à l'extérieur, fin de l'histoire. » dit Draco. « Retourne là-haut.»_

_Une fois de plus la créature hocha la tête et retourna lentement dans le wagon les laissant tous les deux seuls. _

_« Tu as vu… » dit alors Harry, « Il y avait vraiment un dragon. »_

_« Ouais… » répondit en retour Draco, tandis qu'il étudiait la porte du coffre, « Heureusement que nous avons un plan, sinon tu imagines on aurait peut-être dû l'affronter pour survivre. »_

_« Ou l'utiliser pour s'échapper. » répliqua le brun, avec un petit sourire en coin._

_« Qui de censé ferait ça ? » rétorqua le Slytherin en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Aucune idée. » sourit Harry, puis désignant l'entrée du coffre du doigt, « Bon on rentre ? » _

_« Pas le choix. » dit Draco, en haussant les épaules, « Mais je te préviens Potter, si je meurs à cause de toi, tu me le paieras. » _

_Mais quand ils passèrent le coffre, ils arborèrent immédiatement des visages sérieux et déterminés, c'était là où tout se jouait. _

_BAM ! _

_La porte se referma tout de suite après qu'ils soient entrés les enfermant à l'intérieur. _

_« Merde… » jura Harry. _

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>''Maison de Léo'' <strong>

Harry arpentait discrètement les couloirs de la maison, les sens en alerte, prêt à réagir à la moindre présence qu'il sentirait. Derrière lui, il savait que Théo faisait exactement la même chose.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, serait-il capable d'arrêter Théo si celui-ci décidait d'attaquer Léo sous le coup de la colère ? Non pire, serait-il capable de s'arrêter lui-même si jamais il n'arrivait pas garder son calme face à ce connard ?

Il espérait que oui.

« Quand Léo sera attrapé… » chuchota Théo d'une voix blanche, «… accorde-nous un peu de temps avant de l'embarquer… j'ai beaucoup de chose à lui dire. »

Harry lui jeta un regard à la dérobé, mais le Mangemort n'arborait qu'un masque d'indifférence.

« Si tu veux… » dit-il à voix basse, « mais fais attention de ne pas rouvrir d'anciennes blessures… »

« Elles ne sont jamais fermées… » rétorqua Théo, d'un ton désabusé, « Et puis je pense que Will a le droit de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu crois que Léo ne le lui a pas dit ? » interrogea le chef des Aurors.

« C'est peu probable. » répondit l'autre, en serrant les poings, « Il préfèrera asséner le coup final quand nous serons dans la même pièce. Histoire d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie… »

BOUM !

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprises, ils se tournèrent rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

_## _

_12 Juin 1998,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_« Potter, espèce d'abruti fini, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de boire cette potion ? Etes-vous inconscient ? » cria presque Severus, en débarquant dans la cuisine interrompant Harry dans sa discussion avec Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Léo, Théo, Luna et Ron. _

_« De quoi il parle, Harry ? » interrogea Hermione, en le regardant d'un air inquiète._

_« Je n'avais pas le choix, ok ? » s'irrita Harry, en ignorant la question de la Gryffindor « Il aurait eu des soupçons si je ne l'avais pas fait ! » _

_« Vous n'aviez pas à boire une potion dont vous ne connaissiez pas les effets. » grinça Severus, en séparant chaque mot. _

_« N'était-ce pas vous qui avez préparé la potion ? » rétorqua Harry, d'un ton insolent._

_« Le dernier ingrédient que le Lord a rajouté… je n'ai pas pu l'identifier. » dit sèchement le maître des potions, « Je n'ai donc aucune idée des modifications que cela apportera à la potion. » _

_« Et bien tant pis, nous ferons avec. » répliqua le Gryffindor, d'un ton buté, « Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous préoccuper de ça, la guerre aura lieu demain et il faut que je revoie avec les autres une dernière fois la stratégie ! » _

_Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce tandis que chacun regardait Harry avec inquiétude. _

_« Peu importe les effets, ils ne se manifesteront que demain, alors en attendant concentrons nous sur notre stratégie. » asséna le brun, légèrement irrité. _

_La stratégie était simple._

_Encercler l'ennemi afin de ne lui laisser aucune chance de se replier, mais l'important était que Voldemort ne se rende compte de rien jusqu'à la toute fin. Près du quart des troupes de Voldemort, qui seront présent lors de la bataille de Hogwarts était membre de Link (dirigé par Severus) et avait pour mission d'éliminer petit à petit et discrètement les Mangemorts par derrière. _

_En parallèle une attaque de front, menée par Harry et Draco aura lieu, afin de distraire suffisamment les Mangemorts. _

_Léo et Ron devront s'occuper du côté latéral gauche, tandis que Théo et Hermione prenait le côté latéral droit. Les portes de Hogwarts seront protégées par les professeurs, assistés par l'équipe de Luna. _

_L'équipe de Blaise quant à lui jouait un rôle de soutien et devait être prêt à intervenir à tout moment. _

_~Quelques heures plus tard ~_

_Harry se massa les tempes d'un air exténué tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit. La soirée avait été éprouvante, surtout la dernière partie. _

_« Maugrey a toujours été aussi borné ? » interrogea Draco en s'allongea à côté de lui. _

_« Oui, malheureusement. » soupira le brun._

_Il avait beau essayé de parler tactique avec le nouveau Chef de l'Ordre, celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre et Harry avait dû argumenter et crier pour que Maugrey accepte de protéger exclusivement le Ministère. Le problème restait tout de même la manière dont l'Ordre le fera._

_Bien sûr il serait assisté par des Aurors 'compétents', mais l'Ordre restait en sous-nombre et s'il ne se débrouillait pas correctement il risquerait vite de se faire malmené par les Mangemorts. _

_« Heureusement qu'il y a des membres de Link dans l'Ordre. » songea Harry._

_Après il devrait faire confiance aux tactiques de l'Ordre… Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient réussi à survivre à la Première Guerre, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Un silence apaisant s'installa alors, tandis que Harry fixait le plafond, ses pensées s'envolant vers la future bataille qui aura lieu dans moins de neuf heures. _

_« Potter… » souffla alors Draco, d'un ton neutre, mais Harry savait qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose, « Les effets de la potion que tu as bu… Tu les connais n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Comme si c'était possible. » répondit Harry, d'un ton désabusé, « Comment veux-tu que je le sache alors que ton parrain n'a pas réussi ? »_

_« Je te connais Potter… Cette expression que tu as à cet instant, c'est la même que lorsque tu as appris que tu étais le dernier Horcruxe. » répondit Draco, en fixant intensément le brun. « Dis-moi, Harry quelles sont les effets de cette putain de potion ? » _

_Harry n'eut aucune réaction, continuant de fixer le plafond, d'un œil désintéressé. _

_« Tu devrais dormir Draco, on aura besoin de toutes nos forces pour demain. »_

_Et sur ces mots Harry se tourna sur le côté. _

_Draco regardait le dos du brun d'un air désemparé. Pourquoi avait-il un si mauvais pressentiment ? Qu'allait-il se passer demain ?_

_##_

_13 Juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts.<em>

_Harry inspira profondément et se tenant droit comme un i, regardait d'un œil déterminé l'endroit où devrait arriver Voldemort. _

_« Draco… » souffla-t-il, alors en serrant violemment les poings, tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait de son front. _

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu te rappelles la promesse que tu m'as faîtes n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Harry, sans oser regarder le blond, pourtant il était certain que celui-ci venait d'écarquiller les yeux dans un mélange de surprise et d'horreur. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car au loin des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. « Ils arrivent. » souffla le brun._

« Pitié Draco si un jour… si un jour, l'Horcruxe parvient à reprendre le dessus… tue-moi, ne me laisse pas devenir un Mage Noir…Ne me laisse pas devenir comme _lui._ »

**## **

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Maison de Léo.<strong>

« Merde… » jura Harry, en voyant que plus de la moitié des Mangemorts était au sol, évanoui.

« Ne reste pas planté Potter. » dit alors Théo en attrapant Harry par le poignet et l'obligeant à courir, « Il doit utiliser la même arme que pour les autres fois. »

« Mais je n'ai rien vu. »

Théo jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule tout en continuant de courir, « _Revelio ! » _

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Mais combien en a-t-il ? »

« Il a toujours été doué pour ce genre de chose. » répondit en retour Théo, d'un ton essoufflé, puis cria à l'égard des autres personnes qui n'étaient pas encore inconscientes, « Vous autres ! Ne vous laissez surtout pas toucher par ça ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Théo serra les poings, un air frustré sur le visage.

« Il faut qu'on continue… » décréta-t-il d'un ton crispée, « Ils ne risquent rien pour l'instant. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils atteignirent le deuxième étage, quand une explosion plus bas se fit entendre.

« Y'a intérêt qu'ils soient tous vivants. » grommela alors Harry, tout en continuant à marcher rapidement, ouvrant chaque porte qu'il trouvait pour espérer trouver Léo.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à une salle avec une double-porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait cliché… » chuchota le brun, en serrant fortement sa baguette… « Tu paries combien qu'il est dedans ? »

D'un mouvement rapide, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur sa baguette pointée devant lui. Il s'arrêta en voyant la personne qui était debout de dos, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre.

« Seamus. »

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et et rewievé !

See ya !


	13. Dénouement

**Bloody Game **

**RATING : M **

**PAIRING : HP/DM; HG/SS; BZ/GW ; LL/RW**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.**

****Petit rapel de dates ** **

**-19 Août 1997 : Harry/ Draco cambriole Gringotts pour chercher la coupe, pendant que Ron/Hermione vont au Ministère pour trouver le médaillon**

**- Décembre 1997 : Harry assiste à un raid, où il voit des enfants se faire torturer, il sent alors en lui l'Horcruxe, et fais alors promettre à Draco de le tuer si jamais il se faisait posséder. **

**- 12 Mai 1998 : Voldemort oblige Harry à boire une potion aux effets inconnus **

**-13 Mai 1998 : Bataille finale **

**- Fin Août 1998 : Trahison de Léo qui tue trois Mangemorts. **

**Voilà ^^ **

**Note : Je vous conseille d'écouter "Destiny (ou Sadame)" Ost de X de Clamp, durant ce chapitre ^^ La version normale pour le début et la version piano pour le POV de Draco à la fin :p **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Dénouement <strong>

_13 juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts.<em>

_Voldemort ne faisait pas attention à ses Mangemorts, pas plus qu'à ses adversaires. Non, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Potter, tandis qu'il avançait, baguette en main. _

_Un rictus satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir que Potter avait une expression crispée et semblait luter contre quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui-même, signe que la potion commençait à faire effet, même si celui-ci ne devait certainement pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

_« Potter… » susurra Voldemort, « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais énormément voyagé durant cette année… Etait-ce pour réunir cette belle petite troupe ? »_

_Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent légèrement, « C'est cette petite troupe comme tu l'appelles qui va te vaincre aujourd'hui, Tom… » rétorqua-t-il, avec insolence. _

_« Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom. » grinça Voldemort en levant sa baguette avec colère et la pointant sur Potter. _

_Potter leva lui aussi sa baguette, et bien vite les premiers sorts furent lancés. La Bataille finale venait de commencer._

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>'Maison de Léo'. <strong>

« Seamus… » souffla Harry, d'un ton grave, ne quittant pas l'irlandais des yeux, « …qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Celui-ci s'éloigna de la fenêtre et jeta un regard amusé vers les deux bruns qui se situaient toujours près de la porte. « Voyons, Harry… quelle question. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que c'est chez moi. »

Harry se figea. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » sourit Seamus, d'un ton désinvolte en s'adossant à un bureau qui se trouvait non loin de là, « Je pensais que tu étais bien informé pourtant. »

L'Auror se renfrogna légèrement, mais ne dit rien, songeant plutôt aux implications que cela apportait et observa rapidement la pièce du regard. En plus de la double porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés il y avait une autre porte au coin opposé de la pièce, sans doute une sortie de secours.

« Où est Léo ? » demanda finalement Théo.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est ici ? » rétorqua l'irlandais.

Un sourire sardonique apparut sur le visage de l'ancien Slytherin, « N'espère pas me berner, j'ai reconnu le trois quarts des pièges qui se trouvaient dans cette maison, ils sont tous de l'œuvre de Léo… »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais… » intervint alors une voix amusée.

Harry tourna immédiatement la tête vers le coin opposé là où se trouvait la porte qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt, et devant celle-ci se tenait d'un air nonchalant…

« Léo… » cracha Harry, d'un ton dont la colère était facilement discernable.

« C'est dit avec tellement d'amour… » susurra Léo, d'un ton sarcastique « N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir ? »

Harry serra les poings, comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi calme et discuter comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il savait que Harry venait l'arrêter ?

« Ne te laisse pas berner, Potter. » marmonna Théo, qui n'avait pas quitté Léo des yeux, « Il n'est pas aussi calme qu'il te laisse croire. En fait il doit même être en train de paniquer en ce moment. Parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu que tu le trouves aussi tôt, il doit se demander comment tu as fait, quelles erreurs il a commises. Si tu veux une preuve il suffit de regarder les pièges de secondes mains, qu'il a placé dans le couloir, il a laissé trop d'ouvertures et a fait des erreurs de débutants ça montre qu'il a dû les placer à la va-vite, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne. »

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Léo, « Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas changé en sept ans… »

Théo serra les poings mais garda une expression impassible.

« Si tu crois pouvoir me déstabiliser de cette façon tu te trompes. » décréta le Mangemort d'un ton assuré, « Potter décale-toi de sept pas vers la gauche et ne quitte surtout pas Finnigan des yeux. Comme tu es le plus puissant de nous deux tu seras certainement celui qui sera ciblé en premier. »

Harry cligna des yeux, mais obéit sans se poser des questions, après tout s'il y avait bien une personne qui comprenait presque parfaitement Léo et ses pièges, c'était bien Théo.

L'instant d'après un couteau tomba du plafond à l'endroit exact où se tenait Harry quelques secondes auparavant. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa joue, que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas écouté Théo ?

« Tuer quelqu'un sans l'avoir annoncé au préalable va à l'encontre des règles du jeu. » dit Théo, d'un ton froid.

« S'il mourrait aussi facilement je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'attendre sept ans pour me venger. » rétorqua Léo d'un ton moqueur. « En outre, je suis impressionné par ton contrôle de soi, est-ce tout ce que tu ressens quand tu me vois, moi ton ancien amant… et surtout le tueur de ton père, ta tante et ton oncle ? »

Théo serra violemment les poings pour s'assener au calme, il ne devait surtout pas laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle sur ses agissements parce que c'était exactement ce que Léo attendait.

« Potter, tu te rappelles de cette foutue formation de quatre semaines que tu nous as obligé à faire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Théo, sans regarder Harry, « Et bien tu as intérêt à t'en rappeler parce qu'on va devoir appliquer la stratégie numéro 2 dans la situation 4. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, situation 4 cela voulait dire lors d'un cas de deux contre deux, avec des forces presque égales et la stratégie numéro 2…

« _Séparation en fonction des points forts de chacun… » _

« Oy, tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda Harry, « Tu pourras t'en sortir ? »

« Te fiche pas de moi Potter, tu oublies quand même que je suis un Mangemort qualifié. » rétorqua Théo, d'un ton arrogant, « La question est plutôt est-ce que toi, tu arriveras à éviter les pièges sans mon aide ? »

« Et toi tu oublies que je suis le chef. » répondit en retour Harry, en air profondément sérieux sur le visage, « Je ne mourrais pas à cause de quelque chose comme ça. »

Théo eut un léger rictus, mais ne commenta pas. De son côté Harry se concentrait longuement sur le sortilège qu'il devait faire.

« _Et dire que ça fait plus de sept ans que je n'ai pas utilisé ce sort… » _songea Harry avec ironie, « _Et moi qui pensais ne plus jamais avoir à l'utiliser... » _

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre dans les étages inférieurs, attirant l'attention d'Harry durant un court instant, « _Tu as intérêt à rester vivant, Draco. » _

« _Apparo ! » _s'exclama alors Harry, en faisant un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette.

L'instant d'après un dôme se forma autour de lui, englobant également Seamus, qui venait de se redresser complètement et pointait à présent sa baguette vers Harry.

_##_

_13 Juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts. <em>

_*POV Harry* _

_Je pouvais entendre et voir l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de nous, je pouvais sentir la haine et la rage de vaincre se propager aussi rapidement qu'un boulet de canon, mais pourtant c'était comme si tout cela ne m'atteignais pas, comme si j'étais à l'intérieur d'une bulle qui m'empêchait d'être distrait par les évènements extérieurs. _

_Devant moi, Voldemort n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage. Je savais qu'il attendait que la potion fasse effet sur moi. D'ailleurs, je savais que cela avait déjà commencé, et les regards incessants que me jetait Draco prouvait que lui aussi le savait. _

_Merde. J'avais l'impression que ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue et je devais faire un effort surhumain pour me concentrer dans ce que je faisais. Au moment où Voldemort m'avait donné cette potion, j'avais tout de suite su quels effets elle aurait, c'était d'une évidence même. _

_« Et bien, et bien… Potter tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, est-ce à cause de cette démonstration de magie ou bien est-ce la potion qui commencerait à faire effet ? » susurra Voldemort, d'un ton mauvais. _

_Démonstration de magie ? Quelle démonstration de magie ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait du tout ! _

_« Harry… » chuchota alors Draco, « Il y a une sorte de dôme autour de nous. » _

_Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, je regardais autour de moi et constatais qu'effectivement une sorte de barrière nous entourait tous les trois, nous séparant du tumulte de la bataille. _

_Je parvenais encore à entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du dôme mais, les attaques et les sorts perdus ne parvenaient pas à passer outre la barrière. _

_Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait été prévu, mais en quelque sorte cela m'arrangeait, cela me permettrait de rester concentrer uniquement sur Voldemort. _

_Ma vision redevint floue durant un court instant et je dus cligner fortement des yeux pour qu'elle redevienne à peu près normal, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux autres. _

_« Hm… » commenta Voldemort, d'un ton satisfait « Alors ça a commencé, hein ? Tu le sens, Potter ? Cette envie irrésistible de tuer, de faire souffrir les autres… C'est jouissif n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« La ferme. » soufflais-je en serrant violemment les poings. _

_Je ne devais pas le laisser gagner, parce que si je l'écoutais, si je me laissais submerger, je savais ce qui en résulterait et je ne pouvais absolument pas laisser ça se produire. Plutôt mourir que de laisser cette chose prendre le dessus ! _

_« Pourquoi tentes-tu donc de résister ? » poursuivit Voldemort, « Cela fait partie de toi, ta vraie personnalité. Réfléchis… N'as-tu jamais eu envie de détruire tout ce qui t'entourait, toutes ses personnes qui croient te connaître et qui décident tout pour toi sans te demander ton avis, ta famille Muggles qui te persécutait sans arrêt alors que tu sais que tu es supérieur à eux… N'as-tu pas envie de leur faire regretter ça ? » _

_« La ferme. » répétais-je. _

_Je devais absolument faire quelque chose, ne pas me laisser influencer par ses paroles, parce que je sentais que petit à petit ma volonté et ma conscience diminuaient._

_« Mais n'est-ce pas tentant ? » continua Voldemort, d'un ton faussement nonchalant, « Un simple petit sort et tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Après tout les autres sont si faibles, comparés à toi… Alors pourquoi faire tout ça pour eux ? »_

_« LA FERME ! » hurlais-je, jetant le premier sort qui me venait à l'esprit, je ne devais pas le laisser parler, c'était dangereux. _

_Voldemort contra mon sort avec facilité et me regarda avec une expression de fausse indulgence, « Je serais toi, je n'utiliserai pas ma magie… ça ne fait qu'accélérer le processus… » qui sans que je ne sache pourquoi attisa ma colère. J'avais envie de le tuer. _

_Merde…._

_Je sentais mes jambes faiblir. Et bien vite, je me retrouvais à genoux sur le sol, me tenant la tête pour empêcher cette voix de continuer de parler. _

_Tue –le… Venge-toi… Fais-le souffrir comme toi tu as déjà souffert… Après tout il a tué tes parents, Sirius et tant d'autres personnes. C'est à cause de lui si Dumbledore est mort… Tu en as tellement envie alors fais-le ! _

_Je secouais violemment la tête, non ! Je ne devais pas l'écouter… _

_Souviens-toi de comment c'était jouissif de voir ces personnes souffrir lors de ce raid que tu as observé, souviens-toi de leurs cris de douleur, de leurs supplications et de leurs gémissements désespérés… Souviens-toi de ce regard empli de terreur qui te regardait, te suppliant du regard de la sauver, souviens-toi de la façon dont ses yeux se sont vidés peu à peu de cette lueur de vie… Souviens-toi de cet effet de puissance que tu as ressenti… N'as-tu pas envie de la sentir à nouveau ? _

_Tout devint de plus en plus sombre, et c'était tout juste si j'arrivais à distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant moi, ma respiration était haletante et je sentais des goutes de sueurs couler de mon front. Merde… Ce n'était pas bon… J'allais perdre… _

_La dernière chose que je vis avant de me perdre dans les ténèbres fut une silhouette se plaçant devant moi, comme pour me protéger… Et je me sentais stupidement heureux parce que la dernière personne que je verrais avant de mourir était Draco._

_*Fin du POV* _

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Maison de Seamus.<strong>

Draco prit un air soucieux tandis qu'il voyait Harry partir à l'étage avec Théo, tandis que Blaise et lui se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol.

Il ne le dirait sans doute jamais tout haut, mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour cet abruti, qui sait comment il réagirait quand il verrait Léo ? Il serait capable de tomber dans des pièges totalement prévisibles juste parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se contrôler !

« Draco… » chuchota Blaise, « Concentre-toi… Plus vite on en aura fini avec ça, plus vite tu pourras aller retrouver les autres. Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter maintenant. »

« Comme si je m'inquiétais. » rétorqua Draco avec mauvaise foi, en serrant fortement sa baguette.

Blaise lui envoya un rictus moqueur, signe que celui-ci n'était absolument pas dupe.

« Bon maintenant si tu étais un malade tueur où cacherais-tu le cousin de ton ancien amant ? » demanda Blaise, d'un ton faussement sérieux, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Draco.

« Prends ça un peu plus au sérieux tu veux. » le sermonna-t-il.

« Mais je prends ça au sérieux ! » protesta Blaise, « C'est juste que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me contrôler et ne pas aller bousiller la tête de ce connard qui a osé s'en prendre à Will et – »

_Bip. _

Draco et Blaise se figèrent, échangeant un regard.

« Bip ? » répéta Blaise, en sentant des sueurs froides lui couler derrière la tête, regardant attentivement autour d'eux afin de trouver l'origine du bruit.

_Bip… Bip…_

« Merde. » jura Draco, en prenant Blaise par le bras, et jetant un regard à son équipe qui était juste derrière eux, « Reculez aussi loin que possible, compris ? »

Puis sans plus de préambule, dévala avec Blaise les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. A peine eurent-ils atteint le bas qu'une explosion retentit au-dessus d'eux.

« Dans la famille boulet, je voudrais Blaise. » grommela Draco, d'un air irrité, « Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches un peu ? »

Blaise fit une légère moue, « Comme si je pouvais savoir que – c'était quoi ce truc au fait ? »

« Une bombe… » répondit Draco, « Elle a été ensorcelé pour se déclencher dès que quelqu'un marcherait dessus… »

« Pourquoi elle n'a pas explosé tout de suite alors ? » demanda Blaise, en avançant avec précaution, « Et puis qui mettrait des bombes dans sa propre maison ? »

« Va savoir… » marmonna Draco, en examinant le sous-sol, à la recherche de quelconques pièges.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, le sous-sol n'avait pas un air lugubre comme les cachots du Manoir Malfoy et restait assez sobre. C'était comme un long couloir, avec de nombreuses portes de chaque côté. Draco soupira, il avait l'impression que tout l'étage était un piège en lui-même. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait même pas où poser les pieds !

Le regard de Blaise quant à lui s'attarda immédiatement sur une porte au fond à gauche. « Il est là-bas… » murmura-t-il, d'un ton assuré.

Draco ne chercha même pas à le contredire, il savait que Blaise avait certainement raison. Ce dernier avait toujours été capable de sentir ce genre de chose, il était particulièrement réceptif à la magie, d'après lui chaque sorcier avait une magie différente et que c'était de cette manière qu'il parvenait toujours à repérer un sorcier qu'il cherchait.

Draco soupira encore une fois, maintenant il ne restait plus que la question des pièges…

« Bon tu sais quoi… » dit Draco, d'un ton las, « Je vais te demander de foncer aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la pièce en question, sans t'arrêter ou te retourner et une fois que tu seras entré tu auras cinq minutes pour ramener Will, compris ? Pas une seconde de plus. »

Blaise hocha la tête, regardant Draco avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Draco eut un rictus, « Bah couvrir tes arrières quelle question ! Maintenant vas-y. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Blaise inspira profondément et courut aussi vite que possible vers la pièce du fond. Il eut un léger rictus en se rendant compte que même s'il déclenchait les pièges les uns à la suite des autres rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Draco quant à lui se concentrait intensément pour mener à bien sa tâche, anticipant chaque geste que ferait Blaise.

Un piège n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un objet, avec un mécanisme, et du moment que l'on comprenait ce mécanisme il était facile de le déjouer. Surtout que dans ce cas-là, tout était une question de magie. Et les objets magiques, Draco en connaissait un rayon, pour en avoir vu et étudier des centaines et des centaines durant la guerre et même après.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand Blaise atteignit la pièce et l'ouvrit sans problème.

Draco reprit son souffle le tout maintenant était de tout garder sous contrôler pendant cinq minutes.

_## _

_19 Août 1997,  
>Ministère de la Magie. <em>

_Hermione, sous un Sort de Désillusion, profitait de l'agitation crée par Ron pour stupéfixer Ombrage qui sortait de son bureau sans se faire remarquer. Discrètement elle se glissa dans le bureau et referma la porte. _

_Son regard se porta alors sur le médaillon qui pendait autour du coup d'Ombrage. D'un mouvement vif elle le retira et le remplaça par une copie qu'ils avaient crées au préalable. _

_Puis elle fit léviter le corps d'Ombrage jusqu'à son bureau. « Finite. » murmura Hermione, « Confondus. » ajouta-t-elle, avant que la femme ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. _

_Tout aussi rapidement Hermione sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le sort de Désillusion toujours en place, et le médaillon en poche. _

_Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Hermione vit que Ron l'attendait un sourire aux lèvres à l'intérieur. Elle annula son sort et lui sourit. _

_« ça m'a fait du bien de me défouler… »dit Ron, d'un ton taquin, « On recommence quand tu veux. »_

_« On n'a fait ça, uniquement parce que c'était nécessaire, Ron. » le réprimanda Hermione, « Il ne faut surtout pas recommencer ! » _

_Ron fit la moue, mais son visage redevint sérieux en voyant une partie du médaillon qui pendouillait hors de la poche d'Hermione. « Allons vite à Hogwarts nous débarrasser de ce truc. » _

_Hermione hocha la tête, « Je me demande comment les autres s'en sont sortis… » _

_##_

_19 Août 1997,  
>Gringotts. <em>

_« Ah on est coincé… » commenta Draco, d'une voix indifférente._

_« Ne dis pas ça comme si ça ne te faisait rien ! » le réprimanda Harry, « Lumos. » _

_Draco sourit et haussa les épaules, jetant un regard circulaire au coffre. « Ne touche à rien Potter, ma tante a installé un sort anti-vol sur son coffre. Contente-toi juste de trouver la coupe, et préviens-moi quand tu l'aurais trouvé, moi je m'occupe de nous faire sortir.»_

_Harry hocha la tête, Draco lui avait assuré qu'il avait un moyen de les faire sortir de Gringotts sans les faire repérer et en toute sécurité, mais le blond n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer plus en détail son plan. Harry espérait juste que le Slytherin ne se tromperait pas, après tout il n'avait pas réellement envie de mourir dans ce coffre. _

_Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de recherche, Harry trouva enfin la coupe. _

_« Draco ! J'ai trouvé. » s'exclama-t-il, en montrant la coupe du doigt. _

_Se tournant vers le blond, Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, derrière Draco se trouvait…_

_« L'armoire à Disparaître ? » s'étonna le brun, « Quand l'as-tu récupéré ? »_

_« Avant d'arriver au Square… » répondit le blond, d'un ton distrait, en vérifiant que l'armoire n'avait pas de défaut, « On devait absolument semer des éventuels Mangemorts qui étaient chargés de nous suivre, alors j'ai demandé à Severus, si on pouvait passer à Barjow et Beurk… J'ai profité de l'absence de Barjow pour rétrécir l'armoire et la mettre dans ma poche. »_

_« C'est pour ça que vous étiez en retard ! » comprit alors Harry, se rappelant de cette soirée après la mort de Dumbledore, où il avait dû attendre longtemps pour voir les deux autres arriver. « Mais tu crois que ça va marcher ici ? »_

_Draco hocha la tête d'un ton assuré, « Si ça passe à Hogwarts alors ça passera ici. » _

_« Brillant. » dit alors Harry, avec admiration. _

« Heureusement qu'il est de mon côté… » songea Harry.

_Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à déjouer ce sort d'anti-vol. _

_Draco sourit avec satisfaction, en entendant le compliment du brun et se dirigea vers la coupe. Evaluant les distances entre l'armoire et la coupe. Celle-ci était placée en hauteur et ils auraient certainement du mal à l'atteindre sans toucher les autres objets présents, s'ils n'utilisaient pas un sort… _

_« Ok… » fit-alors, en se plaçant devant l'armoire, « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… » _

_Harry hocha la tête. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à me cogner la tête. » le prévint-il. _

_« Faut voir… Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas très bien la magie sans baguette… » le taquina Draco. _

_Harry plissa les yeux, mais ne commenta pas. On ne pouvait pas utiliser de magie à l'intérieur même des coffres sans se faire repérer par les gobelins, mais ça ne concernait que la magie _avec _baguette. Les gobelins n'avaient manifestement pas considéré le fait que certains sorciers pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette, même si c'était rare. _

_C'était l'un des points essentiels à savoir pour cambrioler Gringotts et le fait que seuls Draco et Harry auraient pu le faire. _

_« Levicorpus. » lança Draco, en se concentrant un maximum pour stabiliser le brun, qui était à présent en l'air comme suspendu par la cheville. _

_« C'est vraiment désagréable comme position. » se plaignit Harry, en sentant le sang lui monter à la tête. _

_« La ferme je me concentre. » rétorqua le blond, en plissant les yeux._

_La position d'Harry se changea lentement tandis qu'il était toujours en l'air, et quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva une position un peu plus normale. « Ok… » fit-il, «Fais –moi avancer… Encore… Encore… Stop. Un peu plus vers la droite…euh non la gauche. » _

_« Faudrait savoir… » grommela Draco._

_« Stop. » fit alors Harry tandis qu'il était juste devant la coupe. _

_« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant. » fit Draco, d'un ton crispé, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser autant de magie sans baguette et cela le fatiguait vraiment. _

_Harry hocha la tête, et inspira un bon coup avant de décréter d'une voix solennel «Moi, Harry Potter, héritier de la famille Black par le précédent chef de famille Sirius Orion Black, demande une permission d'authentification de biens dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Et assure que les objets examinés ne passeront pas le pas de la porte de ce coffre. » _

_Il attendit quelques instants, avant de tendre prudemment la main et lorsqu'il vit que rien ne se produisit, attrapa vivement la coupe. _

_« OK c'est bon, tu peux me faire descendre. » s'exclama Harry, pas certain de combien de temps il bénéficiait. _

_Draco poussa un soupir quand le brun atteignit finalement le sol et se détendit légèrement. _

_C'était la deuxième chose à savoir… Le seul moyen de passer outre le sort qu'avait placé Bellatrix était de demander une authentification de bien, et cela seul le chef de famille ou l'héritier de la famille pouvait le faire. Cet élément presque tous les sorciers de Sang-Pur le savait, mais n'y prêtait pas grande attention car même si l'héritier parvenait à toucher l'objet pendant l'authentification, il ne parviendrait pas à sortir l'objet en question, à cause des nombreuses protections qui avait été sciemment placées sur l'entrée du coffres. _

_Draco eut un rictus, le génie de ce plan était que justement Harry ne briserait pas cet engagement puisqu'à aucun moment la coupe n'allait passer le pas de la porte. _

_Puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'armoire, où ils étaient à l'étroit, mais peu leur importait, après tout n'avait-il pas commis l'un des plus grands exploits du siècle ? Ils avaient réussi à cambrioler Gringotts et ce, sans que personne ne le sache. _

_Puis Draco prononça une formule étrange et Harry eut l'impression que le monde n'arrêtait pas de tournoyer. _

**## **

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Maison de Seamus. <strong>

« Quand as-tu réalisé que les Mangemorts que tu avais tué étaient mon père, mon oncle et ma tante ? » demanda finalement Théo, d'un ton neutre, sa main fermement serrée sur sa baguette.

« Peu de temps après ma fuite, je suppose. » répondit Léo, d'un ton évasif, « J'ai dû lire la nouvelle quelque part dans le _Prophet, _tu ne peux pas savoir la surprise que ça m'a fait… Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ton regard semblait si haineux ce jour-là. »

Théo serrait les poings, il devait absolument se contrôler et poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait et surtout gagner du temps pour qu'Harry en finisse avec Finnigan.

« Pourquoi as-tu kidnappé Will, alors ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. »

« Mais parce que je savais que si je m'attaquais à ton précieux cousin, je pourrais te revoir bien sûr. » répondit Léo, avec un sourire aux lèvres, « Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et que je t'ai manqué, que ton corps appelle le mien. »

A présent Théo tremblait légèrement de colère, comment ce salaud osait-il dire tout cela comme si c'était normal ? Il inspira profondément et posa la question suivante d'un ton crispé, « Pourquoi attendre sept ans pour revenir ? »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Léo, « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je répondrais à toutes tes questions, Théo… Faisons un jeu… SI tu gagnes je te donnerais tes réponses, par contre… si tu perds, tu m'appartiendras. »

Le Mangemort écarquilla un instant les yeux de surprise, et jeta un regard à la dérobé à Harry qui se battait avec Finnigan. Son visage prit alors une expression déterminée, « Quel jeu ? »

**## **

**Au même moment. **

« Quoi, tu voulais plus d'intimité avec moi, c'est ça, Harry ? » demanda Seamus, d'un ton amusé et la baguette pointé vers l'Auror.

« Tu sais ce qu'à fait Léo, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, d'un sec et froid, « Tu sais que c'est un meurtrier qui n'hésite pas à tuer de sang froid, juste pour attirer mon attention… Alors pourquoi l'héberges-tu ? »

L'irlandais eut un sourire indulgent, « Tu ne peux pas comprendre je suppose… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de savoir que les personnes responsables de la mort de tes parents sont non seulement en vie mais qu'en plus ils n'ont pas été punis ? »

Il ponctua ses mots de différents sorts, qu'Harry parvint à éviter, et qui firent exploser les choses qui se trouvaient derrière le brun.

« Ils ont été punis ! » rétorqua l'Auror avec rage, en lançant plusieurs sorts à la suite « Ils ont tous été punis par rapport à la gravité de leur crime. »

Seamus lança un Protego, et enchaîna avec un sort de coupure qu'Harry évita de justesse, « Ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance des victimes ! »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu as décidé d'aider Léo ? « s'écria Harry, « C'est pour ça que tu veux suivre ce malade qui a tué des innocents ! »

« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Seamus, avec détermination.

Puis l'instant d'après les sorts fusèrent, plus violemment, plus rapidement et plus dangereusement qu'auparavant. Seamus exprimant sa rage de cette injustice commise, et encouragé par Harry, et Harry répondant avec tout autant de rage d'avoir perdu encore une fois un ami.

L'un de sorts de Seamus frôla la joue d'Harry, mais celui-ci parvint à faire voler Seamus contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié. S'approchant d'un pas rapide vers le corps toujours au sol de l'irlandais, Harry s'agenouilla et lui passa des menottes magiques aux mains.

« Seamus FInnigan, je t'arrête pour complicité et hébergement de Léo. » souffla Harry, avec regret.

Seamus quant à lui avait un rire jaune, « Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son vrai nom ? Tu as peur de l'appelé Neville, c'est ça ? »

Un rayon rouge s'écrasa à quelques centimètres du visage de Seamus, tandis qu'Harry le fixait avec rage, « Neville Longbottom est mort le jour où il a décidé de nous trahir. » cracha-t-il.

##

_13 Juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts. <em>

_*POV Draco*_

_Je voyais Voldemort avancer de plus en plus vers nous, j'aurais dû être plus sur mes gardes et ne pas quitter mes ennemis des yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te jeter un regard inquiet. Tu semblais beaucoup plus pâle que tout à l'heure et respirais plus fort aussi, c'était mauvais signe, je le savais. _

_Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je me sentais si impuissant, je ne pouvais que me raccrocher qu'à un seul espoir : ne jamais avoir à tenir cette promesse que je t'avais faîte. _

_Le fait de devoir prendre une vie, _ta _vie me terrifiait énormément, mais je ne pouvais rien dire parce que je savais que tu avais besoin de moi, que tu me faisais confiance. _

_Puis finalement Voldemort arriva en face de nous, te fixant avec satisfaction comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça depuis longtemps. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter ma haine envers lui. _

_Autour de nous, les sorts avaient déjà commencé à fuser, mais je m'aperçus rapidement que rien ne nous atteignait. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais remarqué le dôme qui nous entourait, tu avais encore fait une démonstration impressionnante de magie, sans doute sans le savoir, vu ta surprise, ce qui rendait cela encore plus impressionnant. _

_Mais je te sentais faiblir, comme si tu luttais pour quelque chose, puis Voldemort commença à parler et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, te regardant sombrer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais haï pour mon impuissance mais toi également pour ne pas me l'avoir dit alors que tu savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, pour m'avoir empêché de me préparer psychologiquement, pour avoir bu cette fichue potion. Et je haïssais encore plus Voldemort pour te l'avoir donné et te faire subir tout ça. _

_Et finalement l'inévitable arriva, tu tombas au sol, luttant encore plus ne pas te laisser submerger, mais je savais qu'il était trop tard. Je le sentais. Puis j'ai vu Voldemort s'approcher de toi, et mon corps s'est déplacé instinctivement, je me suis placé entre toi et lui, ma baguette pointée sur lui. _

_« Alors c'est ça qui est chargé de protéger le grand Harry Potter ? » se moqua Voldemort en me voyant, « Un homme tout juste sorti de l'école et tremblant de peur ? »_

_Il disait la vérité. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié de perdre Harry, terrifié parce que je savais que malgré l'entraînement de Severus je ne ferais pas le poids face à Voldemort, terrifié de mourir aussi… Mais malgré tout cela je ne bougeais pas. Tu peux être fier de toi Potter, tu as réussi à me faire agir comme un foutu Gryffindor. _

_Te jetant un regard à la dérobé, j'eus l'impression que mon monde s'était effondré. Tes yeux étaient vides, l'Horcruxe avait gagné, et tu étais parti… _

_« Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas, Jeune Malfoy. » susurra Voldemort, « Harry Potter n'est plus. Vous avez perdu. Mais je me sens d'humeur magnanime, si jamais tu décides de revenir maintenant, je te laisserais vivre. » _

_C'était tentant… Mais je le haïssais trop pour accepter. Non, franchement je suis presque devenu un Gryffindor maintenant. _

_« Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. » crachai-je avec rage, en le fusillant du regard. _

_C'était suicidaire et totalement idiot, je le savais. Je vis son visage se déformer de rage et il leva sa baguette vers moi, je savais quel serait le sort qui sortirait de cette baguette, mais je levai quand même la mienne en désespoir de cause. _

_« Avada Kedavra. » _

_Le reste de la scène se passa tellement vite que j'eus du mal à le réaliser. Je n'étais pas mort – du moins pas encore. Parce que quelqu'un m'avait sauvé, en lançant le sortilège de Mort à Voldemort qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et tomba sans vie sur le sol. Et ce quelqu'un c'était toi. _

_Tu venais de tuer Voldemort de sang-froid, mais ce n'était plus toi. Parce que cette soif de violence et de torture qui brillait dans tes yeux ne te ressemblait tout simplement pas. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'eus peur de toi, de ce que tu étais devenu. _

_Mais tu te contentais de te lever sans me regarder, ton regard n'était fixé que sur le cadavre de Voldemort, un sourire sadique apparut alors sur ton visage mais avant que tu n'aies pu faire quoi que ce soit un cri retentit. _

_« Maître ! » cria ma tante Bellatrix en se précipitant vers le dôme. _

_Le dôme s'ouvrit juste pour elle, et je sus que tes idées de vengeances s'étaient tournées vers elle, tu allais la torturer et la tuer. D'une main tremblante je levais ma baguette vers toi, j'obtins alors ainsi ton attention, mais tu te contentas de me jauger du regard et tu te désintéressas vite de moi. Comme si tu savais que je n'étais pas capable de te tuer. _

_Et tu avais raison. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, j'étais tout simplement incapable de le faire. _

_Un combat s'engagea alors entre tante Bella et toi. Mais elle était tellement submergée par sa rage d'avoir perdu son Maître qu'elle laissa beaucoup d'ouverture, et toi qui paraissais si calme et posé profitas immédiatement de la situation. _

_Elle parvint à te blesser à de nombreux endroits, mais tu agissais comme si tu ne ressentais rien et peut-être était-ce le cas, je n'en sais rien. _

_Puis finalement un Doloris de ta part l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, la faisant hurler de douleur, « J'ai bien appris ma leçon, tu ne penses pas, Bella ? »_

_Mais tu ne te contentas pas de ça, tu la torturais avec des sorts si noirs et si affreux que je sentais la nausée me prendre, et pourtant j'en avais vu des scènes de tortures. _

_Elle finit par mourir, je le savais parce qu'elle avait arrêté de crier, mais ton regard était déjà parti vers d'autres Mangemorts et je savais que tu allais également les tuer. _

_Je sentais des larmes couler sur mon visage, ce n'était plus toi, ce n'était plus toi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter ses mots comme une litanie, tandis que la promesse que je t'avais faîte tournait en boucle dans ma tête. _

_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir ainsi, je ne pouvais laisser cet Horcruxe continuer à te contrôler. Je devais t'arrêter. Je devais te tuer. _

_Ma main tremblait toujours, mais cette fois, je parvins à le faire. _

_« Avada Kedavra. » _

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ! <strong>

Bon ce chapitre était un peu bizarre je pense xD

Le prochain sera un Interlude Léo (ou Neville, bravo pour ceux qui avaient trouvé, au fait) / Théo. ^^

Voilà merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

See Ya !


	14. Interlude 4

**Bloody Game**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : TN/NL**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi. **

**Note : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard... Mais j'avais un problème de net et je n'ai pas pu poster avant. **

**** Rappel de date ** **

**- 3 décembre 1997 : Raid mené par Bellatrix / destruction d'une partie de St Mungo**

**-Fin décembre : Luna, Neville et Seamus entrent dans Link **

**-Février 1998 : Création du Bloody Game**

**-13 juin 1998 : Bataille Finale**

**-Fin Août 1998 : Neville/Léo tue trois mangemorts **

**Voilà ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude 4 : Théo et Neville.<strong>

**Juillet 1997,  
>Square Grimault, Cuisine.<strong>

« Potter… » souffla Théo d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et regarda Théo d'un air interrogateur, « Oui ? »

« Je me demandais s'il était possible que je sorte demain… » hasarda Théo.

Potter cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. « Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu me demandes l'autorisation, tu fais ce que tu veux, non ? Tu n'es pas en prison ici. »

Théo fut un instant décontenancé, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Cela avait semblé évident pour lui que Potter étant à présent le 'chef' du camp de la Lumière et accessoirement le propriétaire de la maison, et que de ce fait, il devait être au courant de tout ce qui se passait… Théo s'attendait à ce qu'il soit méfiant sur les intentions de Théo, ou qu'il lui demande où il comptait aller…

Mais cette surprise que le Gryffindor affichait était trop naturelle pour être simulé. Etait-ce de l'inconscience ou de la naïveté ? Théo n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que Potter ne pourrait gagner cette guerre de cette façon.

« Quoi tu n'as pas peur que je sois en fait un espion travaillant pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que je lui dévoile toutes les informations que j'apprendrais ici ? » le testa Théo, d'un ton moqueur, essayant de comprendre comment raisonnait le Gryffindor.

Ce dernier le fixa longuement, d'un regard indéchiffrable même pour Théo, qui était pourtant très doué pour ce genre de chose.

« Tu n'es pas un espion. » répondit alors Potter, d'un ton assuré, en haussant les épaules.

Théo quant à lui, se figea discrètement, comment Potter pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose ? Ce n'était pas comme si Théo était particulièrement expressif, au contraire même.

« C'est une sorte d'intuition, si tu veux… » se contenta de répondre Potter, avec un léger sourire.

Théo plissa les yeux, « Menteur. » dit-il, « Il y a autre chose je le sais. »

« ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es ici. » dit Potter, en haussant les épaules, « Si tu avais réellement été un espion, Voldemort aurait déjà eu vent de ce que je comptais faire. Et aussi il y a aussi le fait que tu aurais déjà dénoncé la position de Snape.»

Théo sentait qu'il y avait certainement d'autre raison mais il décida de ne pas insister, à la place il hocha la tête d'un air songeur... « Tu es vraiment spécial, comme mec… » commenta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ça ? » demanda Potter.

Théo eut un rictus, « Juste ce que ça veut dire. »

**Le lendemain,  
>Manoir des Nott. <strong>

Théo transplana discrètement devant la porte d'entrée, et entra dans la maison d'un air détendu. Il savait que les protections n'allaient pas se déclencher…du moins pas encore. La prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, elles se déclencheront sûrement.

« Théo… » s'exclama sa mère, d'un ton surpris en le voyant entrer, « Où étais-tu durant tout ce mois ? Nous étions tous inquiets pour toi ! »

Le brun eut un rictus, oui il s'en était douté. Ses parents, contrairement à la plupart des sangs-purs pratiquant de la magie noire, le considéraient réellement comme un fils et pas uniquement leurs héritiers.

« Papa est là ? » demanda-t-il, « J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux. »

Sa mère fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'elle était intriguée et même légèrement inquiète, mais elle hocha la tête et appela son mari. Celui-ci vint rapidement à sa rencontre et écarquillant les yeux en voyant son fils au pas de la porte.

« Où étais-tu partis ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix sévère, mais Théo pouvait voir à la façon dont il serrait les poings, qu'il s'était énormément inquiété.

« Plusieurs choses se sont produites durant cette année scolaire. » dit-il d'une voix égale, « Le fait que Draco ait eu la mission de tuer Dumbledore m'a fait réaliser énormément de choses. J'ai pris du recul pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça, analysé, et comprendre la place que j'ai dans cette guerre. »

Les expressions de ses parents s'assombrirent, « Allons dans le salon. » suggéra alors sa mère, d'un ton grave.

Théo hocha la tête. Le salon était une pièce insonorisé et protégé de plusieurs sortilèges anti-espion, et de ce fait, toutes les discussions importantes avaient toujours lieu là-bas.

Théo s'assit sur un des fauteuils, tandis que ses parents prenaient place sur le canapé en face de lui. Une table basse en verre les séparait.

« J'aimerai écouter ton raisonnement. » dit alors Théodore Nott sénior, d'un ton sérieux et grave.

« Je ne rejoindrai pas les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » annonça Théo, sur le même ton, « Vous me connaissez, j'aime rester indépendant et libre de mes actions, je ne pourrais pas me soumettre à quelqu'un de cette façon, de plus je ne peux pas réellement dire que l'idéologie du Lord m'attire réellement. Certes il a du pouvoir, mais je ne veux pas en avoir au détriment de ma liberté. »

« Mais ces faits n'ont pas changé depuis le début, Théo. » fit remarquer sa mère, « Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? »

« On m'a offert une porte de sortie. » répondit-il, en serrant les poings, « Je l'ai entrouverte durant ce mois d'absence, et je pense la passer complètement après cette discussion. »

Ces parents lui avaient appris à grandir en pensant par lui-même, et ainsi ne pas être influencé par l'avis des autres. _Ecoute, observe, analyse et réfléchis par toi-même. _Voilà comment on pouvait résumer les choses et c'était avec cette manière de raisonner que Théo s'en était toujours sorti.

Il vit ses parents échanger un regard.

« Tu y a mûrement réfléchis n'est-ce pas ? » fit son père.

Théo hocha la tête, « Je n'essayerai pas de vous faire changer de camp, je sais qu'il est inutile de le faire, tout comme j'espère que vous n'interfériez pas dans ma décision. »

« Nous ne le ferons pas. » assura sa mère, « Tu as toujours su ce qui serait le mieux pour toi-même, et nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour te faire changer d'avis alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous le ferions maintenant. »

Théo vit son père, serrer les poings et il sut qu'il allait lui demander plus de détail.

Depuis qu'il était jeune, Théo avait toujours eu cette facilité à comprendre les autres, que ce soit par leurs gestes ou leurs paroles. Cerner les autres était comme une seconde nature chez lui, et il était fier. Cependant cette capacité l'avait éloigné des autres enfants de son âge, cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom du « Slytherin solitaire » au début de sa scolarité à Hogwarts. Il était celui qui connaissait presque tous les secrets de tout le monde et qu'il fallait éviter le plus possible. Il fallait dire que de son côté Théo ne faisait pas d'effort non plus, après tout pourquoi se mêler aux autres, alors qu'ils étaient si ennuyeux et faciles à comprendre ?

Jusqu'à présent très peu de personnes avaient réussi à attirer l'attention de Théo.

La première avait évidemment été Draco Malfoy. Ce jeune héritier blond arrogant et imbue de lui-même avait été au premier abord quelqu'un d'extrêmement superficiel et sans d'intérêt pour Théo. Mais celui-ci avait appris par la suite, que ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de Draco Malfoy avait été, en fait, exactement ce que le blond voulait qu'il croie. Le blond était un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et de la tromperie, si bien que même à l'heure actuel Théo ne pouvait pas être sûr d'avoir totalement réussi à cerner Draco. Le blond était un véritable puzzle humain, et c'était ce qui avait poussé Théo à lui parler en premier lieu.

La deuxième personne était Blaise Zabini. C'était le Slytherin le plus impulsif que Théo n'avait jamais vu. En fait, Blaise avait tellement de traits Gryffindor que la plupart des personnes, dont Théo au départ, se demandait pourquoi le noir avait atterri chez les verts et argents. La réponse lui vint, de la même façon qu'avec Draco, un peu plus tard, quand il se rendit compte que le côté 'impulsif' de Blaise, le rendait imprévisible et faussait parfois les estimations de Théo. Mais ce qui prouvait que Blaise avait définitivement sa place chez les Slytherin était qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ses traits de caractères et les utilisait à son avantage.

La troisième personne ne vint que bien plus tard et était bien évidemment Harry Potter. Théo n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi prévisible pouvait devenir imprévisible dès que cela l'arrangeait ! Dès que Théo avait crut avoir réussi à cerner le brun, l'instant d'après un nouveau geste, une nouvelle parole ou un nouveau fait lui démontrait le contraire, et le pire était que contrairement à Draco, Potter ne le faisait pas exprès ! C'était ce que Théo avait appris après un mois passé auprès de Potter. Et c'était ce qui l'avait en quelque sorte, poussé à changé de camp : Potter avait un potentiel, et il était certain que ce potentiel parviendrait à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Où étais-tu durant ce mois ? » demanda à nouveau son père.

« Chez Harry Potter. » décréta Théo sans prendre la peine d'essayer de mentir, tandis que ses parents écarquillaient les yeux de surprise, « Je ne sais pas si je serais amené à me battre dans le futur, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère ne pas vous croiser sur le champ de bataille. »

« Si c'est le cas… » répéta son père, « Je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te tuer. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il, avec un léger rictus. « Quand je passerais le pas de cette maison je serais définitivement dans le camp adverse, la fin de cette guerre montrera bien qui de nous deux a fait le bon choix, papa. »

Théodore sénior, eut un rictus crispé, « En effet. »

**##**

**3 Décembre 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <strong>

Théo lisait un livre tranquillement dans la cuisine, tandis qu'autour de lui, Blaise et la plus jeune des Weasley batifolaient sous le regard noir de Weasley et que Granger lui jetait un regard agacé tout en discutant des différentes protections qui avaient déjà été mises en place avec Draco.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Potter rentra dans la cuisine le visage sombre, attirant ainsi les regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

Théo pouvait voir à son expression crispée que quelque chose d'extrêmement grave venait de se produire, et en vue du froncement de sourcil de Draco, le blond l'avait manifestement remarqué également.

« Un raid mené par Bellatrix Lestrange a eu lieu. » décréta Potter, d'une voix dont la colère était tout juste retenue. « Ils ont attaqué l'un des villages où étaient plusieurs familles des membres de l'Ordre. »

Un silence tendu s'installa alors dans la pièce, tandis que chacun prenait mesure de ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été le premier raid, mais c'était le premier qui avait touché directement les membres de l'Ordre.

« Les victimes ? » demanda Weasley avec appréhension.

« Les familles Finnigan et Parker ont été décimées… » cracha Potter avec colère.

« Et Seamus ? » demanda Granger d'un ton étranglé, s'entendant manifestement au pire.

« Il était à Hogwarts au moment où ça s'est produit. » dit Potter.

Les autres Gryffindors de la pièce, poussèrent des soupirs de soulagements, bien que l'horreur de la situation fût toujours manifestement présente dans leurs esprits.

« Je pense que cette attaque les secouera une bonne fois pour toute. » dit Weasley, d'un ton empli de colère, « Ils devront voir que leurs protections ne sont pas suffisantes, qu'ils sont incapables de se défendre face aux attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

« Tu rigoles j'espère… » fit Draco, d'un ton désabusé, « Admettre qu'ils sont impuissants face à ses attaques serait comme admettre leur défaite ! Ils ne peuvent pas se permette de le faire, surtout qu'officiellement ils sont les derniers piliers face à lui ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ? » s'énerva le rouquin en se levant brusquement et frappant la table du poing, « On est censé rester là à attendre que l'Ordre se fasse décimer ? »

Draco allait répondre, mais Potter le devança. « Avec cette attaque directe, bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre ne supporteront pas de continuer ainsi, nous en profiterons pour essayer des les recruter. Si nous arrivons à placer plus de membre de Link dans l'Ordre, nous parviendrons à éviter à nouveau cette catastrophe. »

« Ils n'accepteront pas de devenir membre de Link, rien que pour cette raison Potter. » fit remarquer Blaise. « Ils ne sont pas comme les Mangemorts ou les familles neutres, même s'ils risquent de mourir ils ne sont pas dans une position précaire par rapport à cette guerre. »

Potter se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, « Non, mais il est possible de leur montrer les failles de leurs protections actuelles, et éventuellement leur offrir notre protection. (Il se tourna vers Granger) Comment ça se passe avec votre projet sur les maisons piliers ? »

Granger hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, « Nous avons réussi à trouver les bonnes maisons, afin de former le sort, mais le professeur Snape pense qu'il faudrait ajouter une protection, supplémentaire différente sur chaque maison. »

La discussion traîna ainsi en longueur, jusqu'à plus de minuit, avant que finalement Granger ne décrète qu'il vaudrait mieux se coucher pour réfléchir plus efficacement le lendemain. Mais au moment où Théo allait sortir, il fut retenu par Potter.

Potter attendit que tous les autres furent partis pour finalement jeter un regard sombre vers Théo, « Ce raid a été mené par Bellatrix Lestrange… » souffla le brun, d'un ton grave, « Et trois des Mangemorts qui avaient également participés à ce raid sont : Théodore Nott sénior, son frère et sa belle-sœur. »

Théo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant que rictus désabusé n'apparaisse sur son visage, il avait été idiot de croire que ses parents, son oncle et sa tante étaient des Mangemorts mais ne tuaient personnes… Non en fait il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il avait préféré éviter la vérité.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça Potter ? » demanda Théo, d'une voix crispée.

« Parce que je pense que tu avais le droit de savoir. » se contenta de répondre le brun, sortant de la pièce et laissant Théo seul.

**## **

**Fin Décembre 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <strong>

Théo lisait encore un livre, bien qu'ayant un air irrité sur le visage. A côté de lui, se trouvait cet abruti Longbottom, qui semblait faire Merlin ne savait quoi mais qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, et semblait avoir transformé la cuisine en un dépotoir tellement il y avait de feuilles par terre.

Depuis que Finnigan, Lovegood et surtout Longbottom avaient intégré Link, Théo avait senti sa tranquillité – et sa patience – s'effriter. Par exemple, dès le premier jour, Longbottom avait renversé une énorme quantité de café sur l'un des livres préférés de Théo, puis avait crée par inadvertance une petite explosion dans la cuisine tâchant complètement les dossiers sur lesquels Théo travaillait. Une autre fois encore, Longbottom avait trébuché dans les escaliers et Théo avait eu le malheur – ou la malchance ? – de se retrouver juste en dessous…

Ne vous détrompez-pas, Théo était quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient et veillait toujours à garder une expression impassible… Mais, même Théo avait des limites.

« BORDEL LONGBOTTOM ! » s'énerva Théo, en fusillant le Gryffindor du regard, « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches encore ? Non seulement, tu as mis plein de feuilles partout mais en plus tu ne peux pas faire ça en SILENCE ? »

L'autre cligna des yeux d'un air surpris, puis dit d'un ton bourru, « Tu aurais dû me le dire si ça te dérangeais. »

Théo serra les poings tandis qu'un tic nerveux prenait place au niveau de son sourcil droit, « ça s'appelle lire entre les lignes ! » grinça-t-il, « Si tu avais eu un minimum de jugeote et de bon sens, tu aurais su que ça me dérangeait ! »

Longbottom baissa honteusement la tête, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Théo. Ce type n'avait-il donc aucune fierté ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas alors qu'il était évident qu'il commençait à être irrité ?

« Franchement pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » rajouta Théo, d'un ton méprisant, pour le tester.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que le visage de Longbottom s'assombrit, la mine honteuse disparut en un instant pour laisser entrevoir de la haine pure.

« Venger mes parents. » dit-il, d'un ton haineux, « C'est pour venger mes parents que je suis entré dans Link. Parce que je sais que c'est le seul moyen qui me permettrait de retrouver leur meurtrier. »

Théo plissa les yeux, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait que les parents de Longbottom étaient morts… Aucun article n'était passé dans le Prophet en tout cas, et Potter n'en avait pas parlé non plus… Alors était-ce parce qu'ils avaient été tués longtemps auparavant ? Non, ce n'était pas logique, Longbottom aurait essayé de rentrer plus tôt dans Link… Non ils avaient forcément été tués récemment…

Théo se figea… toute son irritation et sa colère soudainement oubliée.

« Tes parents étaient dans le village qui a été attaqué le 3 décembre ? » demanda le Slytherin.

« Non. » répondit Longbottom, d'une voix grave.

Le Slytherin retint un léger soupir de soulagement, il était déjà assez mal-à-l'aise comme ça de voir Finnigan tous les jours (pas qu'il se culpabilisait, après tout il n'était pas à blâmer pour les actions de sa famille, mais il n'était pas parfaitement détendu non plus !).

« Ils étaient à St Mungo quand Lestrange et trois autres Mangemorts avaient décidé de détruire une partie de l'hôpital pour tuer les éventuels rescapés du raid. »

Théo se crispa intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître, « Rien n'a été signalé dans le Prophet. » fit-il remarquer, en fixant intensément le Gryffindor du regard.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire ironique, « Je sais… J'ai demandé à ce que personne ne soit au courant. En fait… Seules deux personnes à part moi le savent : Harry… et maintenant toi. »

Théo fronça les sourcils, puis instantanément il comprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Longbottom ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton suspicieux.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna l'autre, prit au dépourvu.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… » râla Théo, en se maudissant pour sa propre bêtise, « Tu es un simple d'esprit, Longbottom. »

« Hein ? »

« Peu importe. La raison pour laquelle j'avais toujours l'impression de te voir peu importe où j'allais, c'était en fait parce que tu souhaitais me parler. Et si tu n'arrêtais pas de me déranger avec ta pseudo maladresse, c'était en fait parce que tu essayais d'attirer mon attention ! Tu souhaitais avoir une occasion pour me parler de tes parents. Et par la même occasion tu sortirais le fait que je sois l'une des seules personnes au courant et que de ce fait je me verrais dans une sorte 'd'obligation' de t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant je te repose la question, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'expression de Longbottom passa de la surprise à une énorme détermination, « Je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver le meurtrier de mes parents. Je sais de Harry, que tu es extrêmement doué pour comprendre le caractère et les agissements des personnes… et d'après ce que je viens de voir, c'est tout à fait vrai… Alors – »

« Je refuse. » coupa Théo, d'un ton sec. « ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai… »

Longbottom serra les poings, « Alors apprends-moi – »

« ça ne s'apprend pas. » rétorqua le Slytherin d'un ton polaire, « Et si tu essayais de t'en sortir par toi-même au lieu de te reposer sur les autres ? »

Théo allait quitter la pièce mais le Gryffindor le retint par le bras. Le Slytherin s'apprêtait à se dégager d'un mouvement sec, mais il remarqua alors que Longbottom tremblait. Il leva alors les yeux vers le rouge et or, l'étudiant encore plus attentivement du regard.

« J-je… » balbutia Longbottom, tremblant toujours « Je ne pourrais pas y arriver par moi-même, j'en suis incapable pour l'instant, je le sais… Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser les meurtriers de mes parents s'en tirer comme ça…Je me sens si inutile… que ce soit pour mes parents ou cette guerre… E-et je n'ai vraiment aucun talent, je suis lent pour comprendre les choses et je suis vraiment très maladroit, mais je ferais tout pour réussir, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras aussi, mais s'il-te-plaît… aide-moi. »

« _Si seulement tu savais… » _songea Théo, d'un air ironique.

« Je ne suis pas Merlin. » dit-il, « Je ne peux rien faire pour les cas désespérés. »

Et cette fois il se dégagea pour de bon et regagna sa chambre le plus rapidement possible, mettant consciemment de côté le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus bouleversé par le regard désespéré de Longbottom qu'il n'aurait dû.

**~Quatre jours plus tard ~**

Cela faisait quatre jours que 'la discussion' de la cuisine avait eu lieu, et Théo avait pensé que Longbottom aurait déjà abandonné et serait allé voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, ce fichu Gryffindor têtu n'arrêtait pas de le harceler.

Théo faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait manifestement pas beaucoup de patience quand cela concernait Longbottom, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout oui ? » explosa finalement Théo, en fusillant le Gryffindor du regard, « Si j'avais voulu un chien je serais allé m'en acheter un ! »

Longbottom ne sourcilla même pas à l'insulte, se contentant de fixer l'autre avec toujours le même regard déterminé.

« Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté. » décréta-t-il, d'un ton borné.

« Non, c'est NON ! » dit Théo, d'un ton agacé, « Et puis pourquoi moi, d'ailleurs ? Il y a tellement plus de personnes compétentes ! Potter, pour commencer, puis Granger, Snape, Weasley, et même Draco et Blaise, chacun à sa propre spécialité et tu n'as aucun moyen de comprendre la mienne alors pourquoi tu viens m'embêter moi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

… silence…

« Bien sûr… » ricana Théo, « Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. » répéta Longbottom, en fixant Théo droit dans les yeux, « Tu me fascines depuis mon arrivée ici, à chaque fois que tu es dans la pièce je ne peux pas m'empêcher de devenir encore plus maladroit que je ne le suis, mais étrangement je me sens serein que tu es là, comme si je pouvais oublier que mes parents viennent juste de mourir…. Appelle-moi un idiot, naïf, ou simple d'esprit si tu veux, mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès que je t'ai vu. »

« Touchant… » ironisa le Slytherin, d'un ton profondément sarcastique, « Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec toi, alors économise ta salive, remballe ta fausse déclaration et casse-toi. »

Est-ce que Longbottom avait un quelconque trouble de la personnalité ? Parce que Théo ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à passer du Longbottom tremblant et manquant d'assurance, au Longbottom déterminé et capable de faire une déclaration d'amour (même fausse) sans bégayer ou paraître gêné.

« Je suis sincère ! » s'indigna Longbottom.

Et c'était justement ce qui faisait peur à Théo, parce qu'il pouvait voir que Longbottom ne mentait pas. Dans ces moments-là, noyer le poisson était toujours la meilleure solution à faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout à coup ? » rétorqua Théo, d'un ton moqueur, « Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as réussi à trouver assez de courage pour dire ça alors qu'il y a quatre jours tu manquais totalement d'assurance ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas me reposer sur les autres, non ? De m'en sortir par moi-même… Et bien c'est ce que je fais… » décréta le Gryffindor. « Je suis mon instinct. »

Et à peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'il plaqua rapidement sa bouche sur celle de Théo, celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, en fait, il était totalement figé sur place, tandis que la langue du rouge et or s'engouffrait dans sa bouche.

Il ne retrouva ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps que quelques secondes plus tard et poussa l'autre loin de lui.

« C'était quoi ça ? » cracha-t-il, en fusillant Longbottom du regard.

« Un baiser. » répondit l'autre, avec un sourire hésitant.

« Je sais ce que tu viens de faire, merci. » s'irrita Théo, utilisant toutes ses facultés mentales pour ne pas repenser au baiser en lui-même… « Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'on mon corps s'est paralysé pendant huit secondes ? »

« Tu as remarqué ? » sourit le Gryffindor avec candeur, en montrant quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière toi. « Derrière toi, il y a une plante aux capacités spéciales qui au moindre contact paralyse momentanément le corps d'une personne – bien sûr le temps dépend de la personne, mais en général ça ne dépasse pas les trente secondes. »

Théo écarquilla les yeux, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la plante en passant, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle n'était pas là auparavant, cela voulait dire que c'était Longbottom qui l'avait placé à cet endroit précis, sachant pertinemment que Théo allait finir par passer par là.

Non… Attends… Théo ne prenait pas ce chemin d'habitude pour retourner dans ce chambre, c'était juste qu'il avait voulu éviter le chemin habituel pour que Longbottom ne l'embête pas… Mais il avait réussi à prévoir que Théo passerait par là ? Coup de chance ou chose bien prémédité ? Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas la deuxième solution, parce que sinon il savait que sur le long terme Longbottom deviendrait un adversaire redoutable et qu'il finirait pas céder…

« Tu devrais peut-être perdre moins de temps à essayer de me faire changer d'avis. » conseilla Théo, d'un ton froid, en s'éloignant de Longbottom tout en étant particulièrement attentif à ses alentours maintenant, « Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas un cas si désespéré que ça finalement. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Longbottom d'un ton surpris.

« D'après ce que j'ai cru voir, tu as une certaine capacité de préméditation et une certaine connaissance en botanique… » dit Théo, sans se retourner, « Si tu utilises tout ça à bonne escient peut-être que tu arriveras à faire des pièges plutôt performants. »

Théo ne laissa pas le temps au Gryffindor de répondre, car il entra dans sa chambre et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui.

Il s'adossa alors à la porte et poussa un soupir, tout en effleurant ses lèvres.

_Merde. _

Il n'avait baissé sa garde que durant un instant et Longbottom avait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion, que ce soit pour la plante ou même le baiser.

_Merde. _

Neville Longbottom n'était pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, et Théo venait de le de découvrir à ses dépens.

**##**

**Février 1998,  
>Square Grimault.<strong>

Les calculs de Théo s'étaient révélés juste… Neville était devenu quelqu'un de redoutable, en moins de deux mois, et Théo avait fini par céder à ces avances.

Mais ce qui était assez hors-normes dans leur relation était leur changement sans cesse de comportement envers l'autre. Neville pouvait très bien être timide et peu sûr de lui et devenir direct et entrepreneur la seconde suivante. Théo quant à lui s'adaptait naturellement et immédiatement à la situation.

Cependant ce brusque changement était d'après Théo, le point le plus intéressant de leur relation.

Mais même si, Théo et lui 'sortaient' ensemble, Théo refusait toujours de l'aider dans sa tâche de trouver les meurtriers de ses parents, ce qui était tout à fait logique en vue de la situation.

Néanmoins, il l'assistait dans les créations de différents pièges ( Neville avait finalement trouvé un autre talent que la botanique), et parfois acceptait même de faire le cobaye, en échange bien entendu d'un énorme service.

La création du Bloody Game avait en fait été une idée de Neville, qui ayant marre de se faire traiter de simple d'esprit par son amant sans arrêt, avait voulu créer un moyen ludique qui lui permettrait d'entraîner son cerveau. Ainsi était donc apparu ce jeu, dont il était intéressant de jouer ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour voir qu'elle était son niveau en matière de réflexion.

**## **

**13 juin 1998,  
>Hogwarts.<strong>

Théo tout en se battant avec agilité et précision contre de nombreux Mangemorts, jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours. Neville, tout comme Weasley, Blaise et Finnigan, lançait des sorts avec toute la rage et la haine qu'il ressentait envers les Mangemorts.

Et Théo ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer, en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si Neville apprenait qui étaient les trois Mangemorts responsables de la destruction de St Mungo.

« Il les tuerait… » songea Théo avec amertume, tout en jetant un regard circulaire sur tout le champ de bataille, espérant ardemment ne pas croiser ses parents.

**~Plus tard à l'infirmerie~**

Théo était allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, ayant été touché à la jambe par un sort de magie noir. Heureusement, l'infection avait été arrêtée à temps et aucune séquelle ne resterait de cette blessure.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. » souffla Neville, tandis que Théo le fusillait du regard.

« Prends-toi un sort dans la jambe et bois ensuite l'une de ses potions infectes on verra si t'auras bonne mine. »

Neville leva les mains en signe de paix, et passa lentement les mains dans les cheveux de Théo…

« J'aurais voulu tuer Lestrange moi-même… » chuchota-t-il, d'une voix amère, « Elle était juste là, et pourtant je n'ai rien fait… C'est Harry qui l'a tué. »

Théo ne dit, mais intérieurement il se demandait si le fait que les yeux de Neville brillaient autant de haine était normal, après tout Lestrange était déjà morte, non ? A quoi bon jeter sa colère sur elle ? Il serra violemment les poings… Quel était ce mauvais pressentiment qui le saisissait tout à coup ?

« ça ne va pas ? » demanda Neville, en regardant Théo avec inquiétude, « C'est ta jambe ? »

« Non, non ça va… » assura Théo, d'un ton crispée.

**##**

**Fin Août 1998.**

Théo regarda la porte de la cellule avec appréhension. D'après Potter, sa famille devrait être à l'intérieur. Il avait appris le fait que ses parents soient encore en vie après la bataille avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension, plus de deux mois auparavant.

Mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à aller les voir. Après tout il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ils réagiraient en le voyant. En tant normal, il aurait deviné ça avec facilité, mais le facteur de la guerre avait changé énormément la donne, et il n'était plus sûr de l'exactitude de ses suppositions.

En fait s'il était venu aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour deux choses : la première était qu'il avait appris pas le biais de Draco, que sa mère était décédée. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et il était sûr que son père devrait le savoir.

La deuxième raison était pour demander la garde de Will le temps que son oncle et sa tante, aient fini de purger leurs peines.

Théo ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, en avisant les corps étendus par terre de son père, de son oncle et de sa tante, baignant dans une marre de sang. Neville avait le visage empli de haine et pointait sa baguette sur les corps.

« Je ne vois strictement pas le rapport avec Théo ! » s'énerva Neville.

« Moi si…. » intervint Théo, d'un ton amer son visage ne pouvant pas quitter sa famille des yeux, son expression chancelant entre le dégoût et l'horreur.

« Alors toi aussi tu es contre moi ? » s'exclama Neville, d'un ton blessée, « Toi aussi tu m'as trahi ? »

Théo ne dit rien, choqué de voir la lueur de folie qui brillait actuellement dans les yeux de son amant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer plus tôt ? Il aurait dû pourtant ! C'était tellement évident …

« Ecoute-moi bien. » intervint Potter , en pointant sa baguette sur Neville « Si tu continues je n'hésiterais pas à t'arrêter pour meurtre. »

Un sourire sadique se forma alors sur le visage de Neville… Puis le reste de la scène se passa tellement vite que Théo avait dû mal à faire la part des choses.

Neville avait tué la famille de Théo…. Il le savait pourtant, ils ne pouvaient qu'être morts… Il le savait mais il avait quand même empêché Potter de capturer Neville.

Son corps avait agi par réflexe et cette simple seconde de distraction avait suffi à Neville pour assommer Potter sous le regard choqué de Théo.

Neville tourna alors la tête vers Théo, « Faisons un jeu. »

* * *

><p>En fait je viens juste de le remarquer mais cet interlude parle plus de Théo que du NLTN en lui-même -_-''

Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu...

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier :p (je ne sais pas encore si je mettrais un épilogue.)

Merci d'avoir lu et/ou reviewer !

See Ya !


	15. Vainqueur

**Bloody Game **

**RATING : M **

**PAIRING : HP/DM; HG/SS; BZ/GW ; LL/RW: TN/NL**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Vainqueur<strong>

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Maison de Leo. <strong>

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Théo, d'un ton froid, même s'il savait déjà de quel jeu Neville parlait.

Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un rictus satisfait et montra l'une des tables qui se trouvait en retrait sur le côté, faisant signe au Mangemort de s'approcher.

Théo le fit, non sans avoir fait attention aux alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque entourloupe et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises qui entouraient la table, Neville s'asseyant en face.

« Tu te rappelles des règles n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Leo d'un ton narquois, en sortant deux paquets de carte.

Théo hocha la tête.

_##_

_Fin Août 1998,  
>Cellule de la famille Nott.<em>

_« Faisons un jeu… » susurra le Gryffindor et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Théo se retrouva immobilisé contre l'un des barreaux de la cellule qui se trouvait à côté, « Si tu arrives à gagner je te laisserais la vie sauve, et je me rendrais. Cependant si tu perds, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer. »_

_Théo déglutit, son regard se posant sur les cadavres de sa famille._

_« C'est un jeu que je voulais caser à la fin du Bloody Game… » expliqua Neville, d'un ton détaché, comme s'il ne venait pas de tuer trois personnes, « ça serait dans le cas, où l'Auror parvient à trouver le meurtrier, mais qu'il n'a pas tous les éléments pour terminer le Bloody Game… Ce jeu permettra de désigner un vainqueur malgré tout. Pratique, non ? » ajouta le Gryffindor d'un ton détaché, « Les règles de ce jeu sont simples. » _

_D'un mouvement rotatif de sa baguette il fit apparaître deux paquets de cartes, qui flottèrent au niveau du visage de Théo. Le premier paquet fit mit à l'écart sur le côté, tandis que les cartes du second paquet se positionnèrent d'elles-mêmes verticalement en quatre rangées de quatre cartes chacune, face cachée à Théo._

_«Cerner les gens a toujours été ton point fort, n'est-ce pas, Théo ? » susurra Léo, avec un rictus« Et bien, nous allons voir à présent jusqu'où tu es doué à ce jeu-là… Le premier paquet qui se trouve à ta droite est composé de quinze cartes, chacune contient le nom d'une des personnes que tu connais. Pour chaque nom, une situation te sera donnée, là tu devras alors anticiper la réaction de la personne. » _

_Théo tiqua, comment était-il censé être capable de faire ça ? C'était quasiment impossible, quand bien même il connaissait la personne, il restait toujours la possibilité qu'il se trompe. _

_« C'est à ça que vont servir les seize cartes qui se trouvent devant toi. » poursuivit l'autre. « Chaque carte correspond à une réaction ou un sentiment bien précis. Ton but est donc de relier la bonne carte à la bonne personne. A chaque fois que tu trouveras une paire « correct » les cartes disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes. Mais comme tu as dû le remarquer il y a une carte qui ne correspondra à aucun nom. Si jamais tu arrives à trouver cette carte, tu gagnes. »_

_Théo réfléchissait intensément, il était obligé de jouer, c'était sa seule –même minime – porte de sortie… Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute en vue de la lueur de folie qu'il parvenait à distinguer dans les yeux de Léo que celui-ci était sérieux, et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas de scrupule à tuer Théo, si jamais il le fallait. _

_« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas… » dit Neville, avec un sourire mauvais, « Tu as le droit à trois erreurs. Et pour chaque nom que tu piocheras, tu pourras me poser une question pour avoir plus de détails. Mais attention si jamais il reste moins de cinq noms, tu devras ne poser qu'une question dont la réponse est ''oui'' ou ''non''.Tu as compris ? Bien… et si nous commencions ? » _

_Théo pouvait sentir son cœur cogner violemment contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il observait le dos des cartes, la pression commençait à augmenter de manière totalement inhabituelle chez lui. Et si jamais il ne parvenait pas à le faire correctement ?_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car, Neville fit une nouvelle fois un mouvement de baguette et la première carte se retourna : _

_**« Hermione Granger… situation : **__**Séparation avec Ronald Weasley » **_

_Théo inspira profondément pour s'assener au calme, tandis que les cartes « réactions » commençaient à être retournées une à une. Tout allait bien se passer. Parmi les seize réactions, il devrait être normalement capable d'éliminer celles qui ne correspondaient pas au caractère de Granger. Ensuite il lui suffirait d'agir par élimination._

_Mais il écarquilla les yeux en lisant les cartes. Aucune… Il ne pouvait éliminer aucune carte d'après le caractère de Granger, parce que les seize réactions avaient déjà été au moins une fois faites par Granger. _

_Soupirant discrètement Théo, se résigna à étudier les réactions une par une… Il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça Granger, parce que malgré sa grande intelligence et ses extraordinaires capacités magiques, sa personnalité n'avait jamais réellement attiré son attention. _

_« Comment pourrais-je être certain que la correction de ma réponse soit juste ? Après tout, tu aurais très bien pu trafiquer les résultats, je ne pourrais absolument rien savoir. » fit remarquer Théo, d'un ton qui se voulait calme et posé._

_Léo eut un rictus, « Tu es conscient que tu ne pourras plus poser de question sur le contexte après n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sûr de vouloir poser cette question ? »_

_« Oui. » répondit Théo sans hésitation._

_« Les cartes sont ensorcelés d'après ta mémoire, les seize réactions possibles proviennent toutes de ton esprit et la réaction à cette situation est une scène que tu as déjà vu, de ce fait ton cerveau saura de lui-même si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise réponse. » _

_« Tout est en fonction de moi, alors… » murmura Théo pour lui-même, en réfléchissant intensément. _

_Il aurait très certainement félicité Neville pour ce jeu, extrêmement bien réfléchi, s'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation entre la vie et la mort. _

_« Réfléchis…. » se sermonna mentalement Théo, « Garde ton calme, fais appel à ta mémoire, et tout ira bien. » _

_Théo lut attentivement la première rangée de carte. C'était des réactions extrêmes qui étaient à la limite de la personnalité de Granger, que Théo avait eu l'occasion de voir – bien que très rarement. _

_Sa séparation avec Weasley aurait-elle pu déclencher ces réactions ? _

_C'était peu probable. Granger, en vue de sa personnalité, aurait voulu se montrer forte lors de la rupture… Donc…_

_« C'est la troisième carte de la deuxième rangée. » répondit Théo d'un ton assuré. _

_La carte en question s'avança et disparut dans un léger 'pop'. _

_Théo poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. _

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Maison de Seamus.<strong>

« Les règles sont presque les mêmes que la dernière fois. » dit Neville, avec un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. « Si jamais tu arrives à trouver la bonne « paire » de carte, tu marques un point. Et au bout de trois points tu pourras me poser une question. »

Théo hocha la tête.

« Par contre, » poursuivit l'autre, « Cette fois tu n'auras pas le droit à trois erreurs. Si jamais tu te trompes… »

Léo sortit alors de sa poche une petite boîte rectangulaire et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une petite plante à l'intérieur. « Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neville, sur un ton moqueur.

« Une plante qui absorbe de la magie. » répondit Théo, d'un air crispé.

« C'est exact. Une vraie petite merveille. » dit l'ancien Gryffindor, « Si jamais tu te trompes tu devras laisser la plante absorber ta magie. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle est moins puissante que celles qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Si jamais tu perds conscience, je serais déclaré comme gagnant, compris ? »

Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant avec suspicion la plante. Il savait qu'un simple contact avec les plantes du couloir avait suffi pour rendre inconscient une personne, mais celle-ci ? Combien d'erreurs pourrait-il avoir ? Trois ? Peut-être même deux ou un… Il était incapable de savoir.

« Autre chose ? » grinça Théo.

« Non… » sourit Léo, « Tu peux commencer. »

Théo inspira et retourna le premier nom.

_##_

_19 Août 1997,  
>Hogwarts, Salle sur Demande. <em>

_Harry sortit de l'Armoire avec une mine pâle et le teint presque vert. « C'est encore pire que les portoloins ou les réseaux de Cheminette ce truc ! » se plaignit-il. _

_Draco haussa un sourcil moqueur mais ne commenta pas, se contentant d'observer sa montre sous le regard intrigué d'Harry._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« On a laissé l'autre armoire là-bas, tu te rappelles ? » fit Draco, d'un ton sarcastique. « Il faut bien la récupérer, non ? »_

_« Et tu comptes faire comment ? » demanda le brun, « Elle ne va pas revenir toute seule, non plus ! » _

_Le Slytherin eut un sourire ironique, « Et bien si justement. » _

_« Huh ? »_

_L'instant d'après une nouvelle armoire à Disparaître apparut à côté du premier sous le regard exorbité d'Harry et celui satisfait de Draco._

_« C'est une autre des caractéristiques de cette paire d'Armoire. » expliqua Draco, d'un ton docte, « C'était une précaution du créateur qui voulait pouvoir récupérer son Armoire en cas de besoin. Et ce sort n'est possible que lorsque tu as déjà l'une des deux armoires à côté de toi. Enfin par contre je ne l'avais jamais testé auparavant alors je n'étais pas certain que cela allait marcher. » ajouta le blond, d'un ton indifférent en haussant les épaules. _

_« Mais c'est complètement inconscient ! » s'écria une voix derrière eux, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle d'Hermione, « Et que ce serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas marché ? »_

_« Bah il serait resté là-bas. » répondit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence, en se tournant vers la – ou plutôt les – nouvelles venues, parce que Ron était également avec elle. _

_« Bref. » fit Harry, en voyant qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche, « Vous avez le médaillon ? »_

_« Ouais. » répondit Ron, en montrant la poche de la Gryffindor du doigt, « Tu aurais vu la tête des employés du ministère quand j'ai lancé les feux d'artifices, c'était hilarant. » _

_Le brun sourit, mais son visage redevint immédiatement sérieux en songeant qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait fini._

_« Détruisons ces choses au plus vite. » dit-il d'un ton dégoûté, en montrant la coupe du doigt. _

_Les autres approuvèrent, une expression sombre sur leurs visages. _

_Draco tourna alors les talons et réduisit les deux Armoires avant de les ranger dans sa poche, et se tourna vers un grand placard couvert de cloques comme s'il avait reçu des giclées d'acide. Sur ce placard se trouvait un buste écaillé d'un vieux sorcier très laid. La statue était coiffée d'une perruque mitée et d'un diadème terni. _

_Draco afficha alors un sourire victorieux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le diadème. « Et voilà le diadème perdu… » susurra-t-il. _

_Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tandis qu'un rire ironique lui échappa, « Et dire que c'est moi, qui avait mis ce diadème là ! »_

_Les trois autres le regardèrent bizarrement._

_« Je cherchais un endroit pour cacher le livre de Sang-mêlé, parce que allez savoir comment Snape avait eu des doutes sur le fait qu'il était en ma possession. Alors je suis allé dans la Salle sur Demande et j'ai demandé une pièce où je pourrais cacher le livre. Et je suis tombé ici. » dit-il, en s'approchant de l'endroit où était Draco, et ouvrant le placard « J'ai alors caché mon livre dans ce placard, derrière la cage d'une bestiole morte, et pour être sûr de retrouver l'endroit, j'ai mis le buste, avec une perruque et le diadème sur le haut. Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai manipulé l'Horcruxe sans m'en rendre compte ! »_

_Un étrange silence s'installa alors dans la salle. _

_« Enfin bref… » dit Ron, « Tu as trouvé un moyen pour les détruire ? » _

_Harry hocha la tête, « Avec un croc de Basilic. » _

_« Et où veux-tu trouver un croc de Basilic, Potter ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton sarcastique. « Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est l'un des ingrédients les plus rares de la planète ! »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur tandis qu'il échangeait un regard avec Ron. _

_« Et dire que tu marches à quelques centaines de kilomètres de dessus depuis environ six ans… » se moqua Harry, « Tu vas avoir un choc…. » _

_##_

_Un peu plus tard,  
>Chambre des Secrets.<em>

_« Oh Bordel…. » jura Draco, les yeux écarquillés, en regardant le cadavre de l'énorme serpent. « Et tu as tué CA en seconde année ? Rappelle-moi de t'énerver moins souvent Potter… » _

_Harry cligna les yeux d'un air surpris, avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage, « On a peur Malfoy ? »_

_Draco prit alors un ton provocateur, plein de sous-entendu : « Tu aimerais bien… »_

_« Oh Pitié ! Faites ça ailleurs ! » gémit Ron, d'un ton exaspéré. « On a des Horcruxes à détruire nous ! » _

_Harry redevint immédiatement sérieux, « Ok… On devrait le faire. » _

_Il se dirigea alors vers le Basilic, d'un pas lent, mais néanmoins déterminé. Inspirant profondément il retira l'un des crocs et posa le diadème par terre. D'un geste précis mais néanmoins violent, il brisa le diamant qui ornait le diadème. _

_« Et c'est tout ? » fit Ron, derrière lui, « Et moi qui pensait qu'il y aurait quelque chose de plus spectaculaire ! » _

_Hermione allait le sermonner pour sa bêtise, mais Draco la coupa dans son élan._

_« Potter… » appela-t-il, d'un ton presqu'inquiet tandis qu'il observait le brun. _

_Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il était comme tétanisé sur place, tandis qu'il regardait le diadème d'un air horrifié. Quelle était cette sensation ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de faire quelque chose d'horrible ? Comme s'il venait de tuer une partie de lui-même ? _

_Harry lâcha soudainement le croc. « Non… » songea-t-il, intérieurement, « NON ! Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois…. » _

_Quand soudainement un énorme coup, lui fit reprendre ses esprits. _

_« AIE ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Malfoy ? » cria Harry, en fusillant Draco du regard. _

_« J'en avais envie. » rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton indifférent, même s'il jetait à la dérobé un regard inquiet au brun._

_« Harry… Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Hermione, « Tu avais l'air étrange tout à l'heure… » _

_« Huh ? Oui, oui… » la rassura Harry, d'un ton crispée, « Ne t'inquiète pas… J'avais juste eu un peu le tournis… Ce n'est rien.» _

_Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux. _

_« Harry – »_

_« Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas parce que _Môsieur _a le tournis qu'il faut qu'on oublie qu'il nous reste deux Horcruxes à détruire ! » coupa Draco, d'un ton hautain, en ramassant le croc qu'Harry venait de faire tomber. _

_Il prit alors la coupe des mains d'Harry, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement, signe qu'il n'oublierait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il lui demanderait certainement plus tard. _

_Et d'un geste vif la planta le croc si fort que le croc resta planté sur la coupe. _

_« Voilà ! » poursuivit-il d'un ton hautain, « Pas besoin de faire toute une histoire, non ? Même Weasley pourrait le faire ! » _

_« Hey ! » protesta Ron, « ça veut dire quoi ça ? »_

_« Quoi ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton ironique, « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es incapable de détruire ce médaillon quand même ? » _

_« Ah ouais ? » répliqua le rouquin, d'un ton vexé, « Tu vas voir, si je n'en suis pas capable, sale fouine ! » _

_« Ron… » soupira Hermione d'un ton excédé, « Ne rentre pas dans sa provocation enfin ! Tu as quel âge ? » _

_Ron l'ignora, observant le médaillon sous toutes les coutures. « Harry tu peux me l'ouvrir s'il-te-plait ? » _

_Harry cligna des yeux, « Euh… Bien sûr… » _

_Se concentrant sur l'une des images de serpent… Le brun siffla « _Ouvre-toi…. »

_## _

_Début Octobre 1997,  
>Square Grimault. <em>

_Harry rentra dans la cuisine en soupirant, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur l'une des chaises. Seul Snape était présent dans la cuisine._

_« J'ai réussi à avoir Nagini. » dit-il, d'un ton las, en retirant le masque qu'il portait, « J'avais réussi à la tromper et me faire passer pour Voldemort, mais quand elle s'est approchée trop près de moi elle a reconnu mon odeur, et j'ai dû agir assez rapidement… » _

_Ce qu'il avait omis sciemment de préciser était que de la même façon qu'avec le diadème, il avait été momentanément tétanisé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce parce que l'Horcruxe qui était en lui, sentait qu'une partie de lui était détruite ? Impossible, sinon Voldemort aurait su son plan depuis longtemps… _

_« Cela m'étonne que vous soyez toujours en un seul morceau après ça, Potter… » susurra Snape, d'un ton sarcastique._

_« Doutiez-vous de mes capacités, Professeur ? » rétorqua l'ancien Gryffindor, d'un ton insolent. _

_Mais au lieu de répliquer vertement, l'expression du Maître des Potions s'assombrit. « Il ne reste plus que vous, Potter, vous en êtes conscient ? »_

_« Bien sûr… » ironisa Harry, « Ce n'est pas comme si j'y pensais depuis un peu plus de deux mois sans arrêt. » _

_«Ne soyez pas insolent ! » grinça Snape en retour, « Ecoutez moi bien, Potter, si jamais vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre, vous devrez mourir au bon moment est-ce clair, et dans l'exact manière qu'à décrit Dumbledore. » _

_« Dans ce cas je pense que je risquerais de ne pas survivre, professeur… » répliqua le Survivant d'un ton sec, « Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me laisse tuer par Voldemort ! »_

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Maison de Seamus.<strong>

Quand Blaise pénétra dans la chambre, il n'eut aucun de mal à repérer la forme endormi de Will. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir de séquelles visibles. Alors d'un pas rapide, Blaise se précipita vers le lit où le jeune Nott était attaché et lutta pour dénouer les liens.

« DEPECHE-TOI ! » lui provint la voix de Draco, par delà la porte qu'il avait laissé ouvert, « JE NE POURRAIS PAS TENIR LONGTEMPS ! »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX ! » rétorqua Blaise, en s'acharnant encore plus dessus.

Finalement il parvint enfin à les retirer et souleva avec facilité le cousin de Théo.

« Toi tu nous as vraiment posé des problèmes. » marmonna-t-il, en regardant le visage endormi.

Il courut alors hors de la chambre avec Will dans ses bras. Quand il arriva à la hauteur du blond, il vit que celui-ci était extrêmement pâle et semblait lutter pour rester debout, tandis que ses yeux étaient anormalement plissés et ses poings crispés.

« C'est bon, Draco… » dit Blaise, « Tu peux te relâcher… »

« Non… » grinça Draco entre ses dents, et le souffle court, « Si je lâche… les pièges vont nous toucher… Il faut qu'on remonte. »

Le noir hocha la tête et fit rapidement demi-tour espérant qu'une fois là haut ils ne retomberaient pas sur un autre piège. Draco quant à lui, relâchait petit à petit la pression magique qu'il exerçait sur les pièges au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait. Quand il arriva au palier de l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivé, il enleva tout ce qui restait et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui.

Une énorme explosion se fit alors entendre, et Draco n'était pas surpris, si cela était même arrivé jusqu'aux étages supérieurs.

« Rappelle-moi… » souffla Draco, d'un ton exténué, en s'adossant à la porte « De… ne plus jamais… retourner en mission avec toi… »

Blaise sourit, « Tu as dû rouiller depuis le temps… » commenta-t-il, « Avant tu arrivais à tenir plus longtemps que ça. »

« La ferme. Maintenant aide-moi à me redresser, il faut qu'on aille voir ce que fait Potter. »

**##**

**Quinze minutes plus tard.**

Draco fronça les sourcils, en arrivant dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs debout, fixant intensément quelque chose, tandis qu'à ses pieds se trouvait un Finnigan, menotté et inconscient.

Harry tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'origine du bruit, pointant sa baguette vers l'entrée. Mais il se détendit en se rendant compte que ce n'était que Draco et Blaise.

« Où est Will ? » demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« On l'a laissé à Weasley. » répondit Draco, « Comme on ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer ici, on a préféré ne pas l'emmener. »

L'ancien Gryffindor hocha la tête, son regard se tournant à nouveau vers Théo et Léo.

Les deux autres firent de même, et le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je rêve ou ils _jouent aux cartes _? »

« Léo a dit qu'il se rendrait si jamais Théo parvenait à le battre. » expliqua Harry, d'un ton grave, « Et Théo a accepté… »

« Et tu les laisses faire comme ça ? » s'indigna Draco.

« Pour Théo la guerre ne s'est toujours pas finie depuis sept ans… » souffla le brun, « Je dois le laisser mettre un terme définitif à tout ça, de lui-même. »

L'ancien Slytherin blond soupira et se plaça à côté d'Harry. « Et donc ? »

Harry expliqua brièvement les règles du jeu, puis montrant Théo du doigt il ajouta : « La partie est bientôt terminé, Théo a déjà fait deux erreurs, mais a obligé Léo à répondre à trois questions. Là il lui manque encore un point pour poser sa dernière question. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a demandé ? » interrogea Blaise, en ne quittant pas Théo des yeux.

« Il lui a demandé pourquoi il avait attendu sept ans pour se montrer, et Léo a répondu que c'était parce qu'il fallait environ sept ans pour que les plantes 'absorbeuses de magie' arrivent correctement à maturation, et parce qu'il voulait qu'on baisse notre garde avec le temps. Théo lui a ensuite demandé pourquoi il avait tant besoin de ses plantes, et il a répondu que c'était l'une des seules armes discrètes qu'il était sûr de pouvoir utiliser correctement, de plus il était sûr de leurs efficacités, vue que c'étaient ce qu'il avait utilisé à chaque fois pour immobiliser ses victimes et ensuite les tuer. »

Blaise hocha la tête, tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils, « Attends un peu, s'il avait déjà acheté les plantes il y a sept ans… Qu'est-ce qu'il a acheté récemment dans le _milieu_ alors ? »

« Des produits pour traiter les plantes comme il le fallait et autres choses dans ce genre, apparemment, lors de l'achat des graines, il n'avait pris des produits que pour six et demi…» répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Et la troisième question ? » demanda Blaise.

« ''Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?'' et apparemment il se serait caché dans une petite maison, dans un petit coin perdu au sud de l'Angleterre, là où il pouvait cultiver ses plantes en toute sécurité. C'était une maison familiale, protégée sous Fidelitas. »

De son côté, Théo luttait pour rester conscient. Il ne restait que deux cartes 'noms' à faire disparaître et il avait déjà fait deux erreurs, une pour Draco et une autre pour Potter. Il savait que la troisième lui serait fatale, qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir.

Alors rassemblant le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait, Théo retourna l'avant-dernière carte.

« **Neville Longbottom.**»

Observant les trois cartes réactions qu'il restait, Théo retint un sourire et prit sans aucune hésitation, la carte du milieu.

« Si tu espérais me troubler, tu te trompes complètement. » susurra Théo, tandis que la carte qu'il avait prise venait de disparaître dans un nouveau pop sonore.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, que l'ordre d'apparition des noms avait été choisi au préalable par Léo, dans l'unique but de troubler Théo.

Inspirant profondément, Théo retourna la dernière carte 'nom' et s'arrêta net, en voyant la personne qui était désignée.

« **Théodore Nott, ****Situation : La personne qu'il aime commet une chose horrible sous ses yeux et lui demande ensuite s'il serait capable de le tuer, ou de faire une croix sur lui, pour lui faire payer son crime...»**

« Sale bâtard. » siffla Théo entre ses dents, « Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? »

Léo eut un rictus moqueur, mais ne répondit pas.

_## _

_Fin Août 1998,  
>cellule des Nott.<em>

_Théo écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le nom qui se trouvait sur la dernière carte. Et c'était quoi le problème avec cette situation ? Théo serra les dents, regardant avec attention les deux dernières cartes réactions qu'il restait. _

_« __**Sans remord. » **__et « __**Avec hésitation. » **_

_##_

Théo posa sa main sur la première carte, le regard fixé intensément sur Léo.

_##_

_Théo désigna la première carte, son regard évitant celui de Neville. _

_Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre durant un instant tandis que la carte s'avança, mais ne disparut pas, tandis qu'un sourire orna le visage de Léo._

_« Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas sincère avec toi-même, Théo… » commenta Neville, en levant sa baguette vers le Slytherin. « ça fait trois erreurs… Tu as perdu. » _

**##**

La carte disparut dans un pop, sous le regard satisfait de Théo. « Il semblerait que j'ai finalement réussi à faire une croix sur toi, Neville… Tu as perdu.»

Celui-ci regardait la carte qu'il restait d'un air presque choqué, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il eut alors un rire désabusé… « Et moi qui pensais que jusqu'au bout tu serais celui qui ne pourras jamais me laisser tomber. »

« Pas après ce que tu as fait… » dit le Slytherin d'un ton grave.

Neville hocha la tête, se leva et se tourna vers Harry les mains tendus, « Je me rends. »

Harry lui passa les menottes aux mains, ne contrôlant que brièvement sa colère envers Léo. « Je t'arrête pour meurtres avec préméditation. »

« Neville… » appela alors Théo, qui était toujours assis, les yeux fixés dans le vide, « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ce jour-là ? »

_## _

_« Av- »commença le Gryffindor, mais il émit un rire désabusé, qui surprit profondément Théo._

_« Qu –»_

_« Dormiens. » lança Neville, d'un ton nonchalant._

_Le sort toucha Théo en pleine poitrine et celui-ci tomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil, tandis qu'un sourire tendre s'affichait sur le visage de Neville._

_Il détacha rapidement le Slytherin et caressa légèrement sa joue._

_« Même en essayant je n'y arrive pas… Les mots ne parviennent pas à passer la frontière de ma bouche… Tu es idiot de croire que je suis capable de te tuer…» souffla-t-il, sur un ton presque peiné. « Je t'aime trop pour ça… »_

_Il serra Théo contre lui et l'embrassa, avant de le déposer sur l'un des lits de la cellule._

_Et ainsi il s'en alla, sans aucun mot, mais un projet de vengeance déjà en tête._

**## **

Neville eut un rictus, « Va savoir… Peut-être parce que je suis un simple d'esprit ? »

_## _

_13 Juin 1998._

_Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un monde, où seul le noir existait. Il était incapable de bouger, et était condamné à regarder les ténèbres. Aucun bruit ne faisait entendre, et le silence pesant ne faisait qu'augmenter sa sensation d'être complètement oppressé dans cet endroit._

_Il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps… Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Et surtout où était-il ? Etait-ce donc ce lieu qu'on appelait le néant ? Venait-il tout simplement de disparaître de la surface de la Terre ? _

_Quand soudainement deux mots vinrent fendre les ténèbres. Deux mots familiers, prononcés par une voix extrêmement familière._

_« Avada Kedavra ! » _

_Un cri horrible raisonna alors à l'intérieur de cet endroit, faisant sursauter et grimacer Harry. La personne qui poussait se cri avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. _

_Puis brusquement ce fut comme si une grande lumière venait d'illuminer ce monde. Harry fut un instant ébloui par toute cette lumière, mais ses yeux finirent par s'y accommoder. Il écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur en voyant un corps étendu par terre. _

_« A-Aide-moi… » souffla le corps. _

_Harry allait s'avancer, mais une voix derrière lui l'en empêcha._

_« Je te déconseille de faire ça, Harry… » _

_« Professeur Dumbledore ? » s'exclama le brun, d'un ton surpris, « Alors je suis vraiment mort ! »_

_« Oh non, Harry pas encore. » répondit l'ancien Directeur de Hogwarts, ses yeux pétillants de malice. _

_« Oh dans ce cas vous êtes venus m'accueillir au monde des morts, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry, d'un ton sarcastique, toute sa colère refoulée contre Dumbledore refaisant surface, « Ou alors avez-vous une nouvelle chose à dire à mon sujet dont je n'étais même pas au courant ? Vous savez quelque chose du même style que 'tu dois te sacrifier pour gagner cette guerre, Harry' ou 'Tu as un morceau de Voldemort qui te bouffe petit à petit la raison, Harry'' ? » _

_« Je le répète tu n'es pas mort. » dit Dumbledore, avec fermeté « Même si tu m'as agréablement surpris dans la manière dont tu as survécu. »_

_« Quoi ? » ironisa le brun, « Je n'ai pas agi comme le voulait votre plan ? »_

_Dumbledore inclina légèrement la tête, « Je pensais que la seule façon de détruire l'Horcruxe tout en sauvant ton âme était de te faire mourir volontairement et par la main de Voldemort, c'est pour cela que tu n'aurais dû savoir pour l'Horcruxe qu'à la toute fin. Mais il semblerait que Severus avait plus foi en toi, que moi je l'avais en toi… Et je te prie de me pardonner pour cette erreur. » _

_« ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne suis pas mort. » fit remarquer Harry, d'un ton amer._

_« La potion que t'avait donné Voldemort permettait d'inverser vos positions au niveau de l'âme. Ton âme a été enfouie très profondément au fond de toi, tandis que l'âme de Voldemort remontait à la surface. Là encore, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu de mon vivant. Mais le jeune Malfoy a su remédier à ce problème. En jetant le sort de mort sur l'Horcruxe alors qu'il était concentré sur son amour pour toi et sa haine envers Voldemort, il a sans le savoir, visé uniquement l'âme de Voldemort. » _

_« Je savais que vous allier caser cette histoire d'amour quelque part… » marmonna le brun, « Mais ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer c'est qu'il a uniquement tué l'Horcruxe, c'est ça ? » _

_Harry tourna alors brusquement la tête vers le corps qui à présent ne bougeait plus du tôt, « C'est l'âme de Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton dégouté._

_Dumbledore hocha la tête, « Bien je crois qu'il est temps à présent, pour moi de retourner d'où je viens et je pense qu'il en est de même pour toi, Harry. » _

_« Je ne vous ai toujours pas pardonné vous savez. » dit Harry._

_« C'est compréhensible. » dit Dumbledore, en inclinant légèrement la tête. _

_« Mais je suppose que sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre jusqu'ici, alors je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » poursuivit le brun, en détournant le regard. _

_Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et lui fit une légère révérence avant de marcher d'un pas lent vers une direction quelconque._

_« Professeur ! »appela alors Harry, « Tout ça… C'est dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Bien sûr que c'est dans ta tête, Harry. » répondit Dumbledore sur le ton de l'évidence, « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant une raison pour dire que ce n'est pas réel. »_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans cet immense espace, à présent rempli uniquement de blanc._

_« C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que les_ _gens commencent à devenir fou, vous savez ? » marmonna Harry. _

_## _

_*PoV Draco*_

_« Avada Kedavra »_

_Je tremblais tandis que le sortilège de mort atteignit ton dos de plein fouet. Tu n'avais même pas eu le temps de l'éviter. L'avais-tu au moins vu venir ? Je ne le savais pas... Et pour être franc je m'en fichais royalement. _

_Une seconde plus tard, tu t'écroulas au sol. Sans même m'approcher de toi, je sus que tu es mort, parce que le dôme magique qui nous entourait avait disparu. J'avais à présent pleinement conscience des regards que tout le monde nous lançait, et plus particulièrement à moi. _

_Mais je me rendais compte que ça n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Non, l'important c'était toi. Et toi, tu es mort. Tué par moi. Je tremblais encore plus face à ce constat et je sentais mes jambes flageoler sous mon poids. Je gardais mon équilibre au prix d'un énorme effort et je me dirigeais vers ton corps avec maladresse. _

_Je sentais que des larmes me coulaient sur le visage et ma vue commençait à se brouiller. _

_J'aurais voulu crier, faire tout explosé, mais je ne le pouvais pas, je ne me sentais pas la force de le faire. _

_Au bout d'un relativement long trajet, j'arrivais enfin à tes côtés. Oubliant toute classe et grâce je me laissais tomber à côté de toi, ma bouche ne répétant que le même mot encore et encore._

_« Harry… Harry… Harry… »_

_Je te fis alors tourner de telle sorte que ton visage était face au mien. Tu avais l'air si paisible ainsi, on aurait même pu croire que tu dormais. Mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que c'était moi qui avais lancé le sort, après tout, non ?_

_Je posai mon front sur ton épaule, ton corps était encore chaud. Je frissonnai rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer que dans un futur proche ton corps refroidira et ne retrouvera jamais cette chaleur en toi que j'appréciais tant. _

_Je sursautai soudainement quand je sentis ton souffle passer sur ma joue. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, tandis que l'espoir s'insinuait en moi. Peut-être… Peut-être que tu étais encore en vie. _

_Alors je me mis à la recherche de tes battements de cœur, ce que j'aurais très certainement dû faire, dès le début. Et je poussai presqu'une exclamation de joie, en sentant des battements – faibles mais des battements quand même – sous mes doigts. _

_Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! _

_Je ne savais pas par quel miracle cela était possible, mais je m'en foutais un peu à ce moment-là, parce que tu étais vivant ! _

_Retrouvant soudainement presque toute ma vitalité, je me relevai et te portai jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière soigna les blessures qu'avaient causé ma tante. _

_Elle me dit que ton état était stable et que tu n'étais plus en danger de mort. J'étais tellement soulagé que mes jambes auraient pu se dérober sous moi, si je n'avais pas été assis. _

_L'infirmière partie s'occuper des autres patients, et moi je n'arrêtais pas de t'observer, voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas raté le fait que tes paupières papillonnaient signes que tu allais bientôt te réveiller. Mais un énorme doute s'empara alors de moi. Et si ce n'était pas toi, mais l'Horcruxe ?_

_Je ne me sentais pas capable de te tuer – même si ce n'était pas ton âme, cela restait ton corps –une deuxième fois. _

_Tes yeux s'ouvrirent et je retins mon souffle. Quand tes yeux légèrement flous se posèrent sur moi, je sus immédiatement que c'était toi et je ne pus m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu avais l'air surpris par mon geste, mais ce n'était pas toi qui étais à deux doigts de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimais profondément ! _

_« Ne refais plus jamais ça Potter ! »sifflai-je, « Ou je te jure que tu ne sortiras pas de la maison avant très longtemps. » _

_Tu clignas des yeux, légèrement surpris, mais tu finis par sourire. _

_« Je vais essayer. » _

_*Fin du PoV* _

##

~_Plus tard dans l'infirmerie~_

_« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? » siffla Draco, d'un ton mauvais, « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser sortir alors que tu viens de mourir ? » _

_Le blond fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il repensait à la formulation de sa phrase._

_« Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à dire ça un jour, hein ? » dit Harry, sur un ton amusé._

_« Bref ! » asséna le Slytherin, d'un air exaspéré, « Il est hors de question que tu ailles au QG de Voldemort maintenant ! » _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé, « Je vais bien, ok ? Juste quelques égratignures ! Et puis, il faut absolument que j'y aille ! Si ça continue, les Mangemorts risquent tous de se faire envoyer en prison sans même un procès, je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. Ils ne sont pas tous coupable là-bas. » _

_Draco se renfrogna, pourquoi était-il avec quelqu'un d'aussi inconscient ?_

_« Si jamais tu t'effondres là-bas ça ne sera pas mon problème. » cracha-t-il. _

_Le Survivant cligna des yeux, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? »_

_« Ce qu'il m'arrive ? » répéta Draco, d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, « Oh je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que je suis celui qui vient de tuer mon petit ami… qui a réussi miraculeusement à revenir d'entre les morts, par je ne sais quel moyen ! Et que juste au moment où je pensais que celui-ci resterait sagement à l'infirmerie pour se reposer, il décide d'aller en plein milieu du clan ennemi pour faire devenir officiellement leur chef, alors qu'il tiens à peine debout… Alors, tu le vois le PROBLEME ? » _

_La main du blond tremblait légèrement, et Harry parvenait à voir d'après la lueur dans ses yeux gris, que Draco était vraiment troublé voire même perturbé par les évènements. Normal… qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation ? _

_« Tout ira bien… » le rassura Harry, « Je reviendrais vite…»_

_« Comme si ça m'importait. » bougonna Draco, avec mauvaise foi._

_Harry secoua la tête, avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et posa son front, contre celui de son amant. _

_« Merci… d'avoir tenu ta promesse. » _

_« La ferme. » grogna Draco, liant passionnément leurs lèvres, ignorant les regards choqués de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie._

_Si quelqu'un n'était pas au courant qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient ensemble… et bien c'était chose faite maintenant. Puisque dans les jours suivants ils feront très certainement la une des journaux. _

**##**

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Square Grimault. <strong>

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit d'un air fatigué. La journée avait vraiment été longue et exténuante. Après avoir amené Léo au Ministère, où il l'avait longuement interrogé. Il avait d'ailleurs particulièrement insisté pour savoir comment Léo avait pu se procurer la Première Liste.

Léo avait effectivement fait une copie de la liste avant de s'enfuir et s'il avait pu le faire malgré le Sort de Fidelitas, était tout simplement parce que le sort avait été « désactivé », en raison de la « mort » d'Harry.

D'après Léo, le fait qu'Harry ait été tué puis ramené à la vie, avait crée un dysfonctionnement au niveau du sort. Et qu'il n'avait été « réinitialisé » que lorsqu'Harry était entré à nouveau en contact (indirect ou non) avec la Liste. Mais Harry étant le premier cas à revenir à la vie, cette théorie n'était pas du tout vérifiable.

Puis après cela, il s'était rendu au QG des Mangemorts en tant que Chef des Aurors, Draco prenant sa place de Voldemort, pour expliquer la situation aux Mangemorts.

Draco s'allongea à côté de lui.

« Tout ça est enfin fini… » commenta Harry, d'un ton soulagé. « Et dire qu'il aura fallu sept ans pour ça… »

« Et est-ce que tu comptes me raconter ce qui s'est passé le jour de la trahison de Léo ? » demanda Draco, d'un ton boudeur, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Un jour sûrement … » répondit Harry, « Mais pour le moment, c'est trop frais dans ma tête. »

Draco soupira, avant que son expression ne change du tout au tout.

« Je nous avais prévu une nuit entière de sexe, non ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton tentateur tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. « C'est ta récompense pour avoir gagné au Bloody Game, Monsieur l'Auror. »

Harry sourit, « Qui suis-je donc pour ne pas en profiter ? »

* * *

><p>Waw... donc voilà... il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et Bloody Game sera terminé... ça fait bizarre...<p>

Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fanfic, et aussi à ceux qui ont reviewés, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

See YA !


	16. épilogue

**Bloody Game **

**RATING : M **

**PAIRING : HP/DM; HG/SS; BZ/GW ; LL/RW: TN/NL**

**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR.**

**Note : Les passages en italiques sont des sortes de "voix off" :p **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

**17 Mai 2005,  
>Square Grimault. <strong>

Draco sourit et s'assit à califourchon sur Harry, un air provocateur sur le visage, tandis que d'un geste habile du poignet tous les vêtements du brun disparurent.

« Dis donc tu m'as l'air plus doué pour la magie sans baguette quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose… » le taquina Harry, avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est parce qu'il y a une excellente motivation derrière. » souffla en retour Draco, en se penchant pour atteindre les lèvres du brun.

Ce dernier répondit au baiser avec entrain, tout en retirant par magie les vêtements restants du blond.

« Il faut être deux pour jouer à ce jeu-là… » commenta-t-il, d'un ton amusé, « Et je crois que je suis plus doué que toi. »

Draco plissa les yeux, avant qu'un sourire canaille n'apparaisse sur son visage, « C'est ce qu'on verra. Le premier qui émet un son de plaisir sera le dominé...»

D'un mouvement rapide et précis, Draco baissa la tête et entreprit de redécouvrir toutes les courbures, tous les muscles du torse d'Harry, s'arrêtant aux endroits qu'il savait les plus sensibles. En-dessous de lui, l'Auror haleta, puis serra les dents pour ne pas gémir, tandis que la langue du Mangemort taquinait ses tétons.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Draco, qu'Harry sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait.

« _Le bâtard ! » _songea Harry, en serrant encore plus les dents à mesure que la langue de l'ancien Slytherin glissait vers le bas. « _Il vise exprès mes points sensibles. » _

« Un problème, Harry ? » susurra Draco d'un ton narquois, en soufflant sur sa salive, ce qui fit frissonner violemment le brun.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, cependant peu crédible en vue de la lueur de désir qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« A-u-c-u-n. » grinça-t-il, entre ses dents.

« Je vois…. » sourit machiavéliquement Draco, en retour.

Harry déglutit en voyant le sourire du blond, il savait d'expérience que ce n'était jamais bon signe pour la personne qui le recevait. Alors décidant de passer à l'action, pour ne pas prendre de risque, il se redressa soudainement, sous le regard surpris de Draco.

« Qu –» glapit le blond, en tombant en arrière et se maintenant par les coudes pour garder l'équilibre. « Je peux savoir ce que tu faiiiis. » sa voix partit dans les aigues, tandis qu'Harry profitait de sa surprise pour frôler son sexe.

« Je joue… » répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence, avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, tandis que sa main faisait des rapides mouvements de va-et-vient sur l'érection de Draco.

« Ah… » gémit Draco, s'en pouvoir se retenir, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, « T-tu … triches ! Cet endroit c'est…ah…»

« Ah bon ? » sourit le brun, en accélérant encore plus ses mouvements, « Tu n'avais pas précisé qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer directement le point le plus sensible… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Draco… »

Draco voulut répondre quelque chose de sans doute pas très polie, mais seul un gémissement indécent sortit de sa bouche.

«Un problème, Draco ? » le nargua Harry, avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« La….ferme. » haleta le blond.

Draco avait l'impression que toute pensée cohérente s'envolait de son esprit, et il était certain que si Harry continuait il allait perdre la raison !

Il glapit quand il sentit un doigt lui taquiner son entrée.

« Quelqu'un…est… pressé…. On… dirait. » commenta-t-il, le souffle saccadé.

Harry eut un rictus, « Ce n'est pas toi qui va t'en plaindre à mon avis. »

Le blond aurait très certainement eut une réponse très éloquente, s'il n'avait pas sentit l'instant d'après, le doigt – qu'Harry avait apparemment lubrifié au préalable, sans que Draco ne s'en soit rendu compte – entrer en lui, lui coupant efficacement le souffle.

Bien vite le deuxième doigt suivit, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter la paroi, tandis que la deuxième main d'Harry poursuivait toujours ses mouvements sur le sexe du blond.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Draco, d'un ton urgent, en sentant le troisième doigt entrer « R…ralentis un peu… sinon… je vais… »

Draco essayait de se contrôler le plus possible, mais si Harry continuait à suivre se rythme infernal, il ne pourrait plus tenir…

Le souffle haletant et les yeux voilés de plaisir, le blond profita du fait qu'Harry retirait ses doigts pour se redresser et se replacer à nouveau à califourchon sur le brun, ses fesses se frottant contre l'érection d'Harry, ce qui envoyait des étincelles de plaisir dans tout leur corps.

« Draco, bâtard ! » protesta Harry, en essayant d'inverser encore une fois les positions, mais Draco parvint à le maintenir tel quel. « N'oublie pas que tu as perdu ! »

Draco eut un léger sourire crispé, « On peut être dominé et au-dessus, Harry… » susurra-t-il, en tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle.

Puis avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de bien comprendre ce que les paroles de Draco impliquaient, ce dernier s'empala sur l'érection d'Harry.

« Oh merlin… » gémit le brun, en sentant son corps trembler tout entier, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette déferlante de plaisir.

Puis fixant Draco, avec des yeux mi-ouverts, il souffla : « Mauvais perdant. »

Le blond eut un sourire en coin, qui fut vite remplacer par un léger glapissement quand Harry bougea les hanches.

Le reste ne fut alors que deux corps s'entrechoquant se mêlant et se séparant pour mieux se retrouver avec une violence mêlée à de la passion, et des cris de plaisir résonnant dans la pièce.

Puis finalement, ils finirent par atteindre l'extase, et Draco, le souffle court, s'effondra sur Harry. Il roula alors sur le côté, tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal son souffle.

«Ne t'endors pas. » le prévint Harry d'un ton faussement sévère, « Tu m'avais promis une nuit entière de sexe. »

« Je n'allais pas m'endormir ! » protesta Draco, « Je reprenais mon souffle c'est tout ! De toute façon c'est toujours toi qui t'endors le premier alors tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils.»

Harry plissa les yeux, mais finalement préféra ignorer le commentaire de Draco, après tout s'il répondait, le blond réagirait encore au quart de tour, et ils allaient encore se 'disputer' pour savoir qui avait raison et cela finirait encore à… du sexe. Hum, réflexion faîte, ce n'était pas trop mal comme perspective finalement.

« Ah ouais ? » rétorqua Harry, « Pourtant de nous deux c'est toi qui te fatigue le plus rapidement ! »

Et ainsi de suite…

**## **

_Deux mois plus tard eurent lieu les procès de Neville Longbottom (alias Leo) et Seamus Finnigan. Seamus écopa d'une peine de cinq de prison à Azkaban. Leo quant à lui fut condamné à 40 ans de prison dans l'un des plus bas étages d'Azkaban, celui réservé aux criminels dangereux. _

« Cela me surprends que tu viennes me rendre visite, ici… » souffla Leo, en fixant intensément son vis-à-vis. « N'avais-tu pas décidé de faire une croix sur moi ? »

« C'est le cas… » répondit Théo, d'un ton froid, en s'asseyant en face du prisonnier, « J'ai obtenu un droit de visite spécial, mais ça sera la seule fois alors ne t'attends pas à me revoir. »

Le visage amaigri de l'ancien Gryffindor s'assombrit légèrement, « Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Tu avais déjà prévu dès le départ de te rendre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Théo, d'un ton froid.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » rétorqua Neville.

Théo sortit deux cartes de sa poche, et les posèrent sur la table qui le séparait de l'autre, sous le regard sceptique du prisonnier.

« Et alors ? »

« Je gagne si jamais j'arrive à trouver la carte 'réaction' qui ne correspond à aucun nom, non ? » dit Théo, d'un ton neutre, « La première carte est celle qui restait après ma défaite contre toi il y a sept ans… Et alors je me suis demandé, pourquoi aurais-tu laissé cette carte si j'avais perdu ? Une carte blanche en plus. Mais la réponse ne m'est venue qu'il y a quelques jours. C'était un message… A partir de là, j'ai essayé de faire apparaître des mots dessus et j'ai finalement réussi à le trouver : « Je te reviendrais… », n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant le silence de Léo, Théo poursuivit, « La raison de ma visite est la deuxième carte : « _Adieu. Je t'aimerai toujours._ ». A aucun moment tu n'as touché la carte, alors tu n'aurais pas pu les inscrire durant le jeu, ce qui ne reste qu'une seule possibilité : Tu l'as fait _avant._ Tu _savais _que j'allais gagner. »

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? » demanda le prisonnier d'un ton froid.

« Non. » dit Théo, d'un ton sec « Je voulais juste mettre les choses aux clairs. »

A ces mots, Théo se leva et sortit sans un regard pour l'ancien Gryffindor.

Toujours assis dans la pièce, en attendant que le gardien ne l'escorte jusqu'à sa cellule, Léo se permit d'afficher une expression de surprise, avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage.

« Tu te trompes sur un point Théo… » décréta alors Neville, en fixant les deux cartes qui étaient toujours sur la table, avec fascination « Ce n'est pas un message qui vient de moi… Mais de toi… de ton propre cœur pour moi… Mais si ça te plait de penser ainsi…libre à toi. »

Il prit alors la carte et la cacha sous son uniforme de prisonnier et suivit le gardien qui venait d'entrer, jusqu'à ça cellule.

« _Je garderais la clef de ma victoire personnelle, secrète. » _

**## **

_Après son retour au manoir, Will se remit peu à peu du choc de son kidnapping et apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents grâce à Théo. Il avait tout d'abord eu ''un peu'' de mal à l'accepter mais finit par s'y faire une idée. Et la vie reprit son cours…_

« Waw ! » s'extasia Will, en regardant les nombreux écrans, qui étaient placés contre le mur du bureau de la sécurité, « Il n'y a vraiment pas de magie derrière ? »

« Non… » répondit Rosier, qui avait été nommé, chef de la sécurité, « Tous ça marche, uniquement avec la technologie Muggles… Il y a des caméras de surveillance, des systèmes d'alarmes… »

« Et comment ça marche ? » demanda le jeune Nott, d'un air excité.

Rosier poussa un léger soupir, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Il suffit de regarder ce qu'il se passe sur les écrans et sonner l'alarme si jamais tu vois quelque chose de suspect… »

_Et pendant que Will apprenait les bases de la technologie Muggles… Non loin de là la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts retrouvèrent la 'joie' d'être en formation, à cause de leur incompétence face à Léo…  
>Draco Malfoy, le chef d'escouade, retourna en France pour poursuivre sa 'mission' dont personne à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques privilégiés n'étaient au courant. <em>

_La coopération entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort et Harry Potter continuèrent à se crêper le chignon à chaque occasion. _

« Tu ne l'as pas encore détruite ? » cria presque Harry, en fusillant Draco du regard, « Tu avais dis que tu allais le faire ! »

« Mais et si on en n'avait encore besoin à l'avenir ? » rétorqua le blond, en montrant la Seconde Liste du doigt.

« On n'en aura pas besoin. » certifia l'Auror, d'un air irrité, « Manquerait plus qu'un n'autre cinglé tombe dessus et s'en serve contre nous ! Alors détruit-là, _maintenant, _ou c'est moi qui le fait ! »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré : « Bien ! _Incendio. » _

Harry observa avec satisfaction la Liste partir en cendre. Le même incident avec Léo ne se reproduira pas !

_Les Aurors qui furent mis hors service par Léo, se rétablirent et se firent passer un énorme savon par Harry et Ron. _

_Parker fut, lui aussi, vite remis sur pied, et demanda des explications à Harry au sujet de ce qui s'était passé lors de la mort de ses parents. Le chef des Aurors lui raconta les faits avec hésitation, mais décida de ne rien lui cacher. _

_A Hogwarts, Severus s'amusait toujours à tourner Hermione en bourrique. _

« C'est la treizième, Severus… » dit-elle, d'un air las, en se massant les tempes, « Si tu pouvais éviter de terroriser les élèves… ça serait – »

« Beaucoup moins amusant. » compléta le Maître des Potions, un air sadique sur le visage. « Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre les instructions à la lettre au lieu de faire comme bon leur semblait. »

Hermione soupira, en regardant l'énorme tas de dossier qui trônait sur son bureau, avec les plaintes des parents, les registres de détention des élèves et les demandes administratives, elle se demandait vraiment comment Dumbledore avait pu supporter tout ça !

Pas étonnant que Severus n'ait pas voulu du poste ! D'ailleurs celui-ci était en train de se plaindre de l'incompétence de certains élèves et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter…

« Un bonbon au citron ? » coupa alors Hermione, avec un sourire innocent, tandis que le professeur affichait une expression choquée et s'était tu.

« Non. » répondit Severus, « Je vais te laisser, j'ai des détentions à surveiller… »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa petite victoire, « Encore ? » demanda-t-elle, « Pourquoi cette fois ? »

« Ils ont eu des pensées déplacées en plein cours. » dit sèchement Severus.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la Légilimancie sur les élèves. » le sermonna la directrice d'un air exaspéré.

« Il pensait trop fort. » rétorqua le Maître des potions, d'un air hautain, en sortant du bureau.

Hermione soupira avant de se tourner vers le portrait de Dumbledore, « Où est votre réserve de bonbons au citron, déjà ? »

**##**

_Blaise, quant à lui, profitait du fait que la plupart des Mangemorts de son équipe soient en formation, pour passer plus de temps avec Minna. _

« Et tu sais… » raconta Minna, d'une voix boudeuse, « Grand-mère a encore ramené _plein _d'amis ! »

Blaise soupira devant l'irresponsabilité de sa mère. « Ignore-les, ma puce… Et si on allait à Diagon Alley ? Je t'achèterai tout ce que tu veux. »

« Des livres ! » s'exclama sa fille d'un air excité.

« Des livres ? » répéta Blaise, d'un ton sceptique, « Tu es sûre ? »

Minna hocha la tête, « Tonton Théo et Tata Hermione ont dit que c'était bien de lire beaucoup de livre pour être intelligent ! »

« Hm… Ok alors… Et des bonbons ça te dit ? »

Minna secoua la tête, « Tata Hermione a dit que les bonbons faisaient mal aux dents. »

Blaise cligna des yeux et eut un rire jaune.

« Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de t'amener chez eux pendant un moment… » chuchota-t-il, avec un sourire ironique, « Et si on allait voir tonton Ron la prochaine fois ? »

« Et les bébés ? » s'exclama la fillette.

« Oui… et les bébés. » approuva Blaise.

_## _

_Le 3 Octobre 2005, Luna donna naissance à des faux jumeaux. __Ginny Luna Weasley et Frédéric Ronald Weasley. _

« Ils sont minuscules ! » s'exclama Ron, en les regardant dormir dans leur berceau.

Luna hocha la tête, « Il faut profiter qu'ils dorment pour les bénir grâce aux larmes de fées et – »

« Hm… » coupa le roux, « Et si on faisait ça plus tard ? Tu dois être fatiguée, non ? »

La blonde eut une légère moue, « Il faut nommer leur parrain et marraine respectifs avant que les cinq heures après la naissance passent, sinon il faudrait attendre l'année prochaine ! »

Ron eut un léger sourire, décidant, elle ne changerait jamais !

_##_

_Hermione et Harry furent choisis pour être la marraine et parrain de Ginny, tandis qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco devint le parrain de Fred. _

« Draco tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ? »fit Harry, d'un ton agacé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ils m'ont réveillé à 4 h 55 du matin pour qu'on aille à l'Hôpital, ils m'ont fait gravir cinq étages parce que _madame _ne veut pas accoucher dans le service prévu pour telle, et redescendre trois étages parce que ses enfants doivent dormir sous l'influence de je-ne-sais-quelles-choses ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'annoncer que j'aurais le malheur de m'occuper de son gosse si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose ! Alors excuse-moi si je me plains ! »

Le brun soupira, tout en secouant la tête mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Il pouvait voir que malgré la mauvaise humeur flagrante de Draco, celui-ci avait été touché, d'avoir été nommé parrain. La preuve… Il n'avait pas tué Ron, comme il l'avait promis de le faire la dernière fois…

« Oh… » roucoula Harry, « Tu serais tombé sous le charme des enfants de Ron ? Un comble pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La ferme, Potter ! »

**THE END ! **

* * *

><p>WAW ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà fini !<p>

ça fait bizarre...

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, et également à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews !

Bye !


End file.
